A Choice of Roads
by Imhilien
Summary: *HGSS* A curious Hermione finds a way to see future visions of life with Harry or Ron. She didn't expect to see one with the dark Potions master... AU after 'Order of the Phoenix'.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – JK Rowling owns these characters, I'm just borrowing them for a while. There are some (mostly minor) spoilers for 'Order of the Phoenix' so be aware of this if you haven't read it.

A Choice of Roads

Part 1

It was with ill will that Severus regarded the feelings for Hermione that were in his heart. Where had this…..this…._softening_ of his attitude towards her (that he realised he had had for a while now) come from when he looked upon her countenance and heard her spirited questions? When had she become important to him?

Damn her.

Damn him too, for caring. For being alarmed when yet another miscalculation on Neville's part a week ago resulted in a magical explosion in the nearby Hermione's direction, causing the eighteen-year old woman to be tossed to the ground, unconscious.

_Imbecile!_ Severus had snarled at the cowering Neville, silently cursing Hermione for her foolishness in persistently helping Longbottom, when it was obvious that he couldn't tie his own shoelaces without a manual. That sickening lurch within his heart when he believed that she lay in the stillness of death, her cheek spattered with the caustic potion from Neville's cauldron. His heart…..that until then had beat out its own cold rhythm, unmoved by sentiment or foolish emotion towards the female of the species.

He was merely reacting this way because he was thinking of the indignity of a student dying in his class, he had told himself swiftly, barking at the others to keep their distance, _including you, Potter!_

But the knowledge had revealed itself within his mind, striking swift and merciless as a serpent's bite, that it would matter indeed to him if she were dead. That if this intelligent, quick-witted Gryffindor with her bushy hair, intent brown eyes and sweetly curved mouth that just begged to be kissed was dead, then what remnant of his soul that still resided within him would soon die as well.

When he had swiftly knelt down beside her to check her pulse and felt its faint beat, relief that was almost painful in its intensity had swept through him – for a second his hand had trembled against the warm, soft skin of her neck. He had loathed himself for this…..weakness, and for a moment had loathed her, too. He had no earthly use for these feelings and besides; it was assumed that Hermione would eventually marry either Potter or Weasley.

Neither of who were fit to be breathing the same air as her had come the thought, unbidden. Why had he not seen that his recent irritation over Hermione being courted by Potter and Weasley had been the sign of something he had not wished to admit to himself?

There had been a grim pleasure in giving Longbottom a fortnight's detention of cleaning toilets. 

After summoning a stretcher for Hermione and hissing at the other seventh-year students that if he discovered any misbehaviour upon his return that punishment would be without mercy, he had taken her to the sickbay.

A grave face from Madam Pomfrey, the summoning of Dumbledore. Whispers, murmurs.

A silent vow to give another weeks detention to Longbottom.

"….time is of the essence……your expertise in potions may be the only thing that will save Miss Granger, Severus. Will you assist us?"

It was unthinkable to say no.

"Yes, Headmaster."

Returning to his classroom. "Be gone!" he had snapped at the students. No, he did not know when she would wake up, he had growled at Potter and Weasley.

Slicing, chopping, mixing, brewing. Add this, and then this. This would do. This would not.

It was vexing and oddly soothing to recall Hermione's attitude towards him throughout the years; so persistent and annoying in her constant questions but her manner nevertheless respectful and polite.

It had amused him to mock her throughout the years in return, deliberately giving her poor grades at times even though she was reaching the point where she could brew potions blindfold and with one hand tied.

But now it felt as though the universe was mocking him.

She had recovered now and went about her days unaware of the turmoil she generated within him when he saw her. Yearning for her.

As usual, it seemed, the credit for the work he had done had gone to others, in this case Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore, who had been there when she awoke. He was used to being in the background, working behind the scenes and doing what needed to be done. Making a fuss in this instance would draw undue attention to him, as to why it mattered so to him that he had been the one to help her.

She would never know his feelings, he had told himself grimly. It was better this way. In a few months she would be leaving Hogwarts forever…..and Severus inwardly flinched at how _that_ fact made him feel.

Damn her.


	2. Fools For Love

AndinaOfRivendell, Andrian, Aurorablue, Canimal, Cynthia Weasley, Ezmeralda, Jax, Marston Chicklet, OzRatbag2, pacific-trinity, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, Rumidha, Sapphire Rhapsody, Snapes Witch, Strega Brava, stormyweather457, Thanks!

Spell – Yes, this is a Hermione/Severus story (yet another one from me!).

(An extra nice thank-you to those who already like my writing, I hope I don't let you down with this story.  ^_^ )

Part 2

Lavender grinned at Hermione. Technically they were supposed to be on their way to classes, but Hermione looked tired, having only just been released from Madame Pomfrey's care the other day. Besides, Lavender needed no excuse for pausing to gossip within an alcove in one of Hogwart's sunlit corridors.

"Ron gave you chocolates? What kind? Mint crèmes? The ones with those gooey centres you like?"

"Well, it's hard to explain," Hermione hedged, trying to stifle a chuckle. She shouldn't laugh really, but it was hard not to see the comical side. 

Besides, thinking about it would help take her mind off her accident, for Neville's latest mishap with cauldrons had resulted in Hermione being knocked unconscious and spending time drifting in and out of consciousness in the sickbay. 

"What do you mean?" Lavender questioned, adjusting her load of books for her seventh-year classes in her arms. "You did eat them, didn't you?"

It had only been recently that Harry and Ron had realised that Hermione was a Woman, and after arriving back at Gryffindor Tower after her accident they had been falling over themselves to spoil Hermione.

Hermione went on. "So there Ron was on his knees before me with a wrapped box of what he assured me was 'the finest box of chocolates from Hogsmeade, Hermione!" when suddenly an Invisibility Cloak comes off Harry, who's behind Ron with a bunch of flowers."

"Ron gets a fright, yells out and somehow Harry trips over Ron. The flowers go flying and Harry and Ron land in a painful heap with the chocolates squashed underneath them."

Lavender whooped with laughter.

"Look, it wasn't funny!" Hermione scolded her friend, even though her cinnamon eyes were twinkling. "I had to take them down to the sickbay for a check up, with both of them blaming the other of course and Madame Pomfrey telling us all that we 'are all beyond hope!' ".

Hermione shook her head ruefully. She was fond of both Harry and Ron…..and that was the problem. Which one really, did she like the most?

Harry, or Voldemort-Slayer as he was known at the moment, was the handsome and powerful wizard whose experiences at Hogwarts had given him an often weary maturity beyond his years.

On the other hand Ron was the cheerful and outgoing Quidditch Captain, his success in Quidditch in his fifth-year having giving him the popularity and confidence he had long wished for as well as an identity of his own away from his family.

At the moment they were both vying for her attention, each trying to outdo the other. It was a heady feeling to be _noticed_ this way, after so long being treated as 'reliable Hermione, she knows how to fix things!' It felt at times as though they were more interested in fighting over her rather than having her as a girlfriend, but such niggling thoughts were easily ignored.

"I don't know which of them I like the most, Lavender," she confessed to her friend.

Lavender looked sympathetic. "If only there was a good way to foresee who would be the best guy for you," she mused.

There was a rustle of robes and suddenly Professor Snape was standing there before them, ignoring Lavender since his narrowed, beetle-black eyes were glowering down at Hermione.

"While I am sure you must enjoy….._boring_ people in discussing your love life you do have classes to go to, do you not Miss Granger?" he said in a tone of soft malice.

Resisting the urge to glare at the Potions Master, Hermione nevertheless tilted her chin at him. Even though he had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix and she was quick to defend him when Harry and Ron grumbled about him, a more arrogant, bat-like man she had yet to come across. He was always dressed in his black frocked-outfits and sweeping outer robes, his piercing black eyes and low-pitched voice of silky menace terrifying younger students, though she had to admit that sometimes in his class she was well, _aware_ of him in a way that confused her……

"I'm just on my way to class, Professor," Hermione said steadily, though she was finding it hard at the moment to be polite to him.

"Then you should be going – as you know you have had enough time off classes thanks to your latest….holiday in sickbay," Professor Snape said mockingly. "Twenty points off Gryffindor, and it will be a detention if I catch you between classes blabbing about your precious Potter and Weasley again."

With that he wheeled and swept away.

Hermione was furious. It wasn't as if she had chosen to be in the sickbay. Neville had not caused the accident on purpose – he had stammered his apology to her in such a heartfelt way it was impossible not to be angry with him.

"How could he say that – it was no holiday for me in sickbay!" Hermione fumed. 

Lavender looked at her strangely, having stared for a moment after Professor Snape. "I'm probably insane in saying this, but if it was anyone but the Greasy Git acting like that I would say he was um, jealous."

"Don't call the professor that," Hermione automatically said. 

Then she blinked. "Jealous?" Hermione said blankly, feeling as if she had walked into a brick wall. "Why on earth would you say something like that?"

Lavender looked sheepish. "I knew that was an idiotic thing for me to say; just forget it." Then she looked oddly thoughtful. "But you know, every time Harry and Ron pay extra attention to you now at meals, Professor Snape looks as if he wants to give them a months detention there and then."

"That doesn't mean anything," Hermione countered swiftly, alarm on her face. "He always looks that way at them, and besides, he doesn't care for anything besides his work."

Lavender nodded. "Yes, well, we all know that…..but a funny thing was that I happened to overhear from Madam Pomfrey that he spent a lot of time in his lab after hours and in the sickbay working on a way to help you get better and for your face to heal. He was livid when Neville caused the accident – right now he's scared of Snape's very shadow."

"I thought it was the Headmaster who was behind that!" Hermione said in bewilderment. Certainly the kindly old wizard had been there when she awoke to find a poultice on her face and a restorative potion in his hand for her to drink. There had been no sign of Professor Snape and indeed, when she had returned to the Potions class it was as if he couldn't have cared less that she had returned.

She remembered though at one point having woken in the night, disorientated as she blearily wondered where she was. She had felt though there was someone in the room nearby, a presence watching over her. She assumed it had been Dumbledore. It had been Dumbledore, hadn't it?

"Well, if that's the truth then I'm grateful that the professor was there to help me," Hermione said slowly. "But I think you're being silly in saying he's jealous - so don't bring this up again, all right?" she said firmly.

Lavender shrugged and changed the subject as they both headed off to class, neither of them realising that Dumbledore had been a silent observer nearby, a twinkle in his eye as he thought of Severus and Hermione….

As she and Lavender walked along the corridors, Hermione wondered in bemused alarm what she had done to attract the attention of the irritable professor if Lavender's words were true. Not that she really believed Lavender, Hermione thought hastily.

But if so…..was it something she had done or said? Any sort of romance (it seemed odd to think of 'romance' and 'Professor Snape' in the same thought) between them would be disastrous of course, Hermione thought with detachment, even without taking into consideration that she was his student until she graduated in a couple of months. He was not the most approachable person she had ever encountered, his very self all sharp angles and lethal barriers to keep people at as much distance as possible, thank you. Why, when the Order of the Phoenix had started meeting at the family home of Sirius Black in her fifth year, Hermione remembered how he had always eaten his meals elsewhere…

Hermione had to admit though that she admired his sharply intelligent mind…..and the dark elegance in the way he swept around his classroom. There were more shadows in his eyes than there used to be, but then, the same could be said about all of them at Hogwarts. Practically all of her school years here had been lived in the shadow of Voldemort, and so there had always been an underlying current of tension in her life. But now that he was dead, it felt as though she had been running for a long time and had suddenly stopped, leaving her feeling oddly disorientated and weary inside.

Sometimes at nights she would lie there in her bed, with various memories denying her sleep. When the traditional method of counting sheep did not work, she would pad down to the silent kitchens to make a cup of chocolate, the warm drink soothing her. How did Professor Snape cope with _his_ various memories; how many sleepless nights did he have?

Hermione shook her head impatiently. Thinking about Professor Snape now for more than one minute – that was worrying, she thought, as she turned her attention to what Lavender was saying enthusiastically about her own boyfriend.

TBC


	3. What the future holds?

Beth Ann, MadAboutHarry, Queen-Ditz, Sapphire Rhapsody, Strega Brava – Thanks!

Ilikepepto – I will make a note of it, thanks!

A/N – It's nice to see the reviews coming in, thank you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Part 3

Feeling the need for privacy, at lunchtime Hermione was sitting in one of her favourite courtyards. It was a secluded one that was ignored by most of the other students and she was eating her lunch when an excited Lavender came up to her, holding a little pot made from creamy white stone.

"Hermione, I've found you  – you know when we were talking before about how it would be great to know who would be the best guy for you?"

"You mean Harry or Ron?" Hermione asked, hoping that her friend wouldn't mention the 'crush' Professor Snape supposedly had on her.

To her relief Lavender didn't. "Well, at Divination before Sybil (Lavender prided herself on her close friendship with the overly-dramatic 'seer') must have been reading my mind because she showed us her 'Balm of Romantic Foretelling' that would give us a glimpse of our 'romantic future with our boyfriends' or of possible futures if we had 'many suitors'. I asked to take a little bit of it and she said yes!" Lavender said happily.

"Does it work?" Hermione said in fascination despite her thoughts of the Divination teacher, who in Hermione's opinion spent so much time in the clouds with her airy-fairy ways, crystals and incense it was a wonder she could walk on the ground at all.

Lavender blushed. "Yes – it only lasts for a few minutes. When I tried it I found myself in a house with David (Lavender's boyfriend and Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team). We were having a romantic dinner for two and I could tell we were, well, happy."

By now Hermione was intrigued. Wouldn't it be wonderful if this 'balm' really was a way that could give her a glimpse of a future life with Harry or Ron?

"Can you show me how it works?" Hermione unashamedly begged.

Lavender readily sat down on the stone bench besides Hermione, opening the pot to reveal a small amount of pink salve inside that sparkled in a peculiar way.

"What is it made of?" Hermione said curiously, peering down at the salve. It had the sweetish smell of jellybeans about it, which probably was to be expected from something concocted by Sybil.

Lavender smiled mysteriously. "I can only say that it is said to contain the essence that goes into the creation of time turners."

"But they can't take you forward in time - is it really safe then?" Hermione said in alarm. She didn't want to take an actual _trip_ into the future no matter how good it turned out to be.

Lavender shook her head reassuringly. "You don't actually go into the future – the trip is only in your mind. You just have to rub some in the middle of your forehead and think of your boyfriend or," Lavender winked at Hermione, "_boyfriends_ and nothing else".

Still feeling apprehensive but curious as well, Hermione dipped her fingers into the salve and then rubbed some on her forehead, feeling vaguely silly as she did so.

She thought of Harry.

The world seemed to spin around her and then Hermione found to her surprise that she was lying in a sumptuous, four-poster bed in a bedroom that was grand in its size but austere in its decoration. It was night, for she could see that it was dark outside through a gap in the rich scarlet curtains that were drawn over a tall bank of windows. However, there was a strange shimmering light that hung over everything in the room that enabled her to see objects clearly and to remind her that this was a vision only…..

Excited, she managed to sit up despite the richly heavy cream bed cover on her and peeped down at herself. She was in an adult woman's body – her skin was smooth and clear, her brown hair hanging in shiny waves past her waist instead of its usual bushy tangle. She blinked when she saw that the curves of her breasts were well, somewhat _larger_ than before underneath her silken white nightgown that artfully clung to every part of her body. She lifted her (manicured) left hand and saw a glittering diamond engagement ring as well as a heavy golden wedding ring.

Smiling in delight Hermione turned in unexpected shyness on her part to the dark-haired man lying beside her with his eyes closed, his face handsome. Even though he was in an adult body as well it was clearly Harry. He was dressed in a scarlet and gold nightshirt and his messy black hair was set in a smooth, severe style that did not look as though it would dream of being untidy, even in bed.

Was he really asleep? Hermione wondered as she gently placed a hand on his (bigger!) shoulder.

"Harry?" Hermione said softly, wondering how long this vision would last. In the future she would think twice of mocking the Divination teacher that was for sure.

However, this adult Harry grunted and turned away from Hermione so that his back was to her. "I'm trying to sleep!" he said in a curt voice. "I told you before it's a big day at the Ministry for me tomorrow and I need my rest. You need your sleep – what will people say if you look haggard at the ball we're hosting tomorrow?"

After a moment there was a snore from him.

Hermione blinked in shock. Surely Harry wouldn't turn into this….cold, ambitious man, would he? Would he? __

Uneasily, she decided to think of Ron.

The world spun around her…..

This time Hermione found herself in a bed that creaked alarmingly when she sat up and looked around her.

This double bed was of a plain make, with a garish scarlet cover, and while the room was not as opulent as it had been in the vision of Harry, the walls were covered with Quidditch banners. An imposing display cabinet of dark polished wood that was full of shining trophy cups stood in the corner and Hermione couldn't help but smile. It looked as though Ron had gone on to be a fine Quidditch player.

However, Hermione's smile faded when she looked down at herself.

Her body looked plumper and her bushy hair had a slightly greasy feel to it as though she didn't have time to wash it that often. She was wearing a plain cotton nightgown that was a faded scarlet colour, and her thin gold wedding ring felt as though it was too loose on her hand. The diamond in the engagement ring was smaller than the one in the previous vision and had a wan sparkle. 

Hermione turned to the man lying beside her and saw in surprise a Ron who was quite different. His body was stouter in his gold nightshirt while his auburn hair was only a thin stubble on his head.

"Ron?" Hermione said almost warily as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

The eyes of this older Ron opened and he looked at her defensibly. "You're not going to go on and nag about Sally again, are you?" he said in a sullen tone.

Hermione blinked her eyes in confusion. "Pardon?"

Ron went on as if he hadn't heard her. "Honestly, it was only a one-time fling with her."

Hermione drew back, startled, and then there came from another room the grizzly wail of a baby.

Feeling as though her usually astute brain was on vacation at the moment, Hermione said slowly, "That's…..a baby crying."

Ron stared at her as though she was stupid. "Yeah, that's Ron Junior crying all right. Aren't you going to feed him then? I don't want his blasted crying going on all night, you know."

With that he rolled over, pulling his share of the covers over his head while the wailing of the baby increased to that of indignant squalling.

A now disillusioned Hermione was heartily wishing she had never wished to know what her future, or rather futures, would be like. Surely a happy future with either Ron or Harry had not been too much to ask for?

But if these visions were an accurate glimpse then it seemed she either had the choice of being Harry's glamorous, trophy-like wife or a plump, frumpy wife to Ron, bearing children while he had affairs. 

She did not seem to be truly wanted or needed by either of them. 

Hermione's smile was bitter when she thought of Lavender's suspicions that Professor Snape had feelings for her. A future with him could hardly be as disheartening as these ones were! But then, she didn't need a 'vision' to know that he would be as cold and rude as he always was, with never an affectionate word for her at all.

However, the world started spinning around her again and she found herself in another four-poster bed. 

Hermione flinched. This was not good…..

TBC


	4. The Third Vision

Bertie Bott, candledot, HarperPress77, Jade121, Jeanne, Joani, Kala928, Lady Boo1, NotQuiteFamous, Queen-Ditz, reader, Rosmerta, Sammy, Sapphire Rhapsody, Sonia, Strega Brava, Tracey Claybon – Thanks!

Andrian1, Annette, Beth Ann, Ezmeralda, Jade, Madame Moony, Serepidia, stormyweather457 - Yes, I know that was an evil cliffhanger on my part, heh. I promise to behave!

A/N – Well, here is the next chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations! 

Part 4

She had not deliberately asked for a vision of Professor Snape, Hermione thought in alarm.

It was with caution that she sat up, so as to not wake the sleeping, dark-haired man beside her. It was definitely Professor Snape all right, and Hermione found herself praying that he wouldn't wake up as she carefully edged as far as she could away from him.

At her edge of the bed Hermione warily looked down at her left hand, seeing the engagement ring wrought of silver and jade glittering up at her, the wedding ring gleaming a rich gold.

This particular body that she was occupying was not as glamorous as the one in the first vision, nor was she overweight as she was with Ron. She just seemed…..to be an older version of herself and she reluctantly conceded that the nightgown of amber silk did look nice on her.

The warm bed covers were of a dark green and as she looked around the spacious bedroom with its cream walls she noticed various bookcases full of books as well as two chairs set beside a fireplace. Certainly the professor's bedroom was not as grim or repulsive as students had speculated it to be over the years. Hermione blinked when she noticed that on the wall nearest to her was her collection of oriental fans that she enjoyed collecting. Also on the wall was what looked to her to be her graduation photo, a finely robed version of herself waving vigorously back at her surprised face.

Hermione realised that in the first two visions there had been little sign that they were her bedrooms as well……..and it was surprising to see that here she was able to have her own personal touches in Professor Snape's bedroom.

Steeling herself, Hermione turned and peered down at the sleeping Potions Master who was lying on the side that faced her, clad in what appeared to be a gray nightshirt. This time she was not going to touch her 'husbands' shoulder or call out his name. Oh no, she was close enough to him as it was, remembering how intimidating he had been before with his dark eyes that seemed to be effortlessly pierce her. He still looked the same as he always did with his black hair (though it did not seem as greasy as usual), sallow skin and prominent nose. But she was surprised to see that he looked somehow more human while asleep, his thin mouth for once not set in a sneer. 

Suddenly he moved restlessly in his sleep, struggling as if he could not move for some reason. He was muttering something under his breath.

Despite herself, Hermione edged a bit closer to him to listen.

"You…..wait" Professor Snape hissed. "You….wait!"

He was having a nightmare, Hermione thought in unexpected compassion.

He started swearing under his breath in a tone of impotent rage but underlying fear as well that made Hermione lean down and hesitatingly reach out a hand to touch his shoulder, which felt warm to her touch.

"It's all right," she said awkwardly, wondering if he could hear her. "It's just a nightmare; it's not real."

His body jerked under her touch and then Professor Snape woke up, breathing rapidly and staring blindly at her with his black eyes as if she was a stranger, his black hair hanging in a tangle over his face.

Hermione froze, her usual common sense giving her no indication of what to do or say.

Then Professor Snape let out a long, shuddering sigh and the next thing Hermione knew he had swiftly reached out with his hand to pull her down into his embrace, burying his dark head into her neck.

Hermione gulped but found she was still tentatively patting his back as if he was a scared child. It felt peculiar to be held so closely to his thin body, peculiar but not as unpleasant as she would have thought. Then after a moment Professor Snape lifted his head and there was a twisted yet rueful smile on his face when he looked at her.

"My damned school nightmares woke you, I see…..my apologies, Hermione" he said softly.

Hermione was surprised at the little leap her heart gave when she heard him call her by her first name, of how lovely it sounded when he said it.  She managed to shrug. 

"Everyone has bad dreams occasionally," she ventured carefully, wondering for the first time what his schooling had been like.

He laughed shortly. "It is the memory of a day I cannot shake..…..on that day I vowed I would hate Sirius and James forever for what they did to me."

Hermione blinked in unease. She knew of course of the incident years ago where a prank played on Professor Snape had backfired, but it was sounding like that wasn't an isolated incident….

Then there was a softer tone to his voice that made Hermione blush to her surprise.

"I sometimes wonder if our marriage is a dream sent by the gods to mock me," he murmured, "but here you are, warm and real as you always are to make me feel whole…."

With that he bent his head closer to her and before she had time to react his mouth had found hers. She froze, first in surprise and then in wonder, as she seemed to feel her insides melt under his intimate yet loving kiss. His mouth coaxed hers apart as she felt herself being gently pushed on her back, his warm body sliding over hers…….

The room spun and then she was back in the courtyard with Lavender holding her arm and looking anxiously at her.

"Hermione, are you all right? Speak to me, please!!"

For a moment Hermione couldn't speak from shock and disorientation, then she found her voice.

"…….I'm fine, Lavender," she said faintly.

She wasn't fine.

Hermione felt disillusioned after the disappointing visions of Harry and Ron, not to mention the shock she felt at the odd, aching emptiness she felt inside of her after being in the arms of Professor Snape.

Even though the day itself was pleasant Hermione shivered for a moment under the calm blue sky.

Lavender's voice was anxious. "What happened, Hermione – you were starting to look funny. What did you see?"

Hermione managed a smile, thought it was shaky. She felt like blurting out what she had seen, but her instincts warned her to keep quiet about what she had experienced. Certainly if she told Lavender about the vision with Professor Snape, it would be all around the school faster than Harry on his broomstick.

"I'm just a bit disorientated, really……it was so vivid!"

Well, that was true. 

"It seemed so real when I saw Harry and then Ron."

That too, was true. But was it too real?

Lavender relaxed slightly. "So you _did_ see them. That's important."

Hermione stared at her. "Ah, could you explain that, please?"

Lavender looked self-important. "Well, _Sybil_ said you would only see people that you had a 'potential bonding' with at the moment – it wouldn't work if you fancied someone and they didn't have some kind of feeling for you in return."

Hermione paled slightly. So that meant Professor Snape…..no, don't think of him. Or what he might be thinking of you. Don't think how wonderful his kisses were……

Hermione put a weak smile upon her face. "I think I'll go and see Madame Pomfrey after all – I don't feel quite right."

"Do you want me to come along with you?" Lavender said in concern.

"No, I'll manage, but thank you," Hermione said firmly. Then she glanced at the innocent looking pot of balm. She was wishing she had never used it, but now she had there was something she had to do…….

"If I were you I would put that away," Hermione said quietly and then left the courtyard. 

Taking a deep breath she headed towards Professor Trelawney's tower, for she wished to know if what she had seen was real. Hermione was hoping they weren't, for she felt she had ruined things between her and Harry and Ron.

She had made no secret of the way she felt about the Divination teacher in the past and so Hermione was wary as to how she would be received. But on the way she saw the Headmaster and hope rose in her. Surely he would know something about seeing the future – the difference at least between true visions and those spun from imaginings and fears.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, could I have a word?" Hermione said carefully, trying not to show her agitation on her face.

The old wizard paused in the corridor, his eyes kind. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

How to explain this, Hermione thought. "If you had a way to see into the future, could you trust what you saw there to be true, even if you saw…….different possibilities?"

The Headmaster peered down at her over his half-moon glasses and his voice, when it came, was slow. "I feel it is up to each of us to create our own futures Miss Granger. The future is not set in stone and even if it is, why then stone can be broken."

Hermione's heart felt lighter at that. Perhaps she had only seen one possible set of futures – there were probably others where Harry or Ron were more affectionate towards her if she did choose either of them.

In fact, she could think of her visions as warnings of futures to avoid, not as something inevitable! Yes.

But then a memory of Professor Snape holding and kissing her as if he loved her with all his heart rose almost accusingly in her mind, but she managed to push it away.

Then the Headmaster looked at her gently. "Whatever happens in your future, Miss Granger, I am sure there are those who would be pleased to share it with you. But remember there is a difference between being wanted and being loved."

TBC


	5. Blame it on the Chocolate

Amelia, Bertie Bott, c.r., candledot, Ezmeralda, Jade121, Jade Dragon, Lily of the Shadow, Marston Chicklet, Moon Assassin 13, Queen-Ditz, Rei, Sammy, Sapphire Rhapsody, Strega Brava - Thanks!  
  
Elliot - That is a lovely, bittersweet song..thank you. I could imagine Hermione thinking like that.  
  
Erikalya Arvanesse - No, I don't have a beta (my Muse is jealous and doesn't believe in them ;-) ) but thanks anyway!  
  
A/N - Here's the next chapter, I hope you will like it.  
  
Part 5  
  
Hermione had a Potions class later that day and when she entered the dark dungeon she was conscious of being a few minutes late.  
  
She was normally punctual to all of her classes, but she had felt a reluctance to come and be in the same room as Professor Snape. If it were true that he did feel something for her, would she see it in his eyes?  
  
What would happen if she did?  
  
But from his position at the blackboard Professor Snape regarded Hermione with eyes that were cold and contemptuous as they had ever been.  
  
"Now that you have finally graced us with your presence, Miss Granger, I hope I will be able to start the lesson," he said smoothly.  
  
Draco predictably snickered from his desk near the front of the classroom, though these days he was without the back up of his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, who had lacked the brains to make it to sixth-year Potions, let alone the seventh year.  
  
There were less people nowadays in Potions than there had been in Hermione's early years, but when her friends had come to the reluctant conclusion of how vital Potions would be in their chosen careers, they had committed themselves to improving their grades. Even Neville had scraped by through sheer dogged determination.  
  
Finding herself flushing a bright red, Hermione hurried to her seat at the back near Harry and Ron, who gave her quick smiles, silently calling herself all kinds of fool for imagining that Professor Snape would start looking at her in a 'different' way. Was it her imagination or had there actually been a noticeable dislike in Professor Snape's eyes when he had looked at her?  
  
She couldn't help but remember though how it had felt in the vision with him to have his arms holding her close, but the reality of life at the moment reminded her of how vast a gulf there was between her, a seventh- year student and the Head of Slytherin. Any tentative effort on her part to bridge the gap would leave her falling into it - not that she really wanted to, Hermione told herself determinedly. Thoughts like that would lead her nowhere.  
  
Harry met her eyes and rolled his own towards Professor Snape, who now had his back turned to them. "Looks like he got up on the wrong side of the bed as usual this morning," Harry murmured, running his hand absently through his tousled black hair, which served to rumple it even further.  
  
Hermione felt oddly reassured by this familiar gesture on Harry's part. Looking at him she could really see no sign that he would turn into the cold man with carefully styled hair in her vision, and for once she did not correct his insult towards the Potions Master.  
  
During the lesson while he was seated at his desk Severus was doing his best to ignore Hermione, but he found himself curious as to why she had flushed so readily at his casual insult before. She usually had a thicker skin than that, and it wasn't as if his remark was in his personal list of insults guaranteed to reduce students to whimpering messes.  
  
She was emotional, he thought to himself, glad of a fresh reason to find fault with her. What else was there? Oh yes, she was far too clever for her own good. She asked too many questions; she was a nosy, persistent Gryffindor.  
  
However, Severus couldn't help glancing towards her occasionally, the slightest of frowns on his face when he noticed how...unsettled she was looking while she was attending to her potion making, as if she had just had a shock. He should been smirking inside at the thought of the Know-It- All Miss Granger being unbalanced but he found himself wondering what was wrong.  
  
She had been always been the stronger one of the Three Pests - not physically, but inside where it counted, able to set her mind to a task and complete it without too much fuss. There were times too when she had been left in the shadows of Potter and Weasley, who had received credit that she had obviously had a part in. She knew what it was like to be overlooked and forgotten, he found himself thinking, just like him. Of the people in Hogwarts she was one of the few who looked at him calmly and with respect.  
  
As if she could understand him.  
  
Hermione looked so lovely too - not the shallow prettiness of some students that would clearly fade as they got older, but of a kind that would last and mature as the years went by. How would it feel to touch her he wondered, to cover her face and neck with kisses....to feel her respond and arch against him with pleasure? Hermione...  
  
Furious in the direction his thoughts were taking and the fact that he was thinking of her far too often by her first name, Severus tore his gaze away from the Gryffindor. He concentrated on the document he was working on, but his writing describing the effects of the moon on certain plants changed from his precise copperplate to that of jagged, untidy letters born from anger, frustration..and something else he didn't want to identify.  
  
Damn her.  
  
During the lesson Hermione was aware of Ron's covert attempts to get her attention.  
  
"What?" she whispered, her eyes flicking towards the front of the class to see if Professor Snape was looking their way. Luckily he was currently occupied in showing approval to a Slytherins potion.  
  
With awkward shyness on his part, Ron quickly pulled a small, loosely woven bag of golden string (that clearly contained chocolates) out of his bag. "I've got some more chocolates to replace the ones that Mr Clumsy," he nodded in indignation towards an oblivious Harry, "ruined before."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Ron," she said softly but before she could quickly accept them there was a rustle of robes and she looked around to see Professor Snape standing before them, his eyes narrowed.  
  
Ever alert to deviation from the classroom curriculum by students, especially by Them, Severus had not wasted time in coming to investigate, and perhaps punish with any luck.  
  
He fixed Ron and the chocolates he was holding with a cold stare.  
  
"This isn't snack time, Weasley," he said tartly. "Try and think with something besides your stomach for once - ten points off Gryffindor. Give those to me, please."  
  
"They're not for me - they're for Hermione!" an impulsive Ron blurted, righteous indignation in his eyes.  
  
Hermione winced inwardly as Professor Snape's gaze shifted to her, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Accio chocolates!" he nevertheless hissed and the bag flew straight into his outstretched hand.  
  
"So. For inciting disobedience in my classroom I expect to see you at detention at 8.30 tonight, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione blanched, a mixture of shock and outrage inside of her. "I did nothing!" she said for once in protest. This was unfair!  
  
"Silence!" he hissed, angry at the wave of jealousy that had swept through him after that wretched Weasley had admitted the chocolates were for her.  
  
Angry black eyes met those of indignant brown. Hermione found herself remembering for a moment of how his black eyes had met hers in the vision before, not with anger or dislike but with tenderness and desire. She felt as if there was an aching emptiness inside of her and it wasn't something she could blame him for, really. He had, and would never know, she realised with sinking finality, of a place and time somewhere, somewhen, where he loved her.  
  
She knew then that she had a love for him inside - it wasn't an 'all- consuming love' like that in fluffy romances some of the other students liked to read, but nevertheless it was stronger in its way than what she had towards Harry or Ron.  
  
However, this knowledge brought her no joy. She blinked and looked away.  
  
Severus stared at her for a moment longer than necessary, inwardly questioning as to why he had seen a look in her eyes that had seemed for a moment to be so....lost.  
  
As if it really mattered to him what she felt, he told himself coldly.  
  
"I will expect to see you on time, Miss Granger," he said smoothly and turned away.  
  
TBC 


	6. Detention

Amelia, Canimal, dama-de-tinieblas, Jade121, Jade Dragon, Joani, MadAboutHarry, Madame Moony, Marston Chicklet, Selene, Selene Shaw, Shin Hee Tae, Sonia, Strega Brava – Thanks!

Alixia Lightz – Welcome to the Good Ship Hermione/Severus! There are some quite good stories out there – I certainly recommend that you read the H/S stories by Strega Brava on ff.net.

Part 6

Biting her lip, Hermione set out to concentrate solely on the tasks of the lesson, and when it was over she gladly left the classroom with her friends.

Sympathetic towards her misfortune for having a detention later with the Greasy Git ("This is all my fault!" Ron said miserably. "I'll buy some more chocolates – honest!") Harry and Ron did their best to coax Hermione into a better mood.

Hermione found herself willing to listen and laugh as the three of them walked along the corridor. The visions she had had before were starting to take on aspects of that of a dream – something to be puzzled over momentarily when waking then abandoned for the activities of the day.

However, her attention was caught by Harry's hand absently reaching up to his hair – not to ruffle it as usual, but to tidy some of the more wayward locks.

"Something wrong with your hair, Harry?" Ron said in bemusement.

Harry shrugged and looked somewhat sheepish. "I'm starting to get sick of my hair, to tell you the truth. It's always so messy."

Hermione felt as if a cold finger had been placed on her neck. But surely there was nothing wrong with Harry wanting to tidy his hair, she argued with herself.

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with your hair," she nevertheless said lightly.

"You're just saying that because you hardly do anything with your hair, Hermione," Harry jested.

It might have been her imagination but Hermione thought there was a faint note of censure in Harry's voice………

When they reached an intersection in the corridor where the three of them would separate and go their separate ways to classes, Harry and Ron said a cheerful farewell to Hermione, leaving her to hurry with some relief to Herbology.

Here in the greenhouse complex where the class was held, Hermione was able to recapture some peace of mind. It was strange how Herbology had become one of her favourite classes in this past year.

While she knew the names of countless plants, herbs, flowers, grasses and trees, those that hindered and the ones that helped, it was only after the War had ended did Hermione find a real comfort in tending to the plants in the greenhouse. Who would have thought there was anything relaxing about getting your hands dirty, or joy to be found in making sure plants thrived as they reached for the sun?

It was easy to forget pain and death when surrounded by living, vigorous plants (even if some of them were too vigorous for their own good).

As always, the air in the greenhouse Hermione was in was hot and humid, and though she tried to keep her gardening smock clean, somehow smears of dirt found their way to it.

The plump figure of Professor Sprout bustled about the classroom, a teacher who always seemed to airily dismiss her own slightly dirty appearance. There was nothing wrong with some honest dirt she seemed to imply.

A big notice board on a wall was a riot of colour as always, with pictures of new varieties of flowers moving gently in unseen breezes, notices about upcoming meetings of the Flora, Fauna and Foliage Club as well as jobs adverts.

This week there was a notice from St Morgana's Forest Retreat asking for those interested in gardening to come and work there over the summer after the year had ended. Hermione found herself paying attention to the picture that formed part of the letterhead at the top of the notice. As usual with notices from the retreat it was a picture of a wooden door wreathed by ivy, with its leaves swaying in an unseen wind. However, for some reason the door seemed to be beckoning to her in a strange way.

Raising an eyebrow slightly at this flight of fancy on her part, Hermione turned her attention back to her work. She had carefully planned her future post-Hogwarts– she would spend a great deal of the holidays preparing for her new life at a prestigious wizard university where she would be studying Transfiguration.

However, the thought of her life at university did not fill her at the moment with the usual enthusiasm. She had spent most of her life it seemed seeking knowledge and poring through books until her head these days felt crammed with facts and figures. Though she did and always would love learning, the thought of a holiday job as a gardener at a wizards retreat sounded oddly appealing at the moment. 

At a nearby table Lavender caught Hermione's eye and grinned at her. "Harry or Ron?" she mouthed, winking.

Hermione pasted a smile upon her face and managed an airy shrug, implying that she would have a tough choice. She was still trying to argue with herself that the visions were only ones of many possible futures for her, but things such as the offhand remark of Harry commenting about the messiness of his hair were giving her little twinges of warning inside when she thought of her friends.

As for Professor Snape……..Hermione was still inwardly seething at the circumstances by which she was to have a detention with him, glad for once to find a reason to resent him. He was always finding reasons to discipline Gryffindors, leaving the Slytherins alone even in circumstances where it was blatantly clear they had done wrong.

Yet, a little voice in her head whispered, he was secretly a spy for Dumbledore and it would have raised questions from those close to Voldemort if he were overly harsh with those in his House. He had risked much for the Order of the Phoenix in carrying out difficult work behind the scenes without complaint, for what in retrospect seemed to have been scant thanks in Hermione's opinion. He kept to himself in the dungeons out of what many viewed as disdain for the company of other wizards…….or was it because he viewed himself as someone always destined to be on the outside, always looking but never invited in?

A faint feeling of guilt reminded Hermione that she really owned Professor Snape a 'thank you' for his part in helping her after the accident in Potions. She owed him that much at least.

After classes Harry and Ron sought her out as usual but Hermione found she was feeling uncomfortable and on edge around them, briskly explaining her attitude away as tiredness on her part when her friends started giving her strange looks at her behaviour.

Well, the tiredness was genuine – she was feeling as if she had had one of those days where everything happened at once. She would rather curl up on her bed and go to sleep instead of having a detention; but in facing Professor Snape she would need to keep her wits about her.

By the time Hermione arrived for her detention that night Severus was coolly confident that if he felt any more unwanted feelings towards her then they would be treated with the derision they deserved. It was no business of his to think of a student the way he had, therefore it was of no interest of his of what she did in her personal life.

Therefore when she was standing before his desk, a composed expression on her face (despite faint shadows underneath her cinnamon eyes) he was able to take a slightly malicious pleasure in ordering her to immediately start scrubbing all of the cauldrons in the classroom with no magic used to aid her.

Hermione felt as though the professor was silently daring her to complain, as the cauldrons were always kept in a pristine condition. But she refused to give him the satisfaction of a scene.

"Yes, Professor," she said stiffly, feeling her earlier resolution to thank him wavering. Without fuss she went to a cupboard where brushes and other cleaning materials were kept and taking them out she set to work on the cauldrons, starting with the ones at the back of the classroom. There was one good thing to be said about menial tasks, Hermione thought grimly, the exertion prevented you from feeling cold. Certainly Professor Snape was quite miserly when it came to heating the dungeons, having commented smoothly once that excessive heat in the classroom would be detrimental to the condition of the potion ingredients. Despite her tiredness she was able to carry out the cleaning steadily without being accused of sloth.

Satisfied in having felt he had restored the balance between them back to that of professor and annoying, Know-It-All student, Severus was able to shut her out of his mind while he worked on grading papers and she scrubbed. However, at one point when he heard her try and conceal a weary yawn he found himself lifting his head swiftly to look at her.

Startled, Hermione looked back at him and his sharp gaze locked with hers. Then his mouth thinned and he put his head down again, but not before Hermione had seen a brief look of concern in his eyes. It should not have mattered to her that he had cared that she was tired, but her heart felt light for a moment in response. She was working near the front of the classroom at the moment, and it was only a short matter of time before she was finished.

Finding the conviction to say what needed to be said, Hermione approached Professor Snape's desk. He looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "Finished, Miss Granger?" 

His tone implied that she had not cleaned the cauldrons thoroughly if she had completed them at this time, but Hermione ignored it.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said quietly. There's something I want to say - I heard that you spent a great deal of time in helping me recover after the accident with Neville's cauldron.  I just wanted to say thank you."

Severus froze and his suddenly nerveless fingers dropped the quill he was holding, where it spattered black ink over the fine cream parchment, though thankfully Hermione did not see that happen. For a moment he felt as if he could not breathe, her simple thanks feeling as if it reached through the cold barrier around his heart and pierced it.  He could count on the fingers of one hand the times he had been sincerely thanked for the various work he did. 

More than ever he longed to rise and pull her into his arms, to kiss her and to feel her arms hold him close to her.

_Fool!_ a little voice inside whispered contemptuously to him. _Have you looked in the mirror lately? Imagine, an ugly ex-Deatheater to be wanted and loved by a woman such as her?_

Grimly Severus managed to slam the door upon his heart once again.

"Your illness was a merely a challenge to be overcome, Miss Granger," Professor Snape snapped, his eyes cold. "Certainly time spent attending to you was time spent away from my work thanks to your inability to leave Longbottom to his own idiocy."

"Can't you accept a simple 'thank you', Professor?" Hermione retorted, stung by the venom she heard in his voice. But she was determined to stand her ground, seeing again in her minds eye the look of surprise (and had there really been vulnerability?) she had seen in his eyes before.

"I do not want your thanks!" the Potions master spat, the harsh words tumbling from his mouth before he could check them. "I do not want anything from you – I only wish to see the day when I will no longer be tormented by your annoying presence!"

Hermione flinched and took an involuntary step back. For a moment they stared at each other in silence, the hurtful words seeming to hang between them.

How those words hurt her, Hermione thought in pain, but she refused to let him see that hurt upon her face, or let the hot tears that were stinging behind her eyes fall down her cheeks.

"Fine," she said, managing to force the word out of her mouth and then she turned and hurried from the class back to her quarters, her tears silently soaking her pillow while around her the other girls snored on, unaware.

Severus sat alone in his classroom for a long time, staring with unseeing eyes down at his desk. There was a hell for the damned, and it was here in this room.

Severus was to wonder the next day why it was that he seemed to see a look of sadness in Dumbledore's eyes when the headmaster looked at him.

TBC

A/N – Oh dear, I'm not making it easy for them, am I? I just don't see Severus at the moment as someone willing to admit he has feelings for Hermione, or allowing himself to be vulnerable.


	7. Slips in Time

A/N – I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter as I came down with a nasty cold last week, and I would say half of this was written under the influence of cough syrup. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy it.

Andrian1, Beth Ann, cephyse, Electryone, EnsignAbby, Dewi, Greenstuff, Jade, Jade121, kirby russell, Marston Chicklet, Mistress-Steerpike, Queen-Ditz, rayvern, Sapphire Rhapsody, Shin Hee Tae, stormyweather457, Strega Brava, teh sithness, Ultimate Creed Fan – Thanks!

Aindel S. Druida – Thanks, you're welcome to bug me g

Crissy, Ezmeralda, jenbachand, MadAboutHarry, Madame Moony, - After writing mostly fluffy stories I seem determined to write angst – but there will be light at the end of the tunnel……

Part 7

Upon waking the next morning Hermione's mind was immediately full of recollections of the detention last night. Professor Snape's angry reaction last night to her thanks had also been a rejection of _her_, Hermione knew, but it hadn't been in the way of a teacher politely but firmly rebuffing the attentions of a student.

No, it had seemed to be of a man furious at feeling any emotion towards her at all, any love in his heart being deliberately twisted to that of dislike……..hatred, even.

It is not easy thing to realise that you would rather be loathed than loved, and so when Hermione came down to the common room the next morning, she was not quite able to hide all signs of pain from Harry.

When she left the tower Harry followed and stopped her outside in the corridor with a question.

"Hermione – are you all right?" he queried, concern in his green eyes.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine," Hermione said with her usual impatience at such questions.

But when Harry asked in an off-hand way, "So, how did your detention with Snape go last night?" Hermione could not quite conceal a flinch.

"It was no worse than usual," Hermione said quickly in a light tone, seeking to downplay the importance of her reaction, but her eyes did not quite meet that of Harry's.

Perceiving that Hermione's detention with the Greasy Git had been a nastier one than usual (and having known quite a few of those kind himself), Harry said feelingly, "I'll be sad to leave Hogwarts soon, but I certainly won't miss Snape or the way he always watches us so he can find a reason to take points away."

Hermione had to nod in agreement at that, knowing inside that leaving Hogwarts and putting distance between her and Professor Snape would help ease the confused hurt that lay in her heart. 

"I won't be in a hurry to ask him to sign my yearbook," she commented.

Harry burst out laughing. "Yeah, can you imagine what Snape would write in mine if he did? 'May you get the low-paid employment you deserve', or 'The best part of my life starts now that you're leaving' " Harry said, having dropped his voice to that of a malicious whisper as a parody of Snape's voice.

Hermione paled slightly at that last remark for she felt it had hit too closely to the bone.

In concern, Harry put his hand gently upon Hermione's arm. She looked down at his hand – at one time she imagined it would have felt pleasant but at the moment she felt….nothing.

"Hermione, you know I like you, don't you?" Harry said awkwardly.

"Yes," Hermione said carefully.

"You've always been a good, reliable sport – always there when Ron or I have been stuck in our homework. I don't know what I would have done without your brains at times……."

[What a compliment!] Hermione thought.

"We could have great times, you and I," Harry said earnestly, fire in his eyes. "Now that Ron's dad has taken over as the Minister of Magic and turfed out a lot of the old sticks there, it will be a great place for me to be an Auror – I could go a long way with your help!"

It was too easy for Hermione to imagine how far he would go in the Ministry, but despite the memory of her vision, she was finding herself caught up in his dreams of glory. Here was someone who was willingly drawn to her, whose character at the moment contained no pettiness or malice despite his upbringing. She could choose to go down this road with Harry, learn to love him the way he wanted and make doubly sure his ambitions never got the better of him……..

She could soon learn to forget the loathing she had seen in Professor Snape's eyes, and upon leaving Hogwarts put the professor away from her mind forever.

But she found herself remembering the headmaster's admonition about remembering the difference between being wanted and being loved. For Harry, remarks about her cleverness and what a 'good, reliable sport' she was came before remarks as to how he felt when he was with her. That he loved her for herself.

"I'm sure you will go far," Hermione said quietly, moving her arm away from his hand. "But I won't be the one helping you to get there."

"What?" Harry said, taken aback. Shock, puzzlement and then hurt passed across his features. "But Hermione….I love you!"

Hermione bit her lip. "I like you Harry, but not that way," she said softly. "You deserve someone that can, not me."

"You're saying that you like Ron better than me?" Harry said angrily, as if he hadn't really heard her remarks.

"No, I don't," Hermione said wearily. "Look, I just…..just feel that I need what time I can spare to myself right now."

Harry looked at her as if she was a stranger. "I thought I knew you, Hermione," he said bitterly. "I bet Ron thought he knew you too. Now I don't know what type of person you are. Well, go and spend time with yourself then!"

With that he walked away, the line of his back set in a stiff line.

Hermione wearily rubbed her temples. Great, now she had just alienated her oldest friend here and chances were Harry would be filling the ears of Ron about her. All of a sudden she felt dizzy inside and she put her hand upon a wall to steady herself. She looked towards a nearby window so she could regain her perspective again by looking out at the sky and distant mountains. However, Hermione gasped when instead of the familiar diamond paned window there was nothing but a gaping hole in the wall. There were signs of crumbling around the hole and a breeze wailed softly through in an eerie way that made the skin of her neck crawl. The wall too looked _old,_ and Hermione had the sudden impression that she was the only person in Hogwarts – that if she were to go downstairs she would see no one, that everyone had left long ago……..

She stepped forward and then she blinked, for the window was intact again and looked perfectly innocent. In the distance she could hear the hum of students.

Everything was fine as usual.

Hermione felt a shiver go through her. What had that been? Had it been her imagination, or had it been a left over somehow from that salve of Sybil's Lavender had shared with her – a glimpse of Hogwarts far into the future?

Hermione's face was grim. Nothing had gone right for her since she had had those visions. At lunchtime she would go to the Pensieve Room and remove them from her mind, so that only a lesser memory of them would remain (and hopefully any strange side effects from the salve would go as well – after all, was it really good for the mind to see into the future like that?)

After the war was over, there had been so many students and wizards left with traumatic memories they would rather not have, a room had been set up within Hogwarts where one could go in private to remove them. Once placed into the Pensieve they would then be drained into special bottles available there that no one but the owner of the memories could open. At the end of the day the bottles would be taken away and placed into storage for the time when one day they could be faced.

When Hermione eventually went down to breakfast Harry and Ron were pointedly not looking at her, and conversation from the other Gryffindors nearby was stilted. Lavender was looking at Hermione with bewilderment; clearly she felt that Hermione had gone wrong somewhere. 

Hermione had not felt this alone in a long time and she refused to look at the Head Table where Professor Snape would no doubt gloat at her for having ruined things between her and her friends.

Lavender was indeed bewildered at the actions of Hermione – after all, her friend had been so eager to see a future with Harry and Ron and surely she would have made up her mind afterwards. But clearly she had turned Harry down and Ron looked as if he wanted nothing to do with Hermione, romantically speaking. The thought of Professor Snape's recent odd, jealous-like behaviour towards Hermione popped into Lavender's head, but she discounted it when she glanced up at the High Table, for his face was as grim as ever. Grimmer, in fact.

Lavender tried to find the chance to speak to Hermione, but her friend avoided her eye and concentrated on her work, and at lunchtime hurried off alone. While she was eating lunch outside with the other Gryffindors, Harry and Ron whispering amongst themselves, suddenly Lavender felt dizzy. To her shock she suddenly saw she was in a room with her boyfriend David…._he was old_……she was sitting in a rocking chair with little children clustered around her….

"What?!" she cried out in alarm and then the world _lurched_ and she was back in the present day, her friends staring at her with open mouths. Lavender put her hand to her forehead in horror. The salve…..this had to be connected with the salve Sybil had given her yesterday, she was having a reaction to it. Some reaction, Lavender thought, shivering. There was something wrong with her to have triggered this – she would go and see Sybil before she started having out-of-time visions again. Or worse.

"I have to go – there's someone I have to see," she muttered as she made a hasty exit, running towards Professor Trelawney's tower. The Divination teacher often preferred to eat her lunch there, saying that the staff room often contained Negative Vibes….

"I cannot imagine how this has happened!" Professor Trelawney said in distress, her bangles jangling in a discordant tone as she waved her arms in the air in agitation. "My Balm of Romantic Foretelling was made as the recipe precisely dictated!"

There seemed to be more incense in the room than usual, and Lavender was finding it hard not to cough. The other students from Lavender's Divination class who had used the salve were there as well, having had experienced various brief 'time jumps' today such as one girl finding herself in a future where Voldemort had won and was living in Hogwarts…..

"Teaching Divination is one thing, but this is clearly out of bounds!" Professor McGonagall said sternly to Professor Trelawney, her nostrils flaring irritably in response to the incense. She had come to the tower in response to a panicked Gryffindor visionary account of being in a 'destroyed Hogwarts!'. 

"What if the students were unable to return to the real world?" the Head of Gryffindor demanded.

"That would not have happened!" Professor Trelawney said testily. "It has only happened to one person apparently, if the story could be believed. There was no harm to this, really."

"I will be the judge of that!" Professor McGonagall sniffed and then she looked around at the students sternly.

"Now, you all have those lumps of obsidian in your pockets?"

The students, including Lavender, nodded and murmured their agreement.

"The stone will keep your energy grounded onto the physical plane – I have added an extra charm to enhance their properties. I would advise that you keep your stone close to you for a month at least until we can be sure there will be no more repetitions! Now, is this everyone accounted for?"

How could she have forgotten, Lavender thought in shock. Hermione…….

The Pensieve Room was silent, for its sole occupant at the moment was slumped over the table there beside the Pensieve that was full with silvery threads of memory, her hand having fallen into the gleaming mass in the bowl.

*  *  *  *

Hermione was sitting up in the sumptuous four-poster bed she was sharing with an older Harry Potter, her face pale.

"Go to sleep, will you?" he muttered beside her.

This time there was no glow covering everything, only her in her unnaturally perfect body in a future that seemed to be very real this time…….

TBC

Is Hermione really in the future, or is it all in her mind? Stay tuned….


	8. Future Memories

Beth Ann – Yes. g

Aindel S. Druida, candledot, crissy, EnsignAbby, Ezmeralda, Lagaz, Greenstuff, Marston Chicklet, Meriadoc/Celithrathien, Queen-of-Hearts12, Rene Gabrielle, Shodan Halo, Snapecharmer, Strega Brava, Taya, - Thanks!

DragonRose4, MadAboutHarry, Music, Shin Hee Tae, some13, YW – You'll see….

Gabriele – Thanks for your kind review. I thought that Sybil would be more inclined to give 'favourite' students such as Lavender permission to call her by her first name. As for the Pensieve Room, I felt there would be so many traumatised people after the war that something like that would come in handy.

Insper A. Shen – Thanks – I don't have an update list but I do send notice of new chapters to WIKTT (the HG/SS Yahoo group 'When I Kissed the Teacher' for those who don't know). By the way, I love your story!

Quilliusion – Thanks for your kind review. I admit I tend to have slightly different characters of Ron and Harry in each of my stories – in this one I thought 'what if there was the possibility that Harry and Ron didn't get better as they got older?'

ThistleDemon – Thanks – I'm trying to keep Severus in character, but if we all kept him in 100% character I doubt there be any HG/SS fics….g

YW – I hope this chapter will provide a good explanation. I don't see why people can't 'fall' into their own Pensieves. Harry loves Hermione in his own way, but his ambitions come first for him. I try not to have many 'cliché' phrases but I suppose I can't please everyone.

A/N – I apologise for the wait between chapters – life and writers block got in the way for a while. I hope you all enjoy this instalment!

Part 8

At Lavender's exclamation that Hermione had used the salve as well, Professor McGonagall looked at her sharply.

"Well, do you know where she is? It's important that we see to everyone involved."

Lavender hesitated. "I don't know – but she's probably in the library."

Professor McGonagall made a _hmpf!_ noise and gave Lavender some of obsidian, which in her impatience turned out to be two pieces. "Well, with your younger legs you will be able to find her faster than I would. Run along then…..and I hope a search for Miss Granger is not necessary," she said briskly to Lavender and then gave Sybil a stern look that indicated that she wasn't finished with the Divinations teacher yet. 

Professor Trelawney wilted under the look but rallied slightly when Lavender gave her a quick smile before she left the room. Although the salve had had side effects, it had been an honest mistake on the part of her teacher, Lavender thought loyally. She did hope though, that Hermione would be all right.

Lavender found herself running towards the library, her overactive imagination giving her images of her friend in various kinds of peril. However, when she saw Professor Snape in the corridor she hastily slowed to a walk, her face uncomfortable.

The Potions master looked at her with a sneer. "Ten points off for running in corridors like a first year….do tell me why this is so, Miss Brown."

Reluctantly Lavender said, "I'm looking for Hermione, sir - I think she could be in trouble."

"That would not be surprising," he said coolly, and Lavender found herself wondering why she had imagined a few days ago that the professor fancied Hermione. Of course he would feel duty bound to aid a student if they were in trouble, but he would have shown more concern if it had been someone from his own house.

Then Professor Snape's black eyes narrowed at her.

"Well? What has Miss Granger done this time!" he snapped.

Wishing she was anywhere but here Lavender explained about the existence of the 'Balm of Romantic Foretelling' given to her by Professor Trelawney that would give students including her and Hermione visions of potential partners……and how those who had used it had later on experienced the side effects of having unwanted visions.

"It's important that I find Hermione and give her this obsidian as soon as I can," Lavender concluded, bringing out a stone from her pocket. "I think she will be in the library," she ventured.

Lavender heard Professor Snape hiss something under his breath about 'foolish teachers' and she silently bristled in defence of Sybil. She wasn't a foolish teacher; she was just well, misunderstood.

"Well, come along then," Professor Snape said impatiently to her, breaking her out of her reverie. Feeling as though she would have enjoyed the company of Professor McGonagall instead, Lavender found herself almost running to keep up with the swift pace of Professor Snape, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of Hermione. The students she passed kept their distance and Lavender was mortified to see that they had sympathy in their eyes, as if she was being taken to detention (she would never live this down!).

"No doubt Miss Granger had visions of Potter and Weasley," Professor Snape said tartly at one point, almost to himself.

As she hurried along the corridor with the Potions Master, Lavender had been thinking of how Hermione hadn't been the same since she had had the visions of Harry and Ron – she had been edgy and had gone so far as to turn down Harry and Ron too, it seemed. 

"Um…..yes, sir," Lavender said absently, still thinking to herself and therefore missing the odd, indrawn breath he made beside her. Then she blinked – she had assumed that the visions Hermione had had were pleasant. But what if they weren't? Although the fact that Hermione had had visions of life with Harry and Ron meant that there were feelings between them – what if these feelings had soured between them later on? 

Had Hermione felt she had a good reason to put emotional distance between her and the boys – and would she want 'memories' of unpleasant futures rearing up in her mind every time she saw her friends?

"The Pensieve Room," Lavender said suddenly.

"What?" Professor Snape snapped at her, pausing in the corridor. Lavender noticed that the lines on his face were more pronounced than usual.

"Um, I think she could be in the Pensieve Room. Sir." Lavender ventured.

An unguessable thought flickered through his chilly black eyes for a moment and then he said curtly, "This is possible. Very well – you go and search in the library and I will look in the Pensieve Room. We will meet back here. Do not waste time, is that clear?"

Lavender bristled silently but obediently agreed and after giving the professor the spare piece of obsidian continued onwards to the library, while Professor Snape went in another direction at the next intersection.

The Pensieve Room was located in a corridor that was some distance from the main ones, for there was those who would not want it broadcast that they had gone there.

Severus was angry at the idiocy of Trelawney by messing with the minds of students and encouraging their romantic delusions by giving them a way to see the future. Possible futures. His private view of the Divinations teacher was that she was seven kinds of idiot and shouldn't even be allowed to make hand cream, but his gut feeling told him that this balm of hers had actually worked. Fool of a teacher! Anger ran through him, wanting to find an outlet. 

It was better to concentrate on the anger than the other emotions that were lying underneath.

Such as jealousy……and unexpected pain that had seized him at Lavender's affirmation that Hermione had had visions of Potter and Weasley. Of course she would have, he had sneered quickly to himself. Even though it appeared that Those Three had had some sort of disagreement this morning it was clear to anyone who had eyes that Hermione would end up with one or the other one day.

Certainly not to someone older, who was from another house. Not to someone who had been cruel to her, who had thrown her thanks back at her face yesterday. Not to someone who was hoping that this search would be a false alarm. Someone who felt more than he should for a student. Someone who……

Severus stopped in the corridor and cut off his train of thought for he was before a plain wooden door with a small bronze replica of a Pensieve fastened to it.

Frowning slightly he knocked on the door. "Miss Granger, are you in there?" he said crisply.

There was no answer and the Potions master repeated his question. A turn of the handle revealed that the door was locked. 

After a few more moments of silence he tapped the lock with his wand. It was possible that there was another student was in there instead of Hermione, but he wasn't about to waste time in speculation. There was a 'click' indicating that the door was now unlocked, and he opened it.

Upon entering the Pensieve Room he saw Hermione slumped over at the table there, her hand lying amongst the silvery strands of the Pensieve. Severus swore under his breath and striding over to her clasped her arm and carefully lifted it up and away from the bowl.

Silvery strands that had been tangled amongst her fingers disengaged and fell back into the Pensieve without making a sound, but Hermione did not respond, nor did she stir when he moved her bushy hair away from her face so it did not obstruct her breathing. Looking at her still, quiet face and hoping that the stone would somehow revive her, he placed the lump of obsidian in her hand. 

He had saved her from possible death before; he would not lose her to the ill that beset her now.

"Come back, Hermione," he said quietly.  He glanced at the Pensieve for a moment and was taken aback at the images he briefly saw within it…….

* * * * *

Hermione was floating in darkness. She had come to the Pensieve Room to drain her memories of the visions she had had; well, she had got as far as transferring the vision of Harry and Ron to the Pensieve. It had been a relief to only have dim memories left in her head of the people her friends might yet turn out to be, then somehow the world had _lurched_ and she was within the memory she had placed within the bowl.

Or had her mind been flung through time into the future (a future she was destined to be in even though she had fought with Harry?), for the older Harry that lay beside her in the opulent bed had grumbled at her to go to sleep.

_No_, she had silently said to herself, had closed her eyes and turned her mind inwards. She was a strong witch; she had fought in battles and refused to be tied into a future she did not want. She had to escape, she had to……then somehow her mind jumped free and she was floating in darkness.

But then wherever she was she saw a multitude of paths that were like tangled threads below her that represented many what-ifs and what-might-be, not just the futures that dealt with potential partners. Some paths shone brightly and represented a life well lived; others had a dullness to them and tapered off into darkness. All of these threads sprang from a common point that she knew was herself in the Pensieve Room, but when she tried to move towards it, her efforts seemed to be in vain.

In despair she paused and looked more closely at the threads. One seemed familiar somehow - a graceful yet sinuous thread that shone a bright green and scarlet. As if it perceived her attention she felt herself being pulled towards it and the thread became bigger, a river of colour.………….

…………she was lying in a four-poster bed, feeling relaxed in the darkness of the room and…..sated somehow. In the arms of Professor Snape. But remembering their last encounter in his classroom she automatically flinched and drew away from his arms, sitting up.

"Am I really meant to be here?" she whispered to the universe.

"Pardon me?" Professor Snape questioned in sleepy surprise beside her, his voice velvety warm as his hand moved to caress her, a movement that made her quiver in a strange way inside. "You are my wife, so yes, I do believe you are meant to be here."

Hermione swallowed. "But this….is the future. It's not _now_ for me," she said in a small voice.

The professor paused and then at a single quick word from him the room was lit with the light of many flickering candles. He swiftly sat up and looked at her sharply. 

TBC


	9. The Other Severus

A/N – As you can see, I've altered my pen name – I was ensnared by the Middle Earth name generator I came across…..  

I apologise for the cliff hangers I have – it comes from watching too many shows like 'Buffy' and 'Babylon 5' where there were often nasty cliffhangers! The writer's block seems to be going away, which is good. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Aindel S. Druida, Ann, Amelia's, Beth Ann, Carmilla, DragonRose4, Electryone, EnsignAbby, Ezmeralda, Greenstuff, Jade, jen, Kou Shun'u, Lollylips3, MadAboutHarry, Marston Chicklet, mcgrossi, Meriadoc / Celithrathien, Merlana, Merry the Psychotic Coconut, music, nesscafe, Piper Sargasso, Pyro, Queen-of-Hearts12, Ramos, Sapphire Rhapsody, Shinhee Tae, SperryDee, Tanya, Taya, Trinka, Thanks!

Eternal Queen – Severus loves her because he feels a kinship with her and that he could relate to and be understood by her. Of course, he would rather not admit this at all, least of all to himself…..

Strega Brava – Thanks, though I think Sybil would be too distracted by the tea leaves if she made tea g

Part 9

In the light of the candles a fact that Hermione's mind had been unusually slow to comprehend made itself quite clear to her.

She had no clothes on. 

"I'm naked!" Hermione blurted, hastily grabbing at a sheet and pulling it up to cover her breasts, a flush upon her face.

The flush spread when she saw that Professor Snape had no clothes on either, but because he was sitting up and staring at her, the bedclothes covered his lower body from her gaze. Hermione was able to see that without his usual sweeping black robes (with their countless buttons), his body was pleasantly lean without any excess fat, with a dusting of black hair on his arms. His chest…… Hermione blinked and put a hand up to her mouth to stop her from crying out.

There were countless white scars that crisscrossed his chest, many of them thin and fine, some of them jagged; and Hermione didn't want to know how half of them had got there.

"Professor…..what _happened_ to you?" she whispered, compassion and horror in her eyes.

Surprise had replaced the fleeting amusement across his face, followed by incredulity and then thoughtfulness.

"Hermione it is……but it is your younger soul I see in your eyes," Professor Snape said slowly to her, then he glanced for a moment down at his scars, his mouth tight. "Most of these are a reminder of my days of a Deatheater….and what happened when one failed to please a master," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Hermione said awkwardly, with sincerity in her voice.

There was a brief, odd smile upon his face. "It has been years since you have called me 'Professor'……and tonight my appearance shocks you," he said dryly as he casually pulled the sheet up over his chest. There was no condemnation in his voice but Hermione felt a sense of embarrassment that she had made him feel uncomfortable in his own bed.

He continued. "This only serves to reinforce the fact that somehow you are a younger Hermione. But how?"

There was a faint frown as if he was trying to remember something.

 "_When_ are you from…..Miss Granger?"

"I'm at the end of my seventh year…..I….this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't used that silly balm of Professor Trelawney's!" Hermione said awkwardly, finding it hard to concentrate when he was so close to her. His usual aura of menace was absent, replaced by an air of….well, intense awareness of _her_ that she found just as disconcerting in its own way.

His black eyes widened slightly in surprise then narrowed. "Ah yes, now I remember," he mused, impatiently pushing a strand of silky black hair out of his eyes. "The balm that let you see different futures that Trelawney made, the silly twit. You were in the Pensieve Room as I recall when something went wrong….and _this_ is where you went. Of course….."

"How did you - " Hermione began then stopped, finding herself unwilling to continue the sentence.

He tilted his dark head at her in silent mockery, though it was gentle too. "I found you, of course. Or rather, _have_ found you. I was quite worried."

"I can't imagine you to be that worried since you quite obviously hate me. Or did," she said hastily, her words stumbling over themselves.

He reached out an arm and clasped her shoulder, giving her a gentle shake. "Listen to me Hermione," he said abruptly. "Although I see the danger in saying that which may change events, I can say this – I did not _hate_ you. Nor do I at this time……"

"No?" Hermione whispered. It suddenly seemed very important have confirmation from him.

"No, impertinent one," Professor Snape said dryly to her, but there was a kindness in his black eyes which undid her. To her embarrassment she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

The next thing Hermione knew she was in his arms. "There is no need to impersonate a watering can, Hermione," he murmured though his embrace was slightly awkward, as if he didn't want to repel her.

She hiccupped and put her arms around him in return, feeling as though she wanted to burrow into the comfort of his arms. His skin was warm against hers and there was the scent of sandalwood and other spices about him. He murmured soft words of comfort in her ear and one of his hands gently stroked her hair.

It felt so _right_ to be here in his arms, to be here with him. His sheet had slipped slightly and Hermione gently laid a hand against his chest when she had regained control over herself and had stopped crying. It was suddenly easy to say the words that were welling up inside her. "I love you," she said with quiet conviction against his neck. "I don't know how I will end up in this particular future……but this is where I want to go."

Professor Snape made an inarticulate sound and then his hand reached out to tilt her face up to his. Hermione found herself unable to look away from his dark eyes, inwardly startled at how intense and _alive_ they looked, neither cold or contemptuous as they had been……back then.

"Hermione," he murmured and then his dark head slowly lowered towards her. Feeling that she could trust him, Hermione tilted her head back, her breathing coming as fast as his as he kissed her. She could taste his desire, his love……also his hesitancy in not wanting to frighten her. He drew back quickly, watching to see what her reaction was.

"To think this was our first kiss," he murmured, relaxing when he saw her eyes shining.

"No it isn't," Hermione informed him and reaching forward to tangle her hands in his black hair kissed him back, feeling as though her being was on fire from his passionate response, their bodies pressing close to the other.

At length he drew back and stared at her with narrowed eyes, panting slightly. "No?" he questioned. "I would not have kissed you when you were a student……."

Hermione smiled ruefully. "The first time I used the balm I had three visions – and one of them was with you – you had had a nightmare, and afterwards you kissed me. Um……"

Her face went pink as she thought what the kiss had clearly led to.

There was a strange light in his eyes. "There were _three_….." he said in a voice of odd satisfaction and he bent to kiss her again.

But suddenly Hermione felt a strange tugging feeling inside her, and the room seemed to lurch for a moment. Startled, Hermione jerked slightly, and Professor Snape held her at arms length, staring sharply down into her eyes as if he was looking for something in particular.

"I see there isn't much time left here for you, but you must listen to me Hermione, for this is important. In hindsight I see why…..." he said urgently.

Hermione stared at him. "What is it?" she asked, ignoring the fact that by now her sheet had slipped down completely.

"When you return to your own time – yes, I know this to be true for it has _happened_ – if you truly want to be with me here one day, you must keep your distance and your feelings hidden from me while you continue to be at Hogwarts. No matter what."

"But why?" Hermione asked, startled. If she did so, then how would this future come about?

There was a look of anger on his face, though Hermione sensed it was directed at himself. "If I could go back in time and knock some sense into the fool that I was I would do so……I was vicious to you then because I could not cope with how I felt towards you, a student at the time." He brushed her cheek gently with a pale hand. "I was cruel when I should not have been, my little Know-It-All, but I know I would eventually be crueller if you return and look at me like that……with your heart in your eyes as you are doing."

Hermione stared at him, then nodded jerkily. She could look at his 'past' behaviour in a new light if he really was struggling with how he felt towards her. She hadn't really considered how it would be from his point of view, to have feelings _for a student_. True, there was only a short time to go before she graduated, but the turmoil he would feel of 'taking advantage' of her could easily turn into self-hatred. It could tear him apart……and she didn't want that. 

"There's something else," Professor Snape said abruptly, taking her chin in his pale hand and tilting her face up to his. When Hermione looked at him questioningly he raised a dark eyebrow at her.

"You have that burnt-out look in your eyes……take better care of yourself, my silly girl. Do that, and the future will take care of itself. Trust me……."

Whether it had been the influence of whatever was drawing her back to her own body or if he had somehow given her a 'shove', Hermione felt herself in darkness again, flying back along the green and scarlet thread with the memory of a farewell kiss brushing her mouth to sustain her.

TBC


	10. Back from the Future

A/N: Finally, here is the latest chapter - I hope you enjoy it! As to those who want to know how long this story will be, well, I would be surprised if it went past five more chapters – I'm not planning on 25-chapter-plus H/S stories like I've done before…..

Aindel S. Druida, AlphaRyoko, AnnabelleElizabeth, Bladefanatic, crissy, Deeble, Dream4, Electryone, EnsignAbby, Ezmeralda, Gracelynn, Greenstuff, HarryPotterFreak1234, Isabella Jynx, joani, kat6528, Laiagarien, Luna Writer, MadAboutHarry, Marston Chicklet, Meriadoc/Celithrathien, Merry the Psychotic Coconut, Mickat, nesscafe, Phoenix Flight, Pyro, primax, Queen-of-Hearts12, Romm, ShagsTheDustmop, ShinHee Tae, Strega Brava, Taya, Trinka,  – Thanks!

Beth Ann – Thanks! Yes, I'm still here but I decided to change my pen-name, that's all….

Eternal Queen – Thanks! Mmm..….Hermione wants to reach the future with Severus more than she does with the one with Ron…..

Stormyweather457 – Thanks! Well, there's plenty of HG/SS stories out there far better than mine – have a look on my 'Favourite Stories' list; for starters, I recommend 'Heart over Mind' by Regann.

Part 10

Hermione felt herself being drawn back into her body in the Pensieve Room with what seemed to be a soundless 'pop' and she opened her eyes, only to find herself slumped over the table. When she lifted her head she promptly regretted this action, as she felt slightly dizzy.

She was conscious of Professor Snape there in the room standing right beside her. Watching over her……perhaps like he had watched over her in the hospital wing after she had had the accident in Potions.

But then, she knew he would be here.

_"I found you, of course. Or rather, have found you. I was quite worried."_

There was something in her hand that felt both smoothly cool and jagged – distracted, she looked down and saw she was holding a piece of obsidian. Despite its small size it seemed to be heavy in a strange way – was this how she had been brought back?

"Miss Granger?" Professor Snape said harshly. "Are you well?" he added.

"…..you must keep your distance and your feelings hidden from me while you continue to be at Hogwarts. No matter what….."

Hermione swallowed, feeling a sense of loss that had been similar to what she had felt the first time she had seen his 'future' self. "I'm all right," she said in a voice that had a cool edge but which silently cost her. "I had an…. accident, that was all, Professor."

She held out her hand that contained the obsidian. "Did you give this to me?" she queried. It was tempting of her to acknowledge his help in a kinder way, to reach out to him……..but the warning she had received still rang in her mind. She had to view him objectively as her Potions Master, the Head of Slytherin – someone she would never deign to have a relationship with, let alone a friendship.

Hermione's gaze rested briefly on his chest and she thought with sudden sorrow of the scars that were under his black, many-buttoned robes. She had not thought to ask him 'before' if they caused him pain or discomfort after all these years….

For a moment there was pity in her eyes and when Severus saw it, anger was swift to flare up inside of him, his mind always quick to react to perceived slights. Anger was empowering too……sweeping away vulnerability brought on by silly sentiment. How dare she _pity_ him – why she did so he did not know, and he had no wish to find out. He was used to looks of fear and loathing from people, but pity…….and especially from _her_………..

Although it was the height of bad manners to look at someone else's Pensieve that was full of memories, he had seen glimpses – only the briefest - of an older Hermione with Potter and Weasley in her Pensieve. He had not gone as far as having a 'proper' look, as the thought of seeing her in detail with them……..would be intolerable, but a small hope had blossomed inside of him. If they were pleasant 'memories' then why had Hermione sought to place them in storage via the Pensieve Room? If they were indeed unpleasant, then it was possible, surely, that she would look in a direction one day for a partner that was not amongst her friends…..

But now in his anger he ruthlessly quashed that hope – he would rather be hated than pitied.

"Once again I have been obliged to save you from your own foolishness, Miss Granger," he said coldly as he loomed over her. "You are still a silly girl at heart, playing with that which you do not understand. I hope you have learned your lesson from……_whenever_ you have been. Also, you will be keeping that obsidian with you at all times as a result of what you tampered with."

Hermione tensed in the face of his icy fury as she pocketed the obsidian, but found sudden comfort in the memory of where she had been in his arms, his black eyes kind, and she suddenly felt a calm that went down deep inside her where she couldn't be hurt.

Professor Snape hissed an odd sounding word and in the next instant a house-elf was there in the room, dressed in what looked to be several grimy handkerchiefs pinned together. An anxious look was on its face as it peered at Hermione and then at Professor Snape, clearly deciding it was wisest to assume the professor had been behind the summoning.

"Tiddy is anxious to serve, yes he is!" he squeaked, bowing low to the ground.

Hermione silently winced. She had been forced to abandon her scheme to 'free' the house-elves a while ago, but it still made her cringe inside when she saw them at the beck and call of others.

"Silence!" Professor Snape said impatiently, brushing a strand of black hair out his face. "You will go to the library and find Miss Lavender Brown, who is searching for Miss Granger here." At this point Professor Snape fixed Hermione with a cold stare, as if to say _'look at the trouble you have put everyone to'_.

Professor Snape continued. "You will tell her to come here and see to Miss Granger."

Tiddy bowed again, almost touching the ground with his nose. "Yes, Master! Tiddy is eager to obey the Master!" In the next moment the house-elf straightened and then vanished.

Hermione was touched that Lavender had been looking for her, and found herself wondering if her friend had had any strange side effects of her own……

"Thank you Professor – though it's not really necessary to bring Lavender here," Hermione nevertheless said stiffly.

Professor Snape's mouth curled slightly. "I did not do it out of the kindness of my heart, I assure you………I have wasted enough time here. Remember too, that others may wish to use this room, not just Know-It-Alls," he said contemptuously. 

"But because I have come to your aid again, you owe me, Miss Granger. One day I will be sure to collect from you," he added softly in a way that caused the hair to stand up on Hermione's neck despite herself. There must have been a slight look of discomfort on her face because Professor Snape gave her a small, self-satisfied smile before he swept from the room.

What exactly did he have in mind to 'collect' from her? Hermione seethed to herself but her hands were shaking slightly when she (carefully) got up and fetched a funnel as well as an empty blue bottle from a nearby shelf, taking its stopper out. She was feeling slightly shaky on her feet but didn't really feel the need to see Madame Pomfrey. 

The bottle was small and squat, and did not seem at first glance to be able to contain the memories she had placed into the Pensieve. But after placing the end of funnel into the mouth of the bottle and lifting the Pensieve, carefully pouring its contents into the bottle, its true capacity was clearly more than what appeared.

For a moment Hermione wondered if Professor Snape had 'looked' at her Pensieve, then dismissed the thought. Surely one such as he who had been in a towering rage when he had found Harry looking into his Pensieve a few years ago (Harry had blurted out the incident to her and Ron after a few too many drinks at Hogsmeade one night) would not stoop to looking at others.

After Hermione had finished she put the Pensieve down on the table, took the funnel out of the bottle and placed the stopper into the bottle. There was an odd _'clang'_ noise when she did this, indicating that only she could open the bottle, and the formerly blank label now had her initials and today's date in discreet writing. Although the bottle was of a dark blue colour rather than the transparent kind, Hermione could faintly see the memories she had drawn from her mind inside the bottle as slowly writhing, snake-like strands. 

There was a vague memory of what she had seen in the visions of future Harry and Ron, enough to remind her of what she had seen but not enough to remember them in vivid detail. She had originally planned to put her vision of Professor Snape in the Pensieve as well but after what had happened she would keep it in the corner of her mind with the other vision of him, guarded and cherished by her…….

This didn't mean that she wouldn't be keeping a careful eye on Professor Snape – after all, the tomorrow she had seen was still some time away……

Hermione couldn't help wondering what it was she would have to do to ensure she would well, be with him one day. It wouldn't be long until she graduated from Hogwarts, but once she left she couldn't think of an acceptable reason for ever coming back to see him. There was the possibility that she would see him one day in the wider wizarding community, but it seemed very slim. Certainly she couldn't imagine him welcoming her back with open arms……suspicion and flat-out rejection would be more likely. 

"…..take better care of yourself, my silly girl. Do that, and the future will take care of itself. Trust me……."

No, it was obvious that she had to do what was right for her……certainly, having a good long rest away from studying after graduation was on her list of ways to take better care of herself! The thought of taking a holiday job at St. Morgana's Forest Retreat sounded better all the time.

As she was putting the bottle onto the shelf marked for collection later that day, the door burst open and Lavender was there.

"Are you all right?" she puffed, staring at Hermione.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Hermione said swiftly but she smiled anyway as she approached her friend.

Lavender shook her head. "When that house-elf popped out of nowhere, making me jump as they usually do, I didn't know what to think after he told me to come here straight away…….erm, where's Professor Snape?"

Lavender glanced around the Pensieve Room as if she half-expected the professor to advance from a corner of the room, black eyes flashing with spite.

Hermione put a vexed look upon her face. "He left just before – after giving a lecture on how 'foolish' I was to mess with things I obviously didn't understand."

Lavender looked distressed. "I hope nothing bad happened to you but, look, it wasn't really Sybil's fault! A lot of us who used the balm had random visions as a result but it wasn't brought about purposely by her."

Hermione smiled reassuringly at her friend. "Look, I'm all right – I ah, passed out for a while when I was using the Pensieve, but I'm fine now. Really. Besides," she added pragmatically, "I've been through worse."

"But are _you_ all right?" Hermione questioned her friend swiftly.

Lavender looked unsettled for a moment. "Yes, I am……I didn't expect to have another vision, but I'm fine now. Really."

Hermione glanced down at the piece of obsidian in her hand with a faint frown. "Professor Snape said I was to keep this with me always because of what had happened – I suppose I could string it on a chain. Did you get one too?"

Lavender blinked and looked indignant. "Just like a Slytherin to lie, even if he is a professor! No, Professor McGonagall handed them out and said to keep them on us for a month or so as they would help 'anchor' us to the here and now."

Obviously spite had got the better of the professor before, Hermione thought. As usual, it seemed. She hoped that Lavender wouldn't question her too closely as to why she had come to the Pensieve Room, but that hope was dashed when her friend suddenly looked at her seriously, biting her lip for a moment as if she was suddenly nervous.

"Look, Hermione," Lavender said guardedly, glancing at the empty Pensieve for a moment, "what I want to ask you is……..what were those visions you had of Harry and Ron really like? I don't think they were happy ones, because if they were, then surely you would be well, dating one of them right now. And they both wouldn't be angry at you."

Hermione winced and then hesitated, unwilling to say anything for a moment. The memories of what she had seen of Harry and Ron were vague in her mind now, but recall of how she had felt afterwards, especially the feeling of disillusionment, came quickly back.

"The visions weren't……what I was expecting them to be," she said quietly in the end. "I didn't feel afterwards that they had well, aged for the better, or that I had recognised myself either. I came here to remove them," Hermione said as she nodded towards the Pensieve, "because the memories were upsetting me – at this time of the year I really don't need any distractions."

"I'm sorry," Lavender said miserably, and to Hermione's surprise, came up and gave her a hug. "This is all my fault – I just thought it would be fun for you, that's all. You're always so busy studying and you don't have a boyfriend – I thought I could help you out."

Hermione awkwardly gave Lavender a quick hug in return. "It's not your fault; you weren't to know. But," she said as she drew back and gave Lavender a stern look, "just be careful the next time Professor Trelawney gives out something that looks too good to be true, all right?"

Lavender smiled at her sheepishly. "All right, I suppose." 

Then there was a determined look on Lavender's face. "After what you've been through, I'm taking you to see Madame Pomfrey."

"No, you're not!" Hermione said firmly. "I'm fine."

"You said you had passed out for a while," Lavender was quick to point out, her tone of voice self-righteous. "At the very least you need to be checked out, just in case."

In this case Hermione was unable to dissuade Lavender from her course of action and ended up going to the hospital wing, where a no-nonsense Madame Pomfrey ordered her to stay there until the next morning. It turned out that a few other students who had had a few unwanted 'visions' from Professor Trelawney's class were there resting as well, having felt unwell afterwards.

Professor McGonagall was there as well as she came sailing over to Hermione and Lavender, fixing Hermione with a stern look.

"I cannot say I am happy to see you here under the circumstances, Miss Granger," she scolded her. "I thought you would have had better judgement….and curiosity killed the cat, as they say."

"Professor McGonagall, it was really my fault for saying she should try the balm of Professor Trelawney's," Lavender spoke up meekly.

Professor McGonagall looked at Lavender sternly then sighed. "Well, we all do foolish things when we are young…..but let this be a lesson to you both. Miss Granger, I will write notes for your teachers to excuse you from classes this afternoon."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said dutifully, though she was gloomy at having to miss out on lessons.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll make sure you get the homework," Lavender said bracingly.

"Thanks, Lavender," Hermione said in relief.

There was a twitch on Professor McGonagall's face that might have been a smile, then she briskly said to Lavender, "It's time you went to your classes, now run along. You can see your friend later."

After Lavender and Professor McGonagall left the sickbay, Hermione was obliged to lie down on a bed (and occasionally sit up for various foul-tasting medicine that she was assured would help her).

Hermione suspected that Lavender may have exaggerated events to Harry and Ron for later that day after classes had ended they turned up at the hospital wing looking anxious and somewhat uncomfortable.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Harry said awkwardly as he stood at the foot of her bed with Ron. "I heard from Lavender you were sick and passed out because you had used that stuff Professor Trelawney had made."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Honestly, that teacher's a menace! Bloody stupid too, if you ask me!" he said roundly. "Although it would have been brilliant if I had had a vision…….Ron Weasley, Quidditch Champion of the World!" he said confidently.

Ron looked at Hermione hopefully, clearly eager to be in her good books again. "What was it like in the future, Hermione? Was it good? Were we all rich?"

"Ron!" Harry scolded him.

Hermione was glad that Lavender hadn't told them what her visions had been. She hesitated and then said, "I had a vision where I was in Hogwarts in the future – everything was starting to crumble and I think it was abandoned," she said truthfully, a slight shiver passing through her at the memory.

Harry and Ron blinked and looked somewhat unsettled, Ron's eyes round as saucers for a moment. "Brrr….", Ron said.

Then Harry smiled awkwardly at Hermione. "I'm um, sorry about before……so, are we still friends? Even if it's only, well, friends?"

Harry, even Ron too, looked so anxious that Hermione couldn't help but smile at them. Even if she was determined not to be the partner of either of them, her life wouldn't be the same without their friendship. Perhaps, too, there was a way of gently steering them into the type of people they should be – kind, brave, probably foolish at times no matter what she did but with good intentions all the same.

"I'm still your friend," Hermione said generously, smiling at them. "To both of you."

Relieved, they laughed and then came and sat on the side of her bed, telling her about the day.

"Just as well you missed Potions, Hermione," Ron informed her at one point, grimacing at his memories. "None of us could do a thing right – well, most of the time we can't do a thing right but today the Greasy Git was in a right nasty mood."

Harry nodded. "If I never see him again after graduation, it will be too soon," he agreed.

"He's not a happy person," Hermione found herself saying softly.

The boys stared at her as if she was nuts.

"You're always sticking up for him, Hermione," Ron grumbled. "I've never understood it – you know what he's like."

Harry snorted. "He's happy though when I'm in trouble, that's for sure."

The conversation quickly turned into a discussion of the nasty things the professor had done to them over the years and Hermione silently cursed herself for her slip. No one could know what she felt for Professor Snape, not her friends, certainly not _him_ right now……

TBC


	11. Years Ending

Aindel S. Druida, Alixa Lightz, Antigonesev, Barrie, crissy, dream4, EnsignAbby, Eternal Queen, franflutewitch, HarryPotterFreak1234, HY, Greenstuff, HeavenStone, lucy, Luna Writer, MadAboutHarry, Marston Chicklet, Meriadoc / Celithrathien, missingthecat, mysticalfairy-05, Queen-of-Hearts12, Phoenix Flight, Piper Sargasso, rayvern, Sam8, ShinHee Tae, SperryDee, Venomequeen_83 – Thanks!

Serta Sheep – Thanks – trust me, there are so many good H/S stories out there you almost start expecting JKR to think the 'ship is a good idea….which she never would, unfortunately!

Part 11

Conscious that the time for the final exams was approaching, Hermione now focussed solely on her studies – let no one point a finger at her and say that Muggle-born witches could not do as well in exams as a pureblood! One thing was to be said about this time of year – she did not stand out as 'that Gryffindor who always studies!' as her friends and classmates all had their heads buried in books as well, with even Harry neglecting his beloved Quidditch with hardly a complaint. There were hardly any more trips to Hogsmeade, except when studying got the better of people like Ron, in which they would go to the sweet shop and bring back practically a sack of sweets to satisfy their sugar cravings (and promptly regret it the next day).

Along with Lavender she had strung her piece charmed obsidian on a chain she wore underneath her uniform, and certainly felt _heavier_ in the time she wore it, though the scales indicated that she was her usual weight.

Taking heed though of the advice that Severus-from-the-future had given her about taking better care of herself, Hermione would take the opportunity at lunch times and study breaks to slip outside and find a secluded, sunny spot in the grounds in which to do her studying. Away from everyone and with the warm sun on her face, she was able to find some peace and then be able to face the demands of class, especially Potions. She was often the subject now of Professor Snape's smoothly barbed comments in the dungeon classroom, with the other Slytherins acting as his willing chorus with their accompanying snickers.

She had taken to heart the warning not to let her feelings about Professor Snape show, and had stopped defending him to Harry or Ron when they launched into yet another grumbling session about how he was Nastiness Personified™. However, she had silently refused to stoop to their level and though she offered no word in defence, she uttered no word of criticism; except for the times when the professor seemed to drop to new levels of pettiness. In Potions class she kept her head down and endeavoured to keep attention away from her by not asking unnecessary questions. 

Hermione wished that Professor Snape would stop baiting her in class though – oh, she had to hand points to him (how ironic to say that about a Head of a House), they were not outright taunts towards her. His way of insulting was subtle, and there was much he could convey in the subtle tilt of his head, the ironic lifting of a dark eyebrow that she was low on the list of his favourite students. Of the list of students in general, period. This was his way of revenge for what – having to go out of his way to help her? Of the times she had seen a more vulnerable side to him? For trying to reach out to him? Of not reaching out to him in the Pensieve Room? 

Maybe it was 'E' – All of the above. She grimly clung to the memories though of when she had seen the Severus she knew he could be, and they helped to sustain her. She was obscurely reminded though of a fairytale where before a heroine could be reunited with her love who had been stolen from her by the faeries, as a final test she had to hold on to him as his body transformed into various nasty creatures that hissed, bit and spat before he was himself again.

There was one time when her actions had nearly betrayed her – one night in the time before curfew when she had been trotting down to the kitchens for a cup of chocolate (with mmm! marshmallows) she had turned the corner and had promptly run into someone who had automatically brought up his arms to grip her upper ones in defence and to stop her. A tall, dark-robed someone with the scent of subtle spices about him; a Professor Snape she had been so close to that she could sense the warmth of his body, feel his breath as a light caress over her face. There had been surprise and then the beginning of disdain in Professor Snape's eyes as he recognised her before his eyes had properly locked with her brown eyes, and then when they did….

The universe had seemed to pause and Hermione had felt unable to look away from him. For a moment the disdain had faded from his eyes, replaced by the beginnings of something more intense, as if he was trying to stare into her soul. Forgetting herself she had gazed back and swayed closer to him for a moment. His breathing had hitched, and ever so slightly he had bent his dark head closer to hers in the dim light of the deserted corridor in silent query. She had flinched and quickly stepped back, breaking eye contact, his hands releasing her arms as if they had been hot coals.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape…..I didn't mean to run into you," Hermione had said swiftly and politely.

"Obviously," Professor Snape said, biting off the word and his eyes now unreadable behind their narrowed black glitter as he looked down at her. "Twenty points off for your usual clumsiness."

She had opened her mouth automatically to protest and he had tilted his head at her like a predator fixing upon prey. "Twenty more if a student decides to talk back," he had said silkily, looking at her with dark interest.

She had shut her mouth with a snap and refusing to say any more words of excuse or politeness had lifted her chin and walked away.

* * * * *

Try as he could to dismiss Hermione from his mind, Severus still felt acutely aware of Hermione's presence in his classroom. He was frustrated by how he still felt drawn to her, and by the protective, tender feelings that would well up inside him when he could not resist glancing her way. It was intolerable, especially when it seemed clear to him now that he repulsed her.

There seemed to be something impervious about her too that he could not touch….and irritated by his apparent inability to vex or annoy the little Know-It-All, he was determined to find a crack in her armour *somehow* and so in class verbally circled her, trying to find a weakness. But to no avail. 

He grudgingly conceded to himself though that she was one of the cleverest non-Slytherin students he had ever taught, and he really could not fault her performance in class. However, free from his iron control his treacherous body betrayed him at nights when he woke gasping her name, his lower body aching for release in her sweet warmth, her body twined around his.

Damn her.

Hermione felt relieved that Harry and Ron were no longer seeing her as a romantic interest, (although to be fair there was no time for romance at the moment). The three of them had resumed their friendship, but Hermione noticed that there was a certain reserve about Harry when he was around her; that he no longer seemed to be as forthcoming with her as he used to be. She had hurt his pride when she had turned him down, Hermione thought with some regret, and though he had forgiven her he had not forgotten. On Ron's part he seemed to have gotten over his interest for her fairly quickly, though he occasionally cast a wistful-puppy look in her direction, for the crush he had had on her was of a span longer than Harry's had been.

To the incomprehension of her friends, she went ahead and applied for the job of working as a gardener at the forest retreat in the holidays.

"As if you don't get your hands dirty enough in Herbology!" Ron said in bewilderment.

"Why?" Harry said baldly.

"You just want to find yourself a rich wizard for yourself," Lavender had said to Hermione slyly.

"What?" Harry and Ron had said in unison, Hermione glowering at her friend.

Lavender rolled her eyes and said in exaggerated patience to the boys, "St Morgana's Forest Retreat isn't just any old place to relax – a lot of witches go there in the hopes of meeting the rich and powerful who like holidaying there."

Then Lavender sobered and glanced at Hermione. "I don't like to say this, but I've heard the place is a bit snobby – they might turn you down because you're…..well, not a pureblood."

Hermione stiffened at the word, and the boys looked daggers at Lavender.

"Gardening isn't something that only _purebloods_ can do," Hermione said shortly. "I don't think Draco would be able to weed a garden to save his life!"

However, one morning at breakfast time a large owl of snowy white countenance flew gracefully into the Great Hall, neatly dropping a rolled parchment beside Hermione's plate of stewed apple before hooting softly and departing as quickly as it had come.

Curious, Hermione stopped eating and quickly opened the parchment. In graceful brown ink the message inside related that her application to work at St Morgana's for most of the holidays had been accepted, and would she please report at the retreat at the date given? Bed, board and suitable work wear would be provided as well as her weekly pay. A Hallie Hesterwing signed the message.

"They don't want you wearing your grungy student clothes there," Lavender pointed out dryly. "You might 'lower the tone' ".

Hermione did feel somewhat peeved at the thought that her clothes might not be considered suitable enough, even for gardening. But as she stared at the logo on the parchment of the wooden door wreathed by ivy, she felt a sense of excitement run through her and a vision of warm, newly-turned earth in a secret, sunlit garden filled her mind. Even though she was diligently applying herself to her studies, her body hungered for a break from books, a rest from revision. Even gardening was a rest in its way and tending to magical plants would not be boring! 

Perhaps too she would find there a way to resolve the puzzle that was the way to reach past Professor Snape's prickly defences to find the man who loved her, now that she would no longer be a student. A smile lifted the corners of her mouth and stayed there for most of the breakfast.

Severus noticed the air of happy anticipation about Hermione, which appeared to be connected to the parchment she had received, and his black eyes narrowed. A letter from a secret admirer……perhaps speaking of shared plans after graduation? a voice inside him was quick to whisper. As each school year drew to a close each year he would note with a cynical eye the seventh years discuss with animation their hopes and plans beyond Hogwarts, and now, in Hermione's face he could see anticipation already of a life beyond these walls, that in truth she had already started her journey to the world outside. A world that he would have no part in, that he did not care to, he sneered inwardly. But he could not help glancing her way occasionally, as if wanting to record her features in his mind for a future reference.

Albus, who saw much that others ignored, even when it was happening under their very eyes, sighed to himself. It seemed that Severus was still stubbornly refusing inside to admit he had deep feelings for young Hermione. While a refusal to make a romantic approach to a student by a teacher was as it should be under the school laws, a blind refusal to acknowledge that said student would soon be an legal adult witch, and make future plans accordingly was just as wrong. If Albus read the undercurrents correctly, then young Hermione had yearnings and feelings for his sarcastic colleague in return, but no doubt Severus refused to see that as well. He was a stubborn wizard, burdened by his past and refusing to look towards the future. 

Then Albus smiled to himself as he considered the parchment that young Hermione had received – he knew where the owl had come from and the requirement for certain holiday jobs. 

What Severus needed was a good holiday as much as the students, the headmaster thought with satisfaction. There was a twinkle in his eye as he mused on how the wizards at St Morgana's advocated a regime of healthy eating and oh yes, _regular exercise_ he thought as he considered his colleagues sallow, avoid-the-outdoors-where-possible complexion.

Yes, Albus decided, Severus was in need of a break. If he played his cards right, then all would end happily…..

* * * * *

Feeling as though she had been wrung dry, Hermione almost mechanically forced herself to eat the food at the Leaving Feast. It had taken near all her knowledge and determination to get through the final exams, and even now she was unsure whether she had done well or not. _Of course you have!_ part of her mind informed her. _If you haven't graduated top of your year then you might as well eat the Sorting Hat._

_No you haven't!_ another part of her mind said snarkily. _Even in exams you could be still distracted by thoughts of your precious Potions Master. Forget it, if you turned up at his door wrapped in a bow he would  sneer and call you a silly girl. Forget him, once and for all._

As Hermione picked at her food and the headmaster droned on in his speech to the seventh-years - outstanding students blah-blah…….wonderful life ahead blah-blah…….world is your oyster blah-blah…., she was aware of her fellow friends and classmates sitting in their own exhausted, slightly wild-eyed states of being. Already some of the bolder students were murmuring as to what *they* were going to do with their uniforms once they no longer had to wear them.

The Potions Master had curtly excused himself early from the Leaving Feast; the way he held his back as he left the hall without a backward glance indicating that he was glad to see the lot of them go and he had better things to do.

"Good riddance," Harry had said with a snort.

"You bet," Ron had sighed.

She couldn't say goodbye to Professor Snape, Hermione thought. She wouldn't know how to without making a fool of herself.

In the privacy of his dungeons Severus regarded a bottle of fine Ogden's Firewhisky with a dark stare. He knew that this day would come and the way to deal with it….he would not be seeing Hermione Granger again. Oh, their paths might cross but as strangers in a street, her glance only registering him for a moment as a professor she had to endure at school long ago.

For him there would be only the emptiness he had grown used to.

TBC


	12. Holidays Beginning

Aindel S. Druida, Alexial Mayfair, Almonte, AnnabelleElizabeth, Beth Ann, Cassiopeia, crissy, Elliott, EnsignAbby, Ezmeralda, DragonRose4, franflutewitch, Genevieve Jones, Greenstuff, HarryPotterFreak1234, JennyRad, KDarkMaiden, Keket Amunet, Lucyferina, Luna Writer, MadAboutHarry, Madame Moony, Marston Chicklet, Matakishi Hirata-san, Meriadoc / Celithrathien, Orenda1, Phoenix Flight, Queen-of-Hearts12, Sam8, Sapphire Rhapsody, serepidia, ShinHee Tae, Shivonsongbreeze, SperryDee, Strega Brava, styx in pain away, Thistledemon, TiryisDarkling1, Trinka, ubergrasshopper, USTMistress, whynot1, - Thanks!

Evanescence4 – Hi, I'm glad you found my story again – I used to be able to update this story on the H/S 'Whispers' site but for some reason I'm unable to anymore. I've emailed the site mistress too as to why but I've had no reply……

A/N – Well, I'm sure you've all seen the trailer for the next HP movie, it looks to be darker than the previous ones, that's for sure! The Boggart!Snape scene is priceless – he looks so confused in the green dress of Neville's grandmother and the ye-gods-it's-bad hat. I'm slightly puzzled by the scene of Snape standing protectively in front of the trio – isn't that from the part of the book where he should be unconscious? Ah well, perhaps the scene is trying to convey that the threat the trio are facing must be terrifying if the professor who dislikes them is being protective. Well, enough rambling, on with the story! I hope you will enjoy it.

Part 12

Upon returning back to her home, Hermione felt sad at having left Hogwarts (and _him_ of course) even though her years there had been under the shadow of Voldemort. Full bags to be unpacked, books to be put away. Sleeping in was a luxury she revelled in – the bliss of not having to get up in the morning early after spending half of the night studying! It was good to spend days relaxing and not having to be at the mercy of teachers and rules. She had left behind at school the bottle in storage containing the full memories of her visions of Harry and Ron…..for now she was content to have it left indefinitely at Hogwarts.

There was an important thing to be done too – saying only to her parents that she had wizarding business to attend to, she quietly went to the Ministry to become a registered Animagus. Of all her classes she had been in she was proud of her ability to quickly transform objects into anything she pleased, to feel at an almost instinctive level how the molecules of an object flowed into that of another. Early in her seventh year she had been surprised though when Professor McGonagall had taken her aside privately at one point and advised her kindly that her obvious talent in transfiguration often indicated an inclination for being an Animagus. 

If this were the case then it would be wise for Hermione to find out now in a supervised environment and then if so, become registered as one. With the careful supervision of her teacher it had been revealed that Hermione could indeed transform herself into a little tortoiseshell cat, a fact that Hermione had hugged close to herself, feeling oddly shy in revealing this ability to her friends. Now that she was no longer a student and with the proper authorisation she was allowed to shape change without retribution…..and the world was seen in such a different way through the eyes of a cat!

Even though her parents were loving and cheerful towards her, Hermione could sense the faint bemusement beneath their surfaces at how _exactly_ to relate towards a daughter who had become a fully-fledged witch at this Hogwarts School of hers, and was off to a wizard university after her holidays (she decided not to discomfort her parents further for now in telling them of her shape changing ability). Her upcoming holiday job as a gardener at St. Morgana's that she explained to them about puzzled them as well – their idea of an ideal garden/back yard was a strip of lawn that you mowed once in a while and otherwise left alone.

Her parents were glad to have her home though; certainly they were proud of her when her exam results came in the post that revealed she was in the top 2 percent of her year. Her friends had passed their exams as well and time was spent on the phone talking with Harry (who had obviously found a way to use the phone without his relatives disapproving) and Ron (who had eventually mastered the right way to use the 'fellytone' – i.e. not shouting down it). Now that Harry was no longer obliged to think of his home as his only 'safe house' anymore, he and Ron were planning to share a flat together. Perhaps that had been why he had been able to use the phone (and for a good length of time too) – his relatives thinking that the cost of a phone call was a small price to pay if Harry would be out of their hair soon.

Hermione's now approving parents took her out to dinner at a restaurant of 'good quality' to celebrate. It was strange, Hermione mused as she considered her dressy trousers and top as she sat at the table with the clink of cutlery and chatter about her, to be back in Muggle clothes and appearing to be nothing more than an 'ordinary' person. 

Hermione had to field too none-too-subtle questions from her parents as to whether she had 'anyone special' in her life such as 'that nice Potter or Weasley boy' and she had explained that they were only friends. She didn't even know to explain how she had deep feelings for a professor – no, her _ex-_professor now – who was a sarcastic, bitter yet honourable man. She had had her graduation photo developed and it was currently on her bedside table in her room, her parents having exclaimed curiously over the way her photographed self beamed and waved cheerfully at them. She had stared at it silently, remembering how she had seen this very photo on the wall of Professor Snape's bedroom in her vision….. 

She had to trust that all would work out, even though she wasn't quite sure how this was to be accomplished. But she hoped at the moment that Professor Snape….no, Severus….was well.

* * * * *

Now that the school year was over, Hogwarts was empty of its students…..the castle was empty without her irritating presence.

When Severus was summoned to Dumbledore's office he was annoyed at having to temporarily abandon an experiment, but it was not polite to ignore a summons by the person who paid your salary. The other headmasters in their portraits were dozing or were absent from their frames, a fact for which the Potions Master was pleased by as they were a sanctimonious bunch of fools to the one.

Albus regarded him gently over his half-moon glasses behind his desk.

"Do sit down, Severus…..thank you. Have a lemon drop. No? Well, never mind. Another year over, and I'm sure you will agree that a promising batch of students have left us for the world beyond."

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus said tersely in his chair. Students like Potter he was especially pleased to see the back of, though. 

"I'm sure this year has been a busy one for you, Severus."

"Every year is a busy one," Severus said stiffly, wondering when the point of this conversation would be reached.

"Of that I have no doubt," the older wizard continued gently, "and it occurs to me that it has been a while since you have had a proper holiday." He sat back and looked expectantly at Severus.

"A holiday?" Severus echoed in disbelief, momentarily taken aback. He was too busy to concern himself with frivolous timewasters such as holidays with the unwashed masses in the world beyond.

"I have no time for a holiday," Severus said with faint irritation in his voice.

"Why not?" Albus said reasonably. "The school year is over now – this would be the ideal time for a break for you. Many of the other staff are going away on holiday…….why, Minerva and I are heading to one of those South Sea islands…..Havay? No, Hawaii….for a fortnights holiday."

Severus concealed a shudder – far scarier than Voldemort in one of his tempers was the mental image of Albus sunbathing on a beach, perhaps with one of those silly drinks with an umbrella in them. Why the umbrella? It was a puzzle his mind had never been able to figure out. It was not as if Muggles could enlarge them, after all. He was getting sidetracked.

"I am content staying here, Headmaster," he stated.

The Headmaster leaned forward and fixed him suddenly with a piercing stare, though his voice was still mild. "My eyes may be old, but they are not too far gone to see that you pick at your meals…..and you have the appearance at the moment of one who is not sleeping at nights. Is there something you wish to tell me, Severus?"

Severus silently cursed the older wizard for his perception – but there was no way of telling him about his sourness of his spirit over the departure of a student…..and a Gryffindor at that….that he had had an infatuation for. He was angry that she had left. He was angry that it _mattered_ to him that she had left. How had she managed to reduce him to this state? It was _only_ an infatuation, damn it…….

"No, Headmaster. And again, I do not need a holiday," he said bluntly.

"That is a pity……a great pity," Albus mused, "for as you are aware, the position of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching role is open yet again to prospective candidates.

Startled and his attention caught by the change in subject there appeared a sudden glint in Severus' black eyes, but by no other indication did he betray his sudden interest. His desire for the DADA job was a hunger that had not left him at his years teaching at Hogwarts, and the yearly refusal of his applications had frustrated him. However, his pride would not let him lower himself by showing overt interest now.

Albus went on. "The right candidate would be qualified of course….."

_Yes! Like me!_ Severus inwardly snapped.

"………and it would help if candidates were those who took a pride in themselves and who would appear at the interview looking rested and refreshed."

Albus sat back and smiled.

Severus' thoughts were racing. 'A pride in themselves' - what was the Headmaster blathering on about – his black robes were always clean, weren't they? He showered each day too, which was probably more than Professor Flitwick did. What else was there to worry about? Albus had never shown any indication before that he was suitable for the job but now the Headmaster was implying that he would be practically handing the DADA position to him upon a tray. There had to be a catch, a hook somewhere of course. There always was. But try as he could, Severus couldn't see it. But then, could it be that his persistence in applying for the DADA position had finally paid off? It could be, he silently allowed. But as to the holiday…….oh gods, no……Severus thought in sudden horror, Albus would believe he would be doing his colleague a favour in bringing him along with Minerva to that umbrella-in-a-drink hell in the Pacific.

A clever idea, Albus, Severus thought in grim satisfaction, but not clever enough for a Slytherin. If he was to have a holiday it would be on his own terms, and then perhaps the DADA position would be his.

"Your suggestion does have merit," he acknowledged, "and perhaps it is time I did have a holiday."

"Excellent!" Albus beamed, his eyes twinkling. "It just so happens that Minerva and I thought a third person would want to come along……"

Severus held up a hand. "However," he said smoothly, placing a look of concern on his face, "with so many staff away on holiday, I could not rest easy if I was too far away from Hogwarts in case there was a crisis. In times of a emergency wouldn't it help if a senior staff member was nearby to assist?"

To be fair that was the truth, Severus thought to himself. Hogwarts had always felt like a home to him, far more than the cheerless, dark family manor where he had grown up, the rooms constantly echoing to the shouts and rages of his father, turned upon his only son as often as upon his wife. His unlamented sire had died years ago from a heart attack, his mother, a thin, cowering shadow of a woman had retreated to her rooms and had silently followed her husband to the grave within a month.

Severus rarely visited the oppressive manor……perhaps one day he would bring a suitable wife back there – a business arrangement of course, with a pureblood Slytherin who would know what was expected of her and produce a heir in due course, he thought grimly. A woman he could feel only a distant regard for, not someone like _her_ …..

"I'm sure no danger would come to Hogwarts with its wards protecting it, Severus, and I'm sure you would enjoy Hawaii, Severus," Albus said coaxingly, drawing the Potions Master's thoughts back to the present.

Severus shook his head. "If I am to have a holiday, I would insist it be somewhere nearby," he countered.

The Headmaster sighed. "Well, you cannot blame an old man for trying. Well, if you insist on staying nearby then the best place I can recommend is ah, St. Morgana's Forest Retreat on the outskirts of Hogsmeade," he mused. A pleasant place indeed…..I suppose it would do for you," he said doubtfully.

Severus managed to conceal his satisfaction. The retreat would be perfect – he had never had much interest in it, but it was rumoured to have an excellent collection of books to peruse. Best of all there would be no students running around to irritate him.

"Very well - it sounds ideal," he acknowledged. It was best not to appear too eager. "I will look into making enquiries."

"I suppose there is wisdom in having you nearby," Albus conceded, rising to his feet. "Take as much time as you wish, Severus."

Severus inclined his dark head briefly. "Thank you, Headmaster," he said, getting up in his turn and swept from the office in a swirl of black robes, satisfied thoughts of the DADA role within his reach overshadowing those of a former student.

Albus smiled to himself.

* * * * *

St Morgana's Forest Retreat had been set up by Stuart and Hallie Hesterwing, a couple of owned a vast, crumbling house on an equally vast property that backed on to a forest on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. The property was expensive to look after though and because they were attached to their home they saw the wisdom (and profit) of turning it into a place where moneyed wizards would be happy to spend their galleons in relaxing. A former pupil of Hogwarts herself, Hallie had renamed the estate in honour of her patron saint St Morgana, a Herbology teacher from the early years of Hogwarts who had sacrificed her life to save her students from a Dark Lord of that era, and who ever after was said to watch fondly over gardeners.

The house, built of a pale peach stone, was a crazy mixture of towers and wings, winding passageways and hidden rooms that suggested to the casual eye that it was not quite here or there. However, the effect of bright green ivy that was happily colonizing the outside helped soften its appearance. There were fruit trees, shrubs, the odd stream and flowers through the estate, with meandering paths winding throughout with a subtle compulsion spelled to the paths that silently urged the more slothful of the guests to walk upon them at least once a day. It was easy though to find a secluded area with a bench where one could perhaps sit and dream, listen to the contented hum of bees and feel the warm air upon ones face. The owners were firm believers in plain and healthy food for their guests too and briskly encouraged people to spend as much time outside as possible. A special barrier around the estate ensured that it was always warm and pleasant there - when it rained it was infrequent and winter was but a brief visitor. It was generally held by many wizards and witches that there were far worse places to stay at, and if one happened to run into a wizard from an opposing house on a stay there, well, it seemed easy to decide that a disagreement could be put off until another time.

* * * * *

A fine day was just getting underway when Hermione stood outside the tall, wrought-iron gates that were set within a tall, spiky hedge that even Hagrid's half-brother would have to jump up to look over. She was dressed in a plain black robe and her bushy brown hair was firmly plaited and pinned up upon her head (an appearance that hopefully gave her maturity). This was her first job after all, and she didn't want to jeopardise it! She had decided in the end to Apparate here – taking the train would have made her feel like a student again and she only used her broom when she had to (her logical mind knowing full well that there was a long way to fall down had never made her fond of flying like Harry). Her parents had wished her well, and her mother had slipped a packet of (sugar-free) sweets into the bag she was carrying at her side. She was carrying a dozing Crookshanks in a cat-carrier as well (she was heartily grateful for the spell that reduced the weight of heavy objects). There was a silver bell hanging upon a chain by the gates, and once Hermione had put down her bag and cat and briskly rang it, there was the brief feeling of _being looked at_ and then there was a click, with one of the gates swinging silently open.

When she picked up her luggage and walked through, she felt a tingle across her skin that indicated she had passed a magical barrier. Perhaps this accounted for the fact that the temperature felt warmer in here. Hermione blinked, for upon a rise stood an imposing ivy-coloured house of peach stone obviously built by wizards who had had their own ideas of architecture. Mr Weasley would love this place, Hermione thought with a smile. A blue-pebbled path led up to the house and as she walked along it she looked around at the gardens and tall trees around her. Despite the chatter and song of many birds there was a peaceful air about the place and already she felt she was starting to relax as she had not in a long time. It appeared that there were guests in residence, for a balding, pot-bellied wizard with a pleasant face and a rumpled blue robe was snoring gently in a seat underneath a tree. Perched upon a shadowed branch a small grey-and-white owl blinked dim eyes down at Hermione. Down a pathway that was lined with rose bushes she could hear the distant murmur of wizards in conversation.

A tortoise-shell cat was curled up asleep upon the porch, and for a moment it opened an amber eye to stare at Hermione, then after apparently dismissing her went back to its nap. It looked like Crookshanks would have a companion to play Boss-the-human-slaves with, Hermione thought. The front door was a wooden one that was dark with age, and contained at its top stained glass panels of shining blue and red. After the booming echoes from using the knocker on the door had faded away, the door opened to reveal a shy-looking house elf dressed in what looked like a little white sack. 

"Yes?" it squeaked.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger – I'm here to work as an assistant gardener," Hermione said politely, successfully hiding the faint cringe of seeing a new house elf, bound of course to serve a family in servitude.

The house elf's face brightened. "Yes, Mistress Hallie has been expecting you! Come in and Biddy will inform the Mistress!"

Apparently 'pleasing the Mistress' was something that made Biddy very happy as it practically danced upon the spot as encouragements were given for Hermione to come inside. The foyer inside was panelled in honey-coloured wood, with a polished wooden floor of a darker colour while a staircase swept up to the next storey. Hermione was shown through a door on her left into a parlour to wait – a room however that was decorated in various shades of cream that gave it the feeling of coldness.

When Hallie Hesterwing came into the parlour, a tall blonde lady dressed in a stylish blue robe, a smile upon her face and an elegant hand held out in greeting, she nevertheless gave Hermione the impression of one from a 'pureblood' family, an air similar to that of the Malfoys that they were 'better' than everyone else. There was no reined-in malice about Hallie though, but a sense that it was good to be 'kind' to those below you on the social ladder.

How _pleased_ she was to see Hermione, a former student from Hogwarts (such a great school too, with many of the finest families sending their children there). James the gardener was busy at this time of year and needed help - Biddy was such a _helpful_ elf but hopeless outside the house. Hogwarts with its reputation was the perfect place to send advertisements to, of course.

Three meals a day was provided ……but in the kitchen, my dear. I'm sure you will understand.

The evenings, Friday afternoons and weekends are yours to do as you please, though of course proper respect for the privacy of the guests here must be taken into account.

Clothes would be provided for her to work in – her husband had been clever enough in finding a way to create fabric that repelled dirt but then, he was a Ravenclaw.

She would be welcome to take the time to settle in before her duties would start with James after lunch….

The room that Hermione had been given was at the back of the house, a pleasant room on the ground floor with its own adjoining bathroom that was nevertheless near a convenient side door to the outside. This way she wouldn't be using the front door for the guests, Hermione thought ironically.  It seemed she had swapped the role of student for that of a (paid) servant and she could swear there was Slytherin in her employer's ancestry somewhere, but then, no one had forced her to take this holiday job. All right, she wasn't too pleased at the thought of wearing brown 'work clothes' (even though they weren't exactly rags) which consisted of comfortable trousers and a loose-sleeved top in a muted brown colour that seemed to be spelled to keep her warm as well as repel dirt. There were sensible shoes provided for working outside and even though the sun wasn't scorching she considered it a prudent idea to ask for and receive a wide-brimmed straw hat (that didn't look too silly) to protect her skin since she would be working outside most of the day.

Hermione had to admit though to the private thrill of being _paid_ for the first time, and she could easily think of worse places to be in right now. Since she had brought some changes of her own clothes she could spend her free time too in Hogsmeade itself and meet her friends there.

A plain but filling lunch was served to Hermione in the pleasant-smelling kitchen at its long scrubbed-pine table by the eager Biddy, where she had the chance to meet James, the gardener with whom she would be working with. He was a former student of Hogwarts who had been a Hufflepuff, a sturdy man in his mid-twenties with curly brown hair, a laid-back attitude and deep blue eyes with a sense of humour lurking in them. Hermione found herself liking him at once and his easy way of talking that set her at ease.

"Granger, Granger….I've heard the name before. You're a friend of our hero Harry Potter, aren't you?" James mused at one point as he sat on the other side of the table from her, drinking from a mug of cocoa and a keen look in his eyes.

"Yes," Hermione said cautiously though inside she winced. Was she always going to make people think of Harry when they were with her?

James waved a hand at her reassuringly when he saw her discomfort. "Relax, I won't pester you for his life story, not that it hasn't already been printed in 'The Daily Prophet' a few times. You're here to do a job and willing to get your hands dirty, I respect that."

Hermione relaxed. "Thanks – I saw this job as a chance to do well, something different for change instead of being submerged in books. Although once I go to university it will all start again," she said ruefully.

James nodded in sympathy. "I remember the academic life myself – my nose to the books all the time and a glare from Professor McGonagall if I lifted my head. She's probably still there. She is? Of course.  What will you be studying at university?"

"Transfiguration," Hermione replied promptly and with a little pride. 

"Something useful, then," James said with a smile. "Now unfortunately you won't be able to transform a messy garden without elbow grease, so once you've finished your food come with me….."

The plants in the garden were 'ordinary' ones for which Hermione was thankful – she could do without the job of pruning Devil's Snare that was for sure! The garden was so vast it was possible to work without running into the guests, and James showed her how to look out for the types of plants that needed watering, pruning or tying back (weeding was a job that needed no explanation). There was pleasure too in putting new plants into the earth, feeling the warm earth in her hands and smelling the scent of bright flowers nearby. At the end of the first day Hermione was quick to run a bath for her aching body, feeling as though she had strained muscles that she hadn't even known existed! However, as the days progressed she was able to feel that her body was slowly getting into better shape than she had been at school.

Hermione found she liked James and the pleasure of being with someone who didn't see her as just a Know-It-All. Or called her one, she thought. He had a girlfriend in Hogsmeade who worked in the sweet shop, and Hermione had been startled to feel a moment of regret at the fact. It was a betrayal of what she felt for _him_.

_But he's not here, is he?_ a voice inside her said reasonably. _He's probably not even thinking of you right now or having snide thoughts if he's doing so. _

But unknown to her, Professor Snape was at the retreat as well….though neither of them was currently aware of the other's presence here. Severus had arrived a couple of days before her with a small packed bag and a container holding his familiar, a little green snake called Asherath. He had been initially prepared to find fault with every aspect of the place. Certainly Mrs Hesterwing, one of the owners, had annoyed him by initially fawning over him in the way people did to those above them that they perceived as having power.

His chambers on one of the upper floors, while adequate were far too sunny for his disposition and the look he gave to the various vases of bright, cheerful flowers should have withered them immediately to ash. Although there were other guests here he was in no mood to socialise, nor was he disposed to eat his meals with others in the dining room; a covered tray of food outside his door at meal times so he could eat in private was asked for and provided.

Severus knew full well there was a compulsion spell laid upon the paths in the garden so that the more intractable guests like himself that preferred their own company (he had smiled tightly to himself for a moment) would be drawn to go for a walk. Highly unlikely he thought, having found one of the many small libraries throughout the place near his rooms that provided sufficient distraction for hours on end. No one – and nothing – would compel him to do anything he wanted. And yet……one day in the twilight time when the garden was empty and was taking on the shadowy aspects of another realm, he had gone for a walk (out of curiosity of course) upon its paths, his black robes making him merely another shadow amongst shadows. The dark stillness around him had somehow crept into his being and he had realised it was becoming easier to put the memory of Hermione away from him, to be slowly returning to the man who was unmoved by sentiment or emotion.

This pleased the Potions Master.

TBC

A/N: Whew, that was a long chapter for me! This was a tricky one to write and it doesn't help when multiple plotlines dance in my head when I think of the concluding chapters (which aren't too far away). Apologies to those who have used Hermione-as-cat stories already, there will be a good reason for this plotline. I foresee a certain professor being able to take on another shape too……


	13. In the Garden

Aindel S. Druida, AnnabelleElizabeth, Arsinoe3, Cassandra the Heart Nut, chanty, crissy, DKC, Elliot, Ezmeralda, Evanescence4, Gelsey Greeneyes, Genevieve Jones, Greenstuff, HarryPotterFreak1234, JennyRad, LM, Lightning Rain, lucy, Luna Writer, Madame Moony, Matraiea, Melwasul, Meriadoc / Celithrathien, nesscafe, Piper Sargasso, PhoenixFeather7, Phoenix Flight, Raclswt, Romm, Sam8, SaukaraSnape, Shin Hee Tae, Shivohnsongbreeze, Skjeve, SperryDee, Strega Brava, ThistleDemon, ubergrasshopper, Wendynat, whynot1, - Thanks!

Dame Niamh – I always end up rewriting chunks of my chapters before I post them but thanks for pointing out the mistake that slipped past me!

Kirien – Thanks – I'm starting to post stories at the 'lordandladysnape.net'

Risi – Thanks, I'm glad you were able to find my story again. The 'crumbling Hogwarts' vision was just an extra bit of 'embroidering' to the story; it doesn't have any relation to the story itself.

Sarah – Thanks, I can see a bit of myself in both Hermione and Severus too. Gardens are healing, as our couple will come to learn…..

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter; thank you for your patience between my updates. I hope you enjoy it……

Part 13

It was a cheerful Hermione who was in the garden a few days later. She was on her knees in a flowerbed at some distance from a secluded path, currently yanking stubborn weeds from the ground. A little bucket half full of weeds standing nearby was testimony to the work she had done so far. 

As it happened, Hermione's happiness was due to the fact that she had been paid today for the work she had done so far in her first week here. It was one thing to know objectively that she would be paid for her work here, and another thing to feel the odd, giddy happiness she had felt when Biddy had come to her room this morning to give her a little cloth sack of galleons that was her first weeks wages.

"Compliments of the Mistress!" Biddy had squeaked, a shy smile upon the plain house elf's face as she peered up at her (according to James the elf was indeed a female). It appeared Hermione had won the devotion of Biddy merely by sincerely thanking her for the food at meal times in the kitchen where Hermione ate. Biddy was in charge of preparing food for everyone in the house of course; owners, staff and guests. Food had to be provided for the dining room where the guests ate, while trays had to be provided for the owners (who presumably had their own private dining quarters) as well as a guest who preferred, it seemed, to eat in his (or her) own room. Perhaps this guest was recovering from a long illness like some of the others here and was too shy to eat with others, Hermione had thought charitably.

After Hermione had thanked Biddy and the house elf had left, she had felt like a child at Christmas time when she had quickly opened the bag and poured the galleons contained within it upon her palm. Objectively speaking, it wasn't a huge amount of money – this wasn't exactly a high-paying job but it was the first money she could legitimately call her own. Her parents had provided her with pocket money of course, but that was different.

This required a little celebration, Hermione had decided firmly. As today was Friday with this afternoon to be spent as she wished, what better way to do this but to clean herself up and then go into Hogsmeade for some 'retail therapy'? Perhaps she could buy a fancy quill for university at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop with a drink at The Three Broomsticks afterwards, or maybe…..

So it was that thoughts of a more frivolous nature occupied Hermione's mind this morning while she weeded. She realised it had been a while since she had felt this cheerful – what would her peers from Hogwarts think if they could see the Know-It-All bookworm Hermione Granger kneeling in a garden wearing plain brown clothes, her hair plaited and tied up under a somewhat-floppy straw hat? Well, she couldn't care less, she thought firmly. There was something about the air here; the peaceful stillness and the soft rustle the trees made when a breeze blew through them her naturally busy mind felt calming.

In the time she had been here the brown outfit she was wearing did indeed deflect dirt, but Hermione wondered if there was some quality about it that deflected from her the gazes of the guests who walked along the paths. Certainly it seemed she was 'invisible' in some way from everyone here apart from the owners, James and Biddy. Or perhaps it was because she was doing menial work such as gardening that she was beneath their notice – would they look or talk to a house elf unless they needed something done for them? Certainly they would never deign to get their hands dirty….

Oddly, this lack of being noticed did not bother her the way it would have had in her first year at Hogwarts, for it felt like she was in her own little secluded (leafy) world, although she was glad to have found a friend.  Here at St. Morgana's she wasn't Hermione, one of the brightest up-and-coming witches of the wizard world, someone who was always expected to maintain her high grades, but just Hermione, the assistant gardener. The work involved in maintaining the garden here was hard at times but also satisfying when she could see the plants respond to her diligent care. She could feel too the weary parts of her heart relax ever so slightly, like little tight knots slowly unfolding. 

At the moment James was currently working on the vegetable garden that he took a personal pride in, for he planted, cared for and harvested the vegetables used by Biddy in their meals. Hermione felt a sense of satisfaction that James was confident enough in her that he could leave her to do her work, and to trust that she would be able to see some of what needed to be done in a garden ("I feel safe in knowing you will pull out more weeds than plants now", he had joked).

After a while Hermione's limbs felt stiff as they did when she worked too long in the same position, and she clambered to her feet so she could stretch herself. She had the feeling too that a few ants were crawling around in her hair (there were plenty on the ground and they always took the opportunity to explore new objects in their territory, i.e. her), and so she took off her hat and patted experimentally at her plaited hair, frowning at the inside of the hat as she did so. She was too preoccupied to notice or care about the swift pace of footsteps on the path nearby……which stopped suddenly.

Severus had avoided walking in the gardens during the day so far, but had been curious today to see if there were any plants that would be useful to him in his potion experiments. He was sure too that if he did see any, there would be no trouble from the owners if he decided to take a small cutting for him to nurture back into full growth in the greenhouses of Hogwarts. It seemed that no wish of his was unimportant in the eyes of Madame Hesterwing, he thought with sardonic amusement.

Lost in his thoughts as he walked along a path, he had at first only given a cursory glance to the drab little woman in brown (a servant of some kind obviously) in the garden itself who was half-turned away from him, examining a hat he would not be caught dead wearing. But there was _something_ about the woman that made look at her full on – to see with shock that made him stop that she was…….Hermione Granger.

His first coherent thought was _What was she doing here?_ He must have made a sound of some kind because she turned her head towards him in faint inquiry. There was a look of unguarded shock upon her face and then a look of surprised welcome……and more…..in her brown eyes for a moment that he had rarely seen on the face of any woman looking at him, certainly not _her_. It was affection…....no, it was love.

With that look in a seemingly endless moment the Potions Master was filled by an exquisite pain that was also joy mixed with disbelief, filling him to the point that he felt he would surely burst, until that receded like a tide leaving a bay, that yet left glittering traces of itself behind. He realised that more than anything, he wanted to know the way to make Hermione look at him in that way again. There was no barrier in his mind this time at the thought that rose up within him with swift force, that he loved her. 

He knew finally that he had loved Hermione for most of the last year – had it been from the first grudging recognition that her intelligent, sharp-witted mind was akin to his own, or that it mattered to him inside that she was one of the few people who didn't look at him with veiled dislike or indifference. It didn't matter that her hair was an untidy mess from the strands of bushy hair that had sprang free from their confining braid, that her hands were dirty, that a sack would have looked better on her rather than the unflattering clothes she was wearing. Importantly, she was no longer a student at Hogwarts; much of his own anger over how he felt towards her, he realised, had been that as her teacher she had been forbidden by law and society to him. 

However, old habits died hard and the way he felt was quite veiled in the Potion Master's eyes when he nevertheless said sharply, "Miss Granger, what on _earth_ are you doing here?" 

While examining her hat Hermione had heard the swift, sharp inhalation of breath from someone nearby, and on turning her head to investigate had seen with shock – _oh, gods!_ – that it was Professor Snape who was on the path looking at her. She had been filled with shock and surprise, and yet it seemed that part of her being _sang_ upon seeing the Potions Master again, dressed (as usual) in his sweeping black robes. It didn't matter that his black hair was lank, or that he would never win any beauty contests with that hooked nose in his sallow, angular face; her heart and body had felt an irresistible tug towards him, to hold and kiss him until his mouth relented and sought hers in return. She was concerned too that he appeared to be thinner than usual…….then realising she was getting carried away her eyes became guarded.

But what was he doing here? Hermione had thought Professor Snape would have had no detailed knowledge of this place, certainly no interest in staying here (surely he would have looked down his nose and sneered at the idea?). Also, had the professor really looked at her for a moment in a way in the same way the older version of him in her last vision had looked at her; with intense awareness…….with joy? Perhaps she had imagined it, for he was looking at her now with a sharp stare that reminded her of the way of how his behaviour towards her before she had graduated had been just short of malevolence. Hermione realised that even though she was no longer technically forbidden against showing her feelings to Professor Snape, she realised to her chagrin that she was apprehensive about the first step to take.

Even though she was acutely aware that they were no longer teacher and student to the other, it seemed that the gulf between them at the moment was just as great as ever – surely he was still the same person who had raged at her when she had thanked him for tending to her when she was ill. It had occurred to her for a second upon seeing him again, that maybe Severus-from-the-future had told her to take care of herself because he 'knew' she would be coming here, where 'he' would be also. But wizards lived a long time; what if it would be years before they could come together? In the state of flustered yearning she felt to be in at the moment (to her embarrassment), it would be easy to say or do something immature that would ruin everything.

But Hermione thought too with concealed satisfaction that she could talk back to him without fear of reprisals, reprimands and detention. If he thought he could browbeat her and get away with it, he had another thought coming, Hermione thought steadily, her tumbling thoughts calming down. Her feelings for him didn't mean she would now be – or ever be – a doormat in his presence.

His black eyes boring into her, Professor Snape said abruptly, "Miss Granger, what on _earth_ are you doing here?" 

Satisfied that her hat did not contain any ants (she had only found a couple on her neck that she had flicked away) Hermione jammed it back upon her head. 

"Good morning to you too, Professor Snape….I'm working as a gardener at the moment," she said matter-of-factly. She could still speak calmly and clearly. This was good.

Severus moved a strand of black hair away from his face. "That is clearly evident Miss Granger, I am not blind," he said sarcastically. There was though, a profound discomfort inside his heart (that was new to him) in realising the disadvantages that came from sarcasm coming easier to him than less-than-acid words.

"But why? Shouldn't you be having a break with those foolhardy friends of yours instead of……mucking around in the dirt?" he continued in exasperation, waving a pale hand dismissively at the garden around her. His exasperation was genuine enough – a brilliant witch such as her was wasted grubbing in the dirt.

Nettled on behalf of the garden she tended Hermione looked him squarely in the eye. "It's a paying job and this is _my_ idea of a break, Professor. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Don't be impertinent," he snapped automatically. "Ten point-"

Then there was a tight, self-mocking smile upon his face as he realised that he had no right to deduct points from her. He was still wondering why of all places, he and Hermione had run into each other again here. _Dumbledore_, Severus realised swiftly. Of course…..somehow, the Headmaster was behind this, the crafty, wily so-and-so. He should have realised Dumbledore's favourite pastime was pulling the strings of those around him, why, all of that talk of Hawaii had been a clever ruse on his part to make sure Severus came here. Because _Hermione_ would be here. Dumbledore had known this…..and had slyly waved the offer of the DADA position in front of his face – no, the Headmaster had practically stuffed it down his throat -  knowing that he would be sufficiently distracted by it so as to not be suspicious as to why Dumbledore had suggested this particular place. If it had been with anyone other than Hermione, Severus would have gone by the swiftest means possible straight to Hawaii and throttled him!

But how much did she know, a suspicious voice in his mind pointed out. How much of this was Dumbledore's doing?

"Did the Headmaster suggest you come and work here?" he said sharply.

Hermione blinked. "No…..why would he do that?" she said in honest surprise. "I saw the advertisement in my Herbology class – as far as I know the Headmaster doesn't even know I'm here. Why?"

The black eyes of Severus glinted and narrowed at her. "It was his suggestion that I come to this particular place for a holiday. Now why would that be, I wonder, since this happens to be where _you_ are as well?" he said silkily.

"I don't know, Professor," Hermione said calmly, as if it did not matter to her in the slightest but as they had been speaking he could sense her growing defensiveness towards the intruder he suddenly felt himself to be. He felt an odd pang inside his heart, though it was with grimness he realised he had only himself to blame for her attitude. He was oddly reminded of his mother, who near the end of her days had cringed every time his father had spoken to her. Severus had hated his father yet learnt from him anyway hadn't he, for he used the same tone of voice towards his students, to _her,_ to keep them in line. He was conscious of staring at her silently, wanting to say what he truly felt towards her, but not knowing what words to say……as if he was floundering in water and had no idea how to swim.

Then realising he was no doubt making a fool of himself he said gruffly, "Since I am keeping you from your work, Miss Granger, I will leave you to it. Good day."

With that he turned and walked back the way he came, though he wished more than anything that he could enfold her in his arms, to have her smile up at him. He was curious as to how she kept herself here…..but as they were no longer teacher and student to each other it would be hard to find reasonable excuses….for now….to approach her. However, there was a way….though it was limited, it would have its uses.

Hermione stared after his retreating form, a slightly perplexed look on her face. For a moment there her former, formidable teacher had looked, well, unsure of himself. As if he had…..what? Wanted to say something? Surely not the kind of words a sentimental part of her wished to hear from him, had he? Had he wanted _her _to say something? What? And also, _how?_ This wasn't someone from her own year or house she was dealing with, but with Professor Snape, with whom you dared to have a casual conversation with at your peril. Hermione realised she didn't really didn't know how to talk to him in a way that was not based on defensiveness against his biting words. She felt a concern though, that it didn't look like he had been taking proper care of himself lately – but she knew of a way where she could observe him during the day without fear of discovery, surely…

Going back to her work was decidedly anti-climatic after what had just happened, but Hermione threw herself back into her weeding with a vengeance, a part of her half-expecting the professor to come back along the path.

Sometime later Hermione heard the flutter of wings and glancing up saw a crow land upon the branch of a nearby tree, its jet black wings settling into place while a sharp black eye observed her in a way that spoke of intelligence. Hermione was unsurprised for there were quite a few birds of all kinds here at the retreat - some wizards came from places that clearly had different ideas on what a familiar should be. But let others have their winged familiars, she was content with Crookshanks. She didn't know for sure whether the crow was someone's familiar, but having learnt not to take any bird or animal for granted Hermione nodded politely towards it. The crow uttered a harsh _caw_ and then seemed to decide she was of little interest, turning its head away from her. Hermione smiled wryly and went back to her work.

When her stomach eventually informed her that it was lunchtime, Hermione ceased working and after standing and stretching, took her bucket and left the flowerbed (making sure there wasn't too much clumps of dirt on her soles). Hermione took several twisting paths that led her to the rubbish bin situated near the vegetable garden where she could dump her weeds. Seeing that James was still tending to his vegetables, she called out to him in greeting. His uncomplicated friendship was something that Hermione, after her encounter with Professor Snape, latched on to with sudden relief.

James stopped working at the sound of her voice and turning to her gave her an easy smile. "Hi Hermione, have you finished for now?" he inquired.

"Yes, I have," she replied as she walked over to the rubbish bin and emptied the weeds into it with perhaps more vigour than necessary.

"Not meaning to pry but you seem a bit tense," James said mildly, though there was a faint question in his voice.

Hermione put an unconcerned smile upon her face when she turned to face him. "It's nothing James, I think the week is catching up to me, that's all."

He appeared to accept her explanation. "Well, you've got the afternoon off, so go and put your feet up in a quiet patch of grass somewhere. After all there's no lack of places to choose from," he observed.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade this afternoon after lunch – but maybe tomorrow," Hermione countered agreeably. 

Taking her empty bucket she then left it in a little garden shed nearby, then took the path that would take her to her usual back entrance of the retreat.

Unknown to them both, Severus in his Animagi crow form had followed Hermione, with a sharp black eye then directed mainly at this James that Hermione was so friendly with. Although as a crow his thoughts and emotions were overridden at times by the eat-fly-hunger instinct, a surge of jealousy had arisen within him, with accompanying reminders from his avian instincts of the many uses of beak and claw. It had been bad enough when Potter and Weasley had made bigger fools of themselves than usual over Hermione, but here away from Hogwarts he would be damned if he let her be snatched up by the first man that came along.  He had seemed familiar – a former Hogwarts student perhaps? But that was irrelevant.

Ruffling his black feathers in irritation he then took to the air again with ease born of long practice. His Animagi ability was not one that Severus had revealed to many; the less people knew about what he could do the better, and this form had come in handy in countless missions. Also too, thus changed you were vulnerable in ways that your human body wasn't, and there were many……inventive tortures his enemies could have inflicted upon him as a bird, with him magically bound by them into this form and unable to change back.

Instead of going through the front door like everyone else, Hermione went around the back to what clearly appeared to be the servant's entrance, which irked him. What on earth had possessed her to work here? Surely not for the money as she had said – any amount of money paid out would be pitiful to say the least.

When Hermione returned to her room there were two letters that had been slipped underneath her door by Biddy from her parents and Harry – owl post prevailed here of course. The one from her parents was fill of cheerful inquiry after her, while Harry's letter was welcome to her – he and the gang were coming over to The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade tomorrow night, and she was 'hereby commanded to attend'.

Hermione smiled. It would be good to see her friends again and she would be definitely replying to that letter after lunch. Since she was going into Hogsmeade anyway this afternoon, she could use the owls in their post office – Hermione suspected that she would probably be using a good chunk of her money up if she used the owl here at the retreat to deliver her mail. Using the services here was probably similar to that of using services at a Muggle motel – you would be overcharged!

She went into the bathroom and later when she emerged clean, her hair in a tidy plait and dressed in a black robe instead of her work clothes, she went to the kitchen where James was tucking into a slice of meat pie. As always, Biddy eagerly begged Hermione to sit down, serving her a slice of pie as well. The kitchen was filled with the pleasant, warm smells of cooking, and while the two chatted the crow outside in a tree near the window was a silent, grim observer.

TBC

A/N: As Christmas approaches and your head is filled with thoughts of 'I need to get that last-minute present!' and other fun-filled things writing is tricky, so the next chapter will be up after Christmas. Merry Christmas to all those who have been patiently reading this story!


	14. That Which Matters

Aindel S. Druida, Angelina, AnnabelleElizabeth, Athena Linborn, b, Barbi Bee, chibidaima, Clare, Claudie Girl, crissy, Deb, ecco815, Elliot, EnsignAbby, Ezmeralda, Genevieve Jones, Gemory, Greenstuff, HarryPotterFreak1234, heartnut, Hilary, Hogwarts, A History Girl, JennyRad, kDarkMaiden, Lady of Shallotte, Luna Writer, M'cha Araem, Mademoiselle Morte, MadAboutHarry, MadMonkette, Madame Moony, Matraiea, Music, oO-Innocent Dreamer-Oo, PhoenixFeather7, Phoenix Flight, Queen-of-Hearts-12, Raclswt, Rhiannon, Romm, Sapphire Rhapsody, Saukaura Snape, ShinHee Tae, Shiv5468, Shivohnsongbreeze, Strega Brava, Suirporp, ThistleDemon, Tracy3, Trinka, Winter Fae – Thanks!

Lady Ktulu – Nice to see a fellow Kiwi! Yes, I admit I was curious as to the possibility that Harry and Ron could become worse, not better as they got older.

A/N: All right, so this update is a little bit 'after Christmas' but I got there eventually. This definitely was a chapter where the characters ignored my carefully planned outlines and plots and took over! (mutters)  Especially Severus. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Part 14

When Hermione finished her lunch she went back to her room and briskly gathering her writing materials she sat at the small oak desk and composed a reply to her parents and to Harry. In the letter to her parents she related how she had been working hard and was enjoying herself, while in the letter to Harry she wrote that she would be pleased to meet him and the others at the arranged time tomorrow. She did not mention the presence of Professor Snape to Harry in the letter……nor would she do so tonight, she considered. There would be no point – Harry still loathed the Potions Master for reasons both just and unjust, but if he knew the professor was staying at the same place as she was, then Harry would probably find a reason to turn up here and try and persuade her to leave. It would be for 'her own good' in his mind, of course……..

When the letters were written and sealed Hermione gathered her things and Apparated to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, treating herself to a new quill in the village as she had promised herself. She spent most of the afternoon there, enjoying the fact that she wasn't obliged to be back at Hogwarts at a certain time anymore.

When she Apparated later that afternoon back to her room Hermione rested for a while, thinking back to her earlier conversation with Professor Snape. She was curious as to why he had thought Dumbledore had encouraged her to come here - was her former Headmaster trying to play matchmaker? Hermione felt quite embarrassed at the thought but then she admitted to herself that if Dumbledore was doing so then he meant well; perhaps out of a desire to see his colleague happy? Many marriages in the wizard world were merely alliances between houses to breed strong wizards and to keep the bloodlines 'pure'.

Certainly Hermione was no 'pureblood' but with her consistent placing in the top of her classes she felt reasonably sure that nowadays wizards would think of her as 'high achieving witch' first before ' Muggle-born witch'. When she thought about it, Professor Snape had never called her 'mudblood' though his bloodline was reputedly quite pure – his insults were usually on the basis of your supposed lack of intelligence.

Hermione was curious as to what he was doing at the moment – would he be in his quarters (which would obviously be on an upper floor), in a quiet library somewhere or walking in the garden? In her Animagi form she would surely be able to find him – though if it was clear that he wanted privacy from everyone and everything she would respect that, she told herself quickly. She wasn't a voyeur! She opened her door slightly so that as a cat she would be able to leave the room and then after concentrating Hermione felt herself drop to the floor, her body _twisting _into that of a tortoiseshell cat. As always she felt her senses to be heightened, with the retreat becoming a mysterious place that held the exciting possibilities of mice to be found. Mice! Hermione-Cat found her whiskers twitching in excitement at the thought of the chase and catching of such creatures. _Ugh!_ the human part of her mind moaned. _All those tiny bones!_

Hermione-Cat thought for second, her thoughts changing constantly from that of cat to woman. No mice hunting, then. That's right, she was supposed to be looking for her Black One. _Professor Snape_, she corrected..….he was someone who needed to run and play more often. That was something both parts of her could certainly agree on. She batted her small paw at the door she had left ajar before and slipped through when the gap was big enough. Her feline instincts urging her to try looking in the garden, Hermione-Cat ran on light paws down the corridor until she reached the door that led to the outside, pushing her way through the handy cat-flat at its bottom. She paused, overwhelmed by the sights and enticing scents that came from the garden before her.

She sniffed the air, and was eventually rewarded by detecting a spicy scent that didn't seem to be too old, mixed with darker things that she knew to be the trace of the one she sought. But how odd……the scent seemed to overlaid with that of……_bird._ Perhaps he had just feasted upon bird-that-clucked? Her tail twitched and then she bounded off to explore the paths.

Severus had been on the verge of going to Hogsmeade in his crow form to keep a further eye upon Hermione, but then had flown back to his window that he had kept ajar, swooping through the gap. Upon flowing back into his human form, his black robes had swayed about him like his previous dark wings as he then paced furiously back and forth upon the floor. _Fool! _he snarled to himself. Admitting to himself that he loved as well as desired Hermione did not mean he had to follow her around (albeit in his Animagi form) like a teenager in heat! There was no reason to let his emotions overrule his mind.

But he was still jealous though at the way this gardener James had been on such friendly terms with her – was it his ill fortune that he was to be constantly vexed through his life with men by that name?

He was still conscious though of feeling awkward at how to court her, the memory of the way she had _looked_ at him earlier the only guard against merciless visions of Hermione rejecting him. Forcefully. His own love life was nothing to put quill to parchment about – merely a series of unsatisfying encounters when he was young that led him to conclude the experience was highly overrated, with love a myth invented by the deluded masses. 

He knew though, he would have trouble sleeping tonight, knowing that Hermione was only a mere floor away. A memory rose to the surface of his mind of when they had nearly collided in a corridor at Hogwarts, of when it seemed for a moment that she wanted to……..what? Touch him? Hold him? _Kiss_ him? 

Severus groaned in frustration and moving to the window leaned his forehead against the cool glass, his breathing ragged. He had to control himself, he would _not_ let his needs and desires……and love, Merlin help him, reduce him to a mockery of himself. 

The coolness from the window had helped him regain composure and when a chance movement in the garden below him caught his eye he frowned, narrowing his eyes. It was only one of many cats at this place, he realised dismissively, a tortoiseshell one that had emerged from one of the garden paths to pad across the lawn towards the house. The cat then paused, lifted its head and appeared to be directly looking at him.

Then the cat suddenly tensed, and as quickly as it appeared the cat turned and sped back towards a path, whereupon it was soon out of sight.

Yes, he had a face that could scare even a cat, Severus thought ironically.

* * * * *

Saturday dawned with fine weather. After breakfast Hermione put on a plain black robe, put a crossword magazine of hers and a pen into a carry bag and set off into the garden, determined to find a quiet, sunny spot for herself. Instead of plaiting her hair today she had merely brushed it until it was (reasonably) tidy and tied it back with a ribbon.

Strictly speaking, wizards were frowned upon for using ballpoint pens instead of quills, but Hermione thought it was far from easy using a quill and ink outside, especially when the wind was blowing. There were quills that provided a steady, never-ending supply of ink for its user, but these were quite expensive. Of course, Draco had had one of these (but that wasn't really surprising) and had enjoyed flaunting it to his classmates.

Walking along the paths Hermione's interest was caught by a series of wide, shallow wooden steps on her left that descended down a small bank to a grassy area besides a stream.

_Perfect_, Hermione thought as she walked down the steps and sat on the second-to-last one. A nearby tree provided shade and it was good to look at flowers without having to tend to them. A part of her mind noted that there was a dead branch on the tree that needed to be removed, and didn't that flowerbed look somewhat unkempt?

She was going to _relax_, whether she liked it or not, Hermione chided herself with a rueful smile and pulled out her crossword magazine. 

As the morning went by she was so engrossed in what she was doing that she failed to see a shadow fall across her.

"Miss Granger," a familiar voice said smoothly from behind her, "you are fond of crosswords?"

Hermione started slightly then quickly recovering her composure turned her head slightly to see Professor Snape standing on the path, his outer black robe trailing over the sides of the steps.  You would think that he would be irritated at the way his robes trailed on floors and in the dirt all the time, a part of Hermione's mind thought.  But perhaps he cast a spell upon them to repel dirt; certainly they didn't appear stained……

Perhaps her time as a cat had sharpened her sense of smell because the spicy smell of him was quite tantalising to her nose……she was almost close enough to reach out and touch him. If she dared.

He had deliberately sought her out this time, and Hermione wondered why. 

His aura of intimidation that he wore like a second skin seemed to be……..muted today, and as a result Hermione found herself relaxing, though she was still slightly wary of him. There was something in the way he was regarding her as if she was something entirely new to him, which she wasn't sure how to react to.

But out of politeness she put her things down upon her bag nearby and then stood up, aware that she had to crane her neck slightly to look at him. There was a faint glint – of derision? amusement? – in his black eyes at this.

Hermione wondered too if he knew that she had been the cat when she had seen him yesterday looking down at her from a window on an upper floor. His scent-trail had been an odd one which she had unfortunately lost track of, and it hadn't helped that her cat sense of smell had had to deal with countless other human smells, as well as those of animal and bird. 

Admitting defeat in her garden hunt for him she had returned to the house, but had felt compelled to look up at a window in an upper storey. To her surprise she had seen with her sharp eyes the professor standing quite close to a window, looking straight down at her as if he could see _her_. Startled at this thought, her feline instincts had chosen to interpret this as _Danger! Run! _

Before she had known it, she was back amongst the garden paths searching for a place to hide…..it had only been later that she had cautiously made her way back to her room in an indirect way, thankfully without notice.

"Yes, Professor, I find them relaxing," she said matter-of-factly.

His black gaze dropped to her ballpoint pen. "You appear to have……..misplaced your quill?" he continued in the same smooth tone, lifting his head to look at her again.

"No I haven't, but a pen is more efficient when I'm outside," Hermione countered.

"Some would say this shows that you are not fully one of us; that you are still tied to the Muggle world, Miss Granger, though you are now an adult witch," Professor Snape said softly, his eyes fixed unblinkingly upon hers. There was something about the way he said 'adult witch' that sent a tingle up her spine.

"Then 'they' can say whatever they like, _sir_, for I am not ashamed of my upbringing nor do I see the necessity of rejecting everything from my world without good reason!" Hermione said roundly, not caring if he snapped back at her for 'impertinence'.

"Good," he said equably, to Hermione's surprise. "Living between two worlds will give you an edge that others lack. Certainly I know I would have to endure hours of tedious explanation from Mr Weasley before I was comfortable with how a ballpointed pen works," Professor Snape added dryly, giving a shrug that was almost in irritation.

Had he actually made a joke? Hermione thought in bemused surprise. He _had_. But he seemed to be serious regarding the knowledge, or lack of it, of how to use an ordinary Muggle object such as a pen. She had found that some pureblood wizards had no idea of how to use the simplest of Muggle items, but whether it was from snobby disdain of the Muggle world or of genuine incomprehension of a different worldview from theirs, she wasn't completely sure. 

It was surprising though that Professor Snape had unbent enough to admit incompetence to her, no matter how small.

Unexpectedly taken with the idea of being the teacher for once, she said earnestly, "Oh no, it's really easy to use a pen, though it's actually called a ballpoint pen. Here, let me show you."

"Indeed," she heard him say dryly as she quickly bent down to retrieve her pen and book and then stood and walked up the steps to him. However, when she held the pen for him to look at, he stared at it with a suspicion that seemed to Hermione quite comical, but she was careful not to show this (what she didn't know was that Severus had once seen Arthur Weasley demonstrate as to how a 'fountaining pen' worked, a performance that left the man splattered with ink as if he had been attacked by an enraged octopus).

"You simply push the knob at this end, like this, and once the um, pointed bit comes out the other end you can write with it, do you see?" she continued in the same earnest tone. She opened her magazine at a random page and scribbled a wriggly line upon the side of a page so he could see it.

"I see," he observed, fascinated despite himself. He had to admit that it appeared quite safe to use. In a formal tone he said, "May I, Miss Granger?…….."

"Of course," Hermione said readily, offering him the magazine and pen. However, when he took the pen his pale fingers brushed hers for a moment, and she felt a tingle rush across her skin. For a moment it seemed hard to breathe for both of them.

Severus carefully drew a straight line across the top of the page and studied the result for a moment. Then he put the pen on top of the magazine and handed both back to her.

He paused and then murmured, "Thank you, Miss Granger," as if she had shown him how to use something that was more complex than a simple plastic pen.

"That's all right, Professor," Hermione said, giving Professor Snape a tentative but sincere smile. He had actually thanked her for something – that was a miracle in itself.

It was the first time she had smiled at him, Severus realised for an oddly intoxicating moment, finding himself unable to stop looking at her. Few people smiled at him. _Do it again….._. 

He was staring at her…..but it seemed to Hermione that his black eyes had softened slightly, and she felt as if the gulf between them had narrowed slightly.

Then Professor Snape cleared his throat and said in an abrupt tone, "The reason I came to see you is that I am looking to see if this garden has a moonflower vine. As a gardener you should be aware if one is here."

Rather than feel insulted, Hermione found herself feeling relieved at his change of tone and was glad at having a task to focus on, rather than letting her emotions get the better of her. 

She nodded. "Yes, I saw some the other day – there's some in the eastern section of the garden," she said briskly.

She packed away her magazine and pen in her bag while Professor Snape waited impassively for her on the path. When she reached the path in her turn she nodded to the left.

"This way is the quickest," she said. 

He nodded a shade impatiently, indicating for her to continue.

It felt odd walking along a garden path with him, Hermione thought, especially out in the sunshine. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but his sallow skin seemed to have a healthier tint. For the first time she felt that she was well, if not exactly his equal then at least not his social inferior.

The path was wide enough for two people to walk comfortably side by side and it was a beautiful day for a walk anyway, with birdsong and the busy drone of insects to be heard. Hermione felt a secret sense of satisfaction as she walked along in seeing she had made a positive impact on the garden. 

But perhaps Professor Snape had sensed this for he said abruptly beside her, "You are happy here."

Hermione glanced sideways at him for a moment.

"Yes, I am," she said simply.

"Why, Miss Granger? And I do not believe I got a satisfactory answer as to why you took this job."

Hermione bridled for a moment at his remark (and he called her impertinent!) but glancing sideways at him again she saw that though his black eyes were narrowed slightly, there was a look of curiosity as if he genuinely wanted to know. _Of course, someone who spent the majority of his time in the dungeons would naturally wonder why people would want to work outside._

She thought of how to explain, and then said slowly, "Well, as I said yesterday I saw an advertisement for this holiday job at Professor Sprout's class."

"Yes, but no one forced a knowledgeable student such as yourself to take on the position, and I doubt that you are poor by Muggle standards," Professor Snape pointed out, sounding distinctly irked.

Hermione felt a distinct blush upon her cheeks at the compliment, such as it was from the professor, and feeling awkward she kept her gaze upon the path before her. But it was pleasant to be remarked upon her brains without the scathing 'Know It All' being said.

"That's true, but I wanted to do it," she countered. "It's been really educational being here, and James – he's the head gardener here - has taught me a lot. I saw it as the ideal opportunity to get away from everyone and everything."

She fell silent, feeling that perhaps she had revealed too much to him.

"I see…..no doubt I come under the 'everyone and everything' part?" Professor Snape said softly with a mocking edge to his voice. Exactly _how_ much had James taught her he thought, fuming inside.

"I……..," Hermione started to say, then stopped, not sure what to say or the most diplomatic way to say it. Yes, he had been an arrogant, malicious teacher at times with dubious teaching methods and she was glad to have left Severus-the-teacher. On the other hand, she had missed _him_………the intelligent, hardworking wizard whose mind she respected and admired. 

"Yes and no," Hermione said finally.

She stopped in the path, for they had reached an area of the garden where the moonflower vine the professor sought was to be found gently winding around an oak tree, it's luminous white blossoms waving in the breeze.

"Here's what you were looking for, Professor," Hermione said steadily as she waved her hand at the vine. She avoided looking at him directly, for to her chagrin her cheeks still felt hot.

"Forget the wretched plant and answer me _properly_, Miss Granger," he said impatiently. "The 'yes' part does not surprise me in the least, but………would you do me the courtesy of looking at me?"

At that Hermione did look at him, and Severus was taken aback by the fact that her cheeks were pink……she had been _blushing?_

He moved closer to her and in a quieter tone continued, saying, "I find I am curious as to what the 'no' part of your answer means."

For once Hermione felt herself quite tongue-tied and for a moment she looked down at the lines on the palms of her hands as if she could find the answer there.

She heard a hiss from him and then the next thing she knew both of her hands had been seized (though gently), at the wrist by Professor Snape.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" he said abruptly, looking down at her palms, smoothing his thumbs carefully across the skin, the movement making her quiver inside.

_What?_ Hermione began to say, perplexed, but then she looked closer at her palms and understood. Ah. Since she had started working here her hands had quickly developed calluses on the tender pads of flesh at the base of her fingers, which had hurt at first. She had used a healing charm to ease the discomfort but hadn't seen the point of removing the calluses altogether – after all, it was just her hands adjusting to the long hours in the garden. Unfortunately, it seemed that her calluses were developing calluses of their own at the moment..….and her hands were hardly looking like a lily-white students hands anymore.

"They're only calluses – it's just what you get when you're a gardener," Hermione said in a deliberately light voice, quite conscious of the fact that he was holding her hands. "It doesn't matter."

He tightened his grip for a moment, then the pale hands relaxed. His voice when he spoke though was harsh.

"It does matter." He stopped for a moment as if he was trying to find the right words then continued.

"Since that idiotic Longbottom caused your accident it has mattered to me if you were hurt or hurting, though I viewed such……feelings on my part as a weakness."

"It's not a weakness to care for someone, Professor," Hermione pointed out reasonably as she looked at him, though her heartbeat was starting to race.

"Is it not?" he retorted, his black eyes narrowed as they looked at her, though he did not seemed inclined to let go of her hands. "Such sentiment can be used as a weapon against the owner; in Slytherin circles this is the first lesson learnt at a parents knee." There was a grim undertone to those words as if he had learnt this the hard way.

"It's not a lesson I learned……or want to learn, Professor," she countered with a slight tilt to her chin. "I think though, that your hands are worse off than mine," she added quietly, looking down at the hands holding hers.

His mouth tightened and there was a glower in his eyes at the implied insult, but it faltered when Severus realised Hermione had deftly adjusted her hands so that she was gently holding his.

She noticed that there were many fine scars and what looked to be old burn marks on his fingers that were accidents surely; she dared to run a finger softly over one and heard a catch in his breathing. The thought came to her that he was unused to being touched this way.

"Those are merely old wounds, Miss Granger," he said tersely.

"Yes, but old wounds can still hurt," she pointed out quietly.

"Would it matter to you if they did?" he sneered, pulling his hands away at that, but Hermione heard an oddly vulnerable note underneath as if the answer was important to him. 

There was the odd sense in Hermione of being on the edge of a doorway; that what she said now would make a difference as to whether she went through it……or not.

Hermione took half a step closer to him, looking at him steadily, allowing herself to show that she cared for him in her eyes at last.

"Yes, it would matter, Professor, if they hurt. It matters to me if you are hurt or hurting……whether you are sad.  More than anyone, y_ou _matter to me."

Professor Snape became quite still, and for a moment it seemed he had ceased to breathe, his eyes glittering in an odd way_. Had he heard her correctly?_ He had. He reached out and took her hands again, this time entwining his fingers determinedly with hers.

Then he said roughly, "Then know this, Miss Granger. _Hermione._ I am no doubt a poor choice besides your friends, for I have treated you ill – but when you left Hogwarts my sleep gave me no rest and food had no flavour. I thought my feelings for you were mere infatuation, but on seeing you again I knew……I knew I needed you. Wanted you. _Loved_ you, all that you are. If you could find it within you to care for me even as half as I care for you, I would be happy………"

As romantic speeches went it was hardly comparable to the legendary ones in history, but the emotion and near-pain behind the words of the Potions Master was just as real and heartfelt.

There could only be one answer.

Hermione pulled her hands away from his and before he had time to react she put her arms around his neck and gently kissed him.

_Ah……._

She was holding and kissing him………..as if she really wanted to despite who he was and what he had done in his past. For long moments he could only stand there in the warmth of the sun, his hands frozen at his side, feeling the exquisite sensation of Hermione's body pressed softly against his, smelling the scent of roses from her skin.

He made an inarticulate sound and embraced her, drawing her tightly against his body. She made a pleased sound that encouraged him greatly, and at that he kissed her back, expressing all the feelings that he had repressed at Hogwarts when thinking of her; the yearnings of his lonely, bitter heart, his desire, and now, his love for her. His previous jealousy over James and even before of her friends seemed inconsequential now.

It was several minutes before they drew back from each other, panting for breath.

Her knees were shaking and it was a few moments before she felt steady again. Noticing that he smiled, a small, wicked one. She felt as if his fierce kiss had left her boneless inside, and it seemed to have far surpassed the ones he had given her in the visions.

It seemed to her that he had been subtly transformed, for his eyes had a dark fire to them that said he was only aware of her.

"I do assume that was a 'yes' on your part?" he murmured.

TBC


	15. Getting to Know You

A/N: It seems that many of you were quite moved by the last chapter, which left me quite speechless! Thank you. Of course, this makes me wonder if I can meet your expectations with this one (probably not! g).  I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Aindel S. Druida, Amelia, Annabelle Elizabeth, Arafel2, Barbi-Bee, Big Splash, BocelliBabe84, Captain Oblivious, Chibidaima, Clare, Claudie Girl, crissy, c[R]ud[E]dly, Deb, Desert-Rose6, Dream4, DreaMCatcheR639, Droxy, EnchantressoftheStars, Ensign Abby, Ezmeralda, falling-alone, franflutewitch, gagmewithasp0rkx, GeekGoddess1, GEmory, Genevieve Jones, Greenstuff, HarryPotterFreak1234, kLyn, KnightsBallad, Laiagarien, Lightning Rain, Liza, Luna Writer, lynne, M'cha Araem, madhorizon82, MadAboutHarry, Mademoiselle Morte, Marston Chicklet, May Houston, Melwasul, Merry the Psychotic Coconut, Oracle Phoenix, otherside2, PhoenixFeather7, Phoenix Flight, Raclswt, RebelRikki, RoseWhispers, Romm, saga of tears, Sapphire Rhapsody, severusgirl, ShagsTheDustmop, ShodanHalo, ShinHee Tae, Shivohnsongbreeze, Skjeve, Slainte, Snapecharmer, Snape's Witch, Sonia, stormyweather457, Strega Brava, Suirporp, Susan, Tasya, Taya, Trinka, *thatsmypoint*, USTMistress, Winter Fae, whynot1 -  Thanks!

Jaquelle – It's great to see a fellow Kiwi!

KT Welsh – Thanks for your suggestion!

MadMonkette – No.

Tracey Claybon – I will consider it…..

Something I have to share - I recently bought a book about 'Love, Actually', the romantic comedy that the alter-ego of our Potions Master, Alan Rickman was in. In the interview section at the back he was asked, "Is love actually all around?". His reply – "Actually, yes. In spite of all the shite." Bless.

Part 15

"Yes, it is…….Severus," Hermione managed to answer firmly. 

Severus felt a dark, pleasurable jolt within him at hearing her call him by his first name. 

There was the uncommon feeling of warmth in his heart too as it sank in that Hermione, impossibly, did care for him…….as well as being obviously willing to touch him. He was almost taken aback by the strong need that rose within him to be touched by her. Not just in a sexual way; but that the simplest of touches from her, the kind that most people took for granted, would please him. 

For years he had coldly subdued such wants and needs and channelled his passions towards his work, but now after years it seemed these aspects of him were determined to make themselves known again. On some level this raw need bothered him - it was a potential vulnerability within him, given vast breadth and depth by its apparently simple nature. Could he truly afford to have it, to let Hermione have this power over him by allowing her inside his life? At the height of the war, the Dark Lord would have ruthlessly exploited weaknesses like this in him, indeed, any visible weakness he showed. 

But Voldemort was dead, and the war was over, with only scars left behind. 

He still felt shaken inside though after their shared kisses; after _her _kisses. What had she done to him?

Hermione was currently looking at him as if he was a particularly challenging Potions project, one that she was determined to take on but also slightly apprehensive about doing so.

She still felt wariness (and possibly fear) towards him, Severus realised. After all, years of unpleasant behaviour on his part could not be forgotten overnight.

For a moment part of him felt satisfaction at this knowledge. Old habits died hard…….how efficient it was at times to be feared, rather than loved, by others. Fear was the whip that spurred his students on to succeed in his class, their ability to succeed that could one day be the only thing to keep them alive (if they did die young, no one should be able to point the finger of blame at _him)_.

But, no, he thought harshly. Of all people, he didn't want Hermione to fear him any more.

However, he had no intention though of changing his personality completely – he had seen the maudlin messes some wizards became when they fell in love and he was determined it would not happen to him. He was not perfect of course, but the various quirks and flaws of his personality served him well at times – how many plots had been successfully averted because of his naturally suspicious mind, to look for the hidden motives behind the smiling face, to seek the hidden knife in the hand, so to speak?

However………having observed Hermione for seven years now, he could say that although she had a sharp, clever mind that could often see solutions where others couldn't, there was no natural deviousness within her, or a willingness to exploit flaws in others. Obviously if she had, she would have been sorted into Slytherin…….perhaps, in being with her it would be easy to find a way that would allow him to maintain his sense of self and please her. Certainly, pleasing her would most definitely please _him_……

He was making the assumption though, he thought silently, that he would be more than just a temporary dalliance in her life, not just a brush with 'the dark side' so to speak. What if she decided he was too…….flawed? It wasn't as if he was someone from her own generation, a young man with a healthy, strong body and (fairly) unblemished skin. He was older than her, and after the life he had led his body was hardly a shining example of manhood. If it had ever been.

Worse still – what if she only cared for him out of pity?

For a moment there Hermione had noticed a darkly pleased look in his eyes after she had spoken, but now she sensed his mood was becoming grimmer. The frown lines upon his face seemed deeper as well. _Why?_ Impulsively she put her hand upon her arm.  

"I do care for you," she said with quiet sincerity. "I wasn't lying before."

There was something though, that Severus had to hear from her. 'Do you only care for me because of pity?' he said with deceptive softness. He would not be pitied……

Hermione glowered at him. 'No, I certainly don't love you out of pity!' she said roundly, her eyes indignant, then her tone was quieter. "Don't put yourself down like that - I think you did more for the Order than most of us will every realise, and it would have taken more courage than most of us have to do it. As well as your mind, I admire your courage."

Was that how she saw him – someone brave and courageous as well as being intelligent? _As if he was a Gryffindor_, part of him mocked, but he ignored it. He had a need for recognition that he had long learnt to ignore (who would ever say 'well done' to him when there were glory-boys such as Potter to fawn over?) but it uncurled inside of him now, it listened…….and smiled, satisfied.

He tilted his dark head to observe her hand upon his arm. 

"Then we have an agreement between us, Hermione," he murmured instead, as he reached out and gathered her firmly to him. Rather than kiss her immediately though, he was objectively curious to feel again how she felt in his arms. It had been a long time since he had held a woman after all……….and it felt right to be holding Hermione, almost as if she enhanced him somehow. He was taller than her by a head and strands of her bushy hair brushed teasingly against his chin. There was the desire to run his fingers through her hair but he forebore……he would _not_ let all of his self-control go when he was around her, he thought grimly.

Severus was pleased though that they happened to be in a fairly secluded spot in the garden. Despite the fact that Hermione was now legally an adult, there would no doubt be repercussions for her if she, a staff member of this retreat, were found in the arms of a guest……

Causing her to be fired would certainly _not_ be in his best interests. 

However, just to make matters safer, he activated a Keep Away charm that came easily to him, that would make approaching people think quite naturally of walking instead in the opposite direction.

As Hermione stood within the circle of his arms, she wondered objectively for a moment how this would appear to an outsider. She, Hermione Granger, a young Gryffindor woman of average appearance and fairly sensible mind, was agreeing to be with one Professor Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin of Hogwarts, to be precise. A not-handsome, ex-Deatheater-turned spy.  

However, the Potions Master about whom most people would have agreed didn't have a romantic or tender bone in his body, seemed content at the moment just to gently hold her against him, as if he was somehow _listening_ to her. Experimentally Hermione laid her head against his chest, feeling the soft scratchiness of his black robes against her cheek. When she moved her cheek just a fraction, she felt the cool roundness of a black button against her skin - it seemed that there were countless buttons on these formal Victorian-style clothes of his. No doubt Professor Snape- no, _Severus_ she firmly told herself – had chosen his clothes to give the impression of strictness to the world, of a lack of frivolity or passion within him. However, he had probably no idea how enticingly sexy such buttoned-up-to-the-neck clothes were in their own way, she thought with a sudden small smile. How would he react if she told him _that_, she thought.

When Hermione gently slid her arms around his waist she was rewarded with an audible exhalation, almost a sigh, from him. She felt a hand of his starting to move over her back in slow, curious circles, almost as if he was trying to memorise her body in this way.

The sudden thought came to her that what if someone came and caught them? She turned her head quickly to look at the path, half expecting a wizard or worse, her employer to come along in the next second. It seemed that Severus understood her concern for he dipped his head to murmur with calm conviction against her ear, "No one will be coming this way, Hermione." 

As if he had belatedly realised this had an ominous sound to it, he relaxed his arms about her slightly and added in a stiff voice, "Not that I hope this…..situation is one you feel needs intervention from others, as it were."

"Oh no!" Hermione said earnestly. To reassure him she reached up to kiss his neck, just above the hint of the white linen shirt that peeked over his stiff black collar.

She heard a stifled exclamation from him, and Severus unconsciously clutched her closer to him in astonished pleasure. How had she guessed, the little witch, that his skin was quite sensitive there? _Damn_ her…….

Hermione felt a sense of delight that she could make him respond spontaneously this way, as well as a rush of tenderness for him as Severus almost blindly sought her mouth and covered it with frantic kisses. She returned his kisses eagerly, entwining her fingers amongst his black hair and when his questing hand brushed lightly in silent query against her breast she whimpered against his mouth. Feeling darkly pleased, he caressed her further and felt her squirm against him. Ah, how he had longed to touch her like this and hear her respond in pleasure…….it seemed that fire ran through his veins and he was filled with the almost primal urge to draw her down to the ground, to feel her willing body under him as they coupled on the fertile soil, the scent of flowers and of her intoxicating him….

The feelings and this reality were overwhelming………they were a sensory overload he wasn't used to coping with and in defence Severus found himself pushing her roughly away from him, his breathing ragged.

Her face flushed, Hermione looked at him with surprise and hurt in her brown eyes. Damn it, she had jumped to the wrong conclusion, he realised.

"It's not your fault," he swiftly said, his eyes searching hers.

He paused, seeking the right words to say.

"I am not accustomed – nor have I wanted to for a long time – to being shown affection by others," he said abruptly, unconsciously folding his arms tightly across his chest. "I am not telling you of all people not to, of course. On the contrary."

He coughed and then continued.

"It is just…………"

_I am not used to it,_ was the unspoken words.

"Are you close to your family?" Hermione said carefully, feeling as if she was on uncertain ground here. 

She had thought for a sickening moment before that he couldn't bear to touch her anymore, but she was fast realising that there were significant differences between the Severus of now and the one in the future, not just in his personality. In her visions he had kissed and touched her with unspoken assurance of a man who definitely knew what he was doing, but here he seemed acutely discomforted by his desire for her. It wasn't that he didn't want to touch her, but it was obvious that he was still…..adjusting. Clearly, he wanted to take things slowly which in a way was a relief for her……she did desire him, of course, but she wasn't quite ready to jump into bed with him straight away. He had after all, been the snarky Potions Master longer than he had been a……potential mate.

Severus stared down at her with a tight mouth and a shuttered expression in his black eyes.

"I suppose this is the part where I am supposed to regale you with tales of my supposedly abusive childhood with my daily beatings, of course," Severus said in a mocking tone.

"I wasn't implying anything like that," Hermione snapped back, her brown eyes flashing. "I was just asking!"

She took a deep breath, running her hand through her bushy hair. "I thought we were trying to get to know each other too," she said in a quieter tone. "I don't want my head bitten off every time I ask you a question."

Severus looked at her and then he gave a sigh. "I know," he said tightly. "I have a temper and I am aware it has a life of its own at times."

"Yes," Hermione said in a non-committal tone.

Severus gave her a small, ironic smile. "You are not supposed to agree with me." 

Severus was then silent for a moment and then said in a stiff tone, "So, since you _asked….._my father was the master of the house, and always made me aware it was so……..with my mother constantly in his shadow I learnt eventually to keep myself amused. It was hardly the best of childhoods but it could have been worse, of course."

But not much parental affection, it seemed…….Hermione had a momentary vision of the boy he must have been lurking in the rooms of a gloomy house, his black eyes watchful and wary. Possibly unpleasant school years at Hogwarts following in turn – with someone like Voldemort smoothly offering him power and prestige Severus must have seen this as proper acknowledgement of him for the first time in his life. But when he realised his mistake and became a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he was only rewarded with constant mistrust of his motives by many that continued to this day……..was it any wonder he wasn't used to an affectionate touch?

"Do you get on with them in a better way these days?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"My parents both died years ago," he said flatly.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said awkwardly, feeling that it was probably wise if she didn't ask anything more about his parents. 

Hermione hesitated, and though her cheeks were slightly pink she said frankly, "I don't mind if we take things slowly, after all, you shouldn't rush some things."

"I hope you do not think any less of me," Severus said guardedly in return, his eyes watchful. Surely she would be reacting with scorn by now?

He was surprised when she made a small _huff!_ of exasperation and rolled her eyes as if to say, _men!_

"Of course not," she said roundly and to show she meant it she kissed him softly. Oddly relieved (though he didn't show it) Severus kissed her back with slow thoroughness, taking his time. Just to let her know not to underestimate him though, he turned his head and nibbled her ear for a moment, making her squeak in surprise and swat him playfully on his arm. He swatted her back in light reproof and when their eyes met they found themselves smiling at each like naughty children, feeling closer to each other than before.

Severus then coughed and said carefully, "Since you are no doubt hungry at the moment, would you like to have lunch with me at the Three Broomsticks, Hermione?" In recent years the inn had expanded its 'menu' so to speak to include plain but edible food as well as drink to bring in more custom.

He saw her eyes blink in surprise before she smiled at him. "Yes, please," she said promptly. A dimple had appeared upon her face, Severus noted, quickly filing this fact away for future reference. 

It was a considerable concession on his part to ask Hermione out to lunch, being a private person who preferred to eat alone. Certainly it was an irritation to him that his duties at Hogwarts required him to have his meals at the High Table. Severus dealt with feeling that he was the focus of countless student eyes by watching known troublemakers; certainly he had kept an eye on the so-called Golden Trio…..

But he had asked Hermione and to his gratification she had accepted; she did not mind being seen in public with him.

The small inn in Hogsmeade was noisy and warm as usual, but hardly anyone gave the Potions Master and the young witch accompanying him more than a second glance as they made their way to a small table at the back. Hermione was secretly relieved at this – though she was still half-expecting a wizard she knew to come up and berate her for going out with someone twice her age. 

She was not someone to fuss over her appearance, but after explaining to Severus that she would "only be five minutes" she had Apparated back to her room and made sure she looked presentable and well, _mature_. After quickly pinning up her hair and applying a little makeup Hermione had been satisfied that she wouldn't look like 'jail bait' in his company. Fortunately she still had some money left and that had gone into a pocket before she had Apparated back to where she had left Severus.

He had stared down at her face sharply for a moment when she had returned, and Hermione had realised that he had probably never seen her with makeup on before. True, she did make an extra effort to try and make herself look presentable at the dances they had had at Hogwarts, but Severus had rarely attended them. On the occasions he _had_ attended a dance (no doubt 'encouraged' to by Dumbledore) he had stood in the shadows, clearly wishing to be anywhere but there and with a sour expression upon his face. No one had dared to ask himfor a dance nor had cared when he left early……

Severus had coughed abruptly and then said in an obvious attempt at snarkiness, "I believe you were away for _ten_ minutes rather than five. However, I shall let it pass," he added with uncommon awkwardness on his part before pointing out they should both Apparate to Hogsmeade…….

It was obvious by the way Severus held himself at the moment in The Three Broomsticks that he was expecting as well to be asked what he was doing in Hermione's company. In a terse voice he asked what drink she wanted, and when she replied that she wanted a Butterbeer he nodded curtly and with a swirl of black robes was soon lost amongst the crowd.

How he would be able to keep himself from goggling at her like a dunderhead when he returned he had no idea, Severus thought in vexation as he bought a Butterbeer and a drink of mulled mead for himself. He had not expected her to wear makeup. Part of him disapproved, while the other part of him felt flattered she would make an effort for him.

In a short time he returned, carrying two tankards with as much care as if they were carefully brewed potions.

"Thank you," Hermione said as he placed her drink in front of her. He put his drink of mead down as well and sat down on the seat opposite her, his black robes rustling as they draped on the floor around him. Because they were fairly secluded and had a certain degree of privacy where they were Severus allowed himself to relax slightly.

Within moments Madame Rosmerta, a pretty lady with curves that Hermione could only dream of having, briskly came up to their table. Her bright eyes took in both of them and for a moment her eyebrows raised slightly when she looked at Hermione (as if to question her motives for being with Professor Snape now that she had left Hogwarts).

However, her tone of voice when she spoke was quite business-like as she related what the specials of the day were. The mention of leek and potato soup sounded agreeable to both Severus and Hermione, and having taken their order Madame Rosmerta went away to relay their request to the kitchen. 

Hermione looked at Severus, and there was a gleam of humour in her brown eyes. "Blue," she informed him precisely. 

"I beg your pardon?" Severus said shortly, staring at her, wondering what on earth she was talking about.

"I thought this would be a good time to get to know each other – so, for one thing blue is my favourite colour," she explained.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "I hope you can provide me with something more substantial than that," he said, his black eyes sardonic.

For someone who had been as outspoken in class as she was, Hermione felt diffident at talking about herself, but then, she was still accustoming herself to speaking frankly to Severus without being reprimanded for 'impertinence'. Being the focus of his complete attention was disconcerting in its own way too.

As she related details about her life at home, the music she liked, the hobbies she had such as collecting fans to put upon her wall, it was probably inevitable that there was some incomprehension on his part about certain Muggle terms and the technology in her world. Pop culture was a mystery to him and his ideal type of music was classical – there had been some Muggle composers of merit, he pointed out dryly. Explaining her (somewhat dubious) like for 80's music would be a job in itself.

It didn't help that he had based much of his knowledge on her world on the unfortunately half-baked ideas of Arthur Weasley that he had obviously heard. This led to some animated discussion on her part and pointed questions on _his_ part, though without any spite behind them. They hardly noticed when their soup arrived, and Madame Rosmerta thought that for a wonder there wasn't a sour expression on the Potions Master for once – perhaps there was nothing to be concerned about the odd sight of him and young Hermione having lunch together.

TBC

A/N: While I know that Severus is the Master in more than one way in many stories (heh), I had thought that what if he kept himself in such control most of the time, to the point he would have difficulty adjusting when he fell in love (and let some of that control go?)


	16. Revelations & Interruptions

Anastasya, Anonymous, Arafel2, azulkan2, breton56, BocelliBabe84, Captain Oblivious, Chibidaima, Cleo Selene, crissy, c[R]ud[E]dly,  Deb, Deeble, Droxy, Emma-Kitty, Enchantressofthestars, EnsignAbby, GEmory, Genevieve Jones, Greenstuff, HarryPotterFreak1234, I-Love-Snape, k*sevfans*d, Kaaera, Laiagarien, MadaboutHarry, M'cha Arem,  Oracle Phoenix, Raclswt, Romm, Sam8, ShinHee Tae, Shivohnsongbreeze,  Snapecake, Strega Brava, *thatsmypoint*, Wendynat, - Thanks!

Heartnut – You'll see…..

OrganizedChaos1982 – Yes, I got the arm-swatting scene from a scene Alan Rickman did in 'Love, Actually', heh. You should be able to find the screenplay book on Amazon.com

Shadowcat15 – Oh yes, the Hermione/Snape pairing is quite popular…….

Tracey Claybon – Thanks – you summed up my version of Severus quite nicely!

A/N – This update took longer for me to do than I realised, since I was recently on holiday. So, here it is and I hope you enjoy it. By the way, if you haven't seen the latest PoA trailer on the 'net, go and do so since it starts with Our Professor striding into the DADA class, all masterful and snarky, making the window shutters slam as he does so (fans face).

A/N2 – This story is now available in Russian flavour! ^_^

Part 16

It was harder on Hermione's part to coax personal details of his life from Severus. It was like trying to get blood from a stone and what information he did sparingly reveal made Hermione realise what a privileged upbringing she had had in comparison. They did have some things in common - both of them had a thirst for knowledge and neither of them could go past a book without picking it up. Like her, staying up most of the night to read a new book and breathing in the smell of its freshly bound pages wasn't something that he saw anything wrong with either…….. 

However, when he was growing up in what Hermione privately thought had really been a tense, joyless home, he had found a refuge in his family library, with new worlds opened up to him as a result. Playing with other children had been limited, and then only with boys of Slytherin families with a certain social status…….Severus refused to say much about his schooling and Hermione thought it wise not to ask about the time when he had been a Deatheater.

What idealism Severus had had as a child seemed to have withered quickly in the strong-destroy-the-weak world he had grown up in. However, it seemed that there had been one dream he had grimly held on to when he became the Potions Master at Hogwarts – the desire to see that up-and-coming wizards and witches at least had a fighting chance to defend themselves from the Dark Lord or Lady that inevitably rose up in each generation or two to wreak havoc.

"Every year," Severus said softly, his eyes a chilly black, "I applied for the position of the Defence of the Dark Arts. Every year, the Headmaster turned me down."

It had certainly been a running joke at Hogwarts that some things were inevitable in life – death, taxes and Snape being turned down again for the DADA position, Hermione privately thought. Her friends had often speculated that Snape only wanted that position so as to have a legitimate reason to use the Dark Arts again – after all, hadn't he been a Deatheater?

But now Hermione felt uncomfortable, for his motive for wanting the job had been a good one after all.

"I'm sorry the Headmaster never gave you a chance," she said quietly.

To her surprise he looked at her keenly and a small, satisfied smile was on his sallow face. "Before I went on holiday, the Headmaster inferred that he would give me the chance to take on the position on my return," he said.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione said in surprise, feeling happy for him. "I wonder what made him change his mind at last?"

There was a look in his black eyes that she couldn't quite decipher but which made her insides tingle. "Perhaps I have you to thank," Severus said cryptically, but refused to go into detail.

At that point Madame Rosmerta brought their soup along with a spoon wrapped in a white napkin for them both and they stopped talking so as to concentrate on their soup.

You could tell a lot from a person from seeing their eating habits, Hermione thought as she stole glances at him occasionally. She noted that Severus approached his soup in a methodical manner, making sure no drop was spilt in the process from spoon to mouth, though he would look at each spoonful for a second before he drank it, a habit that seemed automatic. She wondered at this for a moment then realised there had probably been times in his life where he had to monitor the food he ate in case it was poisoned…..

Hermione was feeling as though she should privately pinch herself to check she wasn't dreaming, that she was actually out with Severus. Her feelings for him had free rein now to well up inside her and at times she felt like a delighted little girl when she watched him, rather than the sensible young woman she was. But she had spent so much of her life being sensible, and for once it was good to have a chance to feel otherwise.

However, she was far too accustomed to 'behaving herself' in public, and found it hard to change now. Certainly it would have been seriously out-of-character behaviour on Severus' part for him to start acting the part of the devoted boyfriend in public (somehow the term 'boyfriend' seemed too undignified to be given to him) – he was still maintaining a certain haughty stiffness in his posture here and there had not been much in his behaviour here to indicate that he cared for her. However, there were times when he looked at her in a certain way that made Hermione feel she could easily (and gladly) drown in his dark eyes.

On the part of Severus he realised that eating meals together was something that most couples did everyday and took for granted. However, who would have thought that something so..….homely as this with Hermione would be pleasant? Severus realised he was glad he had took this holiday – for once in a long time he was not required to be anywhere special, whether it was off on a mission or preparing to teach a class of dunderheads. He could just forget his duties and obligations and be….….what? Just himself. 

The soup was quite filling and so they both paused at times to talk again, for he was curious about the Muggle world. Places such as movie theatres he had a harder time of comprehending though – how, without the use of magic, could _talking_ pictures be projected upon a screen, he questioned her impatiently, a hint of scepticism in his black eyes. This required more explanation on her part (with a diversion as to what popcorn was and why it was important in the movie-going process).

At point he said in a carefully neutral tone to her, "Do you have plans for this evening?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes – I'm meeting my friends here for dinner," she explained, feeling regret at the thought. As much as she would like to spend the evening with him in one way or another she couldn't very well back down from seeing her friends.

Severus sat back and regarded her silently. Hermione was meeting her friends tonight………where no doubt it was possible she would be relating a few things to them……. 

He had not really considered how they would possibly react upon hearing she had started going out with him. Not that he really cared in the long run. Hermione wasn't a student anymore and he wasn't breaking any school or Ministry laws – he would have the greatest of pleasure in pointing this out to Messrs Potter and Weasley if they made a nuisance of themselves.

However, his conscience (that had suddenly become annoyingly vocal) pointed out that it _would_ matter to him when her friends gave her grief as a result - it would be unnatural in the end for them not to. He could almost imagine their scandalised responses………_he's the greasy git!………Are you mad!…….Are you a traitor?_

Severus could imagine the distress in her brown eyes as a result, perhaps too the following consideration in them that her friends were right and that he, Severus, was someone to keep far away from. Despite himself there was a sharp dart of pain inside of him at the thought of this likely scenario. Hermione was _his_, growled the darkest part of him in response, the part that had excelled in being a Deatheater long ago. She cared for and wanted _him_, not her glory-boy friends. Let them try and prevent her being with him any time she wished and they would learn what it really meant to fear him!

"I see," he nevertheless said neutrally. "No doubt you will have much to tell them."

There was an utter lack of inflection in his voice, which could mean anything…….however, he was holding his soup spoon with perhaps a tighter grip than necessary.

The decision in the end was easy to make.

"I will be telling them that I'm having a good time at the retreat, and that I'm working hard," Hermione said calmly. "That's all."

Severus stared at her, a myriad of expressions flickering over his sallow face. Surprise, relief……then a sense of angry pain at the automatic and paradoxical thought that she was too ashamed to tell her friends about him, but before he could say anything Hermione quickly raised her hand.

Severus closed his mouth with a snap on what he was going to say but his black eyes bored into hers, expecting an explanation.

Hermione went on quietly, her brown eyes sombre. "If I tell them I care for you, they will start fighting with me. Harry will jump to the wrong conclusion immediately, while Ron will threaten to go and punch your nose or do something equally stupid."

"Or _fatal_," Severus said caustically, though he was clearly willing to continue listening to what she had to say.

Hermione nodded wearily. "I know they will find out eventually, but it will just ruin my holiday if they find out now. I just want you to myself at the moment," she added unthinkingly.

_Oops_, Hermione thought. Well, that last comment had certainly come out the wrong way.

Severus raised his eyebrows but there was a suspicious twitch of his mouth.

"Indeed. Thank you, I think," he said dryly. 

It was perhaps the oddest compliment anyone had made to him but the fact though that a forthright Gryffindor like Hermione was eager to avoid a confrontation with her friends indicated how much she had really needed to 'get away from it all.' His face softened and a feeling of protectiveness rose up within him, with his urge to kiss and hold her a gentle one.

"I didn't mean it like that," Hermione said hastily, her face pink with embarrassment. 

He made a movement of negation with his hand. "I know what you trying to say and I confess I am somewhat relieved at the thought of _not_ having a horde of Gryffindors demanding my head tomorrow," he commented.

Hermione found herself wondering though how Lavender would react if and when she found out. After all, it had been Lavender who had pointed out (long ago, it seemed) that the professor could almost be mistaken for showing jealousy as a result of Harry and Ron trying to court her. In fact, Hermione realised that she really had Lavender to thank for the fact that both she and Severus were here right now…..

Hermione shifted her leg to stretch it and in the process bumped against his, the physical contact sending a pleasant shock throughout them both. Severus raised an eyebrow at her and perhaps he wished to lighten their moods for Hermione in return found her leg 'accidentally' nudged by his long one. She looked at him and saw only a blandly innocent look on his face that only a Slytherin could perfect after years of practice.

"Is something amiss?" he inquired smoothly.

"There will be soon if you don't behave!" Hermione found herself saying pertly.

But rather than reacting and taking it the wrong way, she saw in pleasant surprise that there was a small answering smirk on his face. He was enjoying this, she realised. Oh hell, what kind of monster had she let out of the closet now, Hermione thought wryly, smiling at him in return. Although full-on passion was clearly a no-no with him at the moment, he was obviously not adverse to the lighter kinds of flirting with her when the opportunity presented itself. 

Severus realised that this type of flirting was quite amusing (although her smile was threatening to make his heart do flip-flops), and importantly, he could participate in it without feeling he was losing his self-control.

However, they were both interrupted from their pleasantly simmering thoughts by the unanticipated and quizzical voice of Remus Lupin. "Severus….Hermione…….I didn't expect to see you both here," he said, having approached their table unexpectedly.

Remus was a shabbily dressed man, with a face that seemed to have a look of constant weariness ever since the death of Sirius Black a few years ago. It had hit him quite hard, and he had personally avenged the death of his fellow Marauder – making sure that Bellatrix Lestrange regretted her actions before she had drawn her last breath…..courtesy of him. He had changed as a result, and perhaps not for the better, Remus knew to his regret at times. 

Remus lived not too far away in modest lodgings and probably spent more time at places such as The Leaky Cauldron than was good for him, but he hadn't expected to see both Severus and young Hermione having lunch together. For once Severus did not appear to be in a potentially nasty mood, however, considering the company he was currently keeping this sent an alarm bell off in Remus' mind. But surely he was overreacting?

"Are the others here?" Remus questioned Severus, glancing around as if expecting to see the other members of the Order nearby. Perhaps there was a legitimate reason for Severus and Hermione to be here – perhaps another crisis was going on?

"No, they are not," Severus said curtly, his eyes like daggers. "Most of them are on vacation I believe, certainly Albus and Minerva are currently in……Hawaii."

Hermione who had felt her stomach clench in tension at the arrival of Remus, did a double take at Severus' words, distracted for a moment.

"_Hawaii?_" she echoed in surprise, blinking, an admittedly horrifying picture of the elderly teachers sunbathing on a beach. Or worse, attempting to surf – Dumbledore was still a sprightly man for all his advanced years and would consider it a worthwhile challenge (there was a scarier thought).  "Why did they go there?"

Severus ignored Remus and looked back at Hermione with a long-suffering look on his face. "Please don't ask," he said dryly. "Albus had thought it would be a good idea if I came along as well." Of course, the mention of Hawaii had been a no doubt cunning ploy on his part to make Severus go to the retreat, but he wasn't going to go into complete details here.

"_Don't_ laugh either, please!" he added severely for Hermione found herself trying to stifle a giggle, despite the fact that Remus was by now looking at them both with a distinctly strange look on his mild face. She had an absurd picture of Severus standing on a tropical beach in his black robes, looking absolutely disgusted at the bright sunshine, blue sky and other people around him who dared to do _frivolous things_ such as having fun in the water (would he zap seagulls if they annoyed him?).

"_What_ is going on here?" Remus cut in, a horrible suspicion growing in his mind at the odd ease between the two. Hermione had make-up on as well – were they both on a _date? _This wasn't like Severus at all, and what on earth was Hermione thinking? Wasn't she supposed to be on some kind of holiday job according to Harry?

Since Sirius had died, Remus had felt an obligation to try and be the substitute father to Harry that Sirius had tried to be in his own way, and it was only natural that he had a paternal concern towards Ron and Hermione as well. 

Severus looked at him again and Remus almost took a half step back at the cold, black glare emanating from his eyes. "Two people are having lunch, as you can no doubt see," Severus said in a deceptively soft tone. "Why don't you mind your own business – you are good at that, are you not?"

Hermione was startled to see an almost guilty look dart across Remus' face for a moment. She could almost see the loathing radiating from Severus, which she knew had its roots in years gone by……if there was one thing she had learnt about the Potions Master is that he never forgot a slight against him and nursed hatreds as others would nurse prize plants.

Remus turned to look at Hermione who had a stubborn tilt to her chin, a question in his eyes and now mounting alarm inside of him. Thanks to his 'condition' his sense of smell was quite acute……..and he could tell that both of their unique 'scents' were on the other. Not in a sexual way, he was quite thankful to know, but nevertheless it was as a result of two people who in love-desire had spent time kissing and touching each other.

"Hermione?" he queried. _Is everything fine?_ was implied in his voice as well.

"I'm fine," Hermione said roundly, a dangerous flash in her eyes and indignation rising up inside her. "As he said, we're just having lunch out together." The way Remus was behaving, it was as if Severus had blackmailed her to come here!

"I see," Remus said quietly, looking at her with a brief expression of disappointment in his eyes as if she had let him down, as if she had let _herself _down by being out in public with Severus. The ex-DADA teacher had never looked at Hermione in that way before, and it stung her.

_You can do better than him!_ Remus' eyes also said, as clearly as if he had spoken the words aloud……..she saw he sincerely believed she was making a mistake.

Hermione wondered grimly if this was a taste of how other people would react to seeing them both together? It was true that Severus was a bitter man to whom sarcasm came more easy than kinder words, and that he had a chequered past. But Remus hadn't heard Severus' unrehearsed, raw declaration of how he felt for her, or seen the near-stunned look in his eyes when Hermione had confessed her feelings.

Hardly anyone had any faith in Severus, Hermione realised with an odd shock inside. No doubt people valued his formidable powers and knowledge that had been valuable during the war, but that was probably all – it wouldn't extend to feeling he would be suitable for her. But Dumbledore did, Hermione remembered……..there was a definite sense he had pulled a few strings to ensure she and Severus ran into each other at the retreat (she could just imagine the twinkle in his eyes and it made her feel better). If someone as wise as the Headmaster had felt any relationship between them was wrong, surely he would have taken steps to ensure any budding relationship was nipped in the bud, as it were.

Emboldened, Hermione stared back at Remus, a glint in her brown eyes daring him to say something more.

Feeling as if he was in a losing battle, Remus realised there was nothing to be gained by making a further scene in public, not with both of them making him feel his presence was intrusive.

He did not dislike Severus – rather, he felt pity at times for the Head of Slytherin, but at the moment it almost made Remus nauseous to think of his hands on this young, fresh-faced woman. 

Surely Hermione could see she would have a better future with someone like Harry or Ron who had bright futures ahead of them, rather than with someone like Severus who could only bring her sorrow? Perhaps Hermione would accept a well-meaning rebuke from her friends better than one from him……..

Remus smiled tightly at them both. "I will leave you both then. Good day," he said and turned to go.

Hermione could clearly see that Severus was tempted to say something nasty in reply but he limited himself to a curt nod on his part, though out of politeness Hermione neutrally said goodbye. She was angry at having her meal with Severus ruined by Remus – Severus had started letting down his guard to her and now it was as if his barriers had slammed up again. There was an angry gleam in his eyes though his thin body was as tense as a bow – she could practically see the knots in his shoulders.

Severus felt anger inside of him at Remus for having upset the mood between him and Hermione - he had found himself watching with private enjoyment the way Hermione was when she was animated, fascinated by the differing expressions on her face. For once his previous, sneering views of her as overly-talkative and bossy had not come to mind. 

But all of a sudden the inn felt too small - he needed some space away from here as well as the opportunity to reclaim some dispassionate objectivity when it came to her. He wanted to have some private words later with Remus too, he thought grimly.

To Hermione's surprise Severus abandoned his soup and rose abruptly, bringing out a couple of galleons from a pocket in his robes as he did so and placing them down on the table. "I will see you later – I have matters to attend to," he said tersely. "This will pay for lunch."

He swept off towards the door and was soon gone before Hermione had a proper chance to react. 'Matters to attend to' – but where? Was there something wrong?

Or maybe he had departed because Remus had given him second thoughts about the wisdom of having a relationship with her….. 

Hermione told herself briskly she was being silly in having thoughts like that, but the niggling thought refused to depart.

What if he thought matters over and decide it would be for her own good if he stayed away from her? She could almost imagine his reasoning in this case – he would only hamper her career, as a couple they would never be fully accepted by the wizard world……. 

For a moment the combination of the tension in her body along with the (slowly digesting) soup in her stomach made her feel nauseous.

_Calm down! _ she swiftly told herself. Panicking would not achieve anything useful in this case. She was filled with the urge to go after Severus but abruptly reconsidered……she was automatically assuming Severus would have Apparated back to the retreat. But he could have chosen to go to any number of places right now.

Her gaze considered the money he had left on the table. It had been an unexpected kindness on his part to pay for her lunch as well; kindness was not something she thought had been a big part of his character.  But she had certainly seen other facets to him today in the light of day – passion, tenderness, vulnerability and a certain endearing awkwardness. Certainly a somewhat naughty playfulness when he had nibbled her ear, and Hermione went pink at _that _memory. Feeling compelled to continue this train of thought Hermione reluctantly considered his other darker character traits. Haughtiness, arrogance, venom-tinged sarcasm and yes, a certain cruelty at times. Possessiveness as well, she thought. Severus would never give up lightly the things he considered _his_, and it was possible she had now been included in this category.

Paradoxically this made Hermione feel better. If this was the case then it was possible that Severus would consider Remus Lupin's words and attitude as potential grounds for hexing of said Remus. Not that Severus would, of course. Would he?

Hermione sighed and picking up the money Severus had left she carefully put it in her pocket. She finished off her soup and once she had prudently waited until her stomach didn't feel so full anymore (and she felt better) she got up and paid for the lunch at the counter. It did not really surprise her that Severus had provided the exact amount of money required to pay for it.

Upon Apparating back to the retreat Hermione transformed herself into her cat form upon a whim and trotted off into the gardens until she had found a sunny patch in one quiet corner where she could keep an eye upon the house and the various comings and goings of people. Hermione-Cat curled up thinking cat-thoughts, with a few rend-tear thoughts in her mind concerning Remus Lupin; he had angered her Black One. _Severus_, her human side corrected with a sigh.

As the afternoon went on, she did not see Severus return. Of course, he may have Apparated back to his room but as her sharp cat-sight had seen no movement at his window it was possible to say this was unlikely…..

When the afternoon shadows started deepening with the sun dropping steadily in the western sky, Hermione-Cat yawned and stretched herself sinuously before padding to a spot nearby that was private and changed back to her human form. She gave herself another stretch to accustom herself to walking upright again – after spending quite a bit of time in cat form her natural body 'knew' it had been on four legs before and was momentarily confused.

Hermione headed back to her room and decided to draw herself a bath before she went out that night, making sure that her hair was securely fastened before she got in.

_Ah, that felt better,_ Hermione thought with a sigh as she leaned back in the bath, some of her tension easing as her body relaxed in the warm water. She couldn't help but think of Severus, of where he was right now. Was he feeling all right? 

_He's a grown man and will return when he decides to_, her mind chided. Of course she knew that, she grumbled back. But caring for someone meant you were concerned for their well being when there was the need to.

Once she had finished her bath and had put on a pair of dressy jeans and a dark red top she cleaned her face and carefully reapplied her makeup._ Why not_, Hermione thought. She wasn't interested in applying all kinds of makeup to every inch of her face like Lavender and Parvati in their spare time, but now she had left Hogwarts there was no reason why she couldn't have a minimum of makeup on.

She looked at herself critically in the mirror. Bushy brown hair that had a life of its own, check. Bushy eyebrows as well, Check. Skin that was showing definite signs of being out in the sun. An average nose, a far too wide mouth and a determined chin. A face that could be considered to be well, too strong for conventional beauty. Unblinking brown eyes that had seen far more danger and blood spilt in her years than other ordinary girls her age.  She shook her head at the increasingly pessimistic turn her thoughts and turned away. So, she was scarred to a certain extent about what she had experienced. Well, so had people like Severus – if she could help in the least way to help him start healing it would be enough.

The Leaky Cauldron was doing a brisk trade when Hermione went to meet her friends there – at two tables that had been pushed together Lavender was there chatting with Ron, with Ginny sitting by Harry. Sitting quite close to him, Hermione thought as she walked up and greeted them all.

They said hello to her in reply, Lavender gesturing at Hermione to sit on the other seat beside her.

"How are you, Hermione?" Lavender said brightly as Hermione sat down. "You're looking well – a bit of a tan as well, I see!" she added archly.

"I do wear a hat if you must know – it's a good idea when you're gardening outside all day," Hermione said briskly.

"Harry mentioned that you had a gardening job – but forgive me Hermione, when I say it doesn't sound like you at all," Ginny said seriously, her green eyes fixed upon Hermione. The youngest Weasley had a quiet beauty about her with her shining auburn hair and creamy, unblemished skin, but those who underestimated her had soon learnt she had a backbone of steel. After nearly becoming a victim of Voldemort, or rather, of the diary of his younger self, Ginny had seen fit to make sure she would never be a victim or prey of anyone again. Hermione knew that Ginny had had a crush on Harry when she was younger, but had appeared to put it aside when she started dating others. But from observing the subtle body language between Ginny and Harry it seemed they were quite pleased to be sitting together, and Harry had a faintly satisfied air about him.

"Then maybe you don't really know me at all," Hermione made herself reply lightly, feeling irked. Had they all been gossiping about her and her 'so-unlike- Hermione-job?'

"I can agree to that at times," Harry said to Hermione with a smile, but his green eyes were narrowed slightly, and Hermione knew he was referring to the time she had turned him down. Would it always be a sore point with him, Hermione thought with a sinking feeling.

"So, have you met any handsome, filthy rich wizards yet?" Lavender said cheerfully.

"I'll let you know when I do," Hermione replied glibly, with a silent apology towards Severus. Well, she certainly didn't know if he was rich.

At that point Neville came in, with Luna arriving last (as usual).

The conversation turned to food and a double helping of fish and chips was ordered for all, everyone helping themselves when it arrived.

Harry and Ron spent much of the evening holding forth about their plans for the future. Harry talked about how things would be different now that the Ministry of Magic was in a better shape while Ron discussed how great he would be when he would be a professional Quidditch player. The others in their turn nodded in agreement at times or asked Harry and Ron questions of their own about their plans.

It had often been this way, Hermione thought. Her two friends drew all attention to them like a magnet drew nails while she, well, she was good, reliable Hermione. Doing that weird gardening job now but still reliable all the same. She was tempted for a moment just to tell them she was going out with the greasy Potions Master just to see their reactions……her thoughts returned again to him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Luna saying vaguely in a voice that only Hermione could hear, "He's fine, you know. Will you pass me the salt, please?"

Hermione stared at her. "Pardon?"

Luna blinked. In a puzzled voice she said, "Will you pass me the salt, please?"

Despite a tingle on her neck Hermione complied with her request.

Her mind was racing though. Luna always had a habit of saying oddball things, but ever since she had suffered a minor head injury during the War some of the things she said could almost be taken as descriptions of things happening elsewhere…..

If that was the case, then perhaps (and that was a big perhaps) Hermione could just relax and enjoy herself this evening.

Ron looked at Hermione with faint alarm. "You don't have to weed Devil's Snare or anything like that at this retreat, do you?"

Hermione sighed. It was going to be a long evening.

TBC


	17. Time Apart

Chapter 17

A/N: I apologise for the lateness of this update as I've had a few ups 'n downs that aren't helpful to the writing muse…….I don't know how often I've rewritten some scenes! But anyway here is the next chapter, the usual mix of drama, angst, fluff (sorry!) and some humour that creeps in, greatly helped I'm hope by the fact I've seen PoA. I enjoyed the movie, and even though it never occurred in the book I did like Severus jumping in front of the trio to protect them from the werewolf. Bless.  I also recommend listening to the soundtrack – some of the songs are quite beautiful. As an extra bonus of mine, do check out this link and say that there aren't some good pictures of Our Professor to drool over. class=MsoNormal 'text-align:justify'>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apple-Jac's-Heart, Aurora.Gemini.Potter, azulkan2, Captain Oblivious, Cricket Brown, Enchantressofthestars, Captain Oblivious, Hermi, Hope, I love Severus & Sirius!, Innogen, Lauren, Marauder Angel, M'cha Araem, Mianne, Oracle Phoenix, Raclswt, Saxonny, Seom, Severusgirl, ShinH Tae, Shivohnsongbreeze, smiles, - Thanks – well, here is the next part. g

alan's only, Arafel2, Chibidaima, elvencherry07, enlightenedkitty, Epitaph, eth, Ezmerelda, Fleab, GEmory, Greenstuff, Helena, Kaaera, Laiagarien, Le Masque, Liz, otherside2, Romm, Strega Brava, Witch of Darkness – Thanks!

Droxy – I hope you will be happy now, o impatient one g.

EnsignAbby – Thanks – I admit I was guess at the price for soup.

MercyMe – Thanks – yes, if you've seen the movie you would have seen Protective!Snape – and even if it didn't happen that way in the book I'm still glad it happened anyway.

Ravioli – Thanks – I've often thought of Severus and Hermione as a 'Beauty and the Beast' type of situation. Unfortunately, any romantic words from Severus will always be OOC, because we haven't (and probably never will) see him say any in canon…..

RebelRikki – The idea just popped into my head, honestly…..

Part 17

With seething anger inside him, it had been natural for Severus that his first reaction had been to go back to Hogwarts for a while, to seek the sanctuary of his dungeons. If he had stayed with Hermione there would have been the danger of lashing out at her for no obvious reason, and his wish to avoid inflicting his temper upon her was genuine.

Severus Apparated to the edge of the grounds of Hogwarts, since (regrettably) one could not Apparate directly into the castle.

The ancient castle seemed to be benignly resting in the sun as Severus strode up to the main entrance, his black robes swirling around him. Mindful that he was one of the most senior wizards here since Albus and Minerva were on holiday, Severus automatically ranged out with his senses to meticulously check the wards of the school, and was satisfied to find that they were still strong.

What a relief it was to be here when there were no chattering students around everywhere he looked.

However, the beginnings of a headache that had hovered in a threatening way in his head now took up permanent residence, making his temples throb aggressively. Severus grimaced and made his way quickly down to his office, noting with sudden revulsion how cold and damp the shadowed room felt to him. A certain amount of coldness in the dungeon was necessary for the preservation of his potion ingredients, but there was no need for him to freeze, surely……..how his sunny chambers at the retreat had spoiled him, he thought in irritation. Nevertheless he pointed his wand at the fireplace and after a snapped word a fire swiftly ignited there, golden flames feeding hungrily on the carefully laid wood.

Severus winced; it had been unwise to cast a spell when a headache was upon him. No matter. As always he had a ready supply of a headache potion upon his shelves for when he was plagued by them, and after locating a distinctive green bottle he swiftly uncorked it and drank down the contents. He then put the now empty bottle to the side to be washed later and sat down at his desk, his robes pooling around him. Even with the headache potion it was still sometimes necessary to rest for a while…..there would be plenty of time to deal with Remus later in the day.

He did not hate Remus as much as he had hated James and Sirius (a sense of cold satisfaction rose inside him as always at the thought that Sirius was dead these past few years), but he had still been one of those loathed Marauders, and even if Remus had never deliberately gone out of his way to torment him like the others, he had still watched in that detached way of his from the sidelines. Remus would not interfere now if he had anything to say about it…….

After a while Severus was relieved that his head felt better. With the satisfaction gained from this small mastery over himself, it seemed that a substantial measure of his self-control was returned to him as well. Here in the dungeons he was the Master of his domain as always, the place where he was in control.

The place that he had cowardly retreated to, his conscience taunted him.

Severus felt stung at that, immediately denying to himself that he had done such a thing. He had only wished to come here to regain some objectivity for a while, that was all. Hadn't he wished to spare Hermione his foul mood?

You could have controlled yourself – you can when you wish to, his conscience pointed out. Instead, you probably left her wondering if she angered you, and meanwhile your thoughts are consumed with confronting Remus Lupin………

Why should I let him get away with what he said, and the way he looked as if it was _beneath_ me to be in the same room as Hermione, he snarled to himself. No, his mind was set on this course; later on this afternoon he would seek out Remus and make sure he damn well minded his own business in future.

However, his mind which was always quick to speculate the outcome of events, pointed out clinically that such an action could make Remus feel even more strongly how 'unsuitable' Severus was for Hermione…..and perhaps take appropriate steps such as having a 'quiet conversation' with her before too long. Remus could easily find out from her friends where she was working at the moment……

Severus grimly thought that perhaps Remus was already planning to do so as soon as possible, but then reconsidered when he remembered with sudden satisfaction how quick Hermione had been to defend her decision to have lunch with him; a dangerous flash in her brown eyes when she had looked at Remus. No, it wouldn't be yet, that was for sure. Perhaps Remus would be thinking _very_ carefully before he approached Hermione about what she did in her personal life.

It was possible too that he, the Head of Slytherin, would only be acting like a………petty child if he confronted Remus, though it galled Severus to admit such a thing to himself.

Severus grudgingly realised that he owed Hermione an apology of some kind too (though he automatically baulked at the idea of having to say he was sorry to anyone). He tilted his head in quick consideration when the idea of creating something to give to her later instead occurred to him. Yes, this idea had merit.

He anticipated the smile and perhaps a kiss she would give him in return, and a wave of annoyance swept through him at this addled behaviour of his. He was a grown man, not a boy mooning over his sweetheart! But Severus realised he was quickly passing the point of no return when it came to Hermione…….already, he was hoarding close to him the memories of her words and kisses of him today as a miser jealously hoarded his gold.

The value of affection was high when you realised you had gone without it for a long time……

However, after sweeping off to his workroom to work upon his project, the perfectionist mind that he had did not find his first batch satisfactory. Or the second. It was only when he was finally satisfied, did Severus realise in vexed chagrin that he had become so engrossed in what he was doing that it was nearly the evening. By now Hermione would be preparing to go out to meet her friends, including the Boy-That-Annoyed, and it would be too late to give his gift to her. It would have to wait until the morning.

After scrupulously ensuring that everything in his office and laboratory was put to rights and that any mess was cleaned up, Severus departed Hogwarts for the retreat, the jar containing his gift for Hermione in a pocket of his voluminous robes.

Hermione tried to conceal a yawn. It was starting to get late, and she found she was fast losing her tolerance for the loud chatter of her friends and indeed, the noise of the other patrons around her. Perhaps staying at the retreat had spoilt her, but she had grown to value the relative serenity and quiet of where she worked.

So much had happened to her today that it seemed she had been foolhardy in the end to go out this evening as well. It wasn't that she regretted having come to see her friends; on the contrary, it had been great catching up with Lavender and the others with their post-Hogwarts plans. But it just seemed that if she heard once more from Harry all of the great 'opportunities' he would have in his new job, she would scream.

Harry had been quite attentive to Ginny as well throughout the evening, and Hermione felt with surety that she would be a better girlfriend to Harry than she, Hermione, could have ever been. She could see in Ginny's eyes at times the same steely glint as in Harry's, the ambition to make a name for herself in the wizard world. There was a quiet and welcome certainty within Hermione that she had avoided moving towards the glamorous but ultimately unsatisfying 'future' with Harry. Or indeed, a future with Ron. He was a good friend, but she knew now that if she heard Ron drone all day about Quidditch games, it would drive her up the wall – certainly he was currently explaining at great length to her (and with much earnestness) of his Quidditch plans.

It was important to her to be with someone like Severus that she could have an intelligent conversation with and to be valued for her mind, Hermione realised. She didn't want to be just thought of as someone who would be useful in a climb up the career ladder, or someone to be valued chiefly for an ability to obediently produce offspring on a regular basis. She did not look down on the idea of having children – far from it. But it was a great responsibility, and she certainly did not feel ready to be a mother at this time of her life. After all, her career and indeed her life, had only just begun.

Ron and Harry had also spoken at length of the various (and often funny) trials and tribulations of moving into their new flat. Although Harry had been nonchalant when he had spoken of how pleased his aunt and uncle had been to see him depart for good, there had been a flicker of sadness in Harry's eyes that Hermione had seen. Had it really been too much in the end to ask of his relations that they show some measure of affection to their nephew, she thought with genuine sadness.

Luna had not said anything else that evening that could be interpreted as prophetic, but seemed content to listen to the various conversations, an often dreamy look in her eyes that meant she was lost in her own thoughts.

In the back of Hermione's mind was the thought that Remus Lupin, in his paternal concern over the three of them, would inform Harry and Ron soon that he had seen both her and Severus having lunch. She could still see the disappointment in Remus's eyes when he had talked to her, and she could easily imagine the anger of her friends if they found out. But it was none of her friends business whom she decided to go out with, she told herself determinedly. Or the business of Remus.

Feeling desperate though for a break, Hermione managed to excuse herself with the explanation of getting 'some fresh air' for a moment and went towards the entrance, the cool air when she stepped outside welcome to her lungs after the warm, smoky air of the inn. To her surprise she realised Ginny had followed her.

Ginny did not waste time in small talk but came right to the point. "Hermione, would it bother you if I said I had started seeing Harry?" she said evenly, brushing a lock of her shining auburn hair away from her face as she did so.

Hermione stared at her in surprise, and then shook her head. "No," she said firmly. "It doesn't bother me at all. We're better off staying as friends, I think."

Hermione did not mention as to how she had come to that conclusion.

Ginny then looked at her in a measuring way. "I think Harry and I are well suited now, he seems to think so as well," she said calmly. But I can tell that there's a part of him who still wishes he had been more than 'friends' with you. I just wanted to be sure what your feelings about him were at the moment."

Hermione didn't know what to say – a part of her felt uneasy at the though that Harry was still carrying a candle for her, as it were. Certainly the idea of holding and kissing Harry felt well, _wrong_ now. As if she would be kissing a brother.

"He's only my friend," Hermione said firmly. "That's all."

There was a faint look of relief in Ginny's eyes. "I'm glad," she confessed, and then she smiled at Hermione. "To tell you the truth, I've always been a bit jealous of the closeness the three of you have had – when Harry and Ron rush off on yet another wild adventure, you're always there to provide the brains and a sensible voice of reason," she said wryly. "Come on, let's go back in before they miss us."

Hermione made herself slowly count to ten and then followed Ginny back to the tables.

Perhaps it was out of a perverse desire to shock her friends out of the complacent image they had of her that Hermione found herself calmly announcing that she had recently become a registered Animagus.

Her friends gaped at her in surprise before the questions and exclamations started.

"You're an otter, then?" a bemused Ron said, referring to the type of Patronus Hermione could bring forth with her wand.

"No, I'm a cat when I transform, not an otter, Ron," Hermione said promptly. "An Animagi form doesn't always match your Patronus, you know." Certainly an animal such as a otter that was more comfortable in the water would have been a difficult form for her to occupy…..

Harry stared at her, his face tight. "How did you become one – you know it's a dangerous thing to learn. And why didn't you tell us before?" he said almost accusingly.

"Professor McGonagall saw that I had the 'potential' and taught me herself this last year," Hermione informed him. "It was best to wait until I was officially registered and legally able to transform before I mentioned it," she added firmly. Which was true – her desire to do things 'by the book' had been stronger than her wish to tell anyone prematurely. She knew herself to be a bright witch only because she had resolutely applied herself to her studies, to make the most of the talent she had, but being an Animagi had come because of a definite natural ability, not because of study alone. Something like that would have been difficult to explain to someone like Harry, to whom magic came as easily as breathing. Perhaps easier………

Ron said in some amazement, "A year is an awfully short time to learn, isn't it? I mean, didn't it take your father and um, Sirius a few years to learn how change over properly?" he said, turning to Harry, his face slightly red. The death of Sirius Black, and indeed, the man himself, was still a subject that Harry's friends carefully tried _not_ to bring up to him.

"Yes, they did," Harry said curtly, though there was an odd look in his eyes when he looked at Hermione.

"I had a good teacher, and the Professor was quite thorough in making sure I could transform properly," Hermione pointed out swiftly.

"Do you chase mice?" Luna suddenly spoke up in a dreamy voice. "I've heard mice squeaking in our garden, you know."

Hermione grimaced. "It seems to be a good idea when I'm a cat," she said reluctantly.

"_Gross!_" Ron blurted, looking appalled at the very thought.

An interested Lavender wanted to know what she looked like ("A tortoiseshell! How _sweet_!), Neville mournfully mused that with his luck his Animagus form would only turn out to be a rabbit if he tried, while Ron suggested that she go outside, change and then sneak back in as a cat (Hermione immediately said no to that particular plan). In a serious tone Ginny asked her how the world appeared through the eyes of a cat.

Ron then asked in a tone of innocence (clearly borrowed from his brothers Fred and George) whether she wanted a collar with a bell, to which Hermione sweetly told him where to go.

Despite the fact that she was tired, it was nice to feel that she was the centre of attention for once amongst her friends, Hermione thought.

Harry showed a further interest in her ability, but there was coolness in the way he asked questions that made Hermione feel uncomfortable. He was the first to leave as well, politely saying that the week had suddenly caught up with him. With a slightly apologetic look at the others, Ron made his excuses as well and followed his friend.

"I think Harry's a bit jealous of you," Lavender said quietly to Hermione, her eyes troubled.

"Look, if I can become an Animagus, surely Harry could learn if he tried," Hermione said quickly, thinking of how his father had had the ability to shape change. Perhaps she had been a bit boastful tonight in admitting this ability of hers, but on the other hand she felt uncomfortable with the thought that Harry was jealous of her.

"Maybe, but not as quickly as you, I think…..and perhaps he thinks so as well," Lavender replied soberly.

"What do you think, Lavender?" Hermione asked her with some wariness.

Lavender suddenly smiled at her. "I think I'd rather stay in my own shape – and stick to only thinking human thoughts as well!"

As if the departure of Harry and Ron had been a catalyst, the others found themselves making their own goodbyes, Lavender extracting a reluctant promise from Hermione that they would have to go shopping one day soon.

When Hermione Apparated back to the retreat, the sprawling house feeling quiet and still around her, a wave of tiredness swept over the young woman and so she wasted no time in going to bed.

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she blinked as the memories of the previous day came rushing over her, a spot of pink appearing in each of her cheeks for a moment when she thought of Severus. She glanced thoughtfully up at the cream ceiling above her. It was surprising to think that Severus had a room that was really not that far away from hers, though her mouth quirked when she considered that it was a reversal of what the situation had been at Hogwarts. There, Severus lived as well as worked down in the dungeons while she had lived in the soaring Gryffindor Tower with its grand views over the lake. Now, it was Severus who had a room with a view. Did he enjoy it or did he keep the curtains closed, she thought wryly.

However, Hermione sobered when she wondered what mood Severus would be when she saw him today – surely he had eventually returned here yesterday. If she knew how to find him that is – part of her mind felt awkward though at the thought of casually waltzing up to his room to see him. Not to mention the fact that as an employee here she was technically not allowed near the guest quarters anyway.

Her thoughts were getting her nowhere. Hermione got up out of bed and when she looked fairly presentable in a black robe she went to breakfast (it was with some mortification to realise that she had slept in). Biddy beamed at her as always when she arrived in the kitchen and soon Hermione was being served with a plateful of hot porridge at the table.

Upon reflection Hermione couldn't imagine Severus ever coming down to the kitchen or to her room to see her (no doubt he had already deduced that she was staying in this part of the house instead of the guest quarters), nor would he expect her to come to his room (she flushed at _that_ thought). Despite his Slytherin nature, you knew that there were still conventional behaviours that Severus would observe and expect of others in certain situations.

If he wished to be found by her the garden would be the first place to look.

She firmly made herself rest for a little while after she had finished her porridge - rushing off to start a day after just eating porridge was _not_ a good idea.

However, at one point Hermione felt herself to be observed, but after looking up only saw a crow upon the branch of a tree outside the window. The bird looked familiar, she mused; perhaps it was the same one she had seen the other day. She had to smile when she saw the crow looked distinctly startled when a broad leaf suddenly fell upon it, the leaf then vigorously shaken off. It was clear to see the bird was quite irritated too that this had happened, with a 'how dare this happen to _me_' attitude evident as well, with much grumpy rearranging of black feathers afterwards.

The crow reminded her of Severus in some ways, Hermione thought with some amusement. Although people had often referred to him as a bat at Hogwarts (when they were _quite_ sure he wasn't lurking nearby) she had often thought he resembled a raven or a crow. Certainly a dark bird of some description with those long, sweeping robes of his.

As if aware of her scrutiny the crow suddenly turned its head to look at Hermione through the window, a black eye keenly regarding her. Then, as if it had realised the reason as to why a smile still lingered upon her face, the crow ruffled its feathers in a crabby way for a moment.

Perhaps it was that last detail that made Hermione tilt her head and look at the crow keenly in return. This bird _was _more than it seemed – perhaps it was the (enhanced) familiar of someone? Or perhaps it was really something – or _someone_ - else.

At the moment the crow was pointedly _not_ looking at her, but when Hermione rose from the table she saw its head turn and the black eye regard her again. There seemed to be a slight wariness about the crow now, as if it was aware it was being nosy but trying not to be at the same time.

With conviction growing inside her Hermione felt a smile tug at her face despite herself - and on impulse she gravely blew a kiss towards the crow.

The crow stared at her and then nearly lost its grip upon the branch.

That was enough for Hermione and after thanking Biddy as she usually did, out of habit Hermione went to (hurriedly) clean her teeth after her breakfast and then she went outside.

But when she headed towards the tree where the crow had been she saw that the bird had disappeared. A curious Hermione wheeled around, her eyes scanning the trees around her. Then with a determined look on her face Hermione set off on the nearest path.

"Good morning Hermione," a familiar voice said dryly (and with a hint of long-suffering exasperation) behind her after a few moments and she turned to see Severus standing there on the path, his mouth pursed as if he was a boy who had just been found with his hand in a cookie jar, despite elaborate attempts by said boy in not being caught at all.

"Good morning Severus - you're an Animagus, aren't you? You were the crow at the kitchen window," Hermione said challengingly to him, an irrepressible gleam in her eyes.  And possibly he was the same crow she had seen the other day, Hermione thought, but did not say this aloud.

"You should have been a Ravenclaw for surely no secret is safe from you - I was obviously too careless," Severus said begrudgingly, attempting to maintain a sense of dignity in front of her.

"I'm sure those leaves can be lethal," Hermione said gravely, feeling satisfaction inside of having been proven right. He was indeed an Animagus, and it was a relief to feel that this was something she had in common with him, though she had yet to reveal her own ability to Severus.

Wretched girl, to mock him so.

He glowered down at her. "I have no intention of replying to that remark, and sarcasm does _not_ become you at this time of the day, _Miss Granger._ Yes, I am an Animagus, though this knowledge is not widely known and I would prefer to keep it this way," he added with a note of warning in his voice, folding his black-buttoned arms across his chest.

In other words, his ability (whenever he had mastered it) had been and was useful in his work for the Order, a usefulness that could be jeopardised if too many of the wrong kind of people found out.

"You were spying on me before," Hermione pointed out nevertheless.

"I most certainly was _not_," Severus countered sharply, but then there was a spot of high colour in his sallow cheeks.

"I was looking for you because I wished to see you," the Potions Master said stiffly.

Severus had not had the most restful of sleeps last night – the events of the previous day had jumbled in his head along with (he admitted) his various insecurities to produce a dream where Hermione had mocked and laughed at him after she had kissed him in the garden, with a nearby Remus looking on approvingly at Hermione's actions. Similar dreams had followed where her feelings for him had proved to be nothing but a sham, yet another way for him to be humiliated in life. He had woken early in the morning feeling snappish and unsettled, with it an almost instinctive decision on his part to change into his crow form and fly through the garden for the feeling of freedom it gave him. But he did this for another reason also, to see if Hermione was in the garden as well.

He had not had any luck in locating her, but something had made him fly back to the kitchen window, where he had seen her at the table inside. There was something about the way the sunlight had fallen upon her brown hair and the way her gravely sweet face was tilted as she steadily ate her breakfast had made him want to, well, in his Animagus form perform such idiotic things as a courtship display with his wings. There was also the alarming urge to try and prove to her that he could build a nest…….

Severus was successful in appearing as just an ordinary crow to others, and had maintained in doing so to her, but then the damn tree had obviously decided it was autumn and time to dump leaves upon him. He did not believe he had given himself away but when a smiling Hermione had dared to blow a kiss(!) at him after that, he knew with vexation that his secret was out.

Severus coughed. "I trust you enjoyed yourself last night," he said gruffly. While he did not entirely approve of her choice of friends, politeness was nevertheless called for.

There was a faint shadow on her face for a moment but it was fleeting, and Severus was left wondering if he had imagined it.

Hermione nodded. "I did, thank you. Though I couldn't help think about you," she added carefully. She looked away for a moment and then her eyes darted back to his face, questions that she was clearly making herself _not_ ask bubbling up within their brown depths.

She had been concerned about him, and Severus inwardly berated himself for having left her in the way he had yesterday. He had wanted some space from her yesterday, but now that he was in her presence again the day seemed brighter somehow. He wanted to kiss and touch her, to whisper things in her ear that made her laugh.

"If I insulted you by leaving in the manner I did yesterday I did not mean to. At the time I……….I felt I needed some space," he admitted stiffly.

Hermione considered his words and relented, feeling that she understood how he had felt that way. What was new to her in this relationship of theirs was definitely new to Severus as well. Despite his harsh exterior it was clear that he had the capacity to feel vulnerable.

"I thought that yesterday you were going to go-"

She stopped.

Severus smiled thinly down at her, knowing what she had been about to say.

"You thought I was going to see Remus Lupin," he observed dryly.

"Well, um, yes," Hermione said, a flustered expression on her face. "I did get that impression," she added carefully.

"I was tempted to," Severus said grimly after a moment. "He had no right to look at me like…………..but I realised that confronting him would not have achieved anything good," he added, almost to himself.

Hermione felt a sense of relief course through her, feeling glad that Severus had reined in his temper and had chosen not to tell Remus what he had obviously thought of him.

"I'm glad you didn't go and see him," she said simply.

Severus quickly reached into a pocket of his for the present he had made for her, his fingers closing about it as if it was a talisman.

When he brought it out he held the little white jar out to her.

"I found a more productive use of my time instead in making this," Severus said abruptly to her.

Surprised (and feeling touched), Hermione reached out and took the jar.

"Thank you," Hermione said awkwardly as she opened it. Peering inside she saw a cream of some kind that had obviously taken a while for him to prepare – she trusted it did not have the same properties like that of Sybil's creations! A faint smell of violets rose from the cream as well……..he had made this for her? An involuntary smile came to her face.

"What does it do?" she asked softly, her eyes searching his face.

Severus cleared his throat, the absurd state of feeling like an awkward teenager with his sweetheart stealing over him again at the expectant way she looked at him.

"It is a cream to protect your hands against calluses from gardening," he said gruffly. "I expect you to use it each day here without fail, is that clear?"

He had thought to make a cream for her hands? It was obvious though from his body language that he wasn't used to giving gifts like this, something that she found endearing (but did not reveal).

"I will," Hermione promised him gravely before putting the lid back on the jar and carefully stowing it in a pocket.

"Thank you," she added softly and closing the space between them reached up and brushed his lips gently with her own. She saw his eyes close briefly and then when he opened them again she felt her wrist firmly clasped by him.

"Not here," Severus said softly and before she knew it he had Apparated them both into what looked like a small library at the retreat. Bookcases that reached the ceiling lined the walls, pleasantly burdened with many books. There was a couch and many old but comfy looking chairs, the kind you would immediately curl up in with a good book.

Nevertheless Hermione felt a flicker of apprehension at his motives for bringing her here, and seeing this in her eyes Severus let go of her wrist and bent his dark head so that his forehead bumped gently against hers.

"Dear girl, I have no intention of ravishing you," he whispered ironically, gently dropping feather-light kisses along her cheek. Then he paused.

"If anything, then please say this is not just a irrational dream of mine," he added abruptly.

Hermione's apprehension faded away at the sight of his discomfort – it was still easy for her to look at him and think of him as the often-malevolent Potions Master, even though he had been on the right side. But it was important to remember too he was just a man at the end of day with his own struggles and fears – perhaps the fear she would turn and walk away.

"If you have irrational dreams then I'm sure I would have read about them in 'Hogwarts: A History'," Hermione said practically, lightly running her hands along his arms as she did so.

There was a long-suffering look on Severus' face but some of his tension eased and his mouth lowered slowly to capture hers. Hermione raised her head slightly so she could kiss him back, and there was a slight pause as Severus tilted his face so that his nose wouldn't poke her cheek.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled between kisses.

"Less talk, please," Severus murmured back, kissing her to silence, both of them gently enfolding the other in their arms and in those moments felt loved by the other as well.

TBC


	18. It Rained After All

A/N: Here is the next chapter, once again brought a bit later than I planned........I hope you will all enjoy it though.

Abba, acdecnerd, Alka, Anya3, Arafel2, arwen78, azulkan2, Barbi Bee, barqhorse, Captain Oblivious, Cassandra, crissy, Curlious, duchess792003, Enchantressofthestars, enlightenedkitty, EnsignAbby, Ezmerelda, GEmory, Ginevra, Greenstuff, HarryPotterFreak1234, HazyDayClearNight, hobo-hobisho, Horserider, hummer, jenbachand, June W, Kaaera, kimusume kaoru, Luna Writer, M'cha Araem, MadAboutHarry, Magistrix Mund, Marston Chicklet, Mayhem El-Diablo, otakuannie, RebelRikki, senshiofterrah, severessa, Severusgirl, ShinHee Tae, Snapecharmer, Sonia, Strega Brava, TEC, wackoramaco87 - Thanks!

Droxy – Thanks – you should like this chapter, I hope! A little note though – this is a post-Voldemort/Final War etc story......

Part 18

Because Severus was still slightly tired this morning, the desire he felt for Hermione was tempered into a more gentle sensuality towards the Gryffindor in his arms. This was something as well that he was not accustomed to experiencing on a regular basis, but it was certainly easier to monitor, he thought. Of course it would be.

His sharp eyes had noted that the complexion of Hermione's face had changed slightly since she had left the confines of Hogwarts for employment at this retreat, and now the dusting of new freckles over the lightly browned skin of her cheeks were worthy of further exploration.

"Such a distraction you are," he murmured, tilting his face so as to softly kiss her cheeks, savouring the slightly salty taste of her skin, glad as well that he had put a ward upon the door (you always had to remember details like these).

There was something about the way he said those words that made Hermione sigh softly despite herself, making her hold his thin body that much closer to her. A faint smile fleetingly passed across his harsh face before his mouth eventually sought hers again, bestowing lingering kisses upon her and so their breathing eventually came in soft pants. Though they had put a limit on to what types of touch were 'appropriate' between them, they still found much pleasure and even an odd sense of comfort obtained within those limits, even if it was just holding and gently kissing the other.

Hermione reached up a hand to caress his cheek and feeling darkly playful, Severus moved his head to kiss her palm in response. She involuntarily laughed at the unexpected tickling sensation of his lips against her skin there.

"That tickled," she promptly informed him.

"Is that so," he murmured, pleased anew at her laugh. This certainly was a new thing for him – feminine laughter that included him but was not aimed at him.

However, the glint in his eyes told Hermione he was filing this newly revealed aspect of her away in his mind for future reference.........and so to distract him she kissed him. She thought she heard him mutter something like "witch" but did not seem inclined to protest further, a hand of his restlessly clutching her robe at her waist.

When his breathing obviously became a bit too ragged for his liking Severus paused and then kissed her with an air of determined finality, drawing firmly back from her. He looked away for a moment as if he was disconcerted by the flush in his sallow cheeks, the faint tremble of his pale hands.

Rather than feeling offended by this apparent coldness, Hermione sensibly concentrated on pushing strands of her bushy hair away from her face and adjusting her slightly rumpled robes as well. She felt that her cheeks were flushed and that there was a distinct tremble of her hands too, but managed in the end to restore a semblance of calm to her being (and a restored appearance as well).

Then she felt Severus' hand at her shoulder as he silently but deftly adjusted an errant fold in her robes, his mouth pursed for a moment in concentration.

"There," Severus murmured in satisfaction when he had finished, appearing once again to Hermione's eyes as someone controlled and severe in all aspects of his life. However, when she looked at his eyes she saw that they still retained a hint of dark warmth for her.

Severus was relieved though that he had quickly regained a measure of control over himself this time. It was unnerving to realise how little it could take from her to start sending him over passions edge again, but a dark corner of his heart was grimly determined that when (and not if) he would make her truly his, he would damn well ensure that he brought her over the edge as well. Several times. It would be the sweetest of revenges as well upon the infuriating and beloved Gryffindor who had slipped into his heart. Damn her..........and bless her too, he thought.

Hermione gave him a smile of thanks and it was an oddly deep and sweet silence that passed between them then. What was it about his touch that made her feel that she was a blossoming flower under it, Hermione wondered.

A steady pattering sound on the roof alerted Hermione to the fact that she – no, they - had been too busy to notice it had started raining. Glancing out of the window she saw that the sky was a dull grey, with the gathering clouds there having that mutinous 'we're staying here until we've dumped every rain drop, nyah, nyah' appearance. Well, it had to rain on the garden at some times, but an end was put to any ideas of going for a walk outside.

Severus obviously thought the same thing for he enquired smoothly, "Would you care for a game of chess, Hermione?"

"Do they have the game here?" she replied, surprised at his offer.

"Indeed. I found a set here in my last visit to this particular room. You do play adequately I assume? I recall seeing you on many occasions playing with Weasley in the Great Hall."

Or rather, being beaten thoroughly by Ron who approached the game with the same zeal that Hermione had applied to her studies, she privately thought. She had only learnt the game once she arrived at Hogwarts and despite her best efforts it had taken her a long time before she could hold her own against her friend. Just.

Nevertheless she countered, "I would say it is a bit more than 'adequately', thank you!"

His black eyes glinted down at her; the space between them charged with the air of imminent battle, be it only confined to a chessboard. It was though as if the restrained but ever present simmering energy between them, denied its natural release (for now), demanded an outlet through another avenue.

"Challenging words, but are you prepared to prove them?" Severus said with deceptive softness, feeling quite alert now.

Hermione raised a defiant chin at him – there was no way she was going to back down......

"Without a doubt!" she said forthrightly. However, she cocked her head slightly at him.

"I didn't know you played this game, Severus," she queried in a milder tone, her brown eyes curious.

"Then there is obviously much you have to learn about me, Hermione," he informed her silkily.

Although it was not widely known, on the long winter nights at Hogwarts Severus could sometimes be found playing chess with Albus in the Headmasters tower (when the biting cold made even Severus seek a warmer place than the dungeons).

In an innocent tone Hermione said, "Such as the fact that you perhaps can play an adequate game of chess?"

"For that, I will make you eat your words, my dear Hermione," he breathed and a look of almost unholy anticipation in his eyes. He would teach her to tilt her chin at him at that way, the infuriating Gryffindor that she was. He would show her that he was the Master in this situation!

Her and her big mouth, Hermione thought ruefully to herself.

There was a small table for two in a corner of the room, and having being waved at imperiously by Severus to sit down while he retrieved a chess set from a nearby cupboard, Hermione reflected as she did so that it would be a surprise if he hadn't already examined every book, nook and cranny in this particular library. Of course, with her curiosity she would have done the same.......or might plan to do so, she thought as she noticed a couple of interesting tomes that caught her eye upon a nearby shelf. Despite her firm resolve to avoid books of an academic kind on her holiday it was a resolution that could be hard to maintain in a room like this..........

The table was made of a dark, slightly battered wood whose surface was shiny from the touch of countless hands, and the padded seats on the accompanying chairs were comfortable to sit on.

Severus came back to the table with a box of honey-coloured wood and a faint, 'What a pity you won't win a single game' smirk on his sallow face, managing to seat himself without too much fuss despite his voluminous black robes. Hermione gave him a deceptively sweet smile in return as she reached out to help him unpack the chess set. Severus immediately chose the pieces in the compartment that were carved from dark wood, leaving her with the set carved from ivory, the individual pieces feeling coolly smooth under her fingers as she placed them carefully upon the board.

Like most sets of chess in this world that she moved in, the individual pieces seemed to come alive upon the board once they were placed there, comically stretching themselves for a moment as if to take care of a perceived stiffness from their inactivity in the box.

When Severus seemed satisfied that every piece (including her set) was in its right place on the board he said to her (with the air that he was being _exceedingly_ generous), "You may begin."

How kind, Hermione thought drolly as she reached out to move her first piece.

As the game started in earnest, it soon became clear to Hermione that regardless of the way he felt for her, there would be no mercy shown to her on the chess board. He was clearly a clever player, Hermione thought, and devious in his playing as well. However, she knew a few devious strategies of her own that she had learnt from Ron, and was able to see where she could seize an opportunity for victory.......

The only sounds to be heard as time went by were the crackling of newly-kindled flames in the tiny fireplace that was countered by the faint pattering of rain on the roof, plus the vigorous thumping a chess piece would give to its rival in conquest. Hermione had sensed that Severus had put a charm on the door to keep others away, but this fact only served to make her feel, well, cosier than most people would at the thought of being confined to a room with Professor Snape. Severus's face was impassive except for the occasional twitch of a facial tic at the corner of his mouth, his black eyes narrowed in calculation as he leaned slightly over the table. The little minx would not beat him, he thought with grim determination as he sought to counter her moves; but the tide had started to turn in her favour and in the end he was reluctantly forced to acknowledge this.

When Hermione had won, Severus stared in silence down at his conquered pieces, some of whom were plaintively rubbing their wooden bodies after having being aggressively thrown off their places on the board by Hermione's pieces. He had underestimated her this time but would not do so in the future......

Then he lifted his head and awarded Hermione a sour smile. "Congratulations," he said.

H inclined her head, gracious in her victory. "Thank you," she said politely, though a smile threatened to spill across her face from the pleasure she was feeling at her victory over the Potions Master.

"I see that 'adequate' was hardly an accurate description of your playing after all," Severus went on in a voice heavy with irony. "However, I feel that

a........proper evaluation of your skill can only be gained by another game," he added smoothly.

She had the audacity to smile at him.

"All right," Hermione replied.

Their second game was played in a far more satisfactory manner from Severus's point of view, in that he was able to see the strategy that Hermione was using early in the game and counter it with a decisive (and victorious) one of his own.

"I believe the victory is mine this time," he said in silky satisfaction to Hermione.

Although Hermione's high-achieving streak was slightly vexed in not having won this time as well, she couldn't help but compare Severus to a cat who had just fallen in a bowl of cream and wanted to let you know.

"Yes," she concurred. "However, this means we're even now," she added reasonably.

There was a glint in Severus' eyes. "Another game would give a proper indication of matters...........but perhaps not right now," he added in distaste when he heard his stomach growl in hunger, glowering down in that direction as if that part of his body had purposely betrayed him in this way.

Hermione saw that it was a good time to eat lunch when she glanced discreetly at her watch, which was the ordinary wind-up kind. The prohibition at Hogwarts that prevented any electronic equipment from working also applied, unfortunately to the more complex and fancy digital watches. A witch or wizard could learn to develop their own internal sense of time, but when it came down to it, Hermione preferred a down-to-earth way such as a practical watch in telling the time.

"Should we stop for lunch? We could always play chess later on. That is, if you don't have any other plans for this afternoon," Hermione added awkwardly, feeling suddenly as if she was monopolising his time here. She knew that Severus was a person who valued his privacy and she didn't want to be accused of not giving him any peace, nor was he a person you really told what to do (without good reason).

"Yes. Yes. No, I do not have any other plans for this afternoon – if I leave you alone, who knows what mischief you would get up to," Severus said tartly. Then he gave her a quick, sidelong glance.

"Would you wish to eat your lunch here with me?" he said stiffly. "I have no wish to subject myself to the elements outside, and I doubt that you do either."

He was still unused to saying things like that, Hermione thought, but only showed a pleased face to him.

"Yes, thank you," she nodded. It was as if the both of them had begun a dance, but since they were neither really graceful in this particular way there were still bound to be awkward moments where one was intrusive or offended the other unknowingly (or thought they did).

The chess set was packed and put aside for now and Severus (who knew that the house elf here would 'know' that he was physically present at the retreat) went to fetch the tray of food that would have been left outside his room. Hermione went to the kitchen where the house elf was happy to present her with a plate that had a piece of chicken pie and an apple, the elf nodding agreeably when Hermione said she wanted to eat at a table elsewhere in the retreat (and duly provided her with cutlery and a napkin to take away).

Hermione Apparated back to the library and saw that an impassive Severus had already returned and was waiting for her at the table, the dishes of food and cutlery from his tray laid out neatly on his side of the table. As a guest he was given a better quality of food than she as an employee was, but that hardly mattered to Hermione as she sat and set out her own food and cutlery - she had no cause to complain about her food and she privately thought Severus needed quite a few good meals in him.

However, the comparison between both of their meals seemed to matter to Severus.

"Is that the type of food you are given to eat?" Severus demanded, the frown line between his eyes deepening.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Yes, but there's nothing wrong with it," she pointed out, for indeed there was a very nice smell coming from her chicken pie.

The next thing she knew a portion of his food (from a potato dish that had had cheese cooked with it) was on her plate. She immediately opened her mouth to protest when Severus gave her a forbidding look to silence her.

"Do not argue - you are still a growing woman and need to eat," he said sharply.

"But-"

"No 'buts', please."

"I can't take your food!" Hermione doggedly insisted.

"Nonsense," Severus countered. "Besides, I loathe eating too much potato. This way I am doing myself a favour by giving some to you," he said smoothly and with a glint in his eye that said he really was not going to take any more backtalk from her! So Hermione contented herself with giving him a mulish look in return and set to eating her food.

However, it was with wry humour that she considered that eating her lunches with Severus was a habit she could become accustomed to.

She was also curious to know more about his shape changing ability – was it something that he had inherited from his family? Had he have to work hard to develop the ability like most people or had it manifested naturally by itself (as could happen in some cases, usually to the astonishment of the witch or wizard). When she had finished her meal and aware though that he might not welcome too many questions about his ability, she asked him carefully, "Can I ask you something?"

Having finished his own meal Severus raised an eyebrow.

"The one and only Miss Granger asking permission before she questions me – you are ill, perhaps?" he said sardonically. "Very well."

"Are you the only one in your family who is an Animagus?" Hermione then said directly.

He looked at her closely for a second as if he was privately debating whether to answer her, then he shook his head.

"There have always been wizards with the ability to be an Animagus in my family," Severus said guardedly after a moment, "though sometimes this gift has skipped several generations. A snake or a spider have usually been the common forms for Snapes........I apparently broke with tradition in being a crow."

"Oh?" Hermione said, her eyes alight with curiousity. "Do you know why?"

"The Animagi form is based upon the essential nature of the wizard, as I'm sure you know, Miss Know-Everything-All-The-Time," he said dryly (Hermione looked at him in a challenging way for a moment and he smirked at her in reply). Then he was silent for a moment.

"When I was young all I wanted to do was fly, and not just on a broomstick," he said quietly, staring down at the board.

Hermione thought that every time Severus revealed something about his past, it was like peering into a shadowed room where feelings of unhappiness had lingered longer than happy ones, and that the furniture there was heavy and uncomfortable to sit on, so to speak.

Certainly being a crow gave you the ability to fly, as well as a sharp beak and claws for defence or attack....

"You got your wish, then," Hermione observed diplomatically.

"Yes. My form does have its uses."

Hermione said in a non-committal tone, "What form do you think I would take on if I was an Animagus, Severus?"

His thin mouth quirked at her.

"While your Patronus is an otter, is it not, I do not feel though that it is an accurate assessment of your character. You have an insatiable – some would say annoying – thirst for knowledge. A curiosity of everything around you. A bird?"

His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at her, and Hermione found herself unable to look away from their black depths. He had a way of holding you with his gaze even in the middle of a tirade when all you wanted to do was flee, and drawn as she was now into his orbit it was harder for her to resist. It seemed now as if he was looking into her, and through her as well.

"No, not a bird," he murmured almost to himself, as if this had progressed from a light-hearted discussion into something more meaningful. "You are earth-bound and so the air is not for you. An animal fleet of foot, curious and clever. A cat..........perhaps? Yes."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide and so in the contemplative state Severus was in he was able to see a flicker of acknowledgement in her brown eyes. He had spoken truly after all, he thought, startled.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Hermione?" he said meaningfully. "Or, _show_ me?"

Hermione felt pinned to her seat by his sharp gaze as if she was a student again who was about to be accused of doing something questionable.

Nevertheless, in a even voice she said, "Yes. You see, just after I left Hogwarts I became a registered Animagus."

Severus became very still and his nostrils flared slightly, but his voice was now dispassionate. "I see. Would you care to explain how you achieved this state of affairs?"

Inside he was taken aback to indeed have a confirmation of her possession of this ability. Out of an unfortunate habit he was tempted as well to accuse her of having brought this tricky achievement about in a typically reckless Gryffindor manner. However, he was able to rein back those words; telling himself sternly that it would be fitting to listen to her explanation first.

"It was Professor McGonagall who first took me aside this year to tell me...........", Hermione began in the same tone as before, though there was a hint of wariness in her brown eyes as if she half-expected him to react the wrong way. At the revelation though that it was Minerva who had instigated matters, Severus found himself relaxing slightly. Even though she was the head of his rival house, her tart, no-nonsense manner had led him to treat her with grudging respect that just fell this side short of friendship. At the very least, he could trust that Minerva would have not been satisfied until Hermione could master her ability in a competent fashion.

However, Hermione found herself being thoroughly grilled by Severus in a no-nonsense manner as to all of the aspects of her training by Professor McGonagall until he seemed grudgingly satisfied that she had been thoroughly taught. If he was surprised like her friends had been that she had mastered her ability in a fairly short time, he gave no indication of it.

Then when he was finished he tilted his head slightly and looked at her with a new intentness in his black eyes.

"A final question.........would you please transform for me, Hermione?" he murmured.

Despite feeling slightly self-conscious, Hermione looked at him and then nodded.

"All right," she agreed and after getting up from her chair and brushing a few stray crumbs from her robe she shifted into her cat form.

Severus had time to note how smoothly Hermione flowed from that of human to animal before he found himself being regarded by a small tortoiseshell cat sitting demurely upon the carpet, whose unblinking and intelligent gaze was fixed upon him. He stared back down at the cat she now was, fascinated despite a lingering irritation that he, the Master of Slytherin, had never suspected or heard even a whisper this last year from his network of seen and unseen spies at Hogwarts that Professor McGonagall had been teaching Hermione to be an Animagus.

After a moment Hermione (or rather Cat-Hermione, he thought) padded over to where he sat and her gaze upon him was expectant this time, her tail moving in a decidedly playful way.

Severus's mouth twitched.

"Do I look like someone who would fetch you milk?" Severus told her sardonically as he looked down at her. "I think not."

Cat-Hermione shook her head in a regretful way as if to say there was no hope for him, and after then eyeing his robes (in a decidedly alarming way) as they pooled darkly on the carpet, she sat down and reached out to bat at them curiously with a paw.

This was intolerable.

His eyes glinting, he reached down and Hermione-Cat uttered a meow of surprise as she felt herself being picked up by a pair of strong hands.

"Stop that," he ordered but his voice was dryly amused. "Your impertinence knows no bounds in this form as well, I see..............."

Feeling quite conscious though that this was Hermione he was really handling rather than an ordinary cat, it was with a slight awkwardness that he placed her upon the region of his knees. The warm, fluffy lump that she was immediately curled up and regarded him with bright feline eyes.

Severus stared down at the cat she was, feeling that it was now only really sinking in that Hermione was an Animagus like him. A true partner indeed.....although they were bird and cat respectively, as transformed Animagi they would always 'know' when they were in the presence of an animal or bird that was 'other' than predator or prey.

If she left cat hair on his robes though she _would_ pay for it.

Slowly, almost of its own volition though his hand reached to caress the top of her head, fascinated by the feeling of her fur beneath his fingers. Cat-Hermione blinked and then he heard the soft rumble of her purr in response.

_Dear gods_, Severus thought but encouraged at this his hand moved to gently stroke her back and was rewarded by the sound of her increased purring. An unaccustomed warmth rose through his heart and for now thoughts of playing chess with a (human) Hermione were put aside as the rain continued its steady patter upon the roof. They could decide the true victor later, he thought.

TBC


	19. Sunshine after Storms?

acdecnerd, Aretari Lirinen, b7-kerravon, barqhorse, Beth, Cecikun, chomper318, Curlious, droxy, Emma-Kitty, Enchantressofthestars, EnsignAbby, Ezmerelda, FunkyWitchOnFire, HarryPotterFreak1234, Infinite13, J Deann, Kaaera, Kellalor, KnightsBallad, Lyn Piton, Luna Writer, M'cha Araem, Mayhem El-Diablo, MadMonkette, MoonlightMarauder, otakuannie, Pallas Analise, ParvisSira, Philyra, queenanneus, Rae, sallene, sarahjmac, ShinH Tae, sinj, Severusgirl, Strega Brava, Trinka, wackoramaco87, – Thanks!

Lily – Unfortunately that is a word I find myself accidentally slipping in at times instead of 'infirmary' (looks rueful)

Mianne – I don't think Hermione is entirely happy to see a house elf at the place where she is working, but I think she nevertheless feels that sometimes you have to pick your battles, and doing something that might end up with her being fired might do more harm than good.

A/N: Well, it seems that I'm starting to update a bit more frequently again (grin). I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Part 19

Curled up upon the lap of her Black One, the feline instincts of Hermione-Cat were dominant in feeling safe and warm, and oh yes, his hand had just found a spot upon her back that had started to feel itchy. He would do. His caresses over her back were starting lull her into sleepiness though………but that was all right too she thought as her eyelids began to droop.

Oh no, it wasn't, Hermione thought in sudden mortification as she managed to gain control over her mind again. Falling asleep on his knees – if she did _that_ then Severus would no doubt find countless opportunities to remind her of what she had done, with a smirk on his face while he did so. It was just that his caresses felt so soothing………….she certainly hadn't expected him to pick her up before.

She ventured to look up at Severus and saw with an odd thumping of her cat heart that the severity of his features had softened slightly. Then his mouth quirked when he noticed her scrutiny.

"If you are planning to become a…….permanent fixture upon me then perhaps I should produce a collar with a bell for you," he murmured silkily, moving a hand to brush her lightly underneath her chin. There was a _safeness_ in touching her this way that was quite disarming……

Cat-Hermione looked up at him with a haughty indignation that any other cat would have been proud of, before a delicate pink tongue was pertly stuck out at him.

Severus raised a dark eyebrow in sardonic response.

"No one else would dare to do such a thing to me," he said dryly. "Now, would you care to prove that you can transform back?"

Cat-Hermione appeared to deliberately consider the matter before she flicked her tail at him and after gathering herself together lightly jumped down to the floor. A few moments later (without any extra fuss he noted) the cat transformed back into Hermione again. Her eyes were the last to alter back into their normal brown, he saw, feeling reasonably satisfied now that Minerva had taught her to the best of her own ability. He could still feel though how soft her fur had been to touch…..

Hermione's first thought as herself again though was the guilty one of whether she had left any cat hair upon his robes.

When Hermione had been taught how to master her transformation by Professor McGonagall, the fact that both of them had a cat as their Animagi form had meant that useful 'etiquette' on how to behave as a cat had been passed on to her as well.

A cat was strongly inclined to do what it wanted where it wanted, but there would be no excuse for Hermione to let her basic humanity, and indeed, her manners be overwhelmed by the instincts of a cat. There must always be respect for other people and their possessions ("remember, couches and chairs are _not_ scratching posts, even though they may seem that way to your eyes"), no hissing or scratching, and no fur balls of course ("if you _have_ to, then immediately go outside and do be discreet").

Leaving cat hair in ones wake was a big no-no as well……

So instead of countering his earlier mocking comment about wearing a collar and a bell (as he deserved) she glanced quickly at where she had sat, or rather, had curled up. She couldn't see any obvious hairs, but that didn't mean there weren't any.

"If I've left any ah…….._hair_ behind I apologise," Hermione said immediately to Severus. "Sometimes it can happen and well, you did pick me up," she pointed out wryly.

Severus looked at her sardonically.

"Only because you were intent on regarding my robes as a new toy……..so, you are implying that it would be _my_ fault if there was any hair left behind?" Severus said smoothly, a glint in his eyes. He was enjoying this.

Hermione paused at that, her cheeks pink. Though she tried to behave when she was a cat, she was also aware that she had a tendency to well, act like a child that was nevertheless curious about everything and anything as well. It was a far cry from when she had been a child herself, with her parents often saying what a _sensible_ girl she was, one of the highest compliments they could bestow…..

Severus relented. To tell the truth, he would not have needed much of a reason to pick her up – it was the way she had looked at him, as if she trusted him without question, and indeed, wanted to _play_ with him, that had beguiled him. He did approve though that she abhorred the thought of leaving a mess behind so to speak, for he was a wizard who valued cleanliness, tidiness and a sense of order in his life.

"Shall we say that perhaps we both got……….carried away and leave it at that?" Severus said blandly, brushing across his robes with a hand. "You were a tidy puss after all – see, not a hair to be found. I concede as well that you have been taught properly," he added.

Hermione blinked at that. "Thank you," she said awkwardly. Then her mouth twitched.

"But don't even think about ever putting a collar-with-a-bell on me," she said meaningfully.

Severus gave her one of those sideways looks of his that contained a hint of dark humour. "Very well……….now, we do have a game of chess to resume I believe."

The empty dishes had long since obligingly vanished (no doubt back to the kitchen for washing, Hermione thought) and in the end one game became two, then several, and before either of them realised how much time was passing, it was the end of the day, with both of them having that faintly bleary-eyed look (and the feeling of being a bit wrung out) that comes from spending most of the day playing games.

"It looks like I'm the winner overall," Hermione acknowledged, discreetly blinking her eyes to rid them of their poached-egg feel.

Severus glowered at her. "Only by one game, madam. Next time you will not be so fortunate…………and why are you smiling at me like that?"

Hermione had started smiling because even though Severus was grumpy at the moment, nevertheless he had the look of having genuinely enjoyed himself today in her company. Certainly she had enjoyed spending the day with him as well.

"It's not important," she promised.

Severus eyed her.

"Please enlighten me," he said meaningfully.

Hermione's gaze darted away from his for a moment.

"Because I like you when you're like this," she admitted.

Severus opened his mouth to continue his sly baiting of her but then stopped.

"I believe a compliment was in there," he observed quietly after a pause. "May I observe that you are………tolerable company yourself away from my classroom?"

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, though there was a regretful edge to it as she remembered her early years at Hogwarts. "I did put my hand up most of the time, didn't I?" she admitted.

Severus looked at her. "Was there ever a time when you did _not_ put up your hand?" he said ironically.

Hermione shrugged, a reflective look in her eyes. "I think……."

"Yes?" Severus inquired, his mind keen to hear an insight from her of how she ticked, so to speak.

"I think I was so keen to prove that I _belonged_ at Hogwarts, even though I was a Muggle-born, I felt the best way to do this was to show how much magical knowledge I knew. When my teachers acknowledged me, it made me feel as though I fit in. That I could have a part in this world," Hermione said slowly, looking down at the table.

Then she looked ruefully at him. "Even though you were the Head of Slytherin you were still the teacher I respected the most – it seemed there wasn't anything you didn't know. I tried so hard at times to win your approval – to prove that I wasn't a 'dunderhead' like the others – yet you just ended up thinking of me as that 'insufferable know-it-all'."

Severus did not know what to say for a moment, a feeling of regret passing through him. It was odd to realise that all those years she had just truly wanted his approval, even it was only for a moment. But he had automatically assumed that she was just a show-off, an arrogant Gryffindor like most of them were and worse, a firm friend of Potter so that his spite had found a natural target in her.

"I cannot change my past behaviour," Severus said abruptly. "I said and did what I thought was appropriate at the time……but though you were a Gryffindor I thought towards the end that you were certainly one of the most brilliant students I had ever taught," he added.

Hermione blinked and then she gave him a smile that oddly peaceful, as if something had been resolved for her. Then despite herself a tiny yawn escaped her and she quickly clapped her hand to her mouth in chagrin.

"I'm sorry – that was rude of me," she said sincerely to Severus. As eventful and yes, enjoyable this weekend had been with a Severus who no longer looked at her with cold indifference, she was however, starting to feel as if the weekend had finally caught up with her.

A corner of his mouth twitched.

"You are fortunate that I can no longer deduct points you would deservedly lose," he said dryly. "But in this case I shall perhaps take it as my cue to depart……."

"I'm not tired of your company," Hermione said honestly. That was certainly the last impression she wanted to convey.

"Thank you. But no doubt you will have a busy day tomorrow," he continued, though he felt a sense of cold annoyance that she would be practically slaving away in the gardens here for a mere pittance instead of being able to spend most of her time with him. At nights however…..

No, do not think of that…… 

His dark eyes noted other telltale signs of tiredness upon her face and his mind treacherously provided an image of a sleepy Hermione curled up contentedly in his arms in his bed, her bushy hair tickling his chin and her breath warm against his skin. For a moment he was filled with a yearning so great that it was almost a physical pain, but he managed to suppress it. He _would_ be in control, and it would indeed be better if they parted now for the day. He was starting to feel weary himself, which had the potential to be a precarious situation indeed around her. Who knew what he would be tempted to say or do……

Hermione glanced out of the window. "Yes, I will," she said ruefully in agreement. The rain had increased in intensity during the afternoon and looked likely to continue through the night if it had its way. At the very least the ground would be a sodden mess once the rain had cleared, and she didn't like to dwell upon how many branches might have fallen down already…….she would have her hands full tomorrow that was for sure.

She thought that Severus probably wanted to eat his dinner in the privacy of his own quarters, and knowing what she did of him she didn't think that would be surprising.

"However, I am surprised I have abided your company as much as I have today," Severus said in a smooth tone, but there appeared to be an unidentified something else in his voice as well. Curious, Hermione turned to look back at him and thought she saw a fleeting emotion in his beetle-black eyes for a moment before it was gone. If it had been there at all.

Once again the…….energy between them seemed to be at a level where she was starting to feel more aware of him than was really safe for her peace of mind, and so to defuse it she dared to made a face at him. "It's a wonder I put up with you at all," she retorted lightly.

"I almost wish I didn't have to resume working tomorrow," she then admitted in a quieter tone, glancing at Severus with eyes that he saw were pensive. It would be near impossible to spend time with him during the day, for as far as the people at the retreat were concerned, he was a guest while she was only here to work.

Despite himself, Severus felt a sudden warmth inside him that she would miss his company, for he had long become accustomed to being the kind of man that few women would truly want, need or miss if he was absent.

"In the evenings I may be found here after 8.00," he said, watching her with hooded eyes. "For the playing of chess, naturally," he added stiffly with a hint of colour in his sallow cheeks.

"Of course," Hermione added quickly in her turn, though she was sure Severus saw that her cheeks were slightly pink as well. "I would like that. Of course, you will probably find another way to keep an eye on me during the day," she added wryly, thinking of how he had watched her in his Animagi form.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "May I remind you that I originally came to this place for what I now realise was a well-deserved vacation away from teaching dunderheads?" he said dryly but with a sardonic glint in his eyes. "I have other things to do with my time rather than to monitor the doings of a bushy-haired know-it-all."

"I'm glad that a greasy git like yourself feels that way," Hermione retorted sweetly.

"Insufferable Know-It-All."

"Arrogant man."

"_Gryffindor_."

"Slytherin. _Head_ of Slytherin."

"So?" he taunted her, his eyes glittering.

"So, it means you're twice as…….."

"………..clever, cunning and ambitious, I believe you were about to say?" he added silkily.

"Among other things!" Hermione retorted, but smiled.

"Impudent girl," Severus murmured sardonically to himself as he started packing away his chess pieces.

Hermione shook her head before she starting putting her own pieces away. Despite having played many games, the pieces looked up at her with various expressions of reproach or woe upon their delicately carved faces as she did so, as if they had firmly expected her to keep on playing until the wee hours of morning. Not this time, she thought in amusement, though the idea of playing games of chess with Severus until the first one keeled over so to speak had a peculiar appeal.

When the game was put away and the fireplace quenched of its flames they stood in self-conscious silence for a moment, words of polite farewell refusing to come easily to their mouths. To Severus, effusive goodbyes had always been a good example of how people could be swept away by sentiment, while Hermione momentarily felt awkward.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione then said steadily.

"You will," Severus said matter-of-factly, as if this was something that was unquestionable.

"Sleep well," Hermione found herself adding quietly. Although his sallow skin was looking a bit healthier, she felt that he still had the look of one who could do with the catching up of sleep.

The corner of his mouth twitched and there was something in his stare that was unfathomable and yet sent a pleasurable shiver through her.

"I will try," he said cryptically, concealing the pleasure he felt that she would say such a thing to him.

Then he made an impatient noise and said, "Come here." He advanced upon Hermione and she found herself being embraced tightly by him.

Hermione was taken aback for a moment by his spontaneous action but then hugged him back, feeling for a moment as if his arms and outer robe were like dark wings that surrounded her.

"I trust that you will use the cream I made for your hands?" he said brusquely, a hand moving up despite himself to wind gentle fingers through the curls of her hair.

Hermione smiled against his chest, though her pulse was speeding up slightly at the feel of his hand through her hair. "I'll use it every day," she promised.

"Good," he replied and realising that he was becoming distracted by her nearness (yet again) pulled his hand away from her hair, drawing back from Hermione as well and frowning slightly down at her. Why could he not prevent himself from practically groping her? _Touching her hair isn't 'groping' you twit_, a voice inside his mind mocked. To his vexation he realised that there was a sparkle in her eyes as if she had deduced his thoughts. Wretched girl.

"Your hair," he found himself saying abruptly.

"Yes?" Hermione enquired, a slightly wary look upon her face.

"Keep it long," he said in a gentler tone.

He liked her hair, Hermione thought in surprise, and feeling obliged to give him a goodbye kiss so to speak (and because she relished kissing him again, she admitted) she leaned up and kissed him softly on his mouth. In reply he made a soft hiss and a hand of his reached swiftly to wind into her hair again, keeping her close to him as he bent and kissed her hungrily despite himself for a seemingly endless moment. Then he released her, and there was a twist to his mouth.

"This is where I most definitely say goodbye……..until tomorrow, Hermione."

He stepped back unfalteringly and then Disapparated, leaving only a hint of a spicy smell behind him.

Well, she did have to fall in love with a Slytherin, Hermione thought, a faintly rueful smile upon her face as she Disapparated back to her room.

In Hermione's absence her room had become cold. Feeling disinclined to stay (and because it was just about time to go and have her dinner in the kitchen) Hermione washed her hands and tidied herself before she went to have her meal. There was a soft look in her eyes when she withdrew the hand cream Severus had created for her from her pocket, placing it in pride of place amongst her other toiletries. The least she could do was give him something in return.

A quick look in her mirror before she left her room made her pause for a moment in surprise – there was a lingering sparkle in her brown eyes and a overall glow to her face despite her tiredness. Not to mention a faint puffiness to her lips that hinted of recent kisses. Hermione had always looked askance at girls at Hogwarts who were starry-eyed in the presence of their boyfriends (or when they were heard discussing them in an equally starry-eyed manner), and it felt a bit disconcerting to see that she could be put in that same category.

Hold on, she thought firmly. She felt herself to be an eminently practical person, with what she felt to be a rational and logical mind. She was not given to wild flights of fancy, nor would she be the type to start daydreaming about one Severus Snape when she wasn't in his company. Or recalling how velvety his voice could sound at times……no, it was more like smoky velvet. Honeyed velvet…….no, _that_ description sounded silly……

She shook her head in vexation at her behaviour as she left her room but nevertheless there was a smile upon her face.

The next day dawned bright and sunny, as if in apology for the previously wet day, and for Hermione it was the start of another working week. She was glad that after a restful sleep she felt fit to start the day, though she was also aware that she seemed to have an extra bounce in her step as well when she went to have breakfast. Of their own accord her thoughts dwelled on Severus and how he was today, the thought of 'accidentally' encountering him in the garden admittedly making her heart beat faster as well.

But if he wished to see her at some stage during the day then he would (or would not), she thought firmly, and no amount of wishful thinking on her part would change things. The fact that she was wearing her brown work clothes served to remind her that her thoughts should be focussed upon her work, not that of a certain someone.

James was in the kitchen drinking (what seemed to her nose) a strong cup of coffee. Though the wizard world kept a distinct difference between itself and the Muggle world with its culture, the drinking of coffee was something that had easily crossed the cultural barrier….

"Morning, Hermione," he said easily, though his eyes had a slightly bleary look to them. "Looking forward to another stimulating day in the garden?"

"Hello, James," Hermione said with a smile as she sat down at the table, a plate of scrambled eggs placed happily before her moments later by the house elf (whom Hermione thanked). "Of course I am. However, after all that bad weather yesterday I suspect it will be a busier day than usual," she added feelingly.

"Too right," James replied, looking sour for a moment. "I only put in some new seedlings the other day and now probably half of them have been washed away."

He shook his head. "That weather shield of ours keeps out the worse of the weather, but every so often some persistently wet day will get through somehow, and they can be just as bad sometimes!"

James then gulped down the last of his coffee and after putting the empty mug down firmly upon the table he got up.

"Pardon my bad manners but the sooner I get into the garden, the better," he said resolutely. "Come out once you've eaten, and if you can start by clearing leaves and any fallen branches away from the paths, that would be right on."

"All right," Hermione nodded.

James nodded politely to the house elf and then he left the kitchen at a near hurry.

Hermione shook her head ruefully for a moment. Despite the fact that James already had a girlfriend, it was clear that gardening would always be his first love (and woe betide if one of his plants was ruined by the weather).

She ate her way steadily through her breakfast, and though from time to time she found herself glancing out the window she failed to see a certain crow on a branch outside. Once she had finished her breakfast (and had rested for a short while) she went back to her room, and after another check that she looked presentable and that her teeth had been cleaned, she went out into the garden.

She saw outside that the paths and gardens were indeed covered in places with a muddy mess of leaves and other vegetation, with some plants looking sadly bedraggled. With a frown in her eyes and a metaphorical rolling up of her sleeves, Hermione gathered her bucket, a rake (and a gardening pan to gather leaves up in) and began working on the nearest path. She had become fond of the gardens in her time here so far and so needed no incentive to do her best to try and restore them to their previous state.

As well as clearing leaves from the paths it was also necessary to clear leaves away from bushes and delicate flowering plants that could easily become choked. In some places branches had fallen, and if they were too awkward to comfortably lift, Hermione would use her wand to shrink them to the size of a twig. Magic wasn't something that was used a lot here in gardening, for one thing Hermione felt it was a waste of magical energy that could be better used on other tasks. Besides it would seem like cheating if she used her wand where physical labour would achieve the result just as easily.

Despite the mess though, the gardens had that 'freshly washed' appearance due to the rain yesterday, with leaves and blossoms gleaming as if they had just been polished to a jewel-like finish. The air was redolent as always with the smell of growing things.

However, despite being single-mindedly focussed upon her work as Hermione was, her attention was diverted later that morning by a dry sounding 'caw' close by. Hermione paused in her raking of a path and upon turning and lifting her head towards the sound her features lightened when she saw a familiar crow watching her from the branch of a nearby tree.

"Good morning," Hermione murmured though her sense of caution made her keep her voice at a tone that only Severus-Crow could hear. She didn't want to attract any attention from others who might start wondering why she was talking to this particular bird……

His replying 'caw' was slightly softer and an intent black eye studied her for a while before the crow looked away and (as seemed to be his habit) appeared to ignore her. But it also seemed clear that the crow had no immediate plans to fly away and a wry smile played upon Hermione's mouth as she went back to her work.

It was needless to say that Severus had dreamed of Hermione last night, but instead of his dreams bringing him unfulfilled torment they had for once brought a sense of attainment, and for the first time in a long time his sleep had been truly restful and deep.

Hermione knew that she hardly looked her best doing this kind of work and was slightly surprised that Severus-Crow remained near her as much as he did as she continued with her gardening (to keep an eye upon her? to keep her company? both?). At first she felt somewhat self-conscious of being the object of his scrutiny so to speak, and for a while she was reminded of being back in Potions class where if she or any other student dared to raise their head from their assigned task inevitably found the professor's narrowed stare upon them.

But after a while she found herself welcoming his observant company, feeling that his presence was an interesting facet of his courtship of her, and though the very word 'courtship' seemed to be a relic of the Victorian era like the fashion sense of Severus was, it nevertheless felt quite appropriate in connection to him.

Severus had originally told himself sternly this morning that only a brief visit to Hermione in his Animagi form would be appropriate; after all wasn't he here on a holiday for himself as well? But once as a crow his complex feelings towards the Gryffindor had crystallised into the strong instinct to watch over his nest-mate and be on alert for the appearance of rivals (this last part arising from Severus' naturally suspicious nature).

Or rather, one possible rival in particular………..

After James had visited her at one point to see how she was going, Hermione had heard Severus-Crow caw in a low but distinctly crabby way after the retreating gardener.

He was jealous, Hermione thought in surprise. She was in a secluded area of the garden at the moment and had been carefully clearing leaves away from a small rose bush. She got to her feet and cast a quick cleaning charm upon her hands before approaching Severus-Crow, who was currently sunning himself upon a short stone wall. A watchful black eye was quickly cast upon Hermione though as she drew near…….

Hermione paused, for it seemed that when he was in his Animagi form he was less likely to want people in his personal space. She decided to sit down upon the wall, though at a discreet distance from him. To be on the safe side she cast a Keep-Away charm to protect them both from inquisitive eyes.

"James is a nice guy to be with……and I'm sure his girlfriend would agree with me," she said calmly as she looked down at the crow, noting how his black feathers gleamed in the sunlight. Her hand absently ran over the small pieces of quartz that were embedded in the stones of the wall.

Severus-Crow tilted his head to the side and appeared to be startled for a moment, then quickly took on the appearance of being indifferent. As if I would care, his posture seemed to imply. Nevertheless he was satisfied to know that James had his own mate.

"Besides, I find that older wizards are more appealing," she added innocently.

At that she saw the crow deliberately pace along the wall until the bird was close enough to gently peck her arm in mock reproof.

"Stop that," Hermione scolded, though there was laughter in her voice.

Severus-Crow was close enough to touch and out of curiosity Hermione found herself reaching out a hand down to him. A wary black gaze was immediately fixed upon her hand and she paused. It was important to remember that Animagi in their transformed state were nevertheless quick at regarding unusual movements from others as being threats.

"Sorry," she said awkwardly and quickly withdrew her hand. His gaze then rested upon her face for a moment and then Severus-Crow deliberately ruffled his feathers.

Hermione's mouth felt unexpectedly dry at his tacit invitation and she carefully reached out again to the crow. She couldn't stop from trembling slightly but her hand was gentle when she laid it upon Severus-Crow's back, marvelling at the feel of the individual black feathers and bones underneath her fingers. Then in a way that mimicked the way Severus had touched her when she was a cat Hermione gently ran her hand down his 'back', carefully smoothing some of the ruffled feathers back into place as she did so, hearing him utter a soft sound in response. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding – despite his sharp claws and beak he seemed oddly vulnerable in this form.

Severus then could only quiver after the caress from Hermione's hand – if he found her touch distracting enough when he was himself then the feeling now seemed multiplied a hundredfold in this form, a wave of overwhelming sensation sweeping through his body that left him feeling momentarily helpless in its wake.

Once again he felt himself to be at the mercy of his passions and impotent anger swept through him, giving him the urge to once again leave the one that both ensnared and tormented him.

Hermione saw an involuntary quiver run through Severus-Crow's body after her caress and cautiously drew back her hand. She was startled, but not unduly surprised in the end when she saw him take wing moments later, leaving her sitting alone on the stone wall and the sound of an harsh _caw _in her ears.

She looked down at her hands with a momentary despondency as if she would find the answers there. She knew that the innate feelings of Animagi were sometimes expressed in a stronger way in their other form than their human one, and it was clear that Severus still felt in some way that to be touched, to take enjoyment from being touched, was a weakness. A failing, even. It would be nice to think that she could wave her wand and make Severus 'better,' but this wasn't a fairy story. And besides, would she have any right to do so if she could?

As well as trusting her, she realised that in the end he had to trust himself first………

TBC

A/N: Oh dear, it does seem to be one step back for a step taken forward for Severus at times, doesn't it? Never fear, there will eventually be light at the end of the tunnel for our improbable couple (with perhaps a nice soft bed nearby, hmm?). Many thanks to those who think I have kept Severus in character and I'm planning (or rather, hoping) that the next chapter will have the appearance of Harry and others…..


	20. Of Fruit and Flowers

a-muses-inspiration, acdecnerd, AloysiusWag, azulkan2, barbi bee, Beth, Black Slytherin Girl, chomper318, Clairvoyant Snake, DragonSpitfire22, Enchantressofthestars, Ezmerelda, Genevieve Jones, Goddess Usagi, hahaha-evil, heidilynnemartsolf, Jack'sAngel, Jessica, June W, junkyardkangaroo, kalinda, kneazles, lee74, lynn, M'cha Araem, Madelynn Rae, Mlle. Gigi, otherside2, patagonia, quillMaker, Rae, sallene, severusgirl, ShinHee Tae, SilverMoonset, ShellyD1982, Thamara, Trinka, vegiegurl, wackoramaco87, – Thanks!

Betz – Thanks – though sometimes I find Severus going slightly OOC when he's around Hermione (grin) he's not going to be a flowers-and-romantic poems in public guy (though I don't think he would go for romantic poems in private anyway, lol).

Emeraldian Onyx – Thanks – welcome to the world of Hermione/Snape stories (grin).

Droxy – Thanks as always!

HarryPotterFreak1234 – Thanks –quite often the characters can take over the story even though you have laid out the plot……

Jessica – Thanks for pointing that out – I will have to correct that mistake at some stage….

Strega Brava – Thanks – I hope the baby is doing well!

sinj – Thanks – I will see….

A/N: Whew, I've finally managed to update – RL has been quite hectic lately. I hope you like the following chapter – it is ah, 'lemon scented' so I've increased the rating for that reason (nothing explicit though).

Part 20

And so it was that as Severus-Crow flew in the direction defined only as away from Her, the wild tangle of his thoughts veered backwards and forwards from that of human to the more instinctual thoughts of his Animagus form.

Anger……………why had he let himself down in reacting so to Her touch…………….why did he crave Her touch so much? urge to claw-tear-rend-anything-everything Why had he allowed her to disrupt his life in this way? image of flying alone once again, forever free from earth-bound nest-mate Life had been so orderly before he………..before she………

He wanted her……….he didn't want to want her……..

Surely he had betrayed himself………..

Another part of his mind whispered _Why?_

At that Severus-Crow slowed in his flight and dropped towards the ground, transforming with unaccustomed awkwardness back into his true form. He had flown some distance into the forest that lay just beyond the retreat, and all was dark and quiet about him as he sat in a less than graceful manner upon a nearby log. He managed to regain control over his thought processes and some of the turmoil in his mind faded, replaced by a different kind of anger that rose implacably in his mind now in having let himself and yes, Hermione down by _running away_ from herlike a coward.

However, he was forced to face the grains of truth tossed up in his previous thoughts, that life had indeed been simpler before Hermione had intruded into it. Before he had started noticing her as a woman she was in the process of becoming rather than just a Know-It-All.

But then Severus laughed, and the sound was bitter and loud in the forest. Yes, his life had been _simpler_, and could be given a variety of other descriptions as well……..such as barren. Lonely, even.

But the fact remained that how could he hope to maintain a sense of order over himself if a simple touch from Hermione confounded him so at times?

Part of his mind whispered, then why did it confound him so?

Why………….

The answer came from a dark corner of his mind.

Because at some deep level, you still feel that Hermione will eventually turn around and laugh at you.….

Because you still feel that in showing enjoyment when Hermione touches you it makes you too vulnerable………..and in Hogwarts years ago you learnt the hard way that moments of vulnerability were exploited by those stronger than you………

Deep down then it meant he still didn't fully trust Hermione not to hurt him.

But trusting someone was part and parcel of being in a relationship, the sober thought came to him; of being willing to show Hermione what lay underneath his harshness and grumpiness.

Of allowing himself the freedom to feel true pleasure in her touch. To give pleasure as well. Part of his mind said mockingly, would it kill him to do so?

Hermione had shown her courage in reaching out to him not once but on many occasions- did he want her now to maintain a careful distance from him at times, to see her mentally wondering whether it was a wise idea to give him a spontaneous kiss or touch?

The answer to that in the end was simple.

Hermione had determinedly made herself resume her work, though to tell the truth she felt her efforts were wooden at best at the moment. She couldn't help but feel dispirited of the thought of having somehow repelled Severus. She had no wish to hurt him, but what happened if you did so inadvertently?

When she heard the flutter of wings later that indicated a bird had landed at some point behind her, Hermione felt a rising hope within her, but it was with care that she stopped what she was doing and turned around.

Her heart leaped despite herself when she saw that Severus-Crow was indeed on a nearby branch, with an unfathomable look in the black eye that was turned down to her. His posture though seemed slightly hunched to her gaze – from shame? Or something else?

Hermione stood up carefully and found herself involuntarily wiping her hands in nervousness over her trousers, and with irritation made herself stop. She cast the (well used) Keep-Away charm again and found herself talking quickly, almost gabbling her words to the transformed Slytherin before her in her haste to reassure him.

"I'm sorry if I upset you before. I won't touch you again – I mean, I won't touch you again when you're in this form." She swallowed and managed to retrieve some personal dignity as she looked up at him. "If you don't want me to then that's fine," she said with quiet earnestness.

Severus-Crow uttered a harsh _caw_ and flapped forward off the branch. As Hermione watched with slight alarm she saw the bird swiftly flow into a suddenly larger and elongated dark shape as he fell that became Severus Snape, to her relief rising up from the ground after a moment (without too much loss of his dignity) in a swirl of dark robes.

"No!" was the first involuntary and sharp word from his mouth. When he saw Hermione flinch slightly yet still stand her ground, Severus swallowed and approached her slowly.

"I find that once again I must apologise for inappropriate behaviour on my part, Hermione," he said stiffly, his hands feeling uncomfortable at his side. "The fact that I was in my Animagus form at the time does not excuse me from…….reacting so to you."

"That's all right," Hermione said quietly.

She had been upset for he could still see traces of this in her eyes, and this realisation made his mouth tighten.

"No. It is not," Severus said with grim emphasis. Then he gave her a bitterly ironic smile.

"But tell me, what would you do with a thirsty man who sees an oasis of water…….but feels at times he would drown were he to give in to his desire to drink?" he said softly.

Hermione blinked. Was that how he saw her at times – something that he could metaphorically drown in?

She swallowed. "Well," she said carefully, "it should be said that the ah, man would hardly drown if he were to take sensible sips of water."

"Indeed," he murmured. "At _first_," he felt compelled to add.

Hermione felt her cheeks start to turn pink at that and tried to ignore it as she went on. "It should be said as well that this….water would hardly wish the man to drown in it………………and that perhaps ah, the water doesn't feel it is deep enough anyway for anyone to drown in it."

Now that had to be one of the more bizarre things she had ever said, she thought. But the essence of it was true – she wasn't 'Hermione Granger the Voluptuous Man-Eater'.

"Then perhaps the water is deeper than it realises," Severus countered softly yet cryptically.

"Maybe the……….water too has fears at times of being totally consumed," Hermione added in quiet admittance, looking away from him for a moment. After all, at times he had seemed to her at Hogwarts and even here at times to be like a dark force of nature in himself that would consume you without mercy if you got too close …..

Then the distance between them was quickly crossed and she felt her face being tilted by a pale hand.

Severus said roughly down to her, "Do not think that………I would never give you a reason to think or fear such a thing."

In a voice that was then lower, almost a whisper, he said, "Touch me…..….."

Her heart feeling as if it was in her throat and her brown eyes darting up to look at his, she reached up with a hand to brush some errant hanks of his black hair away from his face and then ran her fingers gently over his cheek as if he was fine china, Severus' heartbeat racing as she softly brushed a thumb over his lower lip as well. She felt a swift exhalation of breath from his mouth as it blew over her fingers.

"I often find there is a persistent itch behind my……head when I have transformed," Severus asserted softly before he bent his head and kissed her with a surge of feeling that welled freely in him. Hermione's earlier confession that she had her own fear of being overwhelmed by him served to bring a fresh upsurge of protectiveness within as well.

Hermione felt his urge to connect with her again and the love he was feeling towards her in his kisses and she relaxed in renewed happiness, wrapping her arms around his waist. Feeling emboldened by Hermione's response the firm pressure of his mouth upon hers became coaxing, exploring……….she suddenly felt the inquisitive dart of his tongue against the seam of her lips and with a tingling rush inside her Hermione opened her mouth to him.

_Heaven……_Severus thought to himself in satisfied bliss as he explored the delights of her mouth, tasting her warm depths. Here and now Hermione undoubtedly seemed to embody everything that he had denied himself in many cold, self-disciplined years, and also everything that was warm and bright in life. He felt her tongue brush curiously against his and Severus' breath hitched at the hot rush of sensation her response caused in the pit of his stomach, feeling a surge of desire rush up within him. However, he was able to ride it this time instead of feeling he was being overwhelmed by it. His kisses became more hot and probing, and though clearly inexperienced in this type of kissing, Hermione responded willingly to him, her body brushing slightly against his.

In response he instinctively pressed his hips against Hermione's soft curves, his roused body demanding a way to find her warmth.

Hermione gasped though at the hot feel of him, her body tensing and when he paused to look quickly down at her face for signs of revulsion (that a part of him was nevertheless always on the alert for) he only saw the pinkness of her cheeks, discomfiture nevertheless warring with desire in her eyes. Angry with himself for overstepping their unseen line in this way he pulled away from her and to quell his desire he quickly tried to think of something horrible………….Gryffindors completely winning the next Quidditch season………Trelawney leering suggestively at him…….._gods, what a ghastly image_ he thought and desire quickly wilted.

Hermione had found herself almost melting against his dark frame, delighting in the new sense of confidence with which Severus had kissed her – he had come back to her, he did enjoy and seek her touch after all. But when she had felt the heated pressure of his body press against hers after she had responded to his kissing, it had suddenly unnerved her long enough for him to notice and draw back. _I want you_, his body had clearly said. Hermione was reminded anew of the reality that he wasn't a boy from her own year, but a formidable man in his own right. Experimental fumbling in her time with Viktor had been one thing, but being with Severus was another. But she had never been with a man completely in _that_ way and there were some things that all of the knowledge in books couldn't prepare you for - she wasn't that much of a Know-It-All!

It was true that her in brief times with Future-Severus they had been in well, almost-intimate situations, but those experiences had still had a slightly dream-like feel to them in contrast to the intenseness of day-to-day reality. Such as now. To her embarrassment she felt like a child again that was out of her depth.

"I'm sorry," she said in genuine chagrin. "Much of _this_," she waved her hands briefly, "is a bit new to me," she admitted in a rush, a definite flush rising up from her neck. "But I'm still eager to um, learn in time," she added firmly, hoping that her cheeks weren't too pink as she looked at him.

She was _untouched_, part of Severus' mind hissed in triumph at the thought that she had never let Potter or Weasley, or anyone else, into her bed. But he could, no would, wait until the time was right.

Nevertheless after a moment a hand of his gently reached to tuck a stray lock of bushy hair back behind her ear to reassure her.

"Then your education will continue at a………..suitable pace, Hermione," he murmured. If he talked and kept talking, then his mind would be distracted from the thought of what he would have been tempted to do if Hermione had truly responded to him before, her job be damned…..

A small smile crept across Hermione's face. "I don't have many complaints so far," she said delicately as she tilted her head at him, hoping that he would be reassured that she hadn't genuinely rejected him.

Severus folded his arms in an attempt at severity, trying and not quite succeeding to hide his unbidden elation that she enjoyed his kisses and touches. "You are a shameless tease Hermione, and were you back at Hogwarts I would…….reprimand you accordingly," he said dryly, eyeing her.

"Then what a shame it is that you can't take points off me anymore," Hermione pointed out blandly, folding her arms in turn and managing to calm down slightly from before.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "How unfortunate…...though there are other ways of……..punishment," he said slyly, a teasing note entering his voice.

At that all Hermione could do was open her mouth and then shut it quickly before she looked like a gaping fish, her imagination having all too readily offered up ideas of what Severus could do to her.

Enjoying the way she had looked when he had teased her (and thinking with reluctance that it was nevertheless a good idea to leave her for now) Severus then gave her a deliberately patronising smile, the kind that a Slytherin would give to a Hufflepuff if he felt like it.

"I believe I should leave you to the…….delights of weeding," he remarked with a smirk.

"Thanks," Hermione informed him dryly, though how she was expected to get back to her gardening as if nothing had happened just now she had little idea…..

"My pleasure."

Hermione then eyed him. "It's a lovely day – why don't you sit outside after lunch and read?" she said mildly.

Severus raised a dark eyebrow at her effrontery.

"Are you daring to tell me what I should be doing?" he pointed out silkily though the corner of his mouth twitched.

Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"Yes," she said firmly and Severus heard the definite undertone of _someone has to!_

Wretched girl.

"Then please enlighten me as to why I should abandon a civilised reading room for an insect-plagued seat outside," he said acerbically.

"Because it is a nice day and you spend enough time inside anyway. Besides, what insect would dare attack you?" Hermione added pertly.

"_Impudent_ girl. However, if I do consider your idea I will be going to a place where I can have peace and quiet……..until later then."

However, for a moment neither of them wanted to part, his black gaze upon her face………but then Severus pursed his mouth and stepping back Apparated away.

Hermione sighed to herself and resumed her work, though to tell the truth she was glad now to have the distraction of her work to stop her thinking about being in Severus' arms before, how the heat of his body had felt against hers. Her cheeks flamed and she felt a sweet ache for him in the pit of her belly. Weeding, yes, weeding and other manual labour perhaps were quite good ideas right now……

Severus did decide in the end there was merit in sitting outside after his lunch with a book, but almost regretted it when several biting insects decided he would be a tasty meal. The following litter of tiny bodies around him before he put up a repelling shield soon proved them wrong.

He had found a secluded spot that was nevertheless near where Hermione was currently working – despite Hermione's assurance that this James already had a girlfriend, his Slytherin mind was hardly inclined to trust the motives of any red-blooded wizard within her range.

Few things impressed his mind these days, but he had to admit he was impressed by what he had seen of the vegetable garden and its corresponding fruit garden where all manner of things grew (regardless of what season they actually belonged in). However, this meant of course that the management cheerfully felt it was their divine right to leave a big bowl filled with various fruit in his room each day regardless of whether he wanted or ate the blasted things or not! Why, today there had been enough grapes for a small yet decadent feast.

Severus considered again the diet that Hermione was eating at this place and cynically doubted that there was any complimentary fruit bowl for her, though she would probably relish it more than he would. Then his eyes narrowed speculatively as a thought popped into his head and Hermione would have looked askance at the faint smile that crossed his face a few moments later. Yes, this plan had distinct potential…...

A tired Hermione was well and truly glad to finish her work by the time the day had ended – the garden had been restored to rights in many areas but there was still much to be done. She considered her fingernails ruefully – some of the nails were torn and there were a few scratches. She did not consider herself to be a vain person but was nevertheless relieved that Severus had made her some hand cream.

She wondered whether Severus had taken her advice and sat outside this afternoon – he could say as many tart remarks he liked at the thought but she felt he needed time sitting outside here and not thinking of anything in particular.

James had thanked her for the effort she had done today and the praise had left her with a satisfied feeling that made up for the sweat and grime she had accumulated (although her work garments deflected dirt they didn't prevent everything). Hermione ran herself a hot bath, dumping a liberal amount of healing bath salts that were provided into the steaming water.

After the bath she felt clean but pleasantly tired now as she put on a black robe, and she was glad that at dinner James did not expect too much conversation either, the gardener looking a bit worn out himself. When Hermione rested in her room afterwards she tended to her hands, making sure that the torn nails were set to rights and rubbing her cream into her hands. She sniffed appreciatively as the pleasant smell of it rose to her nose, and though she was hardly an expert on hand creams in general Hermione felt that no other woman would complain at the quality of what she had. She doubted that Severus was a flowers-and-chocolate type of man, but nevertheless his gift to her spoke more eloquently of what he felt than any bunch of flowers.

Before she went to see Severus she made sure she was looking neat and tidy, putting a dab of her rose-scented perfume on her wrists as a final touch. At 8.00 on the dot Hermione Apparated to what she was starting to think of in amusement as 'their' library and saw Severus reading a book in a chair by the fireplace in which a fire was burning merrily. The table was set up for a game of chess and a nearby lamp was lit as well that made the room feel pleasantly homely. Her attention was caught briefly by a bowl that was up on a shelf, with Hermione wondering whether it had been there yesterday. The sources of light in the room made the darkness of Severus' hair and robes seem even more dramatically dark in comparison, though it was kind to his skin and did not make it appear so sallow to Hermione's eyes. His face immediately turned to look up at her and a smile came easily to her face at the sight of the faint warmth in his sharp eyes.

"Hello, Severus," she said but he had already risen from his chair, having put his book aside on a side table.

"Good evening, Hermione," he murmured, his black eyes intent upon hers as he advanced quickly upon her and enfolded her in his arms, his mouth darting down to drop a kiss upon hers. "I trust you are well?"

"Yes, though I'm a bit tired," Hermione admitted ruefully as she wrapped her arms around him in return, almost indecently glad to be embraced by him (and inhaling with pleasure his spicy smell). Though she wouldn't admit it to Severus she felt she couldn't get enough of being held by him – it was both comforting and darkly enticing in a way she couldn't really explain. "It's been a long day. Did you go and sit out in the garden after all?" she added off-handily.

"Yes. I would not go that far to say I enjoyed myself, but I had a tolerable time," he said dryly, though his eyes narrowed slightly as he noted the telltale signs of weariness upon her face as he looked down at her. "But in your case you should not feel that you are being paid to work yourself into the ground, is that clear," he warned.

Hermione shook her head in negation. "I don't, but there is a lot of work that needs to be done," she pointed out patiently, secretly thinking that it was ironic that when she was at Hogwarts Severus would not have thought twice about overloading her with Potions homework to the point of exhaustion.

"Then it can wait," he said tartly. Then as he looked down at the warm and sweet-smelling armful of Hermione he was holding he relented. He bent his head to brush her forehead with a soft kiss, which then led to an equally soft kiss upon her nose and then another one upon her mouth. Hermione raised her head, seeking more of his kisses like that of a flower seeking rain, feeling at the moment like soft putty within his hands and even content to be so for now.

Severus perceived the way she was feeling and felt oddly touched by her implicit trust in him as he kissed her, even though his darker side whispered of how she was fruit ripe for the plucking at the moment. He rejected that thought, for it was different fruit that he had in mind…….

"Come with me," he said, Hermione hearing a new and decidedly wicked note in his voice as he took her hand in a no-nonsense way and led her over to the nearby sofa. "Sit."

What did he have planned now, Hermione thought with a raised eyebrow as he sat down on the sofa beside her and then lowered his dark head so he could nuzzle her neck, his knee brushing against hers. Oh. Well, if he wanted to have a kiss and cuddle so to speak then she had no complaints, Hermione thought as she arched her neck so as to offer more of it to him, reaching out also to run a hand playfully over his shoulders.

"Close your eyes, Hermione," he then murmured against her throat.

"What?" Hermione said as she paused, feeling startled.

Severus lifted his head so that his fathomless black eyes were fixed upon hers, an odd smile upon his face. "Do you trust me, Hermione?"

That was a tricky question, Hermione thought. Yes, she felt she could trust him, but could she do so right this minute?

"Right now I would like to," she replied honestly.

"You may," he said silkily before he darted forward to kiss her swiftly on the mouth. "Now obey me and close your eyes."

Hermione eyed him carefully and then did so, feeling the warmth from his breath lightly upon her face.

"Good girl," he murmured and then she heard him say "Accio bowl" in a commanding tone.

Hermione was tempted to open her eyes but kept them closed as she heard the faint sound of a bowl no doubt hitting his hands as he caught it. What on earth was going on?

After a moment when she felt something small and round (a grape!) being brushed lightly against her lips she opened her mouth in a silent 'o' of surprise and felt the grape deftly popped inside. She opened her eyes to stare at utter surprise at this decidedly non-Severus behaviour, though her mouth was automatically chewing the sweet flesh of the grape. The bowl she had seen before was now perched upon his knees with a variety of grapes inside it, some dark coloured and others a paler colour.

Once she had swallowed, she said in amazement, "You're feeding me _grapes_?"

Severus looked at her with a faintly sly smile that then shaded slightly into a guarded one.

"Yes," he said abruptly, his eyes watching her.

This type of grape-feeding behaviour wasn't something that she would have thought the ill-tempered Professor Snape of Hogwarts to be capable of, but then several of Hermione's brain cells got together for a meeting and swiftly concluded this behaviour was a good development on his part. Encouraging said behaviour was definitely a good move.

"I'm not complaining," she then informed him decisively and then feeling mischievous she opened her mouth beguilingly to emphasise her point. For a moment Severus stared at her mouth, feeling quite glad that he was sitting down as his legs felt as they were turning into jelly, and he felt that Hermione had somehow broken several laws just by opening her mouth in that way. The thought of sardonically rebuking Hermione for opening her eyes had fled his mind.

Her mouth. Grapes. Mouth. Kissable mouth. Damn, he had forgotten what he was supposed to be doing for a moment, and it was _her_ fault, he grumbled to himself. Here he was trying to portray himself as someone who could easily seduce Hermione _if_ he wanted to, and he instead he got lost in his own mists of infatuation, so to speak. He thoroughly deserved to have the indignity of little pink hearts floating around his head for everyone to see for that!

Giving his mind a good shake Severus pushed his hand hastily down into the bowl and after seizing a grape managed to bring it up to Hermione's mouth with some assured delicacy once more, as if he was conducting a potions experiment that needed his thorough concentration.

Hermione wisely decided not to mention that Severus looked endearing when it seemed that he had got carried away there for a moment, and it was with impish delight that she accepted his next grape. He seemed to have a thing about making sure she ate enough food, and feeding it to her personally as he was doing at the moment was probably the next logical (and decidedly seductive) step for his Slytherin mind. At times she would slowly and delicately eat the grape offered to her, knowing by the twitching of his face at times that she was putting him through all sorts of torment.

At one point Hermione took pity on him and put her hand on his arm to make him pause.

"I think it's my turn now – why should you have all the fun?" she managed to say firmly.

She saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes then as if he had not really thought she would want to do the same to him………then another emotion appeared in his eyes before it was hastily veiled. But Hermione recognised it nevertheless. It was craving.

"Indeed," he nevertheless said dryly, but her sharp ears heard the faint roughness in his voice. She licked her lips absently as she reached forward to take a plump looking grape. Yes, that one would do.

She looked up and saw that Severus' gaze was fixed upon her mouth again and he seemed to be breathing slightly faster. Her hand trembling slightly she lifted the grape up to his lips, feeling at the same time that her mouth was slightly dry. His black gaze had lifted to her eyes now and Hermione found it was hard to look away from the dark intensity in them. She almost gasped when she felt Severus slowly take the grape into his mouth, his lips brushing her fingers for a moment. With deliberate care she saw him eat the grape and then swallow it, his eyes never leaving hers.

"More?" Hermione inquired faintly.

"Undoubtedly," he whispered and she reached into the bowl once again. As she continued to give him grapes with an odd mixture of tenderness and solemnity as if she was carrying out a ritual, it seemed to her after a while that in 'feeding' him as he had done to her that they were both doing something more profound than just having some titillating fun. She could see a similar realisation mirrored in his eyes and the energy between them seemed to be of a different level than just desire.

For Severus it seemed that his world had shrunk down to the fact that he was hungry, had been hungry inside for long time and here she was, this bright and infuriating Gryffindor who loved him………and fed him. As he had fed her in turn.

When there were no more grapes they stared as one down into the empty bowl, and then Severus seized her arm and roughly sought her mouth as if he would taste the sweetness of the grapes there, the bowl somehow pushed to the floor without it breaking. Hermione flicked her tongue against his lips and after a startled moment he parted them, allowing her access and for her to take the lead. She felt a quiver run through his body as she set out to gently explore his mouth, his eyes appearing to be nothing but black pupil to her before Severus closed his eyes as if he was giving in to the moment……

Because they were both a bit full from the grapes (and both still retained the feeling of having undertook a ritual together) it was more tenderness than passion that flowed between them. Severus made the occasional groan as she kissed him, and then she gave her attention to the rest of his face; the sharply defined lines there, his sallow cheeks, touching her mouth softly at one point to the frown line between his eyes (feeling his hand clutch her robe spasmodically at that). His high, ascetic forehead did not escape her attentions nor did his prominent nose. He opened his eyes sharply at that as if she was mocking him, allowing himself to relax when she gently pressed another kiss to his nose. Daringly at one point Hermione reached a hand to touch the top most black button of his collar, wanting to undo just this one but then she gasped when she felt his hand move to seize her wrist.

"I will not be responsible for my actions if you decide to…….unbutton me, little Gryffindor," he whispered by her ear, a note of warning in his voice, for despite the way she had kissed his face he was still conscious for the need to have boundaries between them. Any other Slytherin would surely have well and truly seduced her by now, but he found himself thinking of Hermione as a rare feast to appreciate and eat with care……..for the first time in a long time he had a real chance of happiness in his life, and he did not want to jeopardise things really by rushing them. It was just human nature that at times either or both of them would want to push those boundaries….

Hermione hastily removed her hand. "I got carried away," she admitted in chagrin.

The tension eased slightly.

"Indeed. Do I have that effect upon you?" Severus inquired smoothly, fascinated despite himself.

Hermione tilted her chin and huffed at him. "I'm not answering that question," she replied spiritedly.

She heard a low chuckle from him as he bent his head to nibble gently on her ear…….

The fireplace was starting to hold more glowing embers than it did flames as the professor and his ex-student sat comfortably together on the couch, Hermione's head resting against his shoulder, a pleasant warmth inside her. She noticed that his hair was not as greasy as it had been at Hogwarts, but then he was having a break from bending over steaming cauldrons all day, something that would really make anyone's hair lank and greasy. Occasionally they would seek to surprise the other by placing a random kiss on the others face, but when Severus turned and saw Hermione's eyes start to droop in tiredness despite herself he sighed, feeling somewhat weary himself, though pleasantly so. He dropped a last kiss upon her forehead.

"It's past your bedtime, Hermione," he said dryly, then silently berated himself for having the word 'bed' in a sentence at this time of the night. His body had been overcome before by a pleasant languor, but now hot and more urgent feelings suddenly made themselves known to his body regarding the young woman next to him. Feeling agitated he quickly drew away from her and stood up.

Unaware of the reason for his change of mood, Hermione blinked her eyes up at him, feeling sleepy. "All right, Professor Snape," she grumbled as she got up in turn, her brown eyes warm upon him. If he was not careful he could fall into them……

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Hermione continued but then she glanced at the unused chess set, having forgot about it. She was about to open her mouth to say she would go and clear it away when Severus said brusquely, "I will clear things away. Now just go and yes, I will see you tomorrow."

Hermione was about to ask what on earth was wrong with him when she noticed how rapidly his pulse appeared to be beating at his throat, a spot of colour on his cheeks…...an unusual tenseness about him. She automatically wanted to soothe him, but was suddenly aware that it was getting late, and she was alone in here with a man who had made it quite clear earlier today how much he wanted her…..

_Oh_, she thought in sudden realisation. "All right. Good night then," she then said calmly, readying herself to Apparate away. Then her eyes sought his. "I love you," she added softly.

His eyes darkened with an inner heat for a moment before his face softened despite himself at the words. "I love you too, though I sometimes wonder why," he said gruffly. "Now go."

She dipped her head, a faint smile upon her face and stepping away from him then vanished, leaving him alone.

Despite a cold shower afterwards Severus dreamed later that night that he was at Hogwarts, pursuing a Hermione that just seemed to be out his reach. No matter how fast he went she was always just ahead of him in the corridors, an impish smile on her face as she occasionally looked back at him, daring him to keep after her. Tiny golden flowers fell from her robes in her wake and then suddenly she stopped and turning around seized his arms. "Now I've got you," she said firmly, her eyes dancing. She pulled him down to the floor and he fell with her……..falling upon a field of golden flowers that surrounded them. He reached towards Hermione but she was already in his arms, her hands stroking his chest, reaching down suddenly between his legs to touch where he ached for her. "There you are," she said warmly, stroking him intimately. Unable to hold back Severus lost control and cried out her name at his sudden, hot release…….he woke panting for breath, his limbs tangled in his sheets and evidence of his dream upon him. Damn her, he grumbled to himself as he reached for his wand and a Cleaning charm ready in his mind. But nevertheless there was a faint smile upon his face.

The next morning when Hermione was carrying on her clearing up of the garden, the flutter of approaching wings behind her made her pause but it was a different sound from that of Severus-Crow. Curious, she turned and blinked when she saw that the bird was Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl who bore a letter that was addressed to her from Harry.

"Hello, Hedwig," Hermione said immediately.

The owl blinked imperiously at her, and she noted that there was something about his bearing as well that indicated disapproval, though whether it was toward her or to the letter itself she wasn't sure. Her mouth tightened slightly.

"Thank you," she nevertheless said politely and then quickly cast a Cleansing charm upon her hands before she took the letter carefully from Hedwig.

The owl eyed her again and then took to the air in a loud rush and flap of white wings. Within moments the owl was gone.

Hermione stared down at the letter in her hand as if she could discern the contents that way, then with a feeling of misgiving opened the envelope. The note inside was brief and to the point – would be she able to come and see Harry and Ron tonight after her dinner at 7.30? She knew that Harry wasn't the greatest letter writer, but the wording here was almost to the point of being a blunt order, and also she didn't like the assumption that all her evenings were automatically free. After all, if every evening was like last night then her evenings would be quite occupied for a while (and she felt slightly pink at that thought). Because she hadn't been to see Harry & Ron's flat yet, a photo of the flat (an ordinary looking brick-and-tile place with a blue door, raggedly looking green bushes huddling near the door) was attached so she would be able to have a location to 'fix' upon when she Apparated there (and this method was easier than constructing a special Portkey for her). Harry and Ron had decided to flat together in a city that was nevertheless within a reasonable broom flight distance from Hogwarts (and that not much energy was expended in Apparating). Certainly Ron was keen to experience 'Muggle culture' but not be too far from places like Hogwarts if there was a genuine magical crisis – although dead, the shadow of Voldemort and the War would probably hang over the wizarding world and its current generations of wizards for a long time…….

She didn't have to be a Seer though to realise that there was a good chance this meant that her friends had now heard from Remus Lupin about her lunch with Severus in the weekend. It was something she had tried not to think about too hard in the last couple of days. There was a glint in her eyes though that would have made her friends feel uneasy if they had seen it, for Hermione felt that if she was right then she would also be prepared to say a few things in return. Such as the minding of their own business for starters. But there also could be a different and serious reason for the letter, which made her decide to go as well in the end.

Hermione put the letter back in its envelope and tucking it in her pocket went back to her work, though the letter seemed to be burning where it was. So it was that when she heard a familiar dry 'caw' behind her, it was with a sense of welcome relief that she turned to smile at Severus-Crow on the branch he was perched. However, when she saw that he carefully held a stem in his beak, with a little cluster of grapes attached to said stem (and a deliberately bland look in the black eye turned to her) Hermione blinked and then burst out into helpless laughter, memories of last night running through her mind (Severus-Crow certainly seemed to be more at ease this morning as well). She clapped her hand over her mouth and managed to stop laughing so she could activate the Keep Away charm.

When that was done and feeling in a lighter mood, Hermione did her best to look severe though her eyes were dancing.

"You're terrible, did you know that?" she scolded him, putting her hands upon her hips. "I won't ever be able to look at grapes in the same way ever again, do you realise that?"

"But thank you," she smiled as she walked over and carefully took the grapes from his beak. "I was feeling quite……..hungry," she added with a sparkle in her eyes.

Severus-Crow eyed her darkly but did not seem to be able to look away from her as with great care Hermione ate each single grape, pausing when she had finished to delicately lick her lips in case any of the juice had escaped.

The crow made an odd sound and then eyed her in a way that indicated that she ought to be ashamed of her behaviour, that she definitely deserved a reprimand at the very least for said behaviour……..and that he would be the one to reprimand her later if he had anything to say about it.

Hermione then sobered and after a pause pulled the envelope out of her pocket.

"I won't be able to see you tonight as Harry and Ron have just asked me to come and see them tonight instead," she said with some reluctance.

The look in his eye noticeably cooled and there was a sharp sounding 'caw' from him, though whether it was because she wouldn't be seeing him tonight or whether it was from distaste of her friends she wasn't entirely sure.

"I will make it up to you, don't worry," she promised, and then she paused.

"I can't help but think that Remus Lupin has told them well, about the time he saw us in the weekend," she said unwillingly.

At that the gaze of Severus-Crow became flinty and then he gave her an interrogative 'caw', tilting his head to the side.

Hermione believed she understood what he was trying to convey and shook her head.

"If I am being called over because of that then I refuse to be bullied because I've started seeing you," she said firmly, then her voice gentled. "I care for you – I know you're worth caring for and no one will convince me otherwise."

Severus-Crow was silent at that but the look in the black eye he turned to her conveyed enough to make her feel warm inside.

For the rest of the day Severus-Crow seemed determined to keep her company in his own way – if she was clearing away fallen branches he would watch from a nearby tree (and give the occasional sardonic sounding 'caw' if she missed a branch), if she was busy on her knees weeding she could be sure that he would be pacing the ground nearby, a watchful black eye upon her. Sometimes while she was weeding he would give her the occasional imperious peck on her leg that meant that it was time she paid some attention to _him_, thank you. Hermione would pretend to glower down at him in a way that said she was not amused by his behaviour, but then she would relent despite herself and gently run her hand over his feathers, making sure not to neglect the area behind his head. The fact that he was actively seeking her touch now made her feel warm inside.

Hermione thought wryly to herself that Severus-Crow was being more of a familiar to her than her own cat Crookshanks, for the cat had decided that the front porch of the retreat was Cat Heaven thanks, only returning to Hermione's room at night with the air of doing her a big favour.

Fortunately today wasn't as tiring for her as yesterday was, so when the day came to an end and she washed and had her dinner, she still felt she had enough energy to go out. When she had said goodbye to Severus-Crow in the garden he had fixed her with an implacable eye that if she had any trouble later on he expected to be the first to hear about it……..

When she was ready to go she felt satisfied that her appearance was presentable; she was dressed in a pair of jeans (with her wand in a handy pocket) and a top that was neither too fancy or dull – just the sort of thing you would wear if you were going to see your close friends.

With the location of Harry and Ron's flat in her mind she took a deep breath and Apparated to a spot just by some bushes near their front door, so that if a Muggle happened to be nearby they wouldn't be able to say with certainty that 'yeah, a girl just popped out of nowhere as sure as I'm standing here!'

When she had done so, she checked that the coast was clear before she went to knock briskly on the front door – she was certain that this was the right address for there was evidence to her senses of a spell laid on the house that would deflect the attention of Muggles if there was anything 'odd' going on, and judging by a low level magical energy in the neighbourhood this appeared to be a popular place for other wizards and witches to live. There were lights on in the flat and after a moment the door was opened.

"Hermione!" Ron said with a welcoming grin on his face though there was an uneasy look in his eyes. "Come in – er, mind the mess, it's a bit untidy."

That was a bit of an understatement Hermione thought as she walked into what was their main living room. Although there were Quidditch posters pinned with mathematical precision on every available wall it seemed, there was the occasional empty mug on the floor and empty pizza boxes on a nearby table. The sofa and chairs (no doubt from a second-hand furniture shop) had the appearance of well-cared for but nevertheless worn furniture that had previously been owned by an elderly person. Rugs in Quidditch colours were draped haphazardly over the backs of the chairs and sofa and it was clear that the brown carpet needed a good clean (as well as the windows).

It didn't appear as though Hermione was going to get a tour of the flat, for Harry got up quickly from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said pleasantly though there was an edge of steel to his voice, and his smile didn't quite reach his green eyes. "I'm glad you could come."

"Hello Harry," Hermione replied equally pleasantly. "Your letter sounded quite urgent." There was a genuine query though in her voice and eyes as she looked at Harry and he sighed, looking to her eyes again like the Harry she knew.

"I asked you to come here because I wanted to hear your version of the story Remus told me yesterday," he said in a quiet voice, Ron coming over to look at Hermione with uneasy eyes. "You're one of my oldest friends and I'm sure there was a perfectly logical reason why he saw you having lunch with that greasy git Snape in the weekend. I want to hear it right now."

TBC

A/N – Yes, it's a cliffhanger, but after 14 pages I felt this was the best place to end the chapter…………I will update (crosses fingers) next month. Merry Christmas to you all, and maybe Santa might leave a Snape underneath your tree (grin).


	21. Defending a Heart

a-muses-inspiration, acdecnerd, Angie King, cathy, chomper318, Christina, crissy, duj, Elisandra1, elvencherry07, EnsignAbby, droxy, E.A.V,

FromHereToThere, HalfTime1030, HarryPotterFreak1234, J L S, Kaaera, latinachikita, lee74, Luna Writer, mandy, Marston Chicklet, miz, Mistress

Vamp, Mrs.Hermione Snape, musicsteph, Natsuyori, pcb, Remmy Wolf, sallene, Sesshomaru-is-my-master, severusgirl, ShootingStar23, snapesoulmate, wackoramaco87, X2 Aeon Darkness IX, xxbabysparklesxx – Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

CezyAngel, Goddess Usagi, Mirriam Q Webster, Pathatlon – Thanks – I had the theory that what if all the experiences that Harry went through started making him act cold and detached at time to cope. Believe me there are Evil!Harry stories out there but I won't go that far I promise…

Cherdy the Molologist, coeur d'obscurite, DarkAspiration, Enchantressofthestars, Ezmerelda, LMiC2001, Lirael, Magicalwonder, Only-eyes-

for-Riddick, Professor Rose, sinj, vinnie the geek, violavampire - Many thanks and yes, here's the update (smile)

Gucia – Thanks – I'm glad you've become a fan of HGSS. At first I had been repulsed at the very idea but there were so many good stories out there I became firmly convinced that the snarky professor needed an outspoken bushy-haired woman to keep him on his toes (grin).

HalfTime1030 – Thanks! As for real life…hmm…quite hectic but never fear, the show- er, story will go on!

katherose, MlleGigi, Water to Ice – Thanks – you'll see…

junkyardkangaroo – Thanks – I confess that a friend gave me a Snape action figure as well, lol.

lyss-ling, SnapeSeraphin – Thanks – I felt that Snape would be someone who would take a little while to adjust being in a close relationship…

MoonlightMarauder, Myranya, MysticSong1978 – Thanks for pointing that out.

Silver Midnight – Thanks! A good place to find good H/S stories is the archive 'Ashwinder' devoted to H/S

(http:ashwinder. where I post my stories as well…

Strega Brava – Thanks, and I hope things are going well for you at the moment.

synthetik-pleasures – Thanks and good luck with your writing!

Trinka – Thanks and I hope you had a great wedding!

A/N – This update is brought to you after much pulling out of hair during the writing process. Sometimes writing chapters can be like that at times – I hope you enjoy the read though.

Part 21

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "You've asked me over for just that reason?" she said incredulously, determined not to lose her temper at Harry's attitude.

Harry stared at her. "I think that's reason enough," he said curtly.

"Yes, there was a perfectly logical reason that Remus saw me having lunch with Snape in the weekend. He asked me out for a meal," she said in a reasonable tone after a moment.

"How on earth did that happen? Remus said it looked as if you were both out on a date," Harry said in disbelief, saying the word date as if it was something horrible in his mouth. "Or did Snape force you to go out with him?"

His last comment was an absurd as well as an appalling one, and Hermione doubted that even Harry believed Severus would stoop so low. But there was a faint, almost desperate look in Harry's green eyes as if he wanted to believe that Hermione had not gone out with Severus of all people unless there was some sort of coercion or blackmail involved.

On Monday night Remus had come over for a visit and Harry as well as Ron had been pleased to see him as always. Harry felt that the older man was his last link to the past; one of the few people left who had known his parents as well as Sirius. But there had been a troubled look in Remus' eyes and after the usual pleasantries he had delicately explained how he had come across Professor Snape and Hermione eating lunch together at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday, the implication being that they were fairly comfortable in each others company. Was Harry or Ron aware of anything that had been going on?

Harry had looked blankly at Remus, as for a second it had seemed as if he had just heard a load of gibberish. Anything that had been going on? Fact one was that Snape had practically loathed Hermione since day one. Fact two was that even though Hermione had occasionally defended Snape she was hardly his greatest fan. Furthermore, it had been often joked by the Gryffindors at Hogwarts – but quietly, in case Snape was nearby – that the only dates that Snape would ever get were blind ones, and then the woman would really have to be blind. Ron had said to Remus in confusion that Hermione hadn't said anything about meeting Snape at the get-together with their friends on Saturday night. Harry had felt a sour feeling in his stomach. No, Hermione hadn't said anything about Snape at all. Unless she had been ashamed to say anything – had Snape done something to her? Had he somehow forced her to meet him for lunch because of a hold he had over her?

"Harry," Hermione said sternly, holding up her hand. "It's a long story, but Snape didn't force me to go out with him; I went of my own free will. Nothing bad happened. In fact we've…decided to both bury the hatchet and stop acting like enemies from now on." Needless to say that was an understatement, she thought.

"But this is Snape we're talking about!" Harry said, his voice rising in his agitation.

"Harry, he's not the bogeyman," Hermione remonstrated gently. "He's human like the rest of us, you know."

"Yeah, human enough to have had his eye on you for a while if he asked you out," Harry retorted, started to look somewhat ill at the obvious thoughts running through his mind. "I can't believe that you accepted," he suddenly burst out. "I can't believe he's deluded you into forgetting how much he disliked you. You forgot that quite quickly. You certainly forgot to tell the others and me on Saturday night about your date with the dungeon bat. How did you run into him?"

"Don't call him that and I didn't forget - it was no ones business but my own," Hermione retorted. "This isn't about you. I don't have to let either of you or anyone else know what I always do in my personal time. Besides, I think I can spot when people when people are trying to delude me, and Professor Snape certainly wasn't. People can _change_, Harry."

"You had that crush on Lockhart back in the second year," Ron said abruptly. "You were mooning over him all the time – you couldn't see what a phoney he was like we did."

"That was different," Hermione said curtly, remembering with some chagrin about her crush on Professor Lockhart. His good looks and charm, combined with the attention he paid to her younger self (along with the occasional wink to her) had made her blind to his faults.

Ron snorted. "Yeah, at least Lockhart washed his hair."

"Ron, there's more to people than just their looks," Hermione pointed out sharply.

"Yeah?" Ron said sceptically. "Well, in Snape's case he looks rotten on the outside and even though he belongs to the Order he's pretty rotten on the inside too, if he you ask me. You were always defending Snape, and look at yourself, you're doing it now."

"Snape isn't rotten Ron Weasley – he would have hardly been a member of the Order if that was true," she snapped.

Harry took a step closer to Hermione.

"Hermione, whatever is going on between you and Snape has to stop," he said grimly, but Hermione could see a look of betrayal in his green eyes, and the remark that Ginny had made about Harry still having feelings for her came back to her mind.

"Harry," Hermione said in a quieter voice, "this is really none of your business. I'm not going to stop being friends – or more if I want to with Professor Snape – just because you or anyone else tell me to. You know I'm sorry that things didn't work out between us. Or even between myself and Ron," she added, looking towards Ron for a moment. "We're better off as friends – I want us to stay friends – and I know Ginny will make you happy in a way that I can't.

Harry looked bitterly at her. "Do you think an old wizard like Snape will make you _happy?_ Do you think he's going to roll over and be nice for you?"

"He's not that old! Anyway, age doesn't come into it, not if you feel there's something between you. If you can feel you can talk to each other then that's the important part," Hermione countered, a martial glint in her eyes.

"And you and I never really had that kind of 'something'. Get out, Hermione," Harry said just as evenly, forgetting for a moment that Hermione had neglected to answer his question as to how she had run into Snape.

"Harry," Hermione began.

"I said, GET OUT!" Harry yelled at her.

There was an awful silence in the room.

Ron's face was pale, but he said in a neutral voice, "I think you better go, Hermione."

"Fine, then I will," Hermione said tightly. "Don't worry, I'll see myself out."

Then she turned and going to the door she opened it and walked out of the flat, shutting the door quietly behind her despite an inclination to slam it. Feeling angry she left the property and walked along the footpath, the heels of her shoes making rapid clicks upon the cracked concrete. There was still some light present in the sky and she had the presence of mind to make sure her wand wasn't sticking out of her pocket in a prominent way.

She was angry and upset at so many things – she was upset that she hadn't said the right things to convince her friends that she knew what she was doing. She was angry that Harry had thought he could intimidate her into doing what he wanted. She was angry that Harry – and Ron – hadn't even tried to see her side of the story and that matters had ended with a nasty row between them. She was certainly angry that Remus had meddled in the way he had by telling her friends about her lunch with Severus.

Hermione had feared a row like this would happen, for Harry and Ron were hardly going to say it was fine that she had been out to lunch with Professor Snape, and hey, if she wanted to take it further then it was fine with them as well.

But this didn't make this hurt feeling she had inside go away any faster. She also felt angry inside that Harry had thought she had betrayed him by going out with Severus. Harry hadn't even come into the equation.

Hermione really wished though that Remus hadn't interfered and told her friends. If she had had her way she would have told Harry and Ron about her and Severus eventually, if things really were still working out with her and the professor. She would have found a way to explain it in a reasonable way.

Eventually Hermione calmed down enough to notice that she was coming up to a small cluster of trees beside the road that presented a good place for her to Apparate from without too much notice. After checking that there were no cars coming and that no one appeared to be watching her, Hermione ducked amongst the trees and Apparated back to her bedroom at the retreat.

Surrounded by the austere but familiar comfort of her bedroom again the anger drained from her and Hermione sat down on her bed with a sigh, feeling an overwhelming desire to seek out the company of Severus for comfort. After all, there was a good chance he would be in the library at the moment, engrossed in a good book…

But then Hermione reconsidered, for she didn't want to go rushing to his side every time something went wrong. She would hardly give a good impression of herself either if she started becoming overemotional while she related what had happened. Especially if she saw a 'I told you so' look in his eyes as well. No, she would wait until tomorrow when she would be able to answer Severus' inevitable inquiry in a calmer tone. Meanwhile, she felt she needed a drink of hot chocolate to settle herself down and after she got her breath back Hermione went to the kitchen.

Naturally Biddy immediately appeared in the kitchen, anxious and eager to see what Hermione required at this time of the night. However, Hermione firmly but gently insisted that she only wanted a drink of hot chocolate and yes, that she was capable of making it herself and cleaning up afterwards. The last thing she wanted right now was to be waited on by the house elf. Nevertheless Biddy brought out a plate of cookies from apparently nowhere and put it on the table with the attitude that if this was the best it could do to serve Hermione, then it would have to do.

"Thank you," Hermione told the house elf before she was left alone in the kitchen. Although she had eaten her dinner the plate of cookies looked quite enticing right now – and fattening. Some cookies were plain, some were chocolate chip while others were dusted with sugar. Hermione told herself firmly that she would only have a few cookies - her waistline would hardly thank her in the morning if she ate them all. Pleased with her willpower she got up and went to make herself a drink.

However, later on when she had finished drinking her hot chocolate at the table she belatedly realised the plate with its cookies was quite empty now apart from a few forlorn cookie crumbs. Oops, Hermione thought guiltily, automatically saying, "pardon me," when she couldn't stop a brief burp from escaping. It was never a good idea to be in the presence of cakes or chocolate after being involved in an argument. But she still firmly felt that she wasn't in the wrong, and didn't feel like running over to Harry and Ron to say sorry.

When she eventually went to bed her dreams though were uneasy and she awoke the next morning conscious that she had not slept well. Hermione thought the dull looking day outside seemed to be a good counterpart for her mood as she splashed her face with cold water in her bathroom. When you felt overtired everyone's voices seemed to be too loud, and she was grateful that at breakfast she could at least appear intelligent as James informed her what to do for the day.

"I want you to go and tidy up the hedge maze today – apparently some of the guests have complained that the paths are covered in debris and a few branches have blown down into them," James said with a sigh and with a wry twist to his mouth that said we couldn't have the guests complaining, could we. "If you can make sure it's all restored to rights that will be a load off my plate."

"All right," Hermione replied in assent. The day didn't sound that bad then if she was required to focus on one area instead of moving all over the place, so to speak. She would have some peace as well from the other guests if word had already got around that the hedge maze wasn't worth walking through at the moment. The maze was in one of the quieter areas of the retreat and she had not had the chance to walk through it herself – it did not seem very big on the outside and the dull greenness of its hedges had hardly endeared it to her. Nevertheless she would do what she could to restore it to rights. Because it was looking as if the clouds would not be going away in a hurry she decided not to wear her gardening hat.

The maze and its shadowed entrance seemed to have a secretive air about it when Hermione approached it with bucket and wand. She knew that in some cultures mazes of these kind as well as labyrinths were regarded as sacred places where you find insight and meaning into the various troubles of your life, but right now this looming maze just appeared to be something that she could get lost and swallowed up in. The rustling sound that the various hedges made when the wind blew through them sounded threatening as well, but Hermione lifted her chin in silent defiance. She wasn't about to be intimidated by some greenery she thought as she walked through the entrance. She stared for a moment at the long path that stretched out before her – the maze hadn't appeared to be _that_ big on the outside. Frowning she walked back out of the entrance and walked along the side of the maze for a few moments. Yes, according to her calculations she was right – the maze was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Great, Hermione thought in exasperation as her mind was briefly filled with images from her much-watched video of 'Labyrinth' and the seemingly endless labyrinth the heroine had to travel through. Sometimes life imitated art…

It was probably her imagination but the maze seemed to have a slightly smug air about it as she went back through its entrance. A ray of sunlight that broke through the clouds to obligingly illuminate all the twigs and leaves on the path before her was no flight of fancy though. Knowing that she would have her work cut out for her today Hermione tried not to yawn, sighed and started working.

Later that morning Severus-Crow was having more difficulty than usual in finding Her, and it vexed him. She was not in her usual areas, so where on earth was his nest-mate?

To get a better perspective of the gardens he flew higher until the land looked like a patchwork picture below him.

Where was she…where…where…ah, there – his sharp eyes could see she was walking towards a hedge maze with her bucket. In satisfaction he cawed triumphantly and winged his way swiftly down to where Hermione was.

Hermione was coming back to the maze after having dumped her bucket of its garden refuse, when she heard a familiar flutter of wings behind her. Her heart did a delighted jump in her chest but she schooled her features to appear calm when she turned around and after a few moments saw Severus walking towards her, his sharp black gaze upon her face and his robes swirling about his tall, thin form in a breeze. She wasn't feeling as tired as before and she cast the Keep-Away charm – and a cleaning one on her hands as well. Hermione then had the overwhelming urge to run straight into his arms, but once again she felt reluctant to appear needy to him.

"Hello Severus," she called, a natural smile for him coming to her face anyway.

"Good morning Hermione," Severus replied in his deep voice as he approached her. He was intent on discovering how matters had gone when Hermione had met her friends last night, whether they really had confronted her over being seen by Remus having lunch with him in the weekend. Those sort of pessimistic thoughts this morning had led to inevitable and grimmer thoughts of Hermione being convinced to break off her relationship with him.

The sight of the smile on her face just for him made Severus relax slightly and warmed him inside. However, Hermione could not quite hide from him the dispirited look in her brown eyes.

"Are you well?" he continued in a slightly sharper tone as he looked down at her.

"Yes," she replied briskly.

"You are a poor liar, Hermione," he observed evenly after a pause.

Hermione's smile faltered for a moment. He was far too observant, she thought.

"I'm fine, really," she nevertheless said firmly.

Severus had spent years perfecting the kind of look that when turned upon a student would have him or her instantly confessing all whether they wanted to or not. Though he bent a milder version of it now upon Hermione it was nevertheless just as effective.

After a moment Hermione bit her lip and then shrugged. "It didn't go very well with Harry and Ron last night…it looks like Remus didn't waste any time telling them about seeing us both in the weekend. Unfortunately it turned into a bit of a shouting match and I couldn't really convince them that I hadn't lost my senses," she said grimly.

Potter the Hero and his Boy Wonder had indeed reacted in a predictable way Severus thought and his annoyance at Remus' meddling returned again too. The meddling do-gooder…

Hermione continued in a quieter tone. "I just wish I had had the chance to tell them about us eventually, you know, in a way that wouldn't have too much shouting and yelling as a result."

"If they truly are your friends, then surely they will want you to be happy," Severus observed neutrally.

To tell the truth, part of Severus was quite pleased in the end that there had been a fight. Not because of its effect upon Hermione of course, but that he felt it would be good to have some distance between her and Potter Weasley for a while. Although he and the others – annoyingly - owed a debt to Potter for the role he had played in bringing about the defeat of the Dark Lord, Potter nevertheless had a constant and tiresome Saving-The-World complex that inevitably dragged those around him into his schemes.

But now the war was over, Hermione and her friends had finished their education at Hogwarts and it was inevitable that they were on separate paths now. It could only be good for Hermione to develop her own sense of self rather than be in their constant shadows. After all, Severus had detailed knowledge of what it was like to live in the shadows of others…

"Unfortunately they will have a hard time seeing you as someone who can make me happy at all," Hermione said regretfully. Attuned as he frequently was to her moods Severus couldn't resist from drawing her into his arms and holding her close. Hermione couldn't resist from uttering a contented sigh as she hugged him back, appreciating the tenderness he sometimes showed. She could never get sick of hugging him, but how could she explain something like that to her friends? The words 'hugs' and 'Snape' were not ones that people would think of putting in a sentence.

"Their opinions or approval of you are not always your concern, Hermione," Severus observed dryly as if he had heard her. He dipped his dark head and being suddenly curious to hear an affirmative answer to his question whispered by her ear, "Have I brought you any measure of happiness, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she said softly. "I've decided to keep you," she added in a sincere tone that had a hint of sudden humour to it. A burst of unexpected laughter came from the Potions Master; deep, rich and amused.

"Oh, I am to be your kept wizard, am I," he purred, "wretched, impertinent girl that you are. Then his voice sobered slightly and his arms tightened momentarily around her. "But be assured that I have marked you as my own, my Hermione. Your friends and everyone else would be well advised to heed that fact." There was a hint of ice in his tone.

Hermione tilted back her head and looked at him silently with her brown eyes, and for a moment he wondered if he had come across to her then as being too possessive of her – not that he wasn't, of course, but it was not always wise to voice such things to the one you loved, he realised. Then she smiled at him and there was a certain quality to it that he couldn't quite define. She laid a hand gently on his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart under the fine black cloth.

"I chose you; you are mine," she said simply.

Severus stared down at her wordlessly and then shifted a hand purposefully so that it was over hers and their fingers automatically moved to entwine with each other. He moved his forehead to gently bump it against hers.

Then the moment passed and Severus gruffly cleared his throat and nodded at the nearby hedge maze, releasing her. "Is this your current…project?" he questioned her.

Hermione grimaced. "Yes – I was just on my way back to it. It looks like it will take me most of the day to properly clean it up too."

Then she pulled a rueful face, her mood having improved somewhat. "That is I if don't get lost and can't find my way out again."

Severus raised a dark eyebrow. "In that case, you clearly need the guidance of someone who has more experience with labyrinths," he said dryly.

Intrigued by his comment Hermione nevertheless said in a deliberately prim voice, "I'm supposed to be working hard at the moment not entertaining boyfr- er, partners. You will be a distraction to me."

She had nearly referred to him as a boyfriend, Severus thought in amusement to himself. How utterly juvenile the term was. How endearing it was to hear her almost refer to him as one…

"I will not be stopping you from working, indeed it is my duty as a guest here to see that you are doing your job properly," he countered, his voice as smooth as dark silk. "Be assured I will reprimand you if you are tardy before I transform again…and if you indeed find me a distraction it only goes to show you do not have proper control over your emotions. Now come along," he added severely though there was a gleam in his eyes as he offered his elbow to her. Shaking her head in pretend exasperation Hermione picked up her bucket with one hand and then tucked her arm into the crook of his waiting one. The truth be told, she did like the idea of being alone in the middle of the maze with her Potions Master, especially if he wanted to suddenly swoop upon her and kiss her until she was breathless. Now she really was getting distracted. What had Severus been talking about before? Oh yes…

"What kind of experience do you have with labyrinths?" Hermione asked in a curious tone as they started walking towards the maze, secretly enjoying the sensation of her arm linked with his black-buttoned one. Why did he have to have countless buttons running along the arms of his frock coat as well, she thought wryly. It was a wonder he had the time to get dressed at all in the morning. She tried not to think too hard about undressing him, button by black button….

"I have one at my home," Severus said matter-of-factly.

Hermione blinked. "You do?" she questioned as they both walked through the entranceway to the maze.

"Indeed. At one point they were quite fashionable for the best families to have so my father had one created…with certain spelled adjustments, of course," Severus said ironically as they walked along the outer path of the maze. The green hedges rose tall and thick on either side of them so as to give the impression that he and Hermione were in their own private little world, and it made him feel at ease.

"Really?" Hermione said cautiously, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer given what little she knew of Severus' late father. "What kind of adjustments?"

"Ones that ensured that you could not easily find your way out if you got lost…and you would find you could not Apparate your way out of our labyrinth either," he said in a caustic tone. "I cannot say I regretted neutralising those spells when I inherited my home; I had not wish to waste my time looking for people who got lost in the labyrinth."

"Naturally," Hermione said, a sour taste in her mouth at the thought of the gleeful spite that Severus' father must have had to enchant his own labyrinth in such a fashion.

"What is the rest of your grounds like?" Hermione found herself asking with the curiosity of a gardener.

There was a quirk of his lips as he glanced down at her for a second. "Incessant questions as always from you…why, are you eager to come and do some weeding in my own garden?" he said dryly.

"No thank you!" Hermione replied forthrightly. "Of course, if you paid me well I might reconsider," she added in pretend thoughtfulness, enjoying how they both had fallen into the teasing, slightly mocking but oddly comfortable way of talking to the other they had discovered.

Severus smirked. "The thought of paying you would never cross my mind, I assure you," he retorted.

"Then you can weed it yourself," Hermione said sweetly as they turned a corner, their path leading them deeper into the maze.

"Impertinent girl."

After a moment Severus said in a contemplative tone, "My grounds are hardly as ostentatious as these…there are far too many unnecessary flowers here for one thing…but they are adequate enough and I keep a herb garden there as well as the one I have at Hogwarts. My father allowed my mother to keep a small rose garden and their petals of course have their usefulness in potions."

"Roses are good for more than their petals, you know," Hermione countered with a smile. Trust Severus to look upon a rose and only see how useful its components could be in a potion.

"Is that so," he said sardonically. Perhaps I could reconsider…and perhaps one day you would consider seeing my roses for yourself…and the rest of my grounds as well," Severus then added in a formal yet oddly tentative tone.

He had been careful not to mention that the invitation would extend to his actual home as well but Hermione nevertheless heard it underneath as well as a silent question, an asking of her, a deeper yearning for her too at that place and time from the Potions Master. For everything that she was.

"I would love to come and visit one day. Thank you," Hermione said softly after a moment, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. He paused and she stopped in turn, the energy between them surging, ebbing and flowing like something with its own secret life.

"Hermione," he whispered as he moved his arms so that he was clasping her upper arms, his black eyes staring down at her, something twisting pleasurably inside him at the thought of Hermione in his own home, no doubt demanding to see his library as soon as possible. And then why not show her his bedroom afterwards, a darker part of him whispered slyly. His blood started running hotly in his veins and his mind needed no further provocation to supply images of his darkened bedroom, her soft moans reaching his ears as he pressed against her, taking her and loving her.

"Yes," she agreed simply as she managed to put her bucket down and then his mouth descended and sought hers hungrily. Hermione put her arms around his waist and leaned against him as she kissed him back warmly. His tongue then darted imperiously against the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth to him. She felt a sweet ache inside her as he plundered her mouth with growing passion and then Hermione moaned in pleasure as Severus moved a hand to cup and caress her breast, the curious and gentle stroking of his fingers a sensual counterpoint to what he was doing to her mouth. Feeling her knees starting to go weak – damn the man! – Hermione tightened her arms around his waist and then there was an evil glint in her eyes as she decided to do some exploring of her own. Her hand managed to roam down the curve of his lower back and then over his bottom, enjoying the sensation of feeling how firm and taut it was underneath her stroking hand. Very nice, she thought, a brief hum of feminine appreciation coming from her throat as she impishly gave him a pat too. His body shuddered in shocked pleasure in her arms and he hissed against her mouth, a jolt of desire running straight down from his brain to his nether regions. She was unthinkably impertinent…she was bold in a way that excited him.

"Vixen!" Severus growled and before he did something rash he pulled away from her. But his energy demanded an outlet, a release…his eyes and senses had noted the general untidiness of the maze they were in and after impatiently reaching for his wand he hissed a word. A silent, golden ball of his power and energy burst from his wand and sped off through the paths of the maze to the interior – the grassy pathways blurring for a second after its passage and then they appeared clear of all fallen leaves and twigs. Severus crossed his black-buttoned arms and glowered down at Hermione as if this was all her fault.

Hermione blinked, catching her breath. "I've never heard of the earth moving that way before," she murmured after a moment.

Severus refused to dignify that remark with a reply.

Wretched girl.

Naturally Hermione wanted to check for herself that the paths of the maze were completely tidy.

"Ah…thank you for what you did but I want to check for myself that the paths are all cleared of debris," Hermione had explained earnestly before they continued to make their way through the maze, occasionally coming to a dead end which meant that they had to retrace their steps. Although her work in the maze was now reduced the hedges nevertheless looked as if it had been a while since they had been properly trimmed, she observed to Severus. He had linked her arm with his again in a no-nonsense way as if he wanted to make sure that at least one hand was under some control.

"Hmph," Severus snorted as he strode along the path beside her.

Nevertheless there was not a single leaf or twig out of place on the paths and when they turned a corner they unexpectedly found themselves in the centre of the maze. The small area was neatly paved with shining white stone and a fountain of white marble stood in the centre, rainbows shining in the sparkling jets of water it threw out. A wrought-iron table painted white stood nearby with four matching chairs spaced around it. To Hermione's eyes everything seemed to look cleaner than it logically should have been and there was a sharp smell to the air – the final result and remains of Severus' spontaneous spell, perhaps?

"So much for me spending the whole day tidying the maze, oh mighty Slytherin," Hermione said whimsically to Severus and he softened towards her.

He smirked down at her. "Indeed."

Since it was practically lunchtime they both decided to do what they had done the other day and went separately to get their lunch and bring it back to the table and eat. Severus narrowed his eyes at the amount of food that Hermione to eat but seemed satisfied – just. He was trying not to think of where she had touched him before…and how it would feel if she touched him in a more intimate place, her hand curious and tender…

He shifted slightly in his chair at his increasingly carnal thoughts and grimly forced himself to direct his mind elsewhere.

Once they had finished their lunch they rested a while. When it was time to return their plates Severus felt it was probably best as well (for the sake of his poor body) to put some distance between him and Hermione for a little while.

"I will see you later, Hermione. Do try and behave in the meantime," he said in a dry tone heavy with meaning.

She had the audacity to have an impish smile lurking upon her face.

"I promise," Hermione said in a demure tone that did not fool him.

He gave her a last baleful look from down his nose before he stepped back and Apparated to his quarters.

Hermione laughed quietly to herself as she went back to work. Nevertheless later on that afternoon Severus returned to her in his crow form as if he could never keep away from her too long. She was aware of feeling protective towards him when he was a crow, especially when he would imperiously demand some attention in his own way. When the caustic words of her friends about Severus replayed in her mind she would only have to glance across at the crow - who would be acting in his usual way that he wasn't interested in what she was doing but was keeping an eye on her anyway - and she would feel curiously reassured.

Later that night in the library when they were playing chess there was a wary look upon Hermione's face when Severus said implacably, "I feel that Remus needs to know when to stay out of other peoples business. It is clearly obvious that he filled your friends heads with rubbish such as a pure and innocent Hermione," and here Severus lifted an eyebrow meaningfully in Hermione's direction as if to say that he, Severus knew what trouble she really was oh yes, "ensnared by the dreaded Potions Master." He snorted.

Hermione had thought that Severus had decided against rash actions such as storming over to Remus' place and hexing him into next week, but when she opened her mouth Severus held up a hand to stop her, his eyes ironic.

"No, I will not be confronting him to defend your honour as it were but will be sending him a letter tomorrow."

"Not a Howler!" Hermione immediately said in alarm, though part of her was taken with the thought of a grim Severus defending her honour and her right to go out with him if she wished.

"Gryffindors and their wild imagination," he said ironically. "No, it will be an ordinary letter…but one that should make my thoughts quite clear." There was a faint hint of steel in his voice. It was not cheap to use the owls to send letters at this place but he could afford it after all. He did not trust Remus that much so naturally Severus knew these days where he lived.

"He probably meant well," Hermione said reluctantly.

Severus' only reply to that was another snort.

He won all of the chess games between them that night.

When they had finished playing chess and Hermione was walking over to the sofa after the chess had been packed away, Severus approached her from behind and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. His earlier kiss of greeting had only been perfunctory as if the earlier events had made him withdraw from her slightly, but she was glad he was feeling amorous in his own way again.

"Hermione," he murmured, pressing his body ever so gently against hers. Hermione had not been able to resist pushing the edges of the limits between them when she had earlier, but then, hadn't he done so as well? Her figure was hardly that of a statuesque Amazon, but nevertheless her sweet curves were hard for him at times now to resist from touching and stroking. It seemed that she had felt the same way about him and he had to admit that part of him did feel a sense of male satisfaction at the thought.

She sighed and leaned against him, laying her arms over his. He bent his dark head and kissed the delicate shell of her ear before he turned his attention to the column of her throat. Hermione hummed and offered more of her throat to him, her hands restlessly stroking and petting his arms. Severus laid a slow trail of kisses along her throat and at one point he darted his tongue out to taste the faint saltiness of her skin there. She squeaked and he chuckled, the sound making her insides quiver. She eventually turned in his arms and then it was his turn to be the recipient of desire as Hermione leaned up and pressed kisses to his face. Severus made a grumbling sound after a while and then she smiled and obligingly kissed his lips, the ebbing and flowing of energy between them both a gentle one again.

That night there was a gale, and though it could not reach as much as it liked through the weather barrier to batter the retreat as it wished to, to the sleeping and dreaming Hermione it sounded like the waves at sea. Yes, that's right, she was at sea and her bed was swaying and rocking upon its waves. No, she was in the embrace of Severus, her Black One and his body was as pale as alabaster as he shifted over her, his black eyes glinting down at her as they urgently rocked and swayed together. Oh yes. Yes. When she awoke she reached out a hand for him, believing that he had really been with her. But she was alone and for a moment felt bereft.

The next morning Remus's keen ears heard a noise at the open window in his living room. When he hurried from the kitchen to investigate he saw an owl perched on the windowsill with an envelope for him.

"Thank you," he said politely as he took the envelope from the owl, his eyebrows rising when he recognised the black spidery handwriting of Snape. He sighed.

At least it wasn't a Howler, he thought ruefully as he opened the envelope and took out the letter to read.

Lupin,

Apparently I did not make it clear to you the other day the

importance of minding ones own business. I am saying it again

and it will be for the last time.

As I have no evil designs upon Miss Granger, you or her

friends have no need to be her knights in shining armour,

riding valiantly to her rescue. Of course, if you wish to do

so I imagine she would have a few choice words to say

in return, which I would no doubt hear about later.

I trust my meaning is clear.

Professor S. Snape

Remus frowned down at the letter after he had read it. "Your words are clear, but is the meaning behind them true? Why do you have this sudden interest in a student you had disliked?" he murmured. It unfortunately appeared that Harry and Ron had failed in their task to convince Hermione about the folly of being close to Snape.

Looking at the black handwriting Remus' eyes narrowed speculatively for a second. There was much you could learn from and do with a handwritten letter from someone, if it was the right kind of letter. If he was not mistaken then with a certain and ancient spell Remus had in mind much could be learned from this one. It was effective but could sometimes fall into the grey areas of magic because of its very prying nature, but Remus that he would be performing this spell with the best of intentions. The spell though had its price of giving the user a headache – which was why it was only used when necessary and when the conditions were right.

Remus grimaced at the thought and going to a spell-locked wooden box of his where he kept his various medicines and potions he brought out a bottle of headache potion. Then with potion and letter in hand he went to sit down at his table and carefully flattened the letter out upon the worn wooden surface. He ceremoniously tapped the letter four times with his wand, all the while murmuring a string of syllables that included Snape's name. The handwriting writhed on the paper for a moment as if each black letter had suddenly come to life, and then they settled, though their appearance was now that of glistening ink that had just been written moments before. Remus put his wand down and then placed his hands carefully over the writing that would now convey to his mind the emotions behind Snape's words at the time he had been writing.

He then tensed as a wide range of foreign feelings and emotions seemed to come streaming up his fingers and shoot straight into his mind.

Irritation…anger…how dared Remus interfere in things he shouldn't…implacable coldness…anger that Remus would think he meant ill towards Hermione…his Hermione…she had no need to be rescued by Remus or Potter or Boy Weasley from him…no doubt they would face Hermione's wrath if they did so…the wretched beloved woman…yes, perhaps that was a good idea and he would smirk later when she told him…be sure to remind Remus that he wasn't a professor anymore and that he, Severus, was…

The flow ceased abruptly and Remus winced when he was left with the king of headaches. He grabbed the bottle of headache potion, his hands fumbling at the stopper and then he was gulping down the potion. Eventually the headache receded but Remus was indelibly left with the impressions he had learnt from the letter. Remus shook his greying head. That would be the last time he tried to learn something from a Slytherin mind like that of Snape's – such depths of coldness and anger the man had, laced with a lot of bitterness as well. But Remus was forced to admit to himself that Snape did not have any evil designs towards Hermione but did indeed feel affection and yes, a strong focus of love towards her. That had come through quite loud and clear but when had it started? Remus had the distinct feeling that more had been going on behind the scenes than he realised. An uneasy feeling went through him when he considered that Snape might have started secretly seducing Hermione at Hogwarts, but then Remus reconsidered. No, Snape would not have gone that low and would have had too much to lose by seducing a student – if he had been found out he would have been sacked and the student shamed and possibly expelled as a result. But presumably Hermione had somehow come to care for Snape too and Remus was reminded how quickly and fiercely in her own way she had defended her right to have lunch with Snape the other day. Remus had to admit that it was unlikely he would be hearing the full story from either of them at this point in time. Those two paired together – gods, what would come from that?

Remus looked at the letter, the handwriting having returned to its former appearance. But remember this Snape, Remus thought as if he could will Snape to hear him, if any hint of mistreatment of Hermione comes out you would never rest easy at nights for a long time after I had caught up to you…

It would be a good idea to talk to Harry and Ron again, Remus thought with a sigh.

TBC

A/N – Well, parts of that chapter were certainly hard to write, and I hope the characters of Harry and Hermione weren't too OOC. Sometimes writing confrontation scenes can be really difficult, but I couldn't see Harry reacting in a reasonable way to the fact that Hermione and Snape were showing signs of becoming close.


	22. Catch me if you can!

A/N: Well, I've finally managed to update. I have come up with a theory that work can fry the creative side of the brain at times (grin). Never mind. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

a-muses-inspiration, Aly Spy, auvira, Beware the Noble Heart, Biometallica, Cherdy the Molologist, droxy, EmzyTrish, EnsignAbby, Ezmerelda, Futbolchick, HalfTime1030, heartnut, Hermione the Slayer, Hopeful Writer, Isabellina Merda, latinachikita, Jenn, Lyvvie, Madelynn Rae, Mirriam Q Webster, Mistress Vamp, Miss Serena B, musicsteph, NewHermoineSnapefan, Nichalia, otherside2, pasmosa, Pathatlon, random lurker, reitashnehelena, Rosh, sexy she-devil, ShellyD1982, SP777, Tiffany, violavampire, xxbabysparklesxx – Thanks! CathRakka, Ghzowy, gizmama, hiyahpfan, Lirael, lotrobsession, Natsuyori, Rilla , Shortyst, Transylvanian – Thanks – don't worry, I've finally managed to update! crackedribs – Thanks – I chose Remus to relay the information that Severus was dating Hermione because I find his character interesting… Curlious – Thanks – the reason that Hermione referred to the professor as 'Snape' rather than 'Severus' is that she knew her friends would be reacting badly enough to her seeing him without calling him by (shock!) his first name. DramaQueen04, Gwendolyn James, USAFroggi87 – Many thanks – I hope you weren't too tired after reading my story! feather, sallene, SnapesMistress005 – Thanks – I feel that with the bad history between Harry and Severus, Harry would react very badly at the news that his friend is going out with him. Also, I feel that Severus and Hermione would prefer to take things slowly rather than jump straight into bed… HarrypotterFreak1234 – Thanks – you'll see! Lee Swain – Thanks – I always thought that if Severus really was an Animagus a sharp-eyed bird would be the logical choice. MJLuvsPolar – Thanks – I'm glad you finally got around to reading my story. I felt that something like gardening would be the ideal way for Hermione to de-stress, so that she really is getting away from books and studying. Magicalwonder – Thanks – no, I don't think it has really occurred to Hermione's friends yet to actually talk to her rather than tell her what to do (or what not to do!). Martha and Squirrel – Thanks – I don't feel that Severus would be the type to quickly jump into bed with someone, least of all a student he used to loathe… Marston Chicklet – Thanks – I always try and have a bit of humour in my stories. Strega Brava – Thanks – as always I hope things are going well for you and little Carmelina! 

Part 22

When Remus went to visit Harry and Ron the next morning only Harry was present (as Ron had just popped out to the shops for food) and Harry didn't waste any time in letting Remus know what had happened when Hermione had come to visit.

"Hermione came around and she didn't deny that she had been out with Snape. She said that they were 'friends' and refused to listen to what Ron and I had to say about him," Harry said angrily as he made a mug of tea for Remus. There was a grim set to Harry's face but there was also a look of genuine bewilderment and hurt in his eyes and Remus felt a pang in his heart for James' son. Because of the mutually hostile feelings between Snape and Harry, a comment from Hermione about a friendship now between her and Snape could only be seen as a betrayal of their own friendship to Harry.

Harry did indeed feel betrayed by Hermione as well as angry. How could she do this when she knew what Snape was like, how Snape had been to Harry and Ron and her other friends through the years? What would Hermione see in a greasy bat like Snape? He didn't even want to think of Hermione having a romantic interest in the Slytherin, and indeed felt revolted to the pit of his being at the very thought of Hermione willingly touching Snape, or worse. However, he could easily think of Snape suddenly having a darker interest in Hermione. Now that Harry thought about it there had been times in Potions when it had seemed that Snape's glittering black eyes had rested for far too long upon her. Had he been watching, planning and waiting with cold patience no doubt until it was the right time to pounce?

On one hand Harry wanted to go over to the place where Hermione was working and angrily shake some sense into her head, but on the other hand he wanted to let Hermione go ahead and dig her own grave. That way he would be able to say 'I told you so!' when a penitent and miserable Hermione eventually came and admitted that she should have listened to what Harry had said about Snape. He would be no good for her, and eventually she would see that. He did though, feel tempted to go to Hogwarts and thump Snape.

Remus accepted the tea with thanks and then said heavily, "I understand your concerns, Harry, but I have reason to believe – don't ask me how – that Snape's' feelings for Hermione are genuine. He has also not taken kindly to my…interference and has made this clear to me." A small, ironic smile was upon the ex-DADA teachers face.

Harry's hostility towards Snape flared up again with this fresh fuel. "What do you mean, he made this clear - did he come around and hassle you?" he said disbelievingly. He would really go and thump Snape if that was the case! Also, what did Remus mean when he said that Snape's feelings for Hermione were genuine? He had to be mistaken.

Remus shook his head. "No, nothing so dramatic. It was only a letter which I feel obliged to honour."

"Why?" Harry said.

"Because what I'm saying is that any action on our part to dissuade Snape and Hermione from their ah, friendship at this stage would only have the repercussions of driving them closer together. Hermione has clearly not taken it well at what being told to do as well. However, I feel that even if their feelings for each other are genuine, the relationship will soon die a natural death," Remus said pragmatically.

"Yeah?" Harry said sceptically.

"Yes, think about it," Remus counselled. "Hermione can be quite…forward, shall I say in her speaking, and if there's anything I know about Snape is that he hates what he perceives as disrespect from others. It is clear that he has not liked Hermione before this and I cannot see him having much patience with her and her ways for long. It's possible they may stay as acquaintances and there's nothing we can or perhaps should do about that, but I don't really see the possibility of anything else happening in the long term."

"Do you think so?" Harry said soberly.

Remus nodded. "Yes, I do. You should just be prepared to pick up the pieces for Hermione if necessary."

Harry couldn't help but see the logic in what Remus had said. After all, he knew from personal experience that Snape lost his temper at the least provocation, and indeed, so did Hermione at times.

However, Harry's sense of anger and betrayal at Hermione remained like a dark pit in his heart. She preferred Snape to him, a voice whispered from inside him. It would be a long time before he could get over and forgive that.

Hermione had woken early that morning and being unable to go back to sleep she had decided it was a good time as any to write a letter to Lavender. She was blessed – or cursed if you looked at it the other way – in that she was a morning person. By the time she put on her dressing gown, produced a glowing wizard light of soft gold that would bob gently around the room as it provided light and sat down at her little desk to write her letter, her mind was ready to start working.

If Harry and Ron hadn't found out about her and Severus as soon as they had, she would have eventually told them of course, though Lavender as her more receptive friend in this situation would have been told first. Now that things were out in the open it was important that she get her point of view across to Lavender as soon as possible before she heard a garbled story from Harry and Ron. However, Hermione had to be careful what she said – when she had been with the boys she had left out any reference to actually meeting Severus here as a guest and she was determined to do the same with Lavender. It was subterfuge of course, but she felt it was necessary.

Of course, as soon as Lavender found out that she was seeing Severus, her mind would immediately remember that time months ago when she had (accurately no doubt) suspected the Potions Master of being jealous, and promptly speculate herself that they had started secretly seeing each other not long afterwards. There was nothing that Hermione could do short of a mind charm to totally erase such speculations in her friends mind, but she would take care to emphasise that nothing had actually happened. Indeed, she had had her hands full at times with Harry and Ron both trying to court her, and she felt an unexpected pang at the memory. Things had changed so much since then…she shook her head and sought parchment and quill.

She went through a few drafts before she was satisfied with her letter, and then pursing her mouth reached for a fresh sheet of parchment. This time the letter would be for Remus – a polite but nevertheless pointed request for him to stay out of her business and respect her own ability to make her own decisions about the people in her life.

Afterwards, Hermione regretted that she didn't have the time to spare to go into Hogsmeade to post her letters. Even though she balked at having to pay the necessary price she decided it was probably best to send them from the retreat as she wanted to get them away as quickly as possible.

That morning one of Hermione's primary duties was to clean out the various birdbaths and check as well that the birdseed trays fastened to various tree branches had enough seed in them. Because of the bird familiars present it was in the best interests of the retreat to ensure their needs were catered for with the best birdseed - birds in themselves were also vital to gardens for they helped to keep the number of insects down that would eat away at young plants.

As she went about her work she privately wondered exactly how Severus had worded his letter to Remus, and whether it would stir up any more trouble in the end. Hermione was consciously aware of still feeling anger towards Harry and Ron, and was irritated too at the thought that they might start telling the rest of their friends of her new 'understanding' with Severus and no doubt how disgusting it was. She certainly had had arguments with the boys in the past and they had eventually blown over, but in this case she refused to budge on her position regarding Severus. If she wished to date him she would.

It wasn't too long before Hermione heard the flutter of wings that signified the arrival of Severus-Crow. For now thoughts of her friends and Remus went away and her spirits lifted at the sight of the crow perching upon a nearby branch. She immediately thought of her dream of Severus last night - and then hoped that he didn't notice her suddenly pink cheeks. Well, just because she was bookish didn't mean she didn't have a normal libido like everyone else, Hermione thought resolutely.

As usual Hermione felt herself being quickly scanned by the dark eye facing her when she greeted Severus-Crow in a friendly manner before casting the Keep-Away charm. She was tempted to ask him to resume his human shape so she could hear about the letter he had sent to Remus – and whether he had already had a reply – but with an effort she curbed her curiosity. It would just have to wait until later.

Severus-Crow then suspiciously eyed the birdbath she was standing by – turning his head so he could gaze upon it with his other eye as well – and then he tilted his head at Hermione and gave her an interrogative 'caw' which clearly asked what was she doing by a birdbath.

Hermione waved her hand at the birdbath. "Oh, this?"

Severus-Crow gave her an impatient 'caw' that seemed to indicate well, what else did she think he was inquiring about?

Hermione smiled at him nevertheless. "One of my jobs today is to go around and make sure that the birdbaths – there are three actually – are free of grime and dirt and are full of fresh water," she explained. "I have to make sure too that there is enough seed in the four birdfeed trays as well," she added ruefully as she indicated the small bag of birdseed in her bucket nearby.

At that Severus-Crow tilted his head at a haughty angle as if to indicate that eating seed from a birdfeed tray and certainly drinking from a birdbath was beneath him to say the least. Well, when Hermione thought about it she couldn't imagine Severus in his crow form splashing and wallowing with happy abandon in the birdbaths as she had seen other birds do – when they thought no one was watching them of course. Fighting to hide a chuckle at that amusing thought Hermione turned back to the birdbath at hand and briskly performed certain spells that left it free of any dirt, its water now clear and fresh instead of having a slightly scummy appearance.

"There," Hermione said in satisfaction, deliberately not looking at the nearby crow. "Now it's clean enough for any bird to drink from."

Severus-Crow's only reaction was a rude sounding 'caw'. Nevertheless he accompanied her at a certain distance as she visited each birdbath and birdfeed tray, though his manner continued to indicate that he would not be lowering himself to act like a true bird and indulge himself at them. However, Hermione couldn't help but notice the covert attention he gave her and her sack of birdseed when she took it from her bucket to replenish the birdfeed trays. Hermione could understand that despite the best of intentions it was easy for Animagi to have their mind overruled by the instincts of the animal or avian form they changed into. No doubt Severus himself was determined not to truly indulge his avian appetites unless he really had to, but every time he would see the seed there would nevertheless be the strong instinct to rush and eat food when he had the chance to…

It was probably not too surprising that she was starting to feel a bit hungry herself after a while, and once she had finished this particular chore Hermione went to sit down on a bench that was in a sheltered area filled with colourful flowers and shrubs, reached by a little trail some distance from the paths. Cleaning the birdbaths hadn't been difficult but all of the birdfeed trays had been attached to fairly high tree branches, and it had required her to cast a combination of spells to make the trays disengage from their branches without spilling anything and float down to her. Once she had dealt with the old seed, cleaned the trays, poured fresh seed in and made the trays go back to where they had been before she certainly had started to work up an appetite.

"After that job I think I really deserve a quick snack," she said aloud. She cast a Cleaning charm upon her hands and then took out a single birdseed from the bag and placed it carefully upon one hand. Severus-Crow had swooped down to perch upon the bench beside her, one vigilant black eye and then the other observing her behaviour. With the wand in her other hand she cast a spell to transfigure the birdseed into a slice of apple pie. Because the birdseed was food in itself – even if it wasn't human food – it was easier to 'convince' it to transform into suitable food for a human. Regarding the slice of apple pie she now held with satisfaction Hermione stowed her wand into a handy - and safe for the wand – pocket and began happily eating.

Hermione had felt tempted for a moment to offer Severus-Crow a small handful of birdseed. But then she had reconsidered for his manner had made it clear that he would probably be insulted if she did so.

However, she didn't see Severus-Crow continue to cast the occasional stealthy look at the practically empty bag of birdseed she had returned to the bucket on the ground.

When she had finished eating, brushed the remaining crumbs off her lap and cast another Cleaning charm upon her hands, she picked the birdseed bag up out of the bucket to fix a small rip she had noticed before in the coarse fabric.

"Oh!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed as Severus-Crow suddenly launched himself towards her and promptly landed upon her knees in a flurry of black wings. The material of her trousers was sturdy enough but she was nevertheless quite aware of how sharp his claws were. Severus-Crow steadied himself upon her knees, a sharp black eye watching her all the while. Then he swung his head towards the bag and then back to her. He then gave her a demanding 'caw' whose meaning was quite plain.

"Ask me nicely, thank you," Hermione scolded, an idea in her head. Even though she loved him there was no need for her to put up for his high-handedness even in this form…

Severus-Crow looked taken aback and then he ruffled his feathers in defiance, uttering another 'caw!' that clearly translated as Want Food Now.

Hermione glowered down at him and refused to budge.

Severus-Crow's black eye glared up at her for a moment and then he tossed his head in annoyance before uttering a grudging 'caw' that sufficed as an apology from him. He ruffled his feathers again and then settled himself down upon her knees like a king sitting down on his throne.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Hermione pointed out dryly before she put her hand into the sack and drew out a seed. After taking out her wand she uttered a spell that made the seed multiply in her hand until it was filled with a generous amount.

After putting away her wand she then said in a gentler tone, "Here you go," before she politely held out her cupped hand to him.

Severus-Crow eyed her guardedly before he lowered his head to carefully peck the seed from her outstretched hand with the air of someone doing her a great honour.

It was with fascination that Hermione watched him literally eat from her hand – yet another interesting experience she was having with him. Severus-Crow ate the seed at a steady pace and when he had finished he made a wistful sound and pecked gently at her hand in case he had missed a seed.

"That's it, I'm afraid," Hermione said gravely down to him before she drew her hand back.

If Severus-Crow could have sighed she was sure he would have then.

"Never mind, I will be sure to feed you the finest of food some other time," she assured him with just the hint of a sparkle in her eyes.

Severus-Crow gave her the type of look that promised all sorts of revenge to be inflicted upon her eventually for that remark.

Hermione smirked and reached out to him with her other hand to gently stroke his back, smoothing his feathers too in the process. Feeling somewhat mollified Severus-Crow uttered a soft 'caw' and then looked imperiously up at her.

"All right," Hermione chuckled before she went to gently scratch the area behind his head that he had said was often itchy while he was in his Animagus form.

She was a wonderful nest-mate, Severus-Crow thought to himself with satisfaction. For now he was feeling comfortably full upon her knees, the sunshine was warm upon his feathers and her gently stroking hand was making him feel safe, wanted and yes, loved. All he wanted to do was stay here.

"I'm afraid I will have to get back to my work now," his nest-mate said regretfully as she removed her hand.

An aggrieved Severus-Crow immediately gave a harsh 'caw' of protest even though part of him was derisive at himself for showing vulnerability in this way. She was his and he wanted her to stay right here!

He heard her croon at him for a moment and then felt her hand return to stroke his back gently.

"Calm down. What I was about to say before you interrupted me was that because I think I gave you bit too much birdseed it doesn't look like you're in a mood to move far or fly. Since I see quite a bit of weeding needs to be done around me I will be staying here for a while anyway," she said as she looked around her with a critical eye. "Well, after I take the birdseed back, that is," she amended. "Will that do?"

He supposed it would have to do, Severus-Crow grumbled to himself as he bobbed his head briefly in assent. He pecked her leg gently then he stood up and carefully hopped from her knees down to the bench. Then he settled himself upon the bench and regarded his nest-mate with a baleful eye as she stood and put the sack of birdseed – wondrous food that it was – back into the bucket. She had the audacity to smile at him again.

"I won't be long," she promised and then she left.

When she returned Hermione found Severus-Crow standing by a flowerbed that looked the weediest, an air of smugness radiating from him.

"You're letting me know where to start weeding first? Why, you're too kind," Hermione told him as she bent down beside him to start weeding, glad of a good Cushioning Charm in the knee region of her trousers that prevented her knees from getting sore. "I really can't wait until I have my afternoon off tomorrow."

Severus-Crow uttered a sardonic 'caw' and then settled down upon the grass so he could observe her – to see that she was doing the job well, of course. He was pleased that she would be having the afternoon off tomorrow…quite pleased in fact…

Later that night when Hermione came to the library Severus immediately swept over to her and picked up one of her hands, examining it with a faint frown.

"Have you been rubbing the cream that I gave you on your hands?" he asked imperiously.

"Yes I have – I just did so before," Hermione rejoined. I'm surprised you can't smell it," he added.

Severus' black eyes narrowed and then he gently lifted her hand to his prominent nose – she would have to ask him one day if he had any Roman ancestry – and carefully sniffed it.

"You appear to be right," he grudgingly conceded though she saw there was a faint glint in his black eyes.

The sneaky Slytherin just wanted an excuse to hold her hand, Hermione thought in amusement.

"Oh, and hello to you by the way," she informed him pertly.

"I prefer a more suitable greeting along the lines of, 'Good evening, Hermione,' " he said smoothly before he inclined his head and swiftly kissed her hand. She felt her cheeks turn slightly pink at his gesture and grumbled for a moment to herself. He seemed to have this ability to make her blush at times and it was quite vexing.

His face lifted and he appeared to have read her thoughts. "Why, you do like to blush, don't you Hermione?" he said sleekly.

"If I happen to blush then it's entirely your fault," she said in a dignified tone. Let him know that she was the innocent party here, thank you.

"Oh, so you're blaming me, are you?" he murmured as he drew her closer to him. "For insulting a professor I believe this calls for an immediate…reprimand," he added as he wrapped his arms firmly around her and then bent his head to kiss her.

His kisses were tender and she felt him move a curious hand to touch her hair, winding some of the strands around his fingers. Not to be outdone Hermione reached up and ran a hand gently through his curtains of black hair. It felt a bit greasy to the touch, but not unpleasantly so. Severus' kisses became more insistent and his other arm momentarily tightened around her. Then he gave her one last, firm kiss.

"You are too much of a distraction," he grumbled and drew her over to the table that was prepared for a chess game.

"What did you say when you wrote to Remus?" Hermione found herself asking him as she sat down at the table.

"Enough to get my point across," Severus said cryptically as he sat down in turn, his outer robes billowing slightly around him. "I do not wish for him to interfere. If he bothers you in any further way over this you are to tell me, is that clear?" His black gaze was implacable as he looked at her.

"I think I can handle things if he does," Hermione said with faint irritation in her voice. After all, she wasn't a child.

Severus glowered at her. "I would not have him harass you," he snapped.

Hermione looked stonily back at him. "He wouldn't be harassing me for very long if I have anything to say about it!" she countered. Then she sighed. She knew Severus was just trying to show in his own way that he cared but she didn't want him fighting her battles all the time. "Look, all I would say to him is that I know what I'm doing and I don't need anyone else telling me otherwise. I have good reason care for you a lot, even if we have the occasional argument," she added drolly.

The frown lines on Severus' face were pronounced but then he relented. He did feel quite protective of her at times, but sometimes he could express that feeling in the wrong way, he grudgingly admitted to himself. He also had to admit that even though his dislike for Remus at times was not as much as it had been for Sirius or James, there nevertheless was the dark urge within him to try and find a reason, any reason to have a fight with Remus.

"Well, being the Gryffindor that you are you will persist in talking back to me," he said sardonically.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Would you have preferred to go out with a Hufflepuff who would never say 'boo' to you then?" she said sweetly.

There was an instant look of repugnance on his face. "What an absurd suggestion. As if being with a Gryffindor isn't trouble enough," he said tartly. Then there was an unreadable look upon his face as he looked at her.

"I had decided once that only a woman who would clearly know her place would be the ideal one for me. But I have come to realise that someone like that would only drive me up the wall. You do that to me at times but in an infinitely preferable way," he said with a slightly mocking edge to his voice.

Only someone like Severus would insult and compliment you at the same time, Hermione thought.

"Thanks, I think," she commented after a moment.

"You are welcome. Now, I intend to win this game of chess and I suggest you prepare yourself accordingly…"

However, Hermione was quite determined to win the game and so she did. Naturally Severus immediately demanded a second game and so on, with their game score in the end being even. Severus huffed to himself over that but in the end had to be satisfied with the results. His male pride did, however, feel quite satisfied after drawing Hermione to the couch and kissing and caressing her until her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. It was good to feel that he had the power to make her feel this way, and if his cheeks felt equally flushed and his heart beat faster, well, these things could be tolerated in the end.

The next day it was with satisfaction that Hermione went to dump her final bucket of weeds just before lunchtime. She had finished for the week and now Friday afternoon with its free time stretched invitingly before her. When she put her equipment away she went inside and into her bedroom Biddy promptly appeared with her weekly pay. Hermione accepted the money with thanks and a smile, relishing again in the pleasure of being paid for her labour. There was a letter from her parents given to her as well that promised to be a good read after. Hermione went to have a quick bath - even though she wasn't really that dirty having a bath was a satisfactory way of affirming that she wouldn't have to get her hands dirty again this afternoon.

Once she was clean she quickly put on a fresh robe and went to have lunch. Mindful that a no doubt impatient Severus would probably be waiting for her back in the garden after lunch her anticipation of spending the afternoon with him made her eat faster than usual. Then she mentally scolded herself because being foolish in this way would only give her indigestion. When she had finished and allowed her stomach to go down a sudden thought made her eyes gleam. Yes, she could get away with this idea if she was very careful – if there was any danger she would take quick steps to avert it.

So it was that after carefully checking that no one was watching, a small tortoiseshell cat bounded happily into the garden. Everything looked big and wonderful as usual to Hermione-Cat's eyes and all of her cares seemed to melt away as she hunted for her Black One. Her delicate nose could smell his distinctive scent before she actually saw with feline delight Severus-Crow perched upon a low stone wall, his glossy black feathers gleaming in the sunshine – he had probably felt it wise to wait for her as usual in his Animagus form. He gave an instinctive and sharp 'caw!' when he saw her approach and for a moment she could see that the crow was tensed to fly away as a true crow would at the sight of an approaching cat.

To soothe him Hermione-Cat promptly sat down and immediately started purring happily up at Severus-Crow, her purr conveying that she was both glad to see her Beloved and would he like to play? Looking at her Black One this close she had the strong sense without being told that his feathers were merely the shell for a true form that was much larger and so she had no inclination to see the crow as something to hunt/chase/play with/eat. Her feline instincts also told her that hunting crows were not much fun at all since their beaks and claws were quite sharp…

Severus-Crow eyed her sharply with a black eye and then visibly relaxed as he seemed to realise it really was her. Nevertheless he started to 'caw' in a scolding manner down to her that conveyed that shouldn't she be acting her age?

Hermione-Cat pouted and turning her back on him slightly began washing her paws. She had only wanted to play with him and this was how he treated her. Well, if that was the way he was going to act she could go and play elsewhere. Yes, that was a good idea. She got up and started padding over to a bush her nose said had some interesting smells coming from it.

She heard a sharp 'caw!' and after hearing a flutter of wings saw the crow swoop over to land just in front of her, the black bird looking quite irate and his feathers ruffled. Preparing to give the impression that she wasn't interested in what he had to communicate she regally looked at him. Then she blinked, for Severus-Crow at this perspective was roughly the same size as her. How fascinating her Black One was she thought, her earlier annoyance with him promptly forgotten. She leaned her head forward slightly and sniffed in his direction. Yes, his scent was definitely a spicy mixture of bird and the human he was as well, Hermione-Cat mused. Lovely!

She had obviously startled him with her sniffing for the crow hopped back a step and eyed her suspiciously. To reassure Severus-Crow she started purring at him again, her tail waving gently from side to side and her eyes bright. Severus-Crow eyed her carefully and then she felt suspicious of a sudden gleam in the black eye that was facing her. He paced towards her and then slowly circled her, making Hermione-Cat feel as if he was studying every inch of her with great care. Then he stopped and prodded her gently in her side with his beak.

Hermione-Cat turned and gave him a scolding 'meow', her tail moving to lightly smack him in return.

Severus-Crow uttered a vexed 'caw' and the look in his black eye said that she would be paying for that. Not if she could help it, Hermione-Cat suddenly thought merrily, a plan in her head as she stuck her pink tongue out of him. He appeared outraged and before he had the chance to react further Hermione-Cat waved her tail mockingly at him and then turned and darted away towards the bushes. Catch me if you can, her demeanour challenged Severus-Crow.

How dare she treat him like that, Severus-Crow seethed. She obviously had no respect for his beak and claws as she should, and he would teach the kitten she really was a lesson she would not forget in a hurry. Yes, he would chase her, pounce upon her and let her know who was the Master! There was an evil glint of anticipation in his eyes as he took to the air and swooped after Hermione-Cat. She had no chance of evading him for his wings gave him the obvious advantage.

The chase was on.

This was fun, Hermione-Cat thought happily to herself as she raced through a gap in the bushes. With her four fast legs and cunning she could easily evade any bird. She raced towards a path but reconsidered when she could hear human voices in the distance. No, it was best to evade the two-legs she thought as she skidded to a halt. She heard a triumphant 'caw' behind her as she was spotted by her hunter and chose another direction that would lead away from the house - and towards the outskirts of the garden where the vegetation was wilder and hopefully there would be less people. She spotted a thicket of trees and darted towards them. With luck she would be able to blend in with them for those crucial moments in which she could run off undetected in another direction.

In her cat form Hermione was swift on her feet and able to squeeze through tight obstacles to elude her hunter. But Severus-Crow with his sharp eyes was able to easily track her from above and note the marks of her passage when he temporarily lost sight of her. His hunting instinct merged with his own Slytherin cunning and there were many times when he nearly caught her.

Oh, he was impossible to evade for long, Hermione-Cat thought in vexation as she heard the flutter of Severus-Crow's approaching wings yet again. However, she saw a small hole in a hedge and she quickly squeezed herself through it to the other side, hoping that she hadn't been spotted. Her heartbeat was racing and she felt in desperate need of water to drink as she crouched down into a tight little ball of fur, her feline eyes worried. Her evasion tactic seemed to have worked for she heard a disgruntled 'caw' from Severus-Crow in the sky and the sound of his wings fading as he veered off into another direction. She was safe!

Hermione-Cat allowed herself to pant in tiredness as she stretched out on the grass. It was secluded here and ah, the coolness of the grass beneath her fur felt so good, she thought in relief. But she needed a way to find water, and soon. If she went back towards the house though she would surely be spotted. Hermione-Cat rested as much as she could and when she had regained some strength she stood and tried to remember if there was a stream nearby…yes, there was one that gushed from a spring and was not too far away, she thought in relief. Her thirst was more important right now than Severus-Crow, but nevertheless she moved in a stealthy way from the hedge to her destination, laying low when necessary and keeping a wary eye upon the sky all the while.

She eventually heard the burbling sound of running water, and even though she would be exposed to the sky she dashed from the shelter of a bush to where a little stream rushed down a small slope. She meowed in happiness and rushed to the banks of the stream, failing to notice in her relief as she bent her head to slake her thirst a familiar shadow moving swiftly over the nearby ground towards her – a shadow that changed shape…

"Got you!" a voice said in satisfied triumph not long after as a pair of hands seized her. She yowled at being taken away from her water and then tensed as she felt herself being Apparated with him to a forest clearing. In anger she twisted out of his hands and as she dropped to the ground she transformed back into her human self.

"You cheated!" she stormed as she stood up to glare at Severus, her eyes flashing even though her body was feeling tired.

He had the indecency to look pleased with himself as only a Slytherin could. When he had been Severus-Crow he had inexplicably lost sight of his prey but had followed his instincts and retraced his flight. He felt unable now to take his eyes off her, for Hermione was magnificent in her anger, her brown hair a wild and untamed mass around her head.

"I merely took advantage of the situation," Severus said tauntingly, his black eyes glittering down at her and his breathing coming fast from his previous exertions as well as other reasons. "It does not matter how I won, only that I did."

"It does so matter, you, you Slytherin!" Hermione snapped. "I was about to have a drink of water – a much needed drink I must add – and you took me away!" She knew she sounded petty but she didn't care and was about to continue venting her displeasure when Severus seized her arms, moving his hands quickly to her wrists so that he could hold her arms at either side of her body.

"Temper, temper," he said mockingly. "A standard Gryffindor behaviour, I believe. It only matters that I will use any means to catch you if I must," he said as his mouth swooped down to kiss her. His kiss was fierce as if he sought to claim her totally, but an indignant Hermione refused to respond even though she felt herself starting to melt with his black-clad body pressing so closely to her own. He then released her arms and his kisses gentled, seeking to coax a response from her through more tender means.

"You shall have your water, Hermione," the Potions Master murmured against her mouth as he nibbled her lower lip gently, his arms moving to encircle her waist. "Only say 'please' and I shall give it to you."

"Say 'sorry' first," Hermione managed to say sternly though it was hard to feel stern when Severus started to press teasing kisses along the line of her jaw. There was a sense of impassioned energy about him at the moment that was hard to resist as well as the sense that he was enjoying himself.

"I am only sorry I did not catch you sooner," he said tartly. "Imagine, daring to stick your tongue out at me. Such disrespect for your elders!"

Hermione couldn't help it and started laughing. He glowered down at her in his arms and that only made it worse.

"The look on your face!" Hermione gasped. "I mean, the look on your erm, bird face," she amended; managing to calm down though there was still a look of mirth on her face. "I certainly wasn't going to make it easy for you to catch me," she said.

"So I saw," he grumbled and kissed her mouth again. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back warmly, her former indignation melting away.

"Very well. I shall apologise for preventing you from having your drink, for I missed the undoubted sight of seeing you fall in the stream as a result," he said with a smirk shortly after, dropping a kiss swiftly upon her mouth when she opened it in protest at his comment. "I feel inclined to accept another kiss in place of a 'please' from you."

Hermione huffed at him. "All right," she conceded and then with a gleam in her eyes she leaned up to drop a chaste kiss upon a sallow cheek. However, Severus anticipated this and moved his head quickly so that she did end up kissing his mouth.

"You should not try that particular trick too often upon a Slytherin," he purred. "I demand a better effort." Hermione smiled and much to his satisfaction kissed his mouth warmly.

"Much better," Severus said silkily before he drew out his wand and after pointing it at a large tree stump he uttered a word and two glass goblets of water promptly appeared upon it.

"Thanks," Hermione told him before going over to the stump and bending down picked up the two goblets. She straightened and then Severus was there, taking one of the goblets from her.

"I admit to being thirsty as well, though the seating arrangements are a little less than desired," he observed before he pointed his wand at a fallen tree trunk on the other side of the clearing and turned it into a bench.

Hermione looked around her as she sat down upon the bench. "Where exactly are we?" she enquired after she had quenched her thirst with the water.

Severus nodded to the left. "The retreat is in that direction. I merely wished for some proper time alone with you," he said stiffly, having drunk his water in a more measured way.

"I see," Hermione said with a smile. "Should I be worried?" she added demurely.

"Perhaps," he replied sardonically.

However, when they rested after drinking their water and banishing the goblets (and turning the bench back into its original form), by mutual agreement they both changed into their Animagi forms again. Of course, Severus-Crow had to immediately subject Hermione-Cat to his own scrutiny again, gently prodding her all over her body with his beak. Not to be outdone of course Hermione-Cat purred and batted him gently with her paws before Severus-Crow cawed mockingly at her and swooped off into the forest in a clear challenge for her to follow. Her eyes alert, Hermione immediately bounded off into the forest after him. She would chase and catch her Black One!

However, even though Severus-Crow stayed close to the ground at times he took great pleasure in evading her attempts to catch him. He would perch on a rock and then fly away moments before she pounced, his taunting caws echoing in her ears. He would fly around her in circles and then pretend to dive down at her. He would perch upon the branch of a tree in a clear invitation for her to climb the tree and catch him that way, when she knew full well it would be a futile attempt, the smug black bird. She felt he was having far too much fun in this forest where the dappled sunlight made everything look greenly ethereal.

Finally she gave up even thinking she could catch Severus-Crow and flopped ungracefully on her back in a small clearing, having retained just enough strength to change back into her human form. She knew that she probably looked a fright at the moment and her behaviour was hardly that of a graduated witch from Hogwarts, but lying here on the soft grass felt like heaven right now to her tired limbs. The lingering tension inside of her from thoughts of her friends just seemed to drain away into cushioning ground. She heard a questioning 'caw' and saw Severus-Crow circle over her before he swooped to land beside her. Hermione craned her head slightly so that she could see him.

"I'm not giving up – I've just decided not to try and catch you for now since I really need a rest," she pointed out sleepily, her eyes closing.

A few moments later she heard a rustle of robes and Severus' voice saying acerbically, "Indeed. But if you're going to lie on the ground and doze then use your common sense and have something to lie on."

Hermione's eyes blinked open and she saw Severus kneeling besides her, a long-suffering look on his face as he picked up a twig from the ground and transformed it into a thick and well-woven grey blanket. He then briskly shook out the blanket and laid it out on the ground besides her before casting the Keep-Away charm.

He then stood up again, his face stiff. He was torn inside; on one hand he felt in need of a rest as well and the blanket looked quite inviting, but on the other hand he would surely be going into dangerous territory if he did so. A caustic voice in his mind pointed out that after the previous activity his near-40 year old body was hardly going to feel like ravishing her right now even though the sight of her lying down made his blood quicken in his veins…

"Thanks," she said softly as she got up and went to sit down upon his blanket, feeling unexpectedly awkward. Before she really knew what she was doing she patted the blanket and firmly said, "Come here."

Severus froze and his face became unreadable.

Her face flushing she said in a hasty voice, "I mean, just come and sit down and have a little break since I think you need one too. That was all."

She had only said it because she genuinely cared, and Severus' heart softened. However, he didn't let this show upon his face.

"Very well, but not for too long," he said stiffly as he went to the edge of the blanket and sat down with care near Hermione – but not too close – and felt a joint creak.

"No doubt the ground will be uncomfortable," he said tartly.

"It's not that bad - besides, you do have enough clothes on to cushion you," Hermione pointed out in an effort to inject some humour as she looked at how Severus' black robes were all pooled about him on the blanket. There wasn't that much room to spare on the blanket and she was acutely aware of how tense his body language was and indeed, how hers was too, both of them careful not to do something at this stage that could be considered…improper by the other.

"Are you judging my choice of clothes?" Severus said waspishly besides her, his black eyes flashing.

"No, they make you look very…"

"Yes?" Severus quickly questioned.

"In charge, in control," Hermione said diplomatically, deciding it was probably not a good idea to say that he had too many buttons she would love to undo. Also, how could she say to him that the hint of white at his throat and neck was far more sexy in her eyes than any other 'revealing' clothing?

However, Severus noticed the thoughtful and simmering way she briefly gave his clothes and he felt a mixture of disbelief and amazement, as well as the distinct beginning of a flush on his face to his exasperation, though he was flattered to know anew that she truly thought him desirable…

"If I am in charge then why have I been landed with a Gryffindor who has a distinct mind of her own," he grumbled, then raised an eyebrow. "Well? I thought you were supposed to be lying down and having a rest," he said tartly.

Hermione blinked and then promptly obeyed him, responding to his 'command' voice like she would have done at school. She then crossed her arms and huffed up at him, looking so indignant that Severus said, "Ah, obedient at last," with a smirk.

"I probably would have a nap if I laid down properly and that would never do," he then said tartly to forestall her next comment.

Hermione smiled up at him then. "I would watch over you," she said simply.

Severus gazed at her and then unable to help himself moved so he could then lean down to gently brush her mouth with his own. "You would, wouldn't you," he murmured as he looked down at her, his black hair nearly brushing her face. He was so close to her that part of her wished she wasn't feeling so weary so that she could take some advantage of the situation.

However, some deep need inside Hermione struggled to make itself known. "Hold me," she whispered.

Severus' black eyes hardened and he pulled away. "I will not. Not here in these circumstances," he said flatly.

But Hermione did not want to be denied. "Please. We don't feel like anything else even if we wanted to. I just want…"

"Yes?" Severus said in the same flat tone, but he was starting to feel himself waver under the genuine appeal in her brown eyes. He knew she could sense that too in her own way, damn her.

"I just want you. Just to hold you," she said honestly, reaching out a hand. "Please, Severus."

Severus' face was grim but then he shifted his body so that he was lying down and then he turned to look at her. They both stared into each others eyes, both of them lying on their sides facing the other, brown eyes searching the flat black ones for a hint of…what?

Then his eyes softened ever so slightly. "Well? Come here then," he grumbled and held out a hand to her. Her answering smile was like a ray of sunshine into the darker parts of his heart as she solemnly moved closer so that she ended up platonically snuggling against his chest, letting out a pleased sigh.

She could feel how tense and stiff his body was though against hers and she stilled, wondering if she had indeed gone too far.

"I thought you wanted to hold me," his deep voice then grumbled by her hair. She could feel his chin brushing the top of her head and she lifted her outer arm so that it moved to wrap gently around his waist.

A faint shudder ran through the Potion Masters thin body and then she felt him start to relax. After a few moments Hermione felt him draw what he could of his outer robes over her body, the heavy and lined black fabric that was part of his intimidation technique as he swept into rooms serving now to make her feel safe and warm. An arm slid possessively around her waist and drew her closely to him and then she felt his mouth press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"It seems I can never refuse you," he said darkly.

"It's just a cuddle," Hermione managed to say firmly.

"Hmphf," Severus said but his heart was acting most peculiarly as he looked down at the warm armful of young woman he was holding. He realised it was feeling…joyful. He could feel the steady beating of her heart, smell her unique Hermione-scent that momentarily quickened his tired body. True to her word she was doing nothing else but was content only to be holding him. Yes, he was content as well he grumbled to himself. He was holding the person he loved and since they were both still fully clothed after all what harm really was there? She was holding him, and yes, she loved him. He should try and get her to admit that more often, he decided.

And so the two of them rested in each other's arms, both of them realising how far they had both progressed to reach the situation they were now in. Severus finally knew that there was nothing to be feared in being with Hermione, nor had there ever been. He had not become weak or lost anything in loving her, but only gained. From now on, he and indeed she, could only become stronger.

"I love you, Miss Hermione Granger," he said whisper-soft against her brow.

Hermione leaned up and kissed him gravely yet sweetly upon his mouth. "I love you, Mr Severus Snape," and then a corner of his thin mouth lifted in a faint smile.

After a moment he grumbled, "I said that the ground would be uncomfortable and I was right after all."

Hermione sighed to herself.

TBC

A/N: No, that last scene wasn't a prelude to a lemon as they're a bit tired. Lemons later. Sorry guys! Yes, I'm evil at times (grin).


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

A/N: Well, I must sincerely apologise for the lateness of this chapter, but my cast-iron excuse is that last month my computer crashed, taking my latest, just-about-finished chapter with it. So, I had to rewrite the chapter and of course my muse decided to change a few things along the way so it turned out to be a completely different chapter. I hope that those who are still following my story enjoy this latest part and that there aren't too many things to nitpick about (grin). Needless to say since the publication of HBP this story is now an Alternate Universe one…

aN impatient person, AubreyElla, Bloody-Blades, bookxluver, Canimal, Diadora, Fichtel, fantasygirl14, HGSS rock, ms.understood, Rhona, Severusgirl, Shdwcat27, Slyangel, Smile88, Stella9876, Tiffany – Don't worry, I've finally managed to update – I hope you like this part.

Alexandra Warkel, amsev, auvira, biometallica, brilliantbrunette89, CallistaAurora, ContemporaryManner, Earthslover, Ellie K, gizmama, HalfTime1030, Harrypfan001 TEACHERLADY, Helena, Hermes, istoleurmilk265, JerseySaint19, Kala, Kawaiililkitten, latinachikita, Lirael, Magical Ma, My Secret Refuge, Queen of Thieves, Pho3niX, s, sassenach-j, sic-itur-ad-astra, silentwriter32, Silver Katana, sinj, Song Angel, Sonia, Sorceress Black, Tai Sora Potter, The Great Green Leaf Of Peril, ThePhantomRoarer, Trinka, Wendyandpeter, Yuki-Rabbit – Thanks – I hope you enjoy this chapter!

AquiliusDivine, Cattibrie393, coffeegurly, CrissCrossAcross, E.A.V., HarrypotterFreak1234, heartblood, Jane Average, kcrazyk, Kaaera, Rouge Mage, Green Charmer, lady Martini, meandmysharpie, Mortified Penguin, Orenda1, peacethroughGod, The Pheonix Files Fan, xxbabysparklesxx, Xmasgoose – Thanks!

Gucia – Thanks – good luck with your story!

After a while though the urge to close his eyes became quite strong, but Severus initially fought it. It was one thing to feel tired, but another to actually give in to the impulse, he grumbled to himself. Sometimes it was all too easy to use up a lot of energy while being in an Animagus form, which meant that you could be quite weary when you were in your human form again.

Hermione saw how his eyelids would droop and then angrily open again a second later.

"I am not that tired," he growled when he saw that Hermione was peering up at him with a faint smile on her face.

"That's what happens when you chase me around the garden," she pointed out logically.

"You were asking for it," he grumbled, eyeing Hermione suspiciously when she moved an arm to gently stroke his back…he was not a child, to have his back stroked so…

Severus felt Hermione wiggle and briskly adjust her body in a distracting way as well so instead of her head with its bushy hair being tucked underneath his chin, he now had his face resting against her neck with its inviting skin for him to kiss. After much consideration he did so softly upon the warm skin. One day he would kiss every inch of Hermione's skin, he then thought sleepily. Then she really would be his. Yes. With every gentle stroke of her hand up and down his back he could feel residual tension flow out of his body. It was surely very un-Slytherin like surely to start feeling boneless and content this way in the arms of a loved one but he didn't care. She had her uses, he told himself firmly. She was his to keep.

He placed another kiss upon her neck and then his eyes closed, the battle against sleep having been lost.

Hermione ceased her stroking of his back after a few moments, her arm then moving around his shoulder so as to gently hold him. Her gaze was soft as she looked down at his dark head, hearing how the sound of his breathing changed as he settled into a light doze. Drawing her head back slightly after a little while she saw with gentleness how his features had become more relaxed in sleep, giving him an almost younger look.

Being close to him this way while he slept made her remember of when she had had her first vision of Future-Severus, of how shocked and horrified she had felt to find herself in a bed with the sleeping Potions Master. She had been so certain then that if he awoke he would immediately turn his venom on her…or worse. But she had found herself comforting the acid-tongued Slytherin when he had had a nightmare, her heart unexpectedly responding to him and his kisses when he awoke to find her there. It had felt peculiarly gratifying to be appreciated like that and by such a person, for to be honest few female students had sighed over the Potions Master the way they did toward other male professors who had their own charms as well as their magical ones. But to suddenly feel that she had the heart of the cold, bitter professor within her keeping had been like stumbling upon a treasure that no one had known about, or if they had known, had given up the search for it as a hopeless quest long ago.

So it was a feeling of warmth was inside Hermione as she felt content to be doing nothing but hold Severus. Her mind with its thoughts drifted pleasantly…but after a while she then felt Severus tense and shift slightly against her in his sleep, a hand of his that had slipped down to her waist suddenly grip her robes as if his sleeping yet paranoid mind was now seeking to ascertain whom she was. It occurred to her that he was more accustomed to sleeping alone…

Then she heard him mumble to himself in satisfaction against her neck and she felt him calm down as well. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she snuggled against his warm body again. She found her eyes closing and blinked them open – she didn't have to succumb to sleep as well! But the more she tried to keep her eyes open, the sleepier she found herself becoming. I can stay awake, she told herself firmly. She could…

Her eyes closed and Hermione joined Severus in sleep.

It was some time later when Severus awoke feeling momentarily startled at finding himself lying beside Hermione. You actually fell asleep, he sneered at himself. He also felt rumpled and a bit worse for wear for having slept upon the ground even though he had been on a blanket. He couldn't recall though the last time he had actually woken up in the presence of a woman and he felt…he couldn't explain how it felt to wake up by Hermione, a scenario he had thought of far too often lately. Comforting? It seemed too soft a word. Pleasurable was a better word, said part of his mind slyly. There were other agreeable words as well…

He found he wasn't really in a position to move freely, for one of her arms was wrapped firmly around him. He was about to open his mouth to grumble at her but when he managed to shift himself slightly to look at Hermione's face he paused when he saw that she had succumbed to sleep in the end as well. She looked so young and innocent in sleep, but he was suddenly all too aware that a curious knee of hers had pushed slightly between his legs. Severus stifled a groan at that particular realisation - he had dreamed of having a sweetly sleeping Hermione in his arms, but all he could think of at the moment was how easy it would be for him to press further against her softness…to awaken her with urgent kisses. A hand of his that was at her waist trembled for a moment.

However, Severus' thoughts were literally doused with cold water when he became aware that drops of rain had been falling on them both for a while – lightly at present but rapidly intensifying in force (as rain had an annoying habit of doing). He blinked increasingly stinging raindrops out of his eyes and glowered at the sight of dark clouds that were massing in the sky. Then he went to give Hermione's arm a quick shake.

"Hermione, wake up!" Severus hissed in her ear.

Hermione came awake with a start. "Professor Snape, I'm sorry I fell…oh, Severus…rats, it's raining!" she sputtered in various stages of wakefulness as she became aware that her face was becoming rapidly wet.

"Obviously!" Severus said tartly as he endeavoured now to disentangle himself from her so he could sit up, his black robes tangling around him in the process. Part of him was amused though by the fact that she had initially believed herself to be a student again that was about to get a detention from him. "Come, we have to go inside," he ordered, ignoring the protests from a joint or two as he reached out a hand to haul Hermione to her feet so he could Apparate them both away.

Hermione's body was protesting at the indignity of this abrupt awakening, of having slept on the ground - even if it was on a blanket with her Potions Master – and then protested again as said Potions Master swiftly took her hand and pulled her up to her feet. She was conscious that a few hours had passed – it seemed that more energy had been expended than she realised in her Animagus form. She was also conscious that both she and Severus were in danger of becoming wet quite quickly…

She and Severus both stepped off the blanket and then with a barked word from him the blanket returned to its original state as a twig.

"Hold on," Severus said gruffly and then after drawing her close to him they both Apparated away to the library. The room was cool and after having regained some of her composure Hermione moved away from Severus and approached the fireplace, pointing her wand at the unlit grate to bring a fire forth into life. Glancing out of a window she saw the rain becoming heavier.

"We probably attracted the attention of the weather gods by being out there as we were," she said ruefully to Severus as he approached the fireplace in turn. Resisting the urge to sit down in a chair she held out her hands to the fireplace to warm them– she wasn't completely drenched but it had been a near thing.

"Weather gods?" Severus questioned, his eyes narrowed as he stared down at her. His black robes had a slightly bedraggled appearance and a few hanks of his black hair clung damply to his head as well. Hermione knew that she probably didn't look any better and there was a look of humour in her brown eyes as she looked up at Severus.

"Yes, you know, the ones who always make it rain when you step outside for a break or when you hang washing outside – that really attracts their attention within minutes," she explained.

Severus' mouth twitched and then his black eyes glinted down at her as he decreased the distance between them.

"So you are saying," he said silkily, "that by letting me fall asleep and falling asleep yourself it was your fault that it started raining upon us?"

"No!" Hermione protested immediately. "I mean…I was just joking," she huffed in exasperation. Then she peered up at him.

"Besides, you looked like you needed a nap after all that running around we did, so I thought I should let you have one," she said in what she hoped was a reasonable tone.

However, Severus was relentless. "Then you fell asleep…after promising to watch over me in the instance that I did fall asleep," he said meaningfully.

"I had watched over you – I didn't actually mean to fall asleep as well!" she pointed out quickly with her cheeks pink, slightly alarmed by the continued glint in his black eyes.

"Nevertheless you did, and so for that you shall make amends," Severus said silkily and then as Hermione looked on he drew a clean green handkerchief from a pocket in his voluminous robes. He tapped the handkerchief with his wand and then it became a medium sized green towel that was warm to the touch when she had it promptly put in her hands.

"Since you were indirectly responsible for getting myself and my clothes wet in places, you shall remedy the situation immediately with this – it has been charmed to remove all traces of water from whatever it touches," Severus said. He had such a smug expression on his face that Hermione was tempted to swat him.

"Oh, all right," she grumbled and reaching up with the towel she experimentally patted a damp hank of his black hair with a corner of the towel. When she drew the towel away a moment later she saw that the hair she had patted was now clean and dry as if it had never been wet.

"That's actually a good idea to charm towels like that," Hermione said, intrigued despite herself as she looked at the towel.

"Of course it is a good idea – that is why I thought of it," Severus said mockingly but when he eyed her covertly for a moment it made Hermione realise that he was hopeful she would continue to attend to him in this way. She smiled to herself and turned her attention back to his hair and then his shoulders and arms, gently rubbing and stroking first one arm and then the other with the towel (it was easy to forget that her body wanted to sit down in a chair sometime soon after having practically slept on the ground before). In the process Hermione was aware of Severus' gaze fixed upon her face as if he was privately grading her, his eyes an unblinking, intense black. However, she then heard his breath catch for a moment as she gently and thoroughly patted the towel over his black-buttoned chest.

"Do you realise that some of your hair is wet?" Severus found himself murmuring down to Hermione, a hand of his moving of its own volition to wind some of the damp strands around his fingers. He had only meant it as a bit of amusement to have Hermione dry his clothes with a towel, but he was quickly realising that he had fallen into a trap of his own making as his insides were becoming warm and jelly-like from her attentions (his body having decided to partially forgive him for having slept with only a blanket between him and the ground earlier).

"Really?" Hermione tried to say in an off-hand voice, aware that she was failing miserably. It didn't help that she could feel his warm breath on her skin, her ears hearing how every so often his breathing itself would hitch when she touched what seemed to be a sensitive spot. However, when she got down towards his stomach Severus said tartly (and far too quickly to her ears) "I believe my back is wet."

"Yes, I think you're right," Hermione was quick to agree. Well, it wasn't as if she had planned to go down…well, go down any further she told herself hastily.

Severus had enough self-composure to raise an eyebrow at her, and then ruined the effect when he couldn't resist bending his head and seeking her mouth, his nose bumping with hers for a hasty moment on his part. She kissed him sweetly back, with what sounded to his alarmed ears as a whimper escaping him when her curious tongue darted out to gently touch the seam of his mouth. He drew back and glowered down at her.

"I think," he growled in an effort to regain some composure, "that I may have to dry you quite thoroughly."

"Is that so," Hermione managed to reply.

"Oh, yes," Severus breathed. "But first my back."

"Say 'please'," Hermione promptly reminded him.

Severus grumbled and then gave her mouth another kiss.

"That's not 'please', that's a kiss!" Hermione said scoldingly, trying not to laugh.

"It meant the same thing," Severus said severely, but after catching her eye he backed down.

"Very well. Please," he said tartly.

"That's better," Hermione said approvingly. "Now turn around."

Severus' eyes flashed at her and then with a haughty tilt to his head he obeyed.

"Thank you," he heard her reply, and heard the smile in her voice too, the impudent girl.

But his thoughts threatened to melt away as he felt her start to gently pat his back with the towel, some of the pats almost seeming like caresses. He eyes were fixed upon nothing as he felt her pat the towel down the line of his back…and then she paused.

He froze in both wariness and anticipation – what was she going to do? Then his breath exhaled in an attempt at outrage that he knew he didn't really feel when she used the towel to lightly pat his bottom for a moment…he could almost see the impish smile he knew to be upon her face.

Hermione instinctively drew back a step as Severus whirled to face her after that, looming over her.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" he growled as he then seized her wrists and pulled her against him, a glint in his black eyes.

"Well…" Hermione began then stopped. How could she explain without going red that she thought Severus had well, a nice bottom. "No, I couldn't," she said in the end in what she hoped was a meek tone.

Severus looked down at her and then raised his eyebrows to indicate that he hadn't been fooled by her tone of voice.

"Since you were clearly enjoying yourself too much I will have this," he said meaningfully as he then seized the towel from her.

Severus pursed his mouth as slowly yet thoroughly – and even a touch sensually - he began drying her hair (even though it really didn't need that much drying). It felt oddly soothing as well as pleasurable to be doing such a thing to her and then he saw after a while that she had closed her eyes in pleasure. Once he had finished with her hair, and with his unblinking gaze upon her face, he moved the towel slowly to her neck. There were some stray droplets of water there and he rubbed at them gently. Her eyes were still closed and there was now an expectant, yet slightly wondering expression on her face.

In that case…

Hermione's eyes flew open when he breathed beside her ear, "I am certain my attention is needed here…"

With that he went with the towel to gently stroke and pat first one of her breasts, then the other, making sure that each one received equal attention. He drew the line at drying further down the front of her body – it was bad enough that the very thought made his mouth feel dry! With an effort he drew his attention elsewhere…oh yes. There was a glint in his eyes when he moved the towel around to her back, his deft, downward strokes finally culminating in him stroking and rubbed her bottom with the towel.

"Yes…" Severus said with a satisfied hiss when a moan escaped her, enjoying the feel of her underneath his hands. If she could alter the definition of 'appropriate places to touch' then by Merlin he was entitled to do the same! A feeling of excitement coursed through him when Hermione hungrily sought his mouth and he was swift to crush her to him and return her kisses.

"It appears," he said in a meaningful tone once their kissing had ceased, his black gaze unblinkingly upon her eyes, "you have a lovely bottom, Hermione."

Despite her knees quivering after having had her bottom seen to by Severus and that towel of his, Hermione couldn't resist seeing the funny side and laughed, kissing him soundly on his mouth.

"Thank you," she smiled, finding herself relaxing. "It seems that's where most of my weight goes anyway," she added ruefully, the mood between them having lightened.

Severus then lightly smacked her bottom with his hand. "Why yes, you are correct," he purred.

Hermione swatted his arm and then took the towel (that he still had in one hand) away from him.

"No more fun for you," she said scoldingly.

Severus promptly took the towel back. "That belongs to me, thank you," he said severely. He then drew his wand from a pocket in his robes and returned the towel to its original form as a handkerchief, putting both the handkerchief and then the wand away. He was taken back yet again at how Hermione could make him feel amused as well as excited…

But she wouldn't be here forever, a dark voice whispered in his mind. Hermione would only be staying at the retreat for the fixed term of her employment contract, and then he would be returning to Hogwarts…for he knew that the retreat would be nothing more than an empty place afterwards without her presence. He realised that there was nothing more he wanted to do but bring her back to Hogwarts with him, to have her with him in his chambers, for wasn't she his? Hadn't she also claimed him too in her way?

But Hermione would be going on to the small but prestigious Silverlake University near London, for Minerva had certainly gloated about it enough times in the Hogwarts staffroom. He had no right to cage Hermione, to stop her from experiencing some of the wider world before she eventually came back to him. She would. That is, if she truly wanted to…

"I will miss you when you leave," Severus then found himself saying grimly.

There was a brief shadow upon Hermione's face. This was a subject that she didn't like thinking about too much, the fact that her stay here would be over in a matter of weeks. After all, she couldn't stay here forever…and neither could Severus. She realised that she hadn't even asked him how long he was staying here anyway – had it been because she didn't want to face the reality that he would eventually have to return to Hogwarts?

"I'll miss you too," she admitted in a sober voice, drawing back from him slightly. "When you do have to leave?" she added quietly, the words falling between them like stones.

"Why, when do you have to leave?" Severus echoed mockingly in return. But she saw in his suddenly shuttered face that he hadn't wanted to have this particular conversation either. But a week had now passed since both of them, well, since she had dared to kiss him in the garden, not entirely knowing whether he would respond as he had…

Hermione took a deep breath. "Three more weeks," she said soberly.

Severus stared at her.

"How very peculiar," he said evenly after a pause. "I will be returning to Hogwarts after three weeks as well."

An expression on his face dared her to contradict him.

"When the holidays are over I will be going to Silverlake University to study transfiguration," Hermione said softly.

"I already know that," Severus said pointedly. When she gave him a surprised look – she was surprised that he knew the name, not that she was going to university – a corner of his mouth twitched in an almost-smile.

"Minerva certainly bragged about it often enough in my hearing – how her prize pupil was eventually going to a very select university indeed. Silverlake only accepts the best know-it-alls it seems," he said dryly, though his hand lightly brushed her cheek to remove the sting.

Hermione flushed at that. "It seemed the best one to go to," she said steadily. "It's close to London…but I can get some Portkeys made that we can both use to visit each other."

"Oh?" Severus said as he removed his hand, a caustic note in his voice now even though he was angry with himself for taking out his frustration and yes, his bitterness at the thought of being separated from Hermione out on her. "You would be happy for me to visit you at university, and not be ashamed when your new friends wonder at a wizard such as I in your company?"

Hermione stared at him. "That was uncalled for," she said tightly, brown sparks in her eyes. "You know that I would want you to visit me as often as I would come to see you. Besides, I'm thinking of making plans to rent a flat near the university…"

"So you are ashamed…" Severus hissed, a feeling of hurt flaring inside his heart.

"Because I want to!" Hermione replied angrily. "Because I want some space. Because I don't want to live in a dormitory situation again like I was in Hogwarts! And because…" she broke off for a moment to blink back an angry tear, "because I'm in love with this infuriating, exasperating wizard…and I want to be able to have him around for dinner sometimes without any nosy people around and…"

Her next words were cut off when with a look of remorse on his face Severus drew her tightly against him.

"I did not mean…I fear that you will find someone easier to love than myself at university," he said in a low, rough tone.

"I won't be forgetting you, and I don't want to love anyone else," Hermione said in a muffled yet vehement tone against his shoulder, finding herself hugging his thin body back as if for dear life. Did he still believe deep inside that she would easily cast him aside when a younger wizard came along? "You are impossible at times, but you're not impossible to love…I might be living a long way from Hogwarts, but don't think that will stop me from turning up at your doorstep all the time."

"I see. You will be wanting what help I can give you with your coursework," Severus grumbled, though he still held her tightly as if he never wanted to let her go, inhaling her familiar Hermione-smell. She was dear to him. He was not impossible to love, he also thought, tucking her words away in a corner of his mind.

"Don't be silly," Hermione told him.

"Would you really want me around for dinner?" he said gruffly after a moment. That was all she meant in saying such a thing, he told himself severely. It didn't mean she wanted…not yet, anyway. After all, hadn't he implied that he would be making that certain move when he invited her to his home for a visit? Severus also thought that although he wasn't entirely happy with Hermione going away to university, it wasn't the end of the world, after all. Besides, it just meant that they would have to make the most of the weeks they had left at the retreat.

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she said a trifle awkwardly, hoping that he would think she was implying anything else…for now…in her words. She also found herself wondering if he would like seeing her video collection eventually. Not the ones that came under the category of 'chick flick' – Severus would probably sneer and then run a mile if he had to watch something with (heaven forbid!) actual romance in it.

"Very well," Severus said softly. Then he bumped his forehead gently against hers. "I would be sure to bring along fruit for desert," he murmured, hoping to coax a smile from her. Hermione looked up and eyed him for a moment before the corners of her mouth turned up in a reluctant smile.

"That does sound like you," she agreed.

Then there was a slightly wary look upon his face. "Would you find it acceptable to spend at least one weeknight as well as part of the weekend in my company," he asked stiffly. He liked the thought of showing her his book collection back at Hogwarts, perhaps sharing some experiments with her. When he wouldn't be kissing her senseless, of course. He found he liked imagining the various expressions of surprise and shock when the other staff members found out he was seeing Hermione. Although, Severus thought meditatively, it seemed quite likely that Albus - the old meddler - wouldn't be surprised at all.

"Of course!" Hermione said in some surprise. Even if her studies took up much of her time she knew that she would be irritable and cross if she had to go more than a week without seeing Severus.

"Good," he said, the wary expression on his face easing before he continued. "I assume you would be happy to occasionally go out to dinner as well…see the occasional lecture?"

"Yes," Hermione said promptly.

"In fact," Severus said as his black eyes gave her a covert glance, "I believe that there is a lecture on tomorrow morning in London on Ancient Egyptian Magic. Would you be willing to come along with me?"

There was a spark of interest in Hermione's eyes, despite her previous resolution to avoid anything academic-related before she went to university. In recent years a couple of ex-students from Hogwarts had opened a lecture hall near The Leaky Cauldron, and like other certain magical establishments the gazes of Muggles would slide right by it and the odd-looking people going in…

"Yes, I would," she replied. "How much would it cost?"

"I will be paying for us both," Severus said repressively.

"You don't have to do that," Hermione pointed out. "In fact, I should be paying for you since I feel I still owe you for making the hand cream you gave me. Besides," she added ruefully, "I remember back at Hogwarts not that long ago you said I owed you after that mishap I had with the pensieve."

Severus had the grace to look discomforted.

"I will not hold you to that," he said stiffly. "You do not owe me anything and I will still be paying for us both. No arguments." After his earlier venom towards her Severus felt honour-bound to make amends to Hermione in his way.

However, Hermione would not back down. "Well, only if you let me pay for oh, coffee and cake somewhere afterwards," she said persuasively.

Severus looked down his nose at her. "If you think I can be moved by the mention of cake then you are sadly mistaken," he said sardonically…but altogether too hastily, Hermione thought.

"Not even cupcakes with chocolate icing on the top?" Hermione said innocently.

Severus automatically opened his mouth to say no and then stopped and glowered down at her.

"Is there an actual shop that sells these things?" he growled.

Hermione's smile back at him was his only answer.

"I would actually have to see it first," he warned in a repressive tone.

"All right," Hermione agreed, and then to her discomfort her stomach grumbled hopefully at the thought of food, reminding her in the process that she hadn't had eaten for a while.

Severus gave her a smug smile in revenge. "Dear me, we are hungry after all," he said sleekly.

They then both went to get some food to bring back to the library, with Hermione going to her room for a moment to freshen herself up. She paused when she saw that she had some mail from both her parents and her Lavender. She hurriedly opened the letters – the one from her parents was a friendly, news-filled one that Hermione decided to reply to later, but the one from Lavender was a short request to meet Hermione at the Three Broomsticks sometime this weekend. Hermione bit her lip for a moment, wondering how her friend had felt when she had received Hermione's recent letter about her and Severus. Certainly Hermione hoped that Lavender's reaction would not be as extreme when she met her as that of Harry & Ron. She would pen a reply later to Lavender to say that she would meet her on Sunday, Hermione decided.

Feelings of vexation had risen up within her again though at the thought of Harry and Ron, and it occurred to Hermione that it would not be that long until Harry's birthday. She found herself wondering if he would be holding a party…and whether she would actually get an invitation. After all, she and her friends had parted in anger…what would happen if she actually did receive an invitation? What would happen if she went along…

TBC

A/N: I don't see why the wizard world wouldn't have its own lecture hall for magic-related talks and seminars – education doesn't have to end when you leave school (the interesting kind of education of course!).

If I haven't got the dates completely wrong then this story is set in July - I believe that Harry's birthday is at the end of July, and if I've got matters right Hermione will be employed as a gardener until at least early August (I think!). I won't though be detailing every single day that our couple spend at the retreat – that would take me quite a while since I'm looking to speed up things slightly in future chapters…


	24. Chapter 24

Alenor, Alexandra Warkel, Amanda, Ashley, AubreyElla, candycane, Cattibrie393, Coriel, CrissCrossAcross, Diadora, Emma-Kitty, excessivelyperky, fearsomdiety, Fiona McKinnon, firelegs, GoddessofDestiny419, IrishLass6, Jaid Ziaen, latinachikita, lilcutieissa, Lyssa Snape, Magical MA, magically, Mrs Luna Potter, Nichalia, Nicole, Paranoid Sarcasm, Pathatlon, prissygirl, prongs, RachL8, reitashnehelena, Rosh, Shdwcat27, Sindie, sinj, soul chaser, SnapesMistress005, Strega Brava, Thefarsideofthemoon, The Insane Imortal Dragon, Transylvanian, XXxnefertarixX – Thanks!

Alex25, Ezmerelda – Thanks for your comments…

crissy – Thanks – yes, I certainly wanted them to become more comfortable with each other – to start feeling like a couple rather than a former teacher/student to the other.

Gucia, Severusgirl – Thanks – I admit I had a few OMG! WTF? moments after reading book 6 but I like to think that Snape is an undercover good guy…

KatsunoCZ, Krirobe – Thanks for liking my writing…

LadyShard – Thanks – I'm glad you liked their animal forms (and their mutual chasing).

Moonie – Thanks – you'll soon see…

MyStOrIeS – Thanks – I think it would be quite logical for Hermione to address him as Severus once she had left school – she would have the right to after all if she wanted.

prin69 – Thanks – yes, Severus on a sugar high would be a scary thing…

Severus-Fan – You can stop yanking your hair now (grin) – here is the update.

Song Angel – Thanks – something had gone wrong with the loading process last time to make it look like I had updated two chapters…

A/N: Whew, I finally found some time to finish this chapter which wasn't easy writing at times, and seeing the great 'Goblet of Fire' worked wonders as well. I hope you like this chapter - do be advised that there is a definite lemony-flavoured warning for it.

Chapter 24

The next morning when Hermione arrived at the library she was pleasantly surprised that when Severus rose from his chair he revealed that instead of wearing his usual outer robes over his frock coat and trousers he was wearing a simple yet elegant coat of black wool. There was an odd, wistful ache inside her when she remembered how it had felt to hold him yesterday when he fallen asleep in her arms. She wanted to feel that sense of closeness to him again but with regret Hermione knew this was hardly an easy thing to ask of him.

"Hello, Severus…your coat looks nice," she said sincerely as she approached him.

Severus gazed at her and saw an intense look in his eyes for a moment.

"Thank you…I see that you brought other clothes with you as well," he replied, telling himself sternly not to gape at Hermione like a foolish schoolboy. It was hard for him though not to do this for her masses of brown hair were pinned up upon her head and she was wearing a dark red robe that clung gently to her form. Part of his mind sneered that it was just the kind of colour a Gryffindor like her would choose but he ignored it. However, it was harder to ignore the fact that he could see that some wayward tendrils of her hair were brushing against her neck…

Severus then folded his arms across his chest and glowered down at her.

"How am I supposed to keep my hands off you when we are out today?" he said irritably.

Hermione blinked and then smiled mischievously as she deduced from his Snape-speak that he had said he liked her outfit.

"I'm sure you'll manage," she said readily. She was glad she had transformed the colour of one of her black robes to its current shade as well as modifying the style ever so slightly – she sometimes got tired of wearing sensible black robes all the time.

Severus eyed her darkly and then remembered that she approved of his coat before. He had felt like wearing something different when he took her to the Egyptian lecture today, wanting the chance to stop like feeling like a professor for a while. Very well, so it was pleasant to have her approval of his attire but he didn't really need it, of course. She thought it – and he by default – looked nice…

"I should mention that the word 'nice' is not usually associated with my clothes, Hermione," he remarked and because he couldn't resist teasing her he added in a tart tone, "So what you are saying is that up to now my appearance has not looked 'nice' at all?"

Hermione noted the gleam in his black eyes though and she huffed at him.

"I am not saying anything of the kind," she said and to prove her point she approached him, eyeing his familiar black frock coat. An interested hand of hers made its way to his chest. "Mmm…buttons," she said sweetly as she patted one and then another of his black buttons.

Severus promptly seized the warm and offending hand. "Stop that," he said severely. "I have never known a woman with such bold hands…a Gryffindor trait, no doubt."

"All right – from now on I shall always keep my hands to myself," Hermione assured him in a demure tone, not quite hiding the sparkle in her brown eyes.

Severus eyed her darkly again and his mouth twitched before he brought her hand up to his mouth so that he could kiss it gently.

"However," Severus said as he pointed refused to reply to her comment – the impudent minx - "the colour of your robe does become you. Even if it tells the world that you are undeniably a Gryffindor," he added.

"Good," Hermione replied lightly, refusing to be baited by him.

The Potions Master snorted and then drew her closer to him. Hermione went to embrace him with her free arm, realising too that with the absence of his outer robes it was easier for her to see Severus today as the sardonic, dark-haired wizard who was her partner rather than as Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin. Not that he hadn't worn the same clothes all the time at Hogwarts of course – sometimes when he was watching Quidditch matches with the rest of his House and on days where there were special occasions at the school he would wear different outfits if need be. But when that was the case it was hardly as if she, a Gryffindor student, would be right beside him to have a closer examination of his clothes.

Hermione leaned up to give him an appreciative kiss, her lips gently slanting over his. There was enough time for a proper kiss before they went, Severus thought as he allowed himself the indulgence of letting her take the lead, his eyelids shutting though his hand tightened upon hers for a moment. Feeling a delightful - and heady - sense of power over him at times like these Hermione teasingly nibbled his lower lip and then tried to coax him to open his mouth to her. Severus refused to oblige though this time and she sensed rather than saw his smirk that implied she would have make a better effort to persuade him. Very well, if he wanted to play then she could as well, she thought.

She teasingly brushed her hips against his for a moment and then felt his hips flex against hers in swift response.

"Wicked girl," Severus growled and excited at her boldness he moved to wrap his arms around her and kissed her fiercely, demanding and gaining entrance into her mouth. His tongue delved into her sweet depths, groaning when her tongue sought and then boldly entwined with his. To punish his beloved further a hand of his then quickly sought her bottom, giving it an appreciative pat first before he held her in place against him while he pressed and ground sensually against her for a few glorious moments.

"Oh!" a startled Hermione said, clutching at Severus' arms as heat coursing through her veins. "Oh…"

Severus then moved his dark head. "Admit it," he said in a harsh whisper beside her ear, excited at the way she had sounded.

"Admit what?" Hermione said in a tone she realised in chagrin sounded dazed and breathless. Damn him for doing something like that to her, she thought ruefully. However, she had probably deserved it.

She was rewarded with a nibble to her ear.

"Admit that you are a wicked girl," Severus breathed.

Hermione thought it over for a moment. "Yes - when you're around," she mumbled.

She then felt herself embraced again and heard a rumble of laughter from Severus. "An honest one, too," he murmured and then he kissed the top of her head. "We are supposed to be going out, I believe," he said in an attempt at sternness but couldn't resist giving her a final, brief kiss on her mouth.

When they were sure that they both looked like a presentable couple rather than two slightly dishevelled lovers Severus took her arm and then they both Apparated to the London street where the lecture hall was. It was a pleasant day there, and the sun shone down upon the cobbles. Severus immediately released her hand and once she had recovered Hermione couldn't help but eye the various shops upon the street with some interest – most of them were Muggle ones but the occasional shop was a wizarding one - the rents in Diagon Alley could be quite high for shop owners at times. Certainly she had brought both Muggle and wizarding currency with her today…

The various Muggles in the street walked unseeingly past the wizard shops and did not give the various witches and wizards (many with a scholarly appearance) walking into the lecture hall a second glance.

"Do come along," Severus dryly informed her. "This is not the time for shopping."

"I didn't say anything about shopping," Hermione was swift to reply.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You did not have to – your face is an open book to me," he said silkily.

Hermione contented herself with good naturedly huffing at him before she followed him into the lecture hall, the trace of edginess she had been feeling again at being seen with Severus in public fading away. In the foyer a witch in a pretty blue robe was sitting at a table collecting money from the attendees lining up before her. Once she issued them their tickets she would indicate a nearby door that presumably led to where the lecture was being held.

Hermione and Severus didn't have wait too long in the line before they reached the table and Severus imperiously said, "Tickets for two adults, please."

The witch – who, according to a small brass nametag on her robe was called Silvia – matter-of-factly stated the price and Severus brought the required amount from a small leather pouch that came from a pocket within his coat. Once he was given the tickets he gave one to Hermione and then they followed the stream of people who had already paid for their tickets into the hall.

"Thanks again for paying for me," Hermione said sincerely in an aside to him.

Severus glanced down at her and his black eyes warmed slightly. He never took it for granted when he was thanked for something, especially from her. "The pleasure is mine, I assure you," he murmured. "Now let's see if we can get some spare seats without using charms – or hexes as the case may be," he added in a sardonic tone.

The hall could hold quite a few people and it was mostly full, but fortunately Hermione and Severus were able to find some spare seats towards the back. Once they both sat down Hermione found herself acutely aware of Severus' presence beside her for the chairs were fairly close to each other. She tried to view him objectively as a stranger in the hall would and was satisfied with the results, for today Severus' black hair hung in clean black curtains on either side of his angular face. His skin had lost some of its pallid look and had a healthier olive tint to it. He even looked as if his body had put on a pound or two and his mouth had lost some of its sour look when it was in repose. As though aware of her covert scrutiny Severus turned slightly to look at her, a black eyebrow sharply raised in question. Aware that they were both in a public setting Hermione restricted herself to let her eyes sparkle at him for a moment, smiling to herself when his mouth quirked at her in response.

Severus realised that he felt proud to have Hermione with him in public like this – he had been quietly edgy again at the thought of receiving stares from those who thought he was too old and unattractive to be with a young witch such as Hermione, but he had hardly received any like that at all. He had been aware though of some wizards in the audience eyeing Hermione with interest when they had come in which had made him bristle inside. However, when he had been aware of Hermione studying him he had turned to see affection in the sparkling brown eyes looking at him. Such devotion surely deserved a reward later…

They didn't have to wait long until the lecturer arrived at the front of the hall, a plump, beaming wizard with the tanned complexion of one who looked as though he had spent quite a while in Egypt. Once he launched into his subject Hermione quickly found herself enthralled with his words, though she had to admit it did feel a little bit peculiar to be listening to a lecture with Severus beside her in an audience setting for a change. She could almost imagine herself in the hot desert land of Egypt, hearing the sonorous chants of the magicians in their temples as they cast their spells. When the subject of cats was briefly touched upon and the way they were venerated and protected from harm with charms in ancient Egypt, Hermione couldn't help from bumping Severus' knee briefly with her own, restraining the urge to chuckle when she heard Severus snort underneath his breath.

Once the lecture was over Hermione was all too eager to discuss what they had been listening to as they left the hall, and rather than finding her chatter tiresome or annoying as he once would have done Severus found himself motivated to counter and discuss various points with her in return.

"I am surprised you weren't raising your hand all the time to ask questions," he said smoothly as they stepped outside on to the street, smirking to himself when her eyes promptly flashed brown sparks at him.

"You would say that, wouldn't you?" Hermione grumbled.

"Of course," Severus said. Then he eyed her.

"I need to go to Gringotts for certain reasons and then," he added meaningfully, "you will be obliged to show this place of yours that sells chocolate cupcakes and some proper food I hope." He told himself that he wasn't really that willing to eat such things as cupcakes. Well, perhaps he was but he certainly wouldn't say it to Hermione, of course.

"All right," Hermione agreed lightly and then Severus took her arm and when they Apparated again they arrived outside Gringotts. She wondered what Severus meant by 'certain reasons' – but then Severus often used a lot of cryptic words when a few common sense ones would do, Hermione thought wryly.

Severus released her arm. "Come along," he said briskly.

When they walked up the white stone steps the goblin guarding the burnished bronze doors in his scarlet and gold uniform was quick to bow towards Severus as they walked inside.

However, when they walked inside they both paused when they saw Harry and Ginny on their way out of the bank. It was obvious to Hermione that Harry and Ginny had just shared an amusing story, but she then saw a startled look in Harry's green eyes when he saw her and the smiles on both of Harry's and Ginny's faces faded at the sight of the Potions Master beside her.

Severus knew that at times good manners could be a weapon in themselves.

"Good day Miss Weasley," Severus said smoothly and inclined his dark head ever so slightly to the auburn haired witch. He had no quarrel with her, after all. However, he wondered at her decision to be in Potter's company…but then the Weasley family were hardly known for their outstanding intellect.

"Potter," he then added almost as an afterthought.

"Hello Professor Snape," Ginny replied in a careful tone, hoping that she didn't sound too awkward - what did you say in this kind of situation apart from the pleasantries? "Hello Hermione."

Ginny had already had an earful from Harry about how Hermione had had the gall to become friendly with Snape ("as if she had forgotten about the way he had treated us through the years,") but actually seeing them together now as if they were out on an actual date was surprising. You would hardly think they could stand to be in the same room together given their various personalities, she thought. Also, Slytherin and Gryffindor pairings were rare – it was often said that the deviousness of one clashed with the forthrightness of the other. However, a pang went through Ginny's heart for a moment when she remembered how thoroughly she had become ensnared by Tom Riddle's beguiling ways years ago through his diary – Tom's willingness to listen to her in his own way had hardly seemed at that time like a plot by surely the most devious Slytherin of all.

Though Snape looked more presentable than usual at the moment – another surprise – Ginny was privately perplexed as to why Hermione would willingly want to be in Snape's company anyway for she seemed comfortable at being out in public with him. But they were both intellectuals so that was probably the basis of whatever their friendship was. Frankly, Ginny found it better when she didn't think of Snape and Hermione being in more intimate situations…surely Hermione would not stand to have someone like Snape actually attempt to kiss her or anything like that. But Ginny had to admit that deep down she was relieved that Hermione had obviously stopped regarding Harry as a romantic interest. Hermione had also made some effort to look presentable as well, and Ginny was curious to know where they had been, and where they were going after visiting the bank.

"Hello Ginny…hello Harry," Hermione replied, privately surprised at how calm she sounded considering that she and Harry had previously parted on bad terms (and it looked like he hadn't forgotten either), with Ginny stopping just short of outright staring at her (not surprisingly, Ginny was showing no inclination to start staring at Severus). But a situation like this where she and Severus ran into her friends was going to happen sooner or later, she thought with an internal shrug. Either her friends accepted it, or they didn't. But she couldn't help feel but uncomfortable at the way Harry was regarding her at the moment as if she was a traitor – it wasn't blatant but it was nevertheless present in his current demeanour.

Harry felt far from willing to being able to accept actually seeing Hermione out in public with Snape as if it was no big deal on her part. He had always thought of Snape as ugly with his lank black hair, pallid skin and hooked nose – indeed, the kindest word that Harry could have used to describe his looks (if Harry had felt so inclined) was homely. But now, seeing that Snape's hair was cleaner than usual and his pallid skin now a healthier colour (he would bet five Galleons that some charms had been involved, Harry thought derisively to himself) he felt this was not a good sign in his mind. You said that they would soon get tired of each other, he said silently in his mind to Remus in anger as well as honest bewilderment. Why had Hermione changed in this way – what had happened to his friend? The way she was standing beside Snape was almost protective…as if one barbed comment from either Harry or Ginny would make her leap to Snape's defence. Harry didn't know how to get through to her that going out with someone like Snape was wrong. What could he do to change her mind? He realised he missed her…but she had put this gulf between them.

However, as if Snape knew the turmoil that his mind was in Harry saw a faint but nevertheless a mocking – and malicious even - look in his black eyes for a moment. I've won, that look said. She's mine, and Hermione was never yours to have in the first place. Harry's jaw tightened and anger flooded through him. He longed for nothing more but to bring out his wand and hex Snape where he stood, to yell at him…but this was a public place, and certainly coming to the attention of the goblins of this bank was never a wise idea. But Snape wasn't going to get away with having seduced Hermione in his own way, Harry thought grimly. When it was the right time and place he would make that quite clear to Snape. As for Hermione, until she came to her senses he didn't want anything to do with her right now, Harry thought with cold finality. She couldn't go out with Snape and be friends with him at the same time. He didn't think that Ron would disagree with that sentiment either as he was firmly convinced that Hermione had gone around the bend with her interest in Snape. The three of them had had arguments in the past but this…this situation was unforgivable. Hermione wasn't even looking ashamed at the moment.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said curtly to Hermione. "Hello…sir," he said equally curtly to Snape, his tone to the older wizard just this short of being insulting. "If you will excuse us, we're on our way to a party."

"What…" Ginny began then stopped, a faint flush appearing on her pale skin. "Yes, well, I'll see you later, Hermione," she said awkwardly, not wanting to contradict a Harry who obviously wanted to be anywhere but here. Besides, she didn't know what else to say with Professor Snape regarding both her and Harry now with faint and dark amusement.

"See you Ginny…Harry," Hermione replied, not knowing what else to say and feeling a sense of hollowness as Ginny and Harry walked away from them and left the bank. Harry had just said what he had as an excuse to get away from her, she thought tightly. As if she was tainted.

She turned to look at Severus but he had an inscrutable look on his face. He was clever enough to know that to show on his face his amusement at the whole situation – and his satisfaction at having scored a victory over Potter for once - would not be in his best interests at all. Severus couldn't help feeling irate on Hermione's behalf for she was a good person – not the sickly-sweet kind but the kind he realised that really mattered – and Potter chose to overlook that because Hermione had chosen to go out with him. The next time he had the misfortune to run into Potter he would take great pleasure in telling him that he hadn't deserved to have a friend like Hermione in the first place. When he saw a sense of bleakness in Hermione's eyes his hand reached out automatically to touch her arm, to soothe her…then stopped, remembering that they were in a public place.

"Come," Severus said and realised as he spoke that the word had had a questioning tone to it, as if he was asking, "Will you come with me?" Come with me even though your friends – who may not deserve the title – disapprove.

Hermione's eyes had softened slightly at his gesture, aborted though it was and nodded. "Yes," she said quietly. Were things destined to get ugly every time she ran into Harry now? She found she missed the camaraderie she had had with Harry as well as Ron but she didn't know how to get back to the way things used to be. She didn't know how she could convince them both that Severus cared for her and was good company to be despite his various personality quirks. Hermione didn't think a letter would help and she balked at the idea of being humble and trying to justify herself in such a way to Harry and Ron.

In a pensive mood she followed Severus as he swept up to the long counter in the bank and addressed a goblin that had not been serving anyone.

"Good day," Severus said imperiously as he took out a small golden key from a pocket within his coat. "I wish to withdraw some money from my safe."

The goblin took the key and peered at it. Once he was satisfied it was a legitimate key he nodded at Severus.

"Very well," he said in a ponderous tone. "I will fetch someone to take you down." Then he glanced at Hermione.

"The lady…" he said in questioning tone.

Severus replied in a cool tone, "Yes, she will be accompanying me."

"Very well," the goblin said again. "Dugwith!"

Another goblin hurried up to them in an officious manner and once the key was handed over to him Severus and Hermione followed him to one of the doors leading off the hall. Hermione hoped that the ride down to the vaults wouldn't be too rough, for on an occasion when she had gone down with Harry she had felt a bit giddy afterwards. Once they were in the sloping stone passageway with the small railway tracks on the floor a cart was summoned to them and they climbed in without too much loss to their dignity. The cart then promptly rushed off down the twisting passageways and Hermione was too concerned with trying to keep some sort of balance to think about Harry and Ginny. She was certainly glad she had put her hair up otherwise it would have been flying around her in a mad tangle by now.

After making a particularly sharp turn Hermione went to clutch Severus' arm for support, not caring what he or the goblin thought. Severus glanced down at her, a faint smile upon his face and seemingly unbothered by the ride even though his black hair flew in all directions at times. Perhaps it was something he did, or perhaps it just seemed that way but Hermione then found herself enjoying the ride too and being in his company in this way. It didn't matter what her friends thought. The cart eventually stopped beside an unassuming door set into the passage wall and the goblin was quick to clamber out and unlock the door. Hermione hastily released Severus' arm and after swiftly pushing some of his black hair out of his face Severus then got out of the cart in his turn.

"I won't be a moment," he assured Hermione and after bringing out his wand he said "Lumos!" in a sharp tone before opening the door and slipping through, shutting the door behind him. The goblin stood at attention by the door, giving Hermione the occasional watchful look as if he thought she would try and storm the door.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder how far they were underground. She could hear a faint 'drip, drip' from an unseen leak nearby and faint rumbling noises from other carts in the vast caverns occasionally reached her ears.

After a little while Severus opened the door and came back out, an enigmatic expression on his face as he went to lock the door before stowing the golden key back into a pocket upon his person. Hermione was curious to know what he had retrieved from behind the door and how much money he had in there, but she knew it was none of her business to ask such things. She was able to enjoy the ride back up to the surface, though she was quite relieved when they were both back out in the light of day again.

On the street outside the bank Severus eyed her. "Now Hermione, about this food…" he said pointedly.

Despite his tone he couldn't help but look for a moment like a teenage boy looking forward to a promised treat and Hermione found herself smiling at him. "Yes, of course," she agreed. "Come with me."

Not caring who might be watching Hermione went to clasp his arm and then she Apparated with Severus to a quiet alley just off Diagon Alley. Severus found himself eyeing with some misgiving a dainty looking shop that had been painted a chocolate brown colour.

"I'm sure you'll like it," Hermione said encouragingly.

Severus looked down his nose at her. "I believe you do not know me that well," he pointed out as they walked up to the front door.

"I know you well enough to know you won't dislike it," Hermione said patiently.

However, when Severus opened the door he was taken aback when the door gave him a low female whistle. He turned to look back at Hermione with his eyebrows sharply raised.

There was sheepish expression on Hermione's face. "Erm…it only does that if it likes you," she confessed.

Severus' mouth twitched for a moment as he held the door open for Hermione to come through.

"I see," he said smoothly. "And you were going to warn me about this…when?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if the door would whistle at you or not so I decided not to say anything," Hermione said earnestly.

Severus shook his head in a way that implied that there was no hope for her at all.

He gave the premises a suspicious look but nothing was too offensive to his eyes – the floor was polished wood and the walls were painted cream with a high brown shelf that ran along the length of the shop covered with teapots of all shapes and sizes. There were booths of dark wood set on one side of the shop and the polished wooden counter with a serving witch behind it had a range of food covered with gleaming glass covers spelled to keep the contents fresh or warm as the case may be. The shop was not too crowded and there was a muted hum of conversation to be heard.

Hermione was already moving briskly up to the counter and following her Severus saw without hesitation Hermione order a drink of hot chocolate, a piece of meat pie and a cake with what looked to be far too many strawberries on it.

"I'll be paying for us both," Hermione calmly told the fair-haired witch behind the counter who then looked enquiringly at Severus for his order.

Severus studied the food before him before impassively he requested some sandwiches, a cup of coffee…and two of the cupcakes with yes, chocolate icing he had noticed under a glass cover. Once Hermione had paid for their food and they had taken it on trays to a spare booth she gave him a curious glance once she was sitting down.

"Two cupcakes?" she enquired in a low tone, a corner of her mouth twitching.

Severus gave her one of his patented looks designed to instantly quell idle chat from students.

"Since you recommended these cakes I thought it only wise to have two – to ensure that both of them taste as good as you have implied they would," he replied tartly.

Hermione wasn't fooled. "If you say so," she said gravely, hiding a smile before turning her attention to her food.

However, during the meal Severus couldn't help but see the occasional pensive look on Hermione's face while she ate. Suspecting that she was still thinking of her friends he sought to distract her by discreetly moving a leg to rub it gently against one of her shins.

Hermione glanced up at him in surprise and then made a slight face at him, a hint of colour in her cheeks. Nevertheless a few moments later Severus felt her leg bump gently against his. He pursed his mouth at Hermione and gave her the look of one who had just been strongly offended. He was then rewarded with her smile and for once couldn't help but return it.

Severus took care to thank her afterwards for paying for his meal, admitting in the process that the cupcakes had been tolerable. He saw that she strove to show no expression on her face when he bought another one to take back with him.

That night he brought a bowl of fruit with him to the library and fed her with the utmost care, wondering as he noted her willingness to submit to him if he had been motivated to bring her the fruit out of tenderness or in an effort to bind her more closely to him. But when with a light in her eyes she took charge and started delicately feeding him the remainder of the fruit he realised it didn't matter – for surely she was binding him ever closer to her as well.

On Sunday morning Hermione went to meet Lavender at the Three Broomsticks, the memory of Severus' whispered words in her ear that he would look forward to seeing how she would greet him later still in her mind. She ruefully thought that with their slow and tender seduction of each other it was starting to get to the point where Severus could ask to what he pleased with her and she would immediately say yes…

When she arrived and greeted her friend Hermione found herself initially thinking that Lavender's pleasure in seeing her again was overshadowed by an avid look in her eyes. The inn was only moderately crowded and so they were able to sit in a quiet corner of their choosing, with Hermione managing to discreetly cast a charm to prevent anyone from overhearing their conversation.

After the initial small talk Lavender wasted no time in getting down to business. "So I was right all those months ago wasn't I? Snape really was jealous of Harry and Ron's interest in you," Lavender said bluntly, a look of both thoughtfulness and disbelief on her face. Hermione was relieved that Lavender hadn't shown any overt signs of disgust or revulsion…yet.

"Yes," Hermione admitted. She found herself imagining how infuriating it must have been for Severus to no doubt feel dark jealousy over the boys interest in her - even though he had probably been trying to deny to himself back then that he had any interest in her all…

"So were you and Snape actually…you know…" Lavender said in a deliberately off-hand manner but with curiosity in her eyes.

"No!" Hermione said more sharply than she intended. "There wasn't anything going on while I was at school."

Lavender looked at her quizzically. "It can't be as simple as that – there has to have been something going on then for you both to be…friendly now," she pointed out.

Hermione looked back at her and knew that Lavender wouldn't be easily fobbed off with a bland explanation.

After a moment Hermione said quietly, "Do you remember the time when I had those two future visions of life with Harry as well as Ron thanks to you?"

Lavender nodded, showing a momentary perplexed expression on her face by this direction of the conversation.

Hermione hesitated and then went on. "There was a third vision I didn't tell you about – and it was with Severus."

Lavender blinked and sat up straight, looking more taken aback for a moment at Hermione's casual use of the first name of the Potion Master than at what she had just said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lavender then burst out. "I thought we were supposed to be friends – didn't you trust me not to tell everyone?"

"It wasn't that," Hermione was swift to say. "It was because it had come as such a surprise – I had a hard time believing that it had happened let alone tell anyone that I had seen a possible future where I was actually married to him! You would be too."

Hermione looked at her earnestly, hoping that Lavender would believe that she was telling the truth.

Lavender was silent and then nodded after a moment with some feeling. "Yes, I know I would be shocked if I saw myself married to Snape, ick."

Hermione glowered back at Lavender. "It wasn't a case of 'ick'."

Lavender raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Come on, you can't tell me you weren't shocked at least a bit at first."

Hermione nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I was. He was asleep at first and my own first instinct was to get out the bed as fast as I could before he woke. But then I saw he was having a nightmare and it looked like he was reliving a horrible experience."

"Which one?" Lavender said cynically in response to the fact that as an ex-Death Eater, the Potions Master would have had a list as long as his arm of horrible and no doubt terrible experiences to choose from.

"Do you want to listen or not?" Hermione retorted.

"Yes I do," Lavender said hastily, backing down.

Hermione eyed her for a moment before continuing but was clearly hesitating over what to say next. "I tried to get him to wake up so he could calm down – you know how bad some nightmares can be when you feel trapped in them. Severus woke up and…and he was glad that I was there when he woke. He was glad to see me."

Hermione then flushed for a moment and stared down at the table with its dark wooden surface worn smooth in places by countless hands and scrubbings. Lavender guessed by her unspoken words that Snape had clearly shown his appreciation for her which Hermione had appreciated in her turn…so that was how it had all started. It had been her own fault too for showing Hermione that balm that showed visions of the future...or perhaps it was meant to be if you believed in such things, and the visions Hermione had had of Harry and Ron were really nothing but vague possibilities. Now her head hurt.

Lavender looked pensively at Hermione.

"He was a person that you liked more than Harry or Ron," Lavender pointed out.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat for a moment. "It was as if he was a completely different person," Hermione said, hating the defensive note in her voice as she looked back at the face of her friend.

"As I said, a person you found yourself liking more than the usual Potions Master…and more than Harry or Ron," Lavender continued in a remorseless tone.

This is what it came down to essentially for Hermione – admitting out loud to her friend that she had chosen the Head of Slytherin, a wizard twice her age and her nemesis for many years over Harry and Ron.

"Yes, I did," Hermione admitted. There was a part of her that felt like a traitor for a moment for saying so.

Lavender sighed. "I've heard from the others and they think you're mad for even wanting to be in the same room as Professor Snape.

Hermione gave Lavender a tight smile though she felt like the bottom of her stomach had dropped. So all of her friends knew now. Gossip – and scandal – always spread fast. For a moment she felt as if she was back at Hogwarts for the first time where she had struggled to make friends, feeling as if she was doomed to be on the outside of every group. Was losing the friendship and regard of her friends the price she had to pay for being with Severus?

"You don't have to say that – we ran into Harry and Ginny yesterday at Gringotts. It was…awkward to say the least."

Lavender stared with fascination at Hermione.

"You mean Harry didn't challenge Snape to a duel right then and there?"

Hermione grimaced. "Don't even joke about that – I think Harry was nearly that close." She sincerely hoped that such a thing never happened, but she reasoned to herself that it was hardly likely that Harry and Severus would often run into each other by accident in the future now that Harry had left Hogwarts. Well, she hoped that would be the case…

Lavender then caught up with the rest of what Hermione had said and leaned forward. "You were out with Snape and you were at Gringotts? Were you out on a date?"

Hermione thought that Lavender was looking as eager as Rita Skeeter on the trail of a hot scoop for her newspaper.

"We were out," she said repressively, because Severus had asked me to go with him to a talk on Ancient Egyptian magic."

Lavender fell back in her seat, a look of disappointment on her face and grumbled, "You did something like that in the holidays? Were you nuts? No, don't tell me – it was your idea of fun. Was that his idea of a hot date too?"

Hermione glowered at her friend. "If you want to know we both had a good time."

"It sounds like you're both well suited then," Lavender muttered under her breath.

"As a matter of fact he paid for me to attend," Hermione pointed out.

Lavender blinked. "Really? He must like you then," she added thoughtfully. It was hard to imagine Snape going out of his way to pay for an outing with someone unless he was getting something in return. But he was, she thought. He was going to get Hermione…

"And you?" Hermione asked Lavender in a quiet voice. "Do you still like me?"

Lavender stared at her for a long moment. "Hermione, you're my friend," she said in an unexpectedly gentle manner. "Yes, I think you're a bit barmy for seeing anything really worth liking in Snape – but if you have, then maybe it's really there. You always were the perceptive one."

"So, you're enjoying seeing him at the retreat?" Lavender then said in an offhand manner.

Hermione nearly fell off her seat.

"What – how?" Hermione spluttered.

"I knew it," Lavender said in triumph. "I thought it was a wild guess but I was right after all."

"Then please don't tell anyone," Hermione said in a low but insistent voice. "We're busy enough trying to keep it a secret at the retreat." Gods, it would only complicate things further if it became common knowledge that Severus was staying at the retreat as well!

"But was this something you both planned?" Lavender said in a sober voice, ignoring Hermione's previous question. "I have to ask."

"No!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Look, you can't blame me for asking – you have to admit it does seem a little coincidental that you should both be there at the same time," Lavender said defensively.

"It was the Headmasters suggestion that he have a holiday there," Hermione said quietly.

Lavender calmed down. "Oh," she said. "It was just a coincidence then."

Hermione was silent, being in two minds whether to tell Lavender that there was a strong possibility that the Headmaster had been playing matchmaker.

Lavender then eyed her suspiciously. "It was a coincidence, wasn't it?"

Hermione gave up and smiled ruefully. "Severus doesn't think so, and to tell you the truth I don't think so either."

Lavender stared at her in disbelief. "You mean the Headmaster thought you were both suited? Now I've heard everything."

Nettled at that, Hermione said crossly, "We do have a few things in common, you know."

Lavender hesitated and then said gently, "But remember that he's still older than you, he's the Head of Slytherin and a devious one at that…how do you know he's not just playing his own game with you?"

"He's not playing games with me," Hermione was quick to reply.

"I hope so," Lavender said sincerely, "or I'll turn him into a toad and give him to Neville."

Hermione involuntarily smiled at the thought of a horrified Severus-Toad being handed to a beaming Neville who would see him as a companion for Trevor.

Then she sobered. "I know what I'm doing," she said quietly.

Lavender gazed at her. "I hope so…for your sake."

The days passed. Hermione continued to find working in the garden therapeutic – not just for its own sake but also for dealing with the absence of her friends in her life. When she was in Hogsmeade during one lunch hour she saw Ron coming towards her on the footpath but his face tightened when he saw her and he deliberately crossed the road. Remus had not replied to her letter. The experience of running into Neville at one time was so awkward that Hermione had found herself glad when he had said a hasty goodbye, his face red with suppressed anger. After all, Neville had certainly had good reason to hate the Potions Master. Hermione was glad though that Lavender often wrote to her and sometimes they would meet somewhere for lunch. Lavender was still concerned to a certain degree about Hermione's relationship with Severus, but her doubt would fade by degrees when Hermione would relate things such as how he had thought to make cream to rub upon her hands. To Lavender's credit she had tried to convince the others that Hermione's relationship with the Potions Master didn't mean she had betrayed everything that being a Gryffindor had stood for, but it had only met with stubborn resistance. It might have been easy for Hermione to forget what Snape had been like, but their various memories of him weren't about to go away.

Hermione knew that Harry's birthday was fast approaching…but she knew the chances of actually being invited to his party were slim now.

So Hermione threw herself into her work and her body continued to change, becoming wiry and fit with the work she was doing. She would never start looking like a bodybuilder of course but nevertheless her muscles became stronger, her physical endurance greater. She had a pleasant working relationship with James, and when he would give her praise for a days work she had done it would give her a sense of pride. It was only the cream that Severus made that kept her hands from being callused and he regularly took the opportunity to study her hands and grumble over them at times – even going back to Hogwarts at one time to fetch more of the cream for her.

Severus…he had become a constant in her life as the imperious crow that kept her company at times during the day and the sardonic wizard she would come to at the end of the day to talk and play chess with. Things weren't perfect of course – sometimes he would be snappy or grumpy and she would sometimes be too tired at the end of the day to respond to his often passionate kisses and caresses but they still had an unspoken commitment to make their unlikely relationship work. He would only have to look at her in a certain way and she would feel like a woman who was truly wanted for herself. As for Severus, he would find it hard to feel sour towards the world when Hermione would smile at him or decide that tonight she was going to kiss him senseless.

They continued to keep their employee-guest relationship from being discovered and to deflect suspicion as to why people would feel compelled to avoid the library they met in every night they would sometimes agree to meet in another place in the many-roomed house. In the presence of his black gaze she would find herself talking about all kinds of things – often Muggle related - to him which often led to interesting discussions. It was harder at times to get him to talk about himself, but sometimes he would relent and let his guard down to her. She didn't discuss her friends with him and he didn't ask – after having run into Harry and Ginny with her he didn't need to be a Seer to know that her relations with strained with them. But on the days she found herself attacking the garden more vigorously than usual or knowing that Severus-Crow was sharply watching her face when she felt it to be tight with the things she was feeling she would find Severus paying her more attention than usual in his own way that night.

A week passed by, and then they were into the next. Hermione would find her desire for Severus growing and sometimes she would wake up in the morning with a flushed face from having dreamed of being with him. Or of having seduced him in her turn, his body writhing under hers, his eyes black fire. However, she found herself feeling tongue-tied when she wanted to say that well, she wanted a bit more from him. Otherwise she would be tempted – strongly tempted – to jump on him and…well, get rid of his black buttons for a start. But how could she ask such a thing without making a fool of herself in the process – or come across as being far too shameless for a wizard like Severus…

Perhaps Severus had been looking as well for an ideal way (short of outright asking) to push the boundaries between them so it was with an obscure sense of relief rather than trepidation when she came to meet him in the library one night and saw a look in his black eyes that simmered as he nodded towards the chessboard that was all set up and ready. He had made doubly sure that there were wards to both keep people away…and to prevent them from hearing anything.

"Tonight the rules are different, Hermione," he said softly yet with an undertone that made her quiver inside.

"Oh?" Hermione said enquiringly as she approached him. "In what way?"

Her brown gaze upon his face was intent and clear, and despite himself Severus felt his words choke up in his throat. The desire between them had strengthened and grown to the point where he knew it needed an outlet or he would go mad. Or they both would.

Authors Note: - if you wish to read the rest of this chapter which gets a bit more-but-not-quite-fully 'intimate' for our couple it's probably safer if you go to read it if you wish at the Ashwinder site (a great site for Hermione/Snape stories) which is at 'ashwinder. 


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

A few days later in a Hogsmeade bookshop during her lunch hour, Hermione looked at the birthday card in her hand she was about to buy with a soberness that seemed out of place for such an activity. But this particular card was for Harry, and she had almost not bought a card for him at all. Hermione had certainly felt herself wondering if Harry did deserve a card from her, given the current bitter rift between them. After all, Harry clearly made his displeasure of the relationship between herself and Severus Snape quite plain. The fact that Harry had been quick to tell the rest of her friends of what he thought of them, with only Lavender not dropping her friendship as a result was painfully persistent in her mind.

Hermione didn't like being treated that way but even so she had balked in the end at the thought of not remembering Harry's birthday in some way. After all, from her end that would have been saying that she was effectively ending their friendship. It was because Hermione thought that deep down, she wanted to believe that her friendship with Harry was still worth saving and in sending a card it was her way of expressing this hope. After all, weren't Gryffindors the kind of people that refused to surrender when everything seemed lost?

However, the card she had chosen was plain and simply worded – such details would be a message in itself to Harry. His birthday was in the beginning of next week and she hadn't received an invitation to his party yet. If she was honest with herself then she knew not to expect one to arrive. Hermione also knew that Lavender had received an invitation for she had been quick to write to Hermione and say so. Lavender's correspondence held a gentle overtone of guilt woven between her words for she too was clearly thinking that Hermione's chances of being invited to Harry's party were zero.

If the card Hermione had bought for Harry was plain, then the words she quickly inscribed while sitting on a bench outside (sometimes there was never an available table when you needed it) were equally plain. Once she had completed the task of sending off the card she heard a familiar voice briskly greeting her when she was walking past Honeydukes.

She paused in surprise and saw that yes, it was her former Headmaster who had called her name in good humour as he walked out of the shop, a small paper bag in his hand. Hermione saw that his face had a distinct tan and he was wearing robes of silver silk covered with bright blue embroidered runes, and on any other wizard the outfit would have looked ludicrous but somehow he got away with it.

"Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione replied with a smile. "You look as if you've been away on a holiday," she added innocently.

Thanks to Severus she definitely knew of course that he and Professor McGonagall had been on holiday to Hawaii but she didn't want to reveal this fact. It would perhaps confirm to Dumbledore straight away that if she and Severus were actually having civil conversations together then his matchmaking attempt had been successful. Because, when one meddled in other people's lives on the scale Albus Dumbledore did, and even if it was for the right reasons, one could easily become complacent in the belief that a successful outcome was given.

Dumbledore peered at Hermione over his half-moon spectacles, smiling benignly.

"Ah, you have noticed I have been under a foreign sun perhaps a little longer than was wise," he said cheerfully. "Yes, I had the good fortune and opportunity to recently spend some time in Hawaii; I was pleased to have Professor McGonagall as a traveling companion who equally enjoyed the sun, but in smaller doses."

He held the paper bag in his hand out to her, using all his grandfatherly charm. "Would you like a sugar mouse, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled in return and after thanking him she carefully withdrew a tiny, pink sugar mouse out of the bag, the paper crackling as she did so. The mouse gave a realistic squeak and left grains of sugar in its wake as it scuttled around her palm for a second before stilling so that Hermione could pop it in her mouth.

Dumbledore motioned Hermione to follow him as he started walking along the footpath and Hermione found herself trotting along besides him.

"I had tried to convince Professor Snape to come with us as well on holiday but alas, he declined," the elderly wizard said to her with what seemed like genuine regret.

Hermione pretended to be surprised. "Really? I'm sure he would have enjoyed himself," she said diplomatically, leaving the word 'eventually' unsaid.

Perhaps Dumbledore had picked that up for his eyes twinkled as he glanced at her.

"So, having failed to convince him of the joys of the tropics he nevertheless saw the wisdom of having a well-deserved holiday at a local place called St. Morgana's Forest Retreat," he continued in an all too innocent tone.

Hermione decided to cut to the chase.

"I know, since that is where I currently have a holiday job as an assistant gardener," she replied.

"Well, well, isn't it a small world? No doubt you must have both encountered each other at various times," Dumbledore said in what seemed genuine surprise.

Hermione nodded and with an imp of mischief inside her said soberly, "Yes, and to be honest about it, I have discovered it best to stay out of his way."

At that statement Dumbledore looked genuinely disappointed for a moment and then he sighed.

"You must forgive an old man's meddling and what I have to confess, Hermione… but I believed I saw indications of strong feelings between you and Severus, feelings that might have been allowed to develop away from the school environment. But, I am sad to say plants removed from rocky soil do not always thrive in more fertile earth."

At that Hermione took pity on her former headmaster.

"I'll have to tell Severus that you compared him to a plant," she said lightly.

At her casual use of Professor Snape's first name Dumbledore blinked and then turned and looked at her sharply. Then he noticed the faint smile on her face and he blinked again in astonishment and then beamed at her. They soon discovered a bench in a little grassy area beside the footpath and he sat down, Hermione doing so as well.

"Perhaps you should have been in Slytherin, young Hermione," he said a touch reprovingly and then after a moment said with an air of some delicacy, "Am I to understand that the… air is clear between you and Severus?"

Hermione felt a moment of awkwardness at what to say. "Ah, we've started seeing each other. He seems happy with the arrangement," she added in an almost diffident tone.

Dumbledore visibly relaxed. "Then perhaps you have been of greater good than you know, Hermione. In addition to his pride and shall I say a certain stubbornness, there is an… intensity to his soul that I feared had started to turn back on itself despite Severus' efforts and sacrifice for the light," he said heavily. Hermione felt touched for it was clear that he thought of Severus as a son.

"Are you content with the choice you have made, Hermione?" he asked in a grave tone.

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she said simply but couldn't help but remember the negative reactions of her friends.

Dumbledore must have picked up the faint shadow in her voice for he said gently, "I sense there is a 'but' you are not telling me. Has Severus upset you in some manner – he is, I'm afraid, not always the most tranquil of wizards."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's nothing that Severus has done," Hermione was quick to say. "It's just…" and before she knew it she was telling him about her troubles with Harry and Ron since they had found out about her and Severus and how the rest of her friends apart from Lavender had turned their backs to her.

"I've just sent Harry a birthday card and now I'm wondering what the point of doing that was," she finished in a dispirited tone then flushed. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to vent all of this to you."

Dumbledore gave her a gentle yet sad smile. "Do not think anything of it. Hermione, you acted only as a friend would have and there is nothing to be ashamed about that. Choosing love over friendship is never an easy one, but it is important not to let your friends dictate your actions. If we change and yet remain true to ourselves then it is always hoped that our friends respect this. If not…"

He paused and then went on in a slower tone. "I have always felt that you, Harry, and Ron were brought together by fate to help defeat the evils of this age and perhaps, that with the ending of this war fate now has different paths for the three of you to walk now. If this is the case, then perhaps you should make peace with the outcome of these events and move forward with your life. You still have a friend that has proven her loyalty to you beyond words, and in time you will be blessed with other friends."

Hermione nodded and felt as if a weight had lifted off her.

"Thank you for saying that," she said sincerely.

Dumbledore smiled at her and then stood. "No doubt I will be having the pleasure of seeing you at Hogwarts again sometime in the future. Until we meet again then, Hermione."

Hermione said goodbye and could have sworn that he winked before he departed, humming to himself what sounded to Hermione like a Muggle tune as he strolled away along the footpath. She shook her head ruefully, having visions of running into a twinkly-eyed Dumbledore every time she went to visit Severus at Hogwarts – no doubt he was congratulating himself now on another scheme successfully implemented. Nor was it the first time she ever wondered if there was any Slytherin lurking in the branches of Dumbledore's family tree…

Later that same afternoon, Hermione was kneeling and weeding as usual in a secluded area at the retreat. Severus-Crow arrived as usual with curious sharp black eyes to see what she was doing. She greeted him warmly and after pulling off her gardening gloves, for some of the weeds could be aggressive when she tried to pull them out, and cast a Cleaning charm on her hands in addition to the now oft used Keep Away charm.

It was on an impulse that Hermione went to the bakery earlier that day. She then went to open the small paper bag she had placed on the ground nearby and pulled out a muffin that was really more seeds than muffin. Severus-Crow tilted his head to one side in question and then gave a 'caw' of approval when she went to sit cross-legged on the ground and held out the muffin to him. The transformed wizard was pleased to oblige her and after carefully managing to settle upon one of her knees and with a ruffling of black feathers made short work of the small cake, gently pecking at one of her fingers afterwards.

"Stop that," Hermione scolded him though she had a smile upon her face. "I think you will need to um, wipe your beak as it has crumbs all over it," she then told him diplomatically, laughing when he promptly dipped his head and wiped his beak delicately on her trousers, a black eye glinting up at her afterwards.

"Thanks a lot," she said dryly.

There was a birdbath nearby and Severus-Crow obviously felt thirsty enough (and was willing to risk his dignity) to fly over to it so as to drink from its water.

Deciding to give him some privacy Hermione went back to her weeding and then after a moment she heard an outraged squawk and then a splash.

She whipped her head around in surprise and then rising quickly to her feet she hurried over to the birdbath, a look of alarm on her face.

"What…" she began and then tried not to smile at the sight of a wet and angry looking Severus-Crow standing in the middle of the birdbath, the air practically turning blue with what Hermione presumed to be curses in crow-speak.

"Oops – sometimes the sides can be a bit slippery," she said solemnly. 

Severus-Crow gave her a baleful look that said he wasn't impressed at all, and at that she couldn't resist a grin. He managed to launch himself into the air and when he landed on the ground he promptly and vigorously shook himself so that water flew everywhere, some of it landing on her.

"Hey!" she scolded him but nevertheless she looked around and seeing a big enough twig she took out her wand and transfigured it into a small towel, charming it the way he had shown her to make things dry quickly. She knelt down on the grass and held out the towel to him.

"Come here and let me dry you," she said in a sensible yet gentle tone.

Severus-Crow tossed his head haughtily at her and then ignored her.

"Fine," she said ruefully and then attending to herself went to briskly pat the wet spots on her clothes. After a moment though she looked up to find that Severus-Crow had approached her, a grumpy mood about him before he eyed the towel she was holding. It didn't take much to translate his equally grumpy caw as a 'please' from him.

"If you insist," she said diplomatically and taking the towel used it to gently dry him, making sure to smooth the black feathers that had been sticking up in every direction it seemed. A mollified Severus-Crow made little soft sounds as she rubbed him with the towel and when she had finished he gently pecked her finger again.

"I am sure you enjoyed seeing me wet earlier, didn't you?" Severus said later that night to her in a darkly smooth tone of voice. You always have to be careful when he speaks to you like that, Hermione thought ruefully.

"Of course not," she rejoined. "You know I came rushing over as soon as you slipped in the birdbath."

However, the absurdity of what she had just said couldn't help but make her smile for a moment and she quickly turned it into a cough. Nevertheless she was not quick enough for Severus and he raised his eyebrows as he advanced towards her, his outer robes swirling around him.

"Hmm… now why don't I believe you?" he murmured as he drew her into his embrace, his arms wrapping firmly around her and a hand moving to gently caress her back.

"Now why would I lie?" Hermione quickly countered but with his caressing hand slowly drifting down her back she was embarrassed to find her cheeks turning pink and saw a knowing gleam in Severus' inky black eyes, along with slight lifting of the corner of his mouth. Since the time he had wished to… touch her and what had happened between them it seemed that Severus only had to look at her now and she felt like blushing (to her vexation of course). Naturally Severus was quick to sense this and would be amused, though this would sometimes be tempered with a softness that appeared in his expression when he looked at her. He hadn't touched her again in the same way but the memory of it lay between them, sometimes remembered anew by both when they would kiss and hold each other close.

As usual after her day in the garden Severus noted that her skin had a freshly scrubbed look and the scent of a fragrant soap rose from her skin. For a moment he felt absurdly jealous of her soap and found himself imagining her in a bath with her hair pinned up and stray bubbles gleaming on her sweet curves, with an impish smile and mischief in her brown eyes as she looked at him.

He found himself with a suddenly dry throat, and after swallowing sought to regain the upper hand.

"Because I am sure you do not always grant me proper respect when I am in my Animagus form," he said silkily.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What rot," she laughingly protested, managing to put enough just space between her and Severus so she could lightly poke him in his chest to emphasise her point. "I was there offering to dry you, wasn't I?"

Another poke.

"Besides, half the time when I'm doing my work you're right there beside me demanding attention," she also pointed out.

"Disrespectful Gryffindor… now stop that poking!" he grumbled as he went to lightly smack her hand. "Besides," he said smoothly, "I have every right to demand attention from you."

"Oh you do, do you?" Hermione said sweetly, raising her eyebrows and the hand that had been poking Severus now went to gently stroke his chest, a palm then splaying over the black buttons to feel the heartbeat that raced underneath her touch.

"Most certainly," Severus said roughly and bent his dark head to kiss her hungrily, tasting excited desire and longing from her in the process and his yearning to make love to her rising up within him again. But not here in this place, he thought though he was strongly tempted to do so at this moment. He felt voicing a vocal desire to make love to her here while they were still employee and guest to each other felt wrong and would carry an echo of their former roles to each other of professor and student. But once she finished her employment at the retreat next Friday she would be free. She would be returning to her home and then eventually moving into a flat near her university… surely in the near future she would be amenable to the suggestion that they spend some time alone together… say, at his home?

Severus felt though a sense of awkwardness at the thought of how to voice such a request in a way that wouldn't make him merely sound as if he was just after her body, and was thoroughly vexed at his lack of guile. He thought, with a heavy dose of black humour, that surely matters would have been easier if there had been a class at Hogwarts when he was a student that covered all of the stages of courting someone of the opposite sex; if not into marriage then at least into a successful relationship. But he wanted more than just a successful relationship with Hermione. He knew deep down inside that there could be no one else but Hermione for him, and he could no longer even entertain the thought of a well-bred Slytherin woman to grace his home and bed, one calm of appearance but cunning of heart, bearing children that would almost certainly be Slytherin. Instead he only wanted this outspoken, bushy-haired Gryffindor woman to vex and delight him.

Hermione was aware that Severus' kisses had become more searching, tender even and she gentled her responding kisses in return. Yet for all his sarcasm and Slytherin know-better-than-thou attitude, at times she was glad when she saw instances of a tender side to him (that he would never consciously admit to of course). She found she was looking forward to the time when she finished her employment at the retreat next Friday so she could feel somewhat on more equal terms with Severus. Of course, she would be going on to be a university student but it was definitely a step up from being his student at Hogwarts and being an employee here while he was a guest. Sometimes like now it was on the tip of her tongue to ask him to take her to his home where they would… be free from prying eyes. Even though she or Severus always endeavored to put wards around them whenever they met there was always the niggling feeling of never feeling entirely free in his company; that maybe something would go against them and they would be found out.

Hermione was certainly amazed at how quickly she had come to wanting to be alone with him in bed and she wondered for a second if feeling this way meant she had no proper self-control or discipline over herself. After all, sometimes she could barely stop herself from finding some reason to touch the buttons of his black frock coat. Then she felt like rolling her eyes again. Oh yes, Hermione, she thought ironically to herself and with some mirth, that was definitely a sign of being shameless!

When passion subsided Hermione was sitting on the couch with him and she had her head lying against his shoulder. Content in a way he couldn't often explain when being beside her, a hand of Severus moved lightly through her bushy hair, sometimes pausing to free with deft fingers an errant tangle of hair.

"I saw Dumbledore when I was at Hogsmeade during my lunch hour today," Hermione admitted at one point, her words breaking the warm silence.

"Is that so," Severus replied, his mind instantly alert. "He would have come back recently from his holiday with Minerva, I believe. What did he have to say to you?"

Hermione smiled against his shoulder. "Oh, how he'd managed to persuade you to have a holiday here…"

Severus snorted at that.

"…and when I said I was working here he was curious to know of course whether I had seen you here."

Severus snorted again. "Albus knew very well that you would be working here, the old schemer," he grumbled. Then in a dryer tone Severus said, "No doubt you told him then that we…"

He paused, for having avoided anything to do with sentiment for much of his life it seemed extraordinarily hard at times to say things such as…

"…that we are going out together," Hermione finished for him.

"Yes," Severus rejoined. "Or rather that I am obliged to endure your company now for an indefinite amount of time," he added sardonically by her ear.

Hermione reached up a hand to lightly trace the line of his jaw, delighting in the flare that appeared in his black eyes.

"Thanks, dear," she said sweetly.

"Minx," he grumbled.

Then in a more serious tone Hermione ventured to say, "I think he does truly care for you, Severus."

There was a twist to Severus' mouth. "If he does care then it is surely because I have been of use to him," he retorted.

At that Hermione placed a hand gently on his chest.

"I don't think that's true," she admonished him.

Severus 'harrumphed' at her words but was secretly pleased.

"I will probably now have to endure various shades of innuendo every time I see him back at Hogwarts," he grumbled.

Hermione bent her head to hide her expression from him but he sensed her smile nevertheless. "Sounds dreadful," she agreed solemnly. "He also has a tan, you know," she added lightly.

At that Severus looked as though he had swallowed a lemon.

Hermione didn't see the point though of mentioning the advice she had been given regarding dealing with her friends after all, although Severus refrained from mentioning anything derogatory about Harry or Ron to her she nevertheless knew that Severus would be pleased if she had less to do with them.

The question now buzzing through her head was though how much did she agree in the end with Severus regarding this.

When the weekend came it found them both walking up in the green, ancient hills behind Hogwarts where, as Severus had pointed out, a useful ingredient for potions could always be found. Of course, Severus had her arm tucked firmly in with his as they walked along in case she happened to slip, he had said blandly, with Hermione rolling her eyes at him in response. But Hermione was glad to have some time alone with him even if it was only something as platonic as this activity. She certainly enjoyed the chance to be away from everything and anything, and the few Hogwarts students who stayed at the school during the holidays would hardly be inclined to come up here.

Hermione sensed Severus was pleased as well to be away from everything and up in the hills with her for he hardly seemed to mind when the wind would blow his black hair into his face where as she, of course, had sensibly braided her wilder hair. At one time after dryly pointing out the restorative properties of a particular flowering shrub Severus surprised her by bending to pluck one of its purple flowers and placed it deftly behind her ear with a smirk.

"Much better," he murmured, pausing to soundly kiss her when Hermione lightly smacked him.

Although neither of them had discussed it much they were both conscious that the next Friday would be the last day at the retreat for Hermione, and by default for Severus. As if in acknowledgement of this fact it seemed that the days started to slip by rapidly.

Part of Hermione was regretful – but hardly surprised – when she didn't receive an invitation at all for Harry's birthday party.

As it turned out Lavender did decide to go to Harry's party in that next week that was held at his flat. Lavender reported in a letter written with grim relish to Hermione afterwards, that she attended only so that she could hear from Harry that indeed no, Hermione hadn't been invited. In which case Lavender had told Harry that she didn't like the way he treated his friends. In return Lavender had been told that anyone who went out with a person like Snape was hardly a friend of his at the moment and some of the others present had agreed. 'I don't like writing things like that,' Lavender had written with evident regret, 'but I only thought it fair to let you know.'

Hermione looked unseeingly at the letter after she had finished reading, then with a set mouth she put it aside. If Harry was still determined to be an ass, then it was really for the best if she had nothing to do with him or the rest of her friends for a while, she thought with a sense of finality and a pang in her heart despite herself.

Making herself turn her thoughts to other things Hermione then picked up a letter she had received from her parents and opened it. Soon she would be back at her home and she had mixed feelings about this. On one hand it would be good to see her parents again even though she knew she would miss the retreat and the opportunity of seeing Severus every day. But of course neither she nor he could have stayed there forever and Hermione thought wryly that certainly if she didn't take the opportunity of going to visit Severus in the following week then he would undoubtedly turn up on her doorstep.

Hermione found herself hoping that her parents wouldn't overreact at the news that she was dating an older wizard rather than someone her own age. She didn't really want a fight with her parents if she could help it.

When she had finished reading the letter Hermione blinked and a feeling of welcome surprise and yes, cautious excitement ran through her to lift her spirits. Her parents would be going away this weekend as they were going to see some work-related seminars in another town. Which meant that once she finished her work this Friday she was hardly in a rush to go home, and certainly she had placed a charm on the front door of her home that would 'know' when the house was empty when her parents left and protect it accordingly in its own way. Her mother had also mentioned that she was sure that Hermione could look after herself and stay with her 'witchy friends' if she wanted to over the weekend as well.

So, what would you like to do this weekend, Hermione thought knowingly to herself but already she could feel heat spreading across her cheeks.

All right, she told herself sternly. You would like the chance to spend part of this weekend with Severus. Yes, you would probably like to spend some time alone with him. Preferably in a room with a bed, wouldn't you? Her cheeks were feeling quite red now that an actual opportunity for private time with Severus had presented itself but then she sobered.

It would be presumptuous of her to assume Severus would be free this weekend, and wouldn't he want to spend it catching upon things back at Hogwarts? He was a professor after all, and would have to start preparing coursework for the new school year. Also, if there was the strong chance he would get the coveted DADA position then there would be new coursework for him to prepare.

She would have to see how things were the day before they left, Hermione thought firmly. She would mention it only in a casual way that she had this weekend free because the last thing she wanted to do was make him feel pressured.

"I have something for you, Hermione," Severus said to her when they met on Thursday night. Despite these words he was in a sour mood at the thought that they would both be leaving the retreat tomorrow. Although part of him was irritated at admitting it, he would miss not seeing Hermione every day, and to kiss and hold her.

"You do?" Hermione enquired with surprise and interest on her face. Severus' demeanor softened.

"Yes, my dear," he replied dryly. He sensed though that something was on her mind – an edgy feeling was emanating from her as well. Severus thought perhaps it was because she was not looking forward to leaving him and the retreat tomorrow. He could easily look into her mind to discover what it was, but as usual when he had previously felt tempted to delve into her mind here at the retreat something inside stopped him. He respected the privacy of her mind and did not want to intrude though the truth was, Severus thought grimly with a hint of shame, is that it would be far too easy to see countless memories of himself inside her mind as the harsh teacher he had been to her previously, the bad memories far outweighing the good ones.

"I thought you would like this," he said with some stiffness as he brought a little black velvet bag out of a pocket, the contents when poured out onto his hand proving to be a small and delicately wrought silver rose hanging from a silver chain, a tiny and lustrous pearl contained within its heart.

Hermione's eyes widened. "It's beautiful… but Severus, I couldn't accept it," she said honestly.

"Why not?" Severus countered. "Surely I am allowed to give you beautiful things if I wish to," he added dryly.

"Well…" Hermione began but was unable to come up with a good reason off the top of her head and he smirked at her.

"Thank you," she then mumbled as she took the necklace from him, leaning up so she could give him a thank-you kiss. Severus clasped her arm as he bent his head to return her kiss.

Hermione then went to put the necklace on around her neck but Severus stopped her.

"Let me," he murmured and taking the necklace with one hand swept around so as to stand behind her.

Hermione felt a tingling warmth inside her as she felt Severus gently push her unruly hair out of the way and then fasten the necklace with deft hands around her neck, his fingers oh-so-accidentally brushing her nape. Once the necklace was upon her Hermione was conscious of feeling a sense of age emanating from it. Something clicked inside her head and she put two and two together.

"Did you get this from your vault at Gringotts the day we were there?" she enquired as she turned to face him.

Severus raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Perceptive girl. Yes, I did," he replied smoothly.

As well as other items for the future he thought, for he certainly had plans concerning her.

He continued. "It has been in my family and I believe it will look better gracing your neck now rather than gathering dust," he said.

Hermione reached up with a hand to gently touch the silver rose.

"Now I really feel I can't wear it," she said ruefully.

Severus raised a dark eyebrow and lightly brushed her lips with his long fingers. "We have just had this conversation already, I believe," he murmured. "Accept it, and I trust you will think of the giver when you wear it."

"All right," Hermione said, giving in gracefully. "I will certainly… think of you when I do," she said demurely with an impish gleam in her eyes, Severus rewarding her with a simmering black gaze for a moment. Then he looked at her with a meditative expression on his angular face.

"Now, I would like you to tell me what is on your mind," he said in a deceptively mild tone.

Hermione blinked and then flushed, feeling for a moment as if she was a student before him again. It was certainly hard to conceal things from Severus at times, but she wasn't sure how she going to tell him what was on her mind without making a fool of herself.

"Well," she began in a serious tone, "you know that we are both leaving here tomorrow and I will be working the whole Friday since they want to get their money's worth out of me before I go," she added ruefully.

Severus' thin mouth tightened. "This is hardly news to me or welcome news at that, Hermione," he said in a tart tone despite himself. If the students at Hogwarts had thought he was grumpy before, well they would truly know the meaning of the word when he returned. The next time he saw his witch would be soon if he had anything to say about it. Damn it, he didn't know if he would pounce on her and drag her off to his bed or beg on his knees to make love to her.

He moved his hands to clasp her arms, his fingers tightening for a moment and his body pressed against hers. "Tell me why," Severus said in a grim tone as he stared down at her, frustration and yearning from him hitting Hermione like waves, "I should be in a hurry to let you go at all."

Severus was about to continue but his torrent of words was cut off when in a simple tone and with an odd expression of peace on her face Hermione said, "As I was about to say, I have this weekend free and you can hold me then as long as you like." She then took a deep breath. "If you want to," she added softly.

Severus became still and was speechless as well, his mind quickly replaying and analysing what she had just said. Had she really said those words, a disbelieving part of his heart thought. She couldn't have. No, she had.

Then Severus found his voice. "Explain," he said roughly.

Hermione looked up at him, seeing tension, disbelief and most precious of all, a wary hope in his black eyes.

"Well," she began carefully, "my parents sent me a letter to say they were going out of town this weekend to see some work-related seminars, so once I finish tomorrow night I can see you on Saturday. There are a number of things I could do, but I wouldn't mind spending the time with you. Um."

Severus' eyes were unreadable. "There is a problem," he said evenly.

Hermione wilted slightly despite herself. She had tried not to make a fool of herself but it seemed she had done so after all. Now Severus would be thinking she was pushy so she braced herself to hear his next words.

"What is it?" she managed to say calmly.

To her surprise Severus bent his head and brushed her forehead lightly with his lips.

"When I leave here tomorrow, impudent one, I have no wish to be alone at night," he said softly yet there was a depth to it that sent a quiver through her body. "I would rather have the one I love with me."

"Oh," Hermione found herself saying belatedly, feeling her cheeks starting to glow pink.

Severus relaxed the hold he had on Hermione's arms and gazed down at her, hoping that he hadn't unnerved her, hoping that she would then say yes. Please say yes, he thought and realised belatedly that he had said those last words out loud.

The tingling feeling of warmth returned, but this time it spread right through Hermione until it seemed to fill every one of her cells. Severus had said please. She felt nervous as well as excited at the thought of what he wanted, but it was what she wanted too, she thought.

"Yes," she said firmly. "Yes, I will."

At that pronouncement she saw elation, triumph, and then love in Severus' black eyes before he enfolded her in his arms.

"You will?" he said so softly that she almost thought she had imagined it.

"Yes," Hermione said again gently, her warm kiss upon his mouth when she leaned up to give it to him as a promise.

For a moment the harsh lines on his face softened and then he coughed abruptly.

"I will leave this place earlier tomorrow for certain reasons, but when you have finished come and wait for me at The Three Broomsticks and I will meet you there," he said in a more composed tone.

Hermione had said yes, part of his mind chanted in delighted glee over and over, even though doing such a thing was childish. But with Hermione in his arms he found he did not give a damn.

"All right," Hermione agreed.

"You may even bring your cat," he added dryly against her hair, "as I should be able to find some food for it."

"Thanks," Hermione said wryly, conscious that she was now holding him as tightly as he was now holding her.

"Who knows, they might give me a nice going-away meal before I leave tomorrow," she added. Although delight was bubbling up inside her it was nevertheless important to stay focused with her mind on sensible things such as food, she thought.

"Ah, but I will be providing dessert," Severus bent and said wickedly beside her ear.

At those words it was inevitable that all thoughts of sensible things went entirely out of Hermione's head.

TBC

A/N: Yes, it was a bit mean to leave it there! I had planned to draw things out with our couple a little longer but that didn't feel right… I definitely felt that Hermione would be well, frustrated and Severus would be even grumpier if he had to return to Hogwarts without some deserved 'quality time' with Hermione and no doubt be nastier to any students who got in his way (so naturally I had to take pity on said students).

You are welcome to disagree and are therefore not obliged to read the next chapter.

So, what kind of 'dessert' does Severus have in mind? Will Hermione's friends eventually come to their senses? Stay tuned…

A big thank you to Droxy for her beta-help, and thanks to those who have previously reviewed.


	26. Be My Guest part 1

A/N: Well, I have finally managed to update despite various RL things – many apologies for the long wait.

A big thank you to Droxy for her beta-help, and thanks to those who have previously reviewed.

(This chapter will be posted in two parts)

Part 26

The next day dawned fine and clear. Hermione found herself assigned light gardening duties for this, her last day, and paradoxically felt guilt at the relief upon hearing the news. But the truth was that she didn't want to be too tired at the end of this particular day.

Hermione did feel a sense of wistfulness though while she weeded a flower bed. Even though her time here had been busy - and often tiring - she had enjoyed herself. She knew that a different environment after Hogwarts, with its books and studies, did her a lot of good in the end.

Don't forget that a certain Slytherin, who has done you a lot of good, also wishes to do more good tonight, a part of her mind whispered. Her cheeks heated and she determinedly continued with her weeding.

Hermione had dreamed again last night of being alone with Severus, but the dream had taken a bad turn this time when, to her humiliation, he had mocked her body, his sneers still echoing in her ears when she awoke with a start. It was just nerves, she had told herself firmly afterwards, for she knew that Severus would not be that unkind.

Needless to say, she now felt a mixture of jumpiness in addition to the high level of anticipation, and it was driving her up the proverbial wall.

Hermione found herself wondering though if Severus would come to say goodbye to her today before he left the retreat. Her wondering was rewarded later that morning when she heard the flutter of wings and saw Severus-Crow land on the branch of the tree nearest to her.

"Hello," Hermione called out in a low tone to him.

A gleaming black eye of his regarded her unblinkingly and then to her surprise he gave an abrupt 'caw' before flying off a short distance to another tree… one that was by a path that led to a secluded area. The crow then swung his head to look at her sharply in a clear indication for her to follow before flying off down the path.

Checking to see that she wasn't being observed, Hermione made sure that her hands were clean before casting the Keep Away charm. She then quickly got to her feet and after hurrying a short distance down the path and turning a corner she paused when she saw Severus standing by a tree and wearing a black travelling cloak over his formal black attire.

"Good morning, Hermione," greeted Severus calmly as he approached her, though she noticed that his slightly narrowed gaze was focused upon her face as if searching for... for what? Perhaps for any indication that she had changed her mind about tonight, Hermione thought, her heart suddenly softening. Surely he couldn't be feeling anxious as well? She was not going to break her promise to Severus Snape to spend the night with him.

"Hello, Severus," Hermione said as she smiled at him and saw the Slytherin relax ever so slightly.

Severus stopped only inches away from her and cleared his throat.

"I came to say farewell, for now, as I am obliged to leave at this time," he announced abruptly.

Hermione nodded in understanding. Guests at the retreat were required to leave on the morning of the day that they checked out, whereas as an employee, Hermione would be required to work to the very end of her last day.

"Have you enjoyed your holiday here?" Hermione then asked with a smile.

Severus looked sardonically at her.

"Inquisitive lady… I will only say that this has been one of my more… memorable holidays," he replied.

Then, he eyed her intensely.

"You, on the other hand, would hardly call this a holiday," he added in a faintly disapproving tone.

Hermione appreciated his way of showing concern for her, but part of her still thought it was ironic that the Potions master would think working in a garden to be far worse than doing the amount of homework he had excelled in handing out.

Hermione shrugged philosophically. "It's been all right," she stated candidly. "I didn't think I would run into a certain wizard, though," she added blandly.

Severus gave her a severe look before he took one of her hands, rubbing his thumb gently over her palm.

"You have not changed your mind… about tonight?" Severus then spoke quietly, his other hand moving quickly to brush a hank of black hair away from his face.

"No, of course not," Hermione said honestly as she looked up at him. "But…" she found herself saying and then grumbled at herself for the slip.

"But?" Severus was quick to echo, the lines on his face deepening for a moment and a dozen negative thoughts rushing through his mind.

"I've just been a bit, well, nervous at times," she confessed quickly before looking down at the ground for a moment. "I know that's a silly thing to say," she then hastily added as she looked back up at him.

Ah, Severus realised, a feeling of relief inside him as he quickly closed the distance between them to embrace her.

"You will have nothing to fear," he assured gruffly as he held her tightly. "I promise."

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled, putting her arms around him in return. "I do really know that, so don't take any notice of me."

But the truth be told, Severus thought, he was the one who should be feeling the most anxious as he was keenly aware that it had been far too long since he had been with a woman. Last night he had dreamed that Hermione had been in his bed with him, only for him to feel humiliated when she had started laughing at his body.

Although he did not have the most… perfect body, Severus was sure as he held Hermione now that she would not mock him. Here and now it felt both calming and provocative to feel her arms around him, the warmth of her body that was pressed closed to him stirring his senses even though she was in those absurd gardening clothes of hers. A scent of green living things and flowers wafting from her skin made him wish to discreetly sniff her.

Hermione thought it was comforting and yet darkly tantalising to be in Severus' arms this morning, for she seemed to have a heightened awareness of him at the moment.

Severus had only intended to give Hermione a farewell kiss, but when he bent his head to kiss her he found himself gently nibbling at her lower lip and then soothing it with his own lips, wordlessly seeking to reassure any remaining fears she had. Hermione pressed closer to his body with a pleased sigh and he deepened the kiss before coaxing her mouth to open to him. She obliged him and his tongue slid gently into her mouth to explore and taste its warm depths, feeling her hands clutch at his arms in response. Her tongue then boldly met and twined with his own and Severus groaned and broke off the kiss as he felt his body harden in response.

"If I do not leave you now, I will not go at all," Severus grumbled and looked down his nose at her though he was fully aware that his face was flushed. "We will be continuing this… discussion later, is that clear?" he added in a deliberately repressive tone as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yes," Hermione said swiftly, her eyes alight before she made an obvious effort to calm herself down. "Um. Yes, I would like that," she amended in a more serious tone.

"I do trust you will be able to behave yourself accordingly until I see you tonight," Severus added smoothly.

There was an impish look in her brown eyes now.

"Well, I'll actually be able to get some work done for a change now that I won't be bothered by this stray crow that hung around me all the time," Hermione said gravely, laughing when his face took on a severe and long-suffering expression.

"Impertinent witch… this bird that you mention was only present to ensure that a troublesome, outspoken Gryffindor was capable of performing a proper days work," Severus chided as he eyed her meaningfully.

"Oh, so now I'm troublesome, am I?" Hermione sighed, shaking her head regretfully. There was humour in her brown eyes as her gaze met that of Severus', enjoying the way that his black eyes looked when they were filled with dry amusement as they were at the moment.

"You'll be going now to your home, will you?" Hermione then said in a carefully casual tone.

"Yes," Severus replied, a wealth of meaning in that one word. "I will have to clean out the cobwebs and release any poisonous spiders and bats I find, I am sure," he said dryly.

At Hermione's surprised laugh he gave her a brief smirk when she looked at him.

"Do not think I have never heard students gossip about how my home would be filled with various horrors," he said.

"I never did!" Hermione was quick to inform him.

Severus raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't have said that your home would be filled with poisonous spiders or bats - that sounds too clichéd anyway," Hermione lightly retorted with a dismissive sniff.

"Heaven forbid that Hermione Granger succumb to clichés," Severus murmured and Hermione lightly smacked his arm.

Severus then looked at her and there was an almost-smile on his face. "Now, before I leave I wish to point out that if you are not at The Three Broomsticks by 7.30 tonight at the latest, I will come and fetch you myself," he said smoothly.

"I'll be there," Hermione promised.

"Good. Until then," Severus murmured and with a final, light kiss on her lips he transformed back into a crow who flew back in the direction of the house.

Feeling considerably cheerier, Hermione went back to her work.

At lunchtime Hermione resumed the packing of her bag - she had begun this task last night but you could really only finish the job on your last day, she thought. As she was packing her clothes she found herself eyeing her pyjamas in speculation as she put them away. Hermione then paused in her packing, thinking further... she had never really been interested in fancy nightwear or undergarments and indeed, living in an often drafty tower at Hogwarts meant that in her mind comfort came a definite first before sexiness. Hermione knew she wasn't ashamed of her sensible navy blue pyjamas… but it was hardly the sort of thing you wore when spending the first night with your soon-to-be-lover, she thought. Transfiguring the pyjamas into something less practical was definitely a good idea…

After looking thoughtfully at her pyjamas she brought out her wand. She wasn't a skimpy-lace type of woman, knowing that she didn't feel comfortable at the thought of wearing something too revealing. Besides, did she really want to see Severus' black eyes pop out of his head tonight if she was wearing nothing but a few discreetly placed bits of lace?

Not surprisingly, part of her mind enthusiastically said yes, yes, that was a great idea, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Turning her pyjamas into ones made of a lighter blue velvet would still be comfortable but more… sensuous, Hermione thought, trying to stop her cheeks from going pink.

Satisfied at the way her pyjamas looked after they were transformed, Hermione then turned her attention to her ordinary cotton panties, which despite herself did end up becoming more silken and dainty looking. A spare, cream coloured bra of hers was changed into one that had some equally cream coloured lace upon it, which she would change into before she left tonight. The lace was not enough to irritate her skin as lace usually tended to do but it was just enough to embellish the bra... now that she was making herself sound like a cake getting iced, Hermione thought wryly.

She had recently washed her hair and when it wasn't tied back it was its usual untameable, bushy mass. Hermione found herself strongly tempted to tend to her hair like she had done for the Yule Ball in her fourth year to make it shiny and sleek, but then swiftly put the thought out of her head. Transforming clothing was one thing but changing herself was another - Severus was expecting her the way that she was, not some artificial version of herself. Besides, she thought, Severus seemed fascinated by her hair at times and could often not resist from stroking it or winding a curl or two around his long fingers… all right, her hair stayed the way it was, Hermione thought quickly. There just remained one last thing to do with her attire…

When she had finished Hermione found herself thinking about what Severus' home would look like and she belatedly realised that it would be only polite to take a gift with her when she went there… perhaps a cake, she thought with a smile. Finding that there was barely enough time in her lunch hour, Hermione quickly got herself ready and then Apparated into Hogsmeade.

Once she was back at the retreat, the rest of the day seemed to pass with an unbearable slowness. But when she finally finished, a lone sigh escaped her when she put away her gardening tools for the last time. James must have overhead for he chuckled and said that she was welcome to come back in the future.

"I'll remember that," Hermione said with a smile. Part of her would miss his company, for she had been with a great supervisor.

"I'll certainly miss this place though," she said honestly.

"But not the weeds though, I bet," James said with a wink.

"Um…"

"Go on, admit it."

"You're right, no, I won't," Hermione chuckled.

James grinned at her. "You might as well go and get ready for dinner, as a little bird told me that Biddy has a special meal planned tonight for some particular reason."

Hermione looked intrigued at that. "I guess you're still the boss," she acknowledged with a smile and then went back to the house.

After resting for a little while as she usually did after she finished in the garden, Hermione decided to have a bath. She was surprised though to see in the bathroom besides the ordinary bar of soap, a leaving gift of a bottle of body lotion that was provided for her to apply after washing herself. Feeling gratified and silently thanking the giver, Hermione picked up the bottle in curiosity. After unscrewing the lid she gave the contents a cautious sniff, smiling at the pleasantly heady scent.

Conceding that it was good timing for her to receive such a gift, after having a bath she happily applied a generous amount to her skin - not enough to make her smell like an explosion in a perfume factory of course, but enough nevertheless to make her smell nice - and for her skin to have that pampered feel to it. Afterwards she dressed with care in her transformed undergarments and then put on a black robe, though once she was about to actually leave the retreat she would wear a different one. After remembering the dark red robe she had worn when she had attended the lecture with Severus (and the darkly appreciative look he had given her), she had decided nothing could go wrong if she wore a similar one again.

After she had had her bath, Hermione saw that a small golden envelope had been pushed underneath her door. Looking quizzically at it, Hermione approached the door and then bent to pick up the envelope.

When she had opened it, she saw it contained a note written by her employer, Hallie Hesterwing, asking if Hermione would come and see her in the parlour as soon as possible. Hermione shook her head ruefully for she had only seen Hallie a handful of times since she had been employed here, and then usually from a distance in the garden.

Once Hermione was sure she looked presentable, she went to the parlour. Upon arrival, Hallie was gracious though slightly condescending to her as she had been when Hermione had first arrived. Nevertheless, Hermione was polite and smiled when she was thanked for her service and personally given her final pay up to today. Not surprisingly it was also made clear that Hermione was to leave the premises after dinner, having made sure first that the clothing she had worked in and other accompanying items were to be left in her bedroom.

Well, she could easily comply with that, Hermione thought ironically to herself. She certainly wasn't going to miss her working clothes that much.

Afterwards, as James had implied, the dinner prepared by Biddy that Hermione went to eat in the kitchen was as good as anything found at a Hogwarts feast. Biddy had a mournful expression at the prospect of Hermione leaving, though the house-elf brightened when given a bag of chocolate. Hermione felt it was the least she could do (though a part of her had been strongly tempted to buy some clothing so she could free Biddy).

To Hermione's pleasant surprise afterwards, James gave her an unmarked packet of flower seeds as a farewell gift.

"They're different kinds you see, so you'll have to find out what they are when you plant them and let them grow," he said gruffly, masking he was sad seeing her leave.

"I'll do that - thank you," Hermione said warmly, knowing she would remember him if only for the flower seeds.

When the last goodbyes were said and with enough time before Severus' 'deadline', Hermione went back to her room. Crookshanks giving her a suspicious look, she brought out the cat carrier which had been previously shrunken and stowed away. At the sight of said carrier, Crookshanks hissed and looked grumpy. Without being asked, Biddy had happily seen to the feeding of Hermione's cat with many choice titbits provided. However, the resulting problem was that the look on her cats face now plainly said there was no intention in leaving this Paradise where there was Food fit for a Cat.

So it wasn't surprising that the job of ensuring that Crookshanks got into the carrier took quite a lot of coaxing on Hermione's part, Crookshanks then curling into a ball in the carrier and pointedly ignoring her after that.

Hermione shook her head ruefully and after removing her black robe she then transfigured it into a dark red robe that would cling gently to her body before putting it back on. Deciding also that tonight some extra effort would be required in making herself look presentable, Hermione carefully pinned her hair upon her head and applied a little makeup, though she ended up having to reapply her lipstick after mistakenly making a mess of it the first time. "There was no point in being nervous," Hermione said scoldingly to herself, for she wasn't going to a detention. The last touch was putting on the necklace that Severus had given her.

After checking that her bag was completely packed, she shrunk and put it in her pocket. She put on the good black cloak she had brought with her, and then she was ready to leave…

Since it was a Friday night, The Three Broomsticks was filled with people and Hermione could practically feel Crookshanks bristle in the confines of the cat carrier. It was to Hermione's relief though that she did not see Harry or anyone else from his crowd in the establishment, feeling a pang inside her as to how quickly she had made categories such as 'her' and 'them' (apart from Lavender, of course). Hermione did not care what they would have thought of the fact that she was meeting Severus here, but on the whole she was glad that she did not have to see their hostile eyes.

Every table had a lit candlestick upon its surface, the cheerful golden flame of each one giving the place a cosy air, while in a corner a witch decked in frilly yellow robes was singing songs with more enthusiasm than talent.

After quickly scanning the premises, Hermione saw that a cloaked and watchful Severus was sitting at a table near the door, his sharp gaze promptly catching hers when she looked in his direction. An odd mixture of excitement, anticipation, and shyness ran through her and she hoped it wasn't too visible upon her face as she approached him. Although Severus did not return her smile in such a public setting, his face softened for a moment and he inclined his dark head towards her, putting down a goblet of water he had been drinking from on to the table.

"Good evening, Hermione. I see it was not necessary to… fetch you after all," Severus said smoothly. A tingle went through her when she saw a glint in his black eyes that suggested he would have enjoyed the chance to do so.

"Hello, Severus," Hermione rejoined with a smile as she went to sit down opposite him, carefully placing her cat carrier beside her. "No, of course not - I always like to be punctual."

"So it would seem," he murmured.

Severus could still hear the overly-effusive words of Mrs Hesterwing when he went to check out earlier today, of how she would always welcome the chance to see him again. Twit, he had silently thought in irritation. But apart from her, he had appreciated his holiday and the unexpected opportunity he had had to woo Hermione. Even his familiar, Asherath, had not relished the return home, the small snake sulking for a little while in its enclosure.

"Have you been waiting long?" Hermione asked him.

Severus' mouth twisted slightly as he turned his attention back to Hermione again. "Long enough to want to make a certain individual," and here he nodded briefly towards the singer, "write out a hundred times, 'I must learn to sing before I actually do so.' "

Hermione laughed. "She would certainly learn her lesson after that," she said gravely.

His mouth quirked and she felt his leg brush gently against one of hers. "You have only been here a few minutes and already you are being impertinent," Severus informed her in a severe tone.

"Yes. This is your fault, of course," Hermione agreed, her leg managing to gently brush one of his in return. She could feel the energy between them start to simmer, an extra sparkle now present in her eyes.

Severus eyed her meaningfully. "My fault? The only fault of mine I see is having become overly fond of an impudent Gryffindor."

Just feeling glad to see him again, Hermione smiled at him sweetly and refused to rise to his baiting.

After a moment she then eyed him.

"Have you eaten any dinner?" she said enquiringly.

Severus' lips quirked. "Yes, madam, just as you surely have. I can cook for myself, you realise."

Hermione looked sheepish at that. "I wasn't implying that you couldn't… I just thought I would ask."

Severus was still not accustomed to being fussed over by Hermione, but couldn't find it within his heart to be offended.

They both found themselves increasingly unwilling to look away from the other, with Hermione noticing that Severus' hair looked freshly washed as it hung in black curtains on either side of his face. In fact, she thought, it seemed that on the whole he had a freshly scrubbed air about him, with his black attire looking as if even the tiniest speck of dirt had been ruthlessly removed.

The thought of Severus going to such effort on her behalf brought a tiny smile to Hermione's lips, though the image in her mind of Severus in a bath - or perhaps a shower with water rushing down over his body - made her mouth feel dry. Unconsciously her tongue darted to the corner of her mouth.

Hermione had undoubtedly found a fresh way to torment him, Severus thought in response as his gaze was promptly drawn to her lips with its delicately applied colour, his blood started to feel heated as it coursed through his body. Surely it was bad enough that he could see that she was wearing a dark red robe again underneath her cloak, one that looked similar to the enticing one she had worn recently when he had taken her to a lecture.

In what he considered the most devious action of all on her part, Severus could also detect with his keen sense of smell a new and sweet scent emanating from her skin. His eyes narrowed as he considered that a detailed, intimate investigation of his witch would be required on his part later.

She had also pinned her mass of brown hair upon her head, a few errant tendrils having escaped their confinement to brush against the gentle curve of her neck. He was certainly pleased to see that she was wearing the necklace he had given her…

"I bought you a cake," Hermione said almost diffidently.

"A cake?" Severus queried as he raised an eyebrow, distracted and pleased for a moment by her words.

"If I'm going to be your guest, then it's only fair that I bring along a present," Hermione said sincerely. "And I thought this might be a good contribution to your dessert," she added innocently.

Severus' lips twitched at that last remark, but there was nevertheless a faint but unmistakable look of pleasure in his eyes. Hermione thought to herself that she should buy him presents more often.

"That was not necessary… but thank you," Severus replied gruffly.

"This cake would not happen to be one of… chocolate, would it?" he inquired with amused interest.

"How did you guess?" Hermione said with a smile in her eyes.

Severus raised a dark eyebrow interrogatively at her.

"You would not be trying to bribe me, would you, Hermione?" he murmured.

"Of course not - can you stop thinking like a Slytherin for a change?" Hermione said spiritedly.

"What would be the point of that?" he said dryly. "I assume this cake is in your pocket with the rest of your belongings… shrunken, I assume?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. She had shrunk her bag with its belongings and it now resided in her pocket for convenience, but she could have hardly done that to her cat, of course. "Unfortunately Crookshanks would have objected if I did the same to him," she added wryly.

"Indeed," Severus said sardonically.

Severus was almost glad when he then heard the low, disgruntled yowl from her cat in its carrier, the sound clearly meaning that it was hungry for the food that its human slave was obliged to provide whenever said cat wanted. It was the ideal excuse for him to suggest that they both leave without giving the impression that he wished to almost literally toss Hermione over his shoulder and carry her off to his home.

He saw Hermione give a quick, sympathetic glance down to where her cat was and then look back at him, a question in her eyes.

"I think Crookshanks would rather be somewhere quieter," she said diplomatically. Severus heard her unspoken words of 'And so could I', and a sense of dark anticipation ran through him.

"Then would you care to follow me?" he asked softly as he looked into Hermione's brown eyes.

Hermione felt her mouth become dry again. "Yes," she answered.

Severus rose to his feet, and after picking up the cat carrier, Hermione did so as well.

No one really paid that much attention to the couple as they left, for the austere looking wizard was hardly a Witch Weekly pin-up, nor was his ordinary looking female companion. But there was a certain something about them that would have made anyone casually looking at them nevertheless consider a second glance.

As soon as they left The Three Broomsticks, Severus murmured, "Hold on," to Hermione before wrapping an arm tightly around her waist. He had the scent of cedar about him, Hermione thought in pleasant surprise as she quickly put an arm around Severus' waist, her other hand firmly clasping her cat carrier. Moments later she felt the familiar sensation of being Apparated away.

TBC (shortly)


	27. Be My Guest part 2

Part 26 (part 2)

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed! Now, in this second part of the chapter I must say that there will be kissing 'n cuddling (plus much more) between our two consenting adults. If you do not wish to read such things, you are advised to stop here.

Hermione heard a small crunching sound when they reached their destination, and upon looking down she saw that they were both standing on an area covered with white pebbles. Severus released his hold upon her person and when she looked up, Hermione saw that they were both standing in front of a small manor built of grey stone. It might have been her imagination, but she felt that it had a slightly watchful air about it, as if it was considering what type of person she was.

The windows that stared down at her too were forbidding and dark, giving little indication as to what was inside. It also seemed that they were surrounded by a forest because she could see in the distance tall trees encircling the grounds, the faint sounds of birds settling down for the evening reaching her ears. It gave his home a secluded feeling and on the whole it did not seem surprising that Severus came from a family which had appeared to value its privacy.

Looking beyond Severus' home she could make out part of a large hedge - perhaps it was the hedge labyrinth that Severus had mentioned his home had. She would have to ask for a tour tomorrow, feeling delight at the thought of the free time that stretched ahead of her - and him, too.

"Thanks again for inviting me to your home, Severus," Hermione said honestly to him. It might not appear to be the most welcoming place in the world, but nevertheless it was Severus' family home and she would respect that. She saw Severus' shoulders relax slightly and he inclined his head almost formally to her.

"Then come inside and be welcome, Hermione," he murmured, a faint smile appearing on his face when Crookshanks uttered a disgruntled meow from inside his carrier.

"It appears your cat would welcome some food," he said dryly and turning on his heel he swept up to the front door. There was a brass knocker upon the wooden door and instead of a lock in the usual place, Hermione noticed that there was instead a small hole underneath the doorknob. Severus promptly brought out his wand and pushed an inch of it carefully into the hole, murmuring a series of melodic sounding words under his breath.

Hermione heard a distinct 'click' from within the door and after Severus withdrew his wand he then opened the door. After following him into his home and shutting the door behind them she saw in the dim light that they were standing in an austere hallway with doors leading off from it. Hermione was keenly aware that they were both alone together under one roof for the first time, neither student or teacher to the other, or employee or guest as they had been at the retreat…

There were a row of hooks beside the front door with a travelling cloak of Severus' hanging down from one of them. Also by the door was a slightly worn pair of black boots which stood upon its own little mat; possibly for use when Severus went outside, Hermione thought.

"You may use one of the hooks for your cloak, if you wish," Severus said gruffly as he removed his black outer robes and put them on the hook beside his travelling cloak.

"Thank you," Hermione said, trying not to stare too overtly at him. When only dressed in his black frock coat and trousers she thought Severus looked darkly elegant and yet somehow more dangerous. More self-assured, certainly…

And after putting the cat carrier down on the floor, Hermione unfastened her own cloak and carefully hung it up on a spare hook. It was these little things couples would do, Hermione thought with warmth in her eyes for a moment, such as coming home together from an outing and taking off their coats, or cloaks in this case, and hanging them up together...

Hermione then removed her shrunken bag from her pocket and after placing it on the floor she quickly restored it to its proper size. After bending down she then opened it and removed from inside the paper bag that contained the cake she had bought earlier, a stasis spell she had placed on the cake keeping it fresh.

"Here is the cake - I hope you like it," she said to him with a smile after she stood up again.

"Thank you," Severus murmured as he took the paper bag from her. "And what else does your luggage contain… besides cake?" he added, finding himself intrigued by what else might be in there.

"What?" Hermione said in surprise. "Oh, just clothes and things," she said hastily.

"Nightclothes, did you say?" Severus said silkily, deciding to tease her again.

"No," Hermione replied suspiciously as she saw the wicked look in Severus' eyes.

"You mean you did not bring any nightclothes?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow in apparent disbelief.

Hermione laughed despite herself. "No, no, that's not what I said," she said severely, feeling her cheeks start to go pink. "Yes, I do have nightclothes."

"I am glad to hear that," Severus said blandly, an almost-smile upon his face as he then unfastened the paper bag with a quick hand. After peering inside he looked at her almost accusingly.

"What?" Hermione said in surprise.

"It looks as if there is far too much icing upon it," he said in a severe tone.

Hermione thought for a moment.

"Oh well, in that case I'll be happy to eat most of the cake then," Hermione said sincerely.

"You certainly will not!" Severus grumbled. "You may wait for me in that room," he said, pointing to a nearby doorway, "while I shall put this away immediately for later. You may release your cat - if it wishes to go outside, then the grounds are safe enough."

With that, he swept away and opened a door at the far end of the hallway, privately calculating as he went through that like most self-respecting cats, Hermione's cat would wish to go outdoors as soon as it could to seek food for itself after being in a confined space. All the better, he thought, for he certainly had no wish for Hermione to be distracted more than necessary by her pet in their time here together.

Hermione crooned softly as she bent down to open the cat carrier and Crookshanks promptly hissed at her in an aggrieved way as he exited it. After a single disdainful look around he stalked towards the front door and bumped his head imperiously against it.

"Oh, all right then, out you go," Hermione said ruefully to Crookshanks as she went back over to the door. "You probably want to go and find your own food."

Hermione had barely opened the door before Crookshanks promptly slipped through the gap and darted away to explore this new territory of his. She gazed for a moment after her cat with a wry smile as he made his way towards some nearby bushes. After shaking her head she then shut the door.

Picking up both bag and empty cat carrier, she walked through the door that Severus had indicated to find herself in a sitting room lined with bookshelves. There was a faint air of genteel shabbiness and in the dim light Hermione could see that the room was panelled in dark wood, with the carpet that she was standing on coloured a faded green.

The far wall was dominated by a fireplace with two fat beeswax candles in brass candlesticks on the ledge above it. Two wingback chairs were drawn up in front of the fireplace and a nearby doorway that was partly open appeared to have a hallway beyond it. Hermione certainly wasn't surprised to see that there was a table beside one chair with a pile of books upon it. Most things in the room had the feel of being passed down through the years, with nothing replaced unless it was absolutely necessary to spend the money to do so.

After putting down her belongings, Hermione approached the chairs and went to sit down in one of them - after a day in the garden she always appreciated the chance to sit down again. The chair felt quite comfortable and some instinct made her pat the arm of the chair appreciatively. She leaned back and as she did so, she felt a curious sense of acceptance from the house around her. From the hallway she then heard an odd, metallic sound she couldn't quite place.

Hermione stared at the door she had just come through and was debating whether or not to go and investigate, when Severus swept back into the room, summoning light to the antique candelabra that hung from the ceiling with a terse command.

There was a faintly exasperated look upon his face as he approached Hermione and loomed over her, though she sensed there was no ill temper in him. However, that didn't prevent her from feeling for a moment as if she was a student again, with Severus about to imply that she had done something she had no knowledge of doing. She and her friends had been connected to some of the stranger things that had gone on at Hogwarts, to the point that after a few years when anything out of the ordinary happened, Hermione would inevitably feel the suspicious gaze of the Potions master upon her and the others at meal times.

"Is something the matter?" Hermione nevertheless asked Severus in a reasonable sounding tone as she looked up at him.

He paused for a moment as if considering his words, a faint twist to his lips as he eyed her.

"There now appears to be a cat flap in my front door," he said meaningfully.

Hermione blinked, taken aback. Perhaps that explained the odd sound she had heard from the hallway, she thought. All right, it now meant that it was easier for Crookshanks to get in and out, but why had it happened in the first place?

"Oh… that sounds odd," Hermione said honestly. "It had nothing to do with me, though."

"I am aware of that, Hermione," Severus said acerbically, brushing a hank of his black hair away from his face. "This house is old and peculiar in that it sometimes… alters to please the people who dwell within it - though usually not so quickly. But I can only wonder what magic you appear to have cast over my home. I can only think it is surely akin to the kind you have cast over me."

Hermione looked up at him in surprise. "I didn't do a thing - certainly not to you," she said firmly, silently pondering his unusual home. But then, the Weasley home had practically become a living entity after all the various magic cast in it.

"No?" Severus murmured, a glint in his black eyes. "You only have to smile at me and I start plotting how to make you repeat the experience… what is that, if not magic."

Hermione flushed and looked at him ruefully. "You're impossible, did you know that?"

Severus reached down with his hand to lightly touch her cheek in answer before saying in a quieter voice, "I have something for you to take, Hermione."

With that he removed a glass vial from a pocket in his robes, the orange liquid within the vial appearing to glow with an inner fire.

Hermione peered at it.

"What is it?" she questioned Severus.

"This will prevent pregnancy," Severus said gruffly, a spot of colour appearing for a moment in both of his cheeks. "Two drops of this taken before one plans to engage in such… activity as to cause it, will prevent it from occurring."

"Thank you," Hermione said softly as she carefully took the vial from his hand. She knew from a class taken by an excessively brisk Professor McGonagall when the students in Hermione's year were considered 'old enough to know', that there were a variety of potions that could be taken before the act, or afterwards if necessary to prevent pregnancy. Hermione remembered hearing Ron and some others after the class daring each other in whispers to 'go and ask Professor Snape in class how to brew one'.

Hermione had been certainly glad that they hadn't gone through with it, for the Potions Master had had a reputation for being harsher than usual when catching amorous students on his nightly prowls. If she had been told that one day Severus Snape would personally give some to her before they both… well, she would have told them to go to St. Mungos.

But here and now she carefully removed the stopper without hesitation and after turning slightly away from Severus she held the vial up to her mouth until a drop came out of the narrow end. It had a slightly peppery taste upon her tongue and when she had taken a second drop she put the stopper back into the vial.

"If there is a time when you… require some more then please inform me and I will brew it for you," Severus said stiffly with a trace of awkwardness that Hermione heard also underneath his words.

Her heart softening, Hermione turned to look back up at him.

"I will," she said and the Slytherin found himself reassured by the promise in her voice.

"I'll just put this safely away in my bag," Hermione added and after standing up she went over to her bag to stow the vial carefully in one of its inner pockets. She then brought out a sturdy plastic kit and after shrinking both bag and cat carrier she placed them both in the kit. When she was about to stand up, she found Severus at her side, silently holding out a hand to her.

Hermione took his hand and as she stood up she could practically feel the heat radiating from the nearness of his body. As if accepting his hand had kindled something between them now, Hermione felt the energy between them start to intensify with its own dark heat, which both soothed her lingering tension and stirred her inside.

Hermione tilted her chin back up at Severus, the spirited light in her eyes reminding him that as a Gryffindor she was not so easily dominated, least of all by him. Still holding her hand, Severus' black eyes simmered and he bent his head to kiss her… but then paused.

"If I kiss you here," he said with almost grim softness, "then I will not stop. Come."

Severus lit his wand and, with a feeling of anticipation, Hermione followed him through the other door. His command extinguished the light from the candelabra as they departed the room. Hermione saw that there was indeed another hallway beyond with some closed doors on either side, the light from Severus' wand casting an almost eerie light over them as well as the narrow staircase at the far end of the hallway.

After climbing the staircase to the upper floor Hermione saw that there was a landing with three doors leading off it. She paused briefly to catch her breath as Severus approached the door in the middle and opened it.

"After you," Severus said softly to Hermione, the light from his wand giving his face an almost unearthly pallor.

"Thanks," Hermione acknowledged before she carefully opened the door.

However, once she walked into his bedroom she stifled a gasp because she knew she had been here before - in the first 'vision' she had had months ago of being the future wife of Severus Snape. Hermione realised it had been an actual room. Oh, she had believed it true, but it had been only natural nevertheless to have doubts. Now she could see in the light from Severus' wand that it was certainly the same spacious room with cream coloured walls and many bookshelves, the bed having the same bed covers of dark green that she remembered. A sense of peace came over Hermione.

There were some differences though in Severus' bedroom; none of her personal items were here which was only natural, of course. There was only one chair near the small fireplace instead of the two that she remembered, which said that at this point in time Severus was still inclined to regard this room as one for a solitary man. Her mind also took in details that she had failed to really notice the first time… a wardrobe in one corner of the room, a chest of drawers that she saw had a single red rose in a tall silver vase upon it.

"A rose?" she questioned thoughtfully.

Hermione realised that she had said those words aloud when behind her Severus said stiffly, "I thought the sight of one here would please you… I recall you saying to me at one time that roses were good for more than having their petals in potions."

"You remembered me saying that," Hermione said in surprise as she turned back to him, touched as well that this often unsentimental wizard had thought to bring a rose into his bedroom for her. To make her feel that she was welcome here, Hermione thought.

"I recall much that you have said, Hermione."

"It was a lovely thought and it is a beautiful rose," Hermione said truthfully as she put down her kit beside her on the floor. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Severus said in a softer tone, mollified.

The room was a bit chilly and Hermione found herself shivering slightly.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he noticed her shiver.

"You look cold… I believe a fire is needed," he said and after approaching her he clasped her hand and tugged her gently towards the fireplace.

"I'm not that cold, really," Hermione protested with a smile but did not fight the grip of his hand.

"Hush, woman," Severus said severely as he extinguished the light from his wand and summoned a fire to the fireplace, bringing warmth and light to the room. He squeezed her hand gently. "You are always determined to talk back to me… do allow me the privilege of doing things for you."

"Of course I allow you to," Hermione said scoldingly but her eyes were warm as she went to embrace him. "It's one of the things I love about you," she admitted against his chest.

Hermione then felt Severus' arms steal around her waist to draw her closely against his body.

"One of the things, hmm?" he whispered by her ear. "This implies that there are others, would it not?"

"Perhaps," Hermione allowed with laughter in her voice.

Severus ran a hand gently down the line of her back. "I have grown accustomed to have someone I care for in my life… though I assure you this will not stop me from extracting the list of these other 'things' from you," he murmured.

"You can try," Hermione smiled as she tilted her chin at him, an impish look in her eyes.

"Very well… I am assuming that you are feeling warm now," Severus said softly to her, his arms tightening around her.

"Yes," Hermione acknowledged, feeling a thrill within her on gazing at the soft glitter in his eyes. She realised that everything between them, including the often furious tension between them in her last months at Hogwarts, the tentative and also wonderful courting between them at the retreat, had been leading them both to this time where they were finally just a man and a woman to each other.

"Good. Then I shall endeavour to make you warmer…"

Hermione then felt a hand of his touch her hair and then his fingers were quickly seeking and removing the pins she had used to sweep the mass of it upon her head. With each pin deftly removed she felt locks of her hair falling down over her neck until it had all tumbled down.

"Much better," Severus murmured, taking the opportunity to nuzzle her neck and inhaling her lovely scent.

"You have a different perfume… but it still smells exquisite. Just the scent of you makes me feel like a man possessed," he spoke breathily as Hermione felt a distinctly hard pressure against her stomach.

Hermione felt weak at the knees at that but in return managed to brush her hips gently back against his, both welcoming and inviting more of his attentions. Severus' eyes simmered but then he was promptly put off balance when Hermione leaned up to kiss him sweetly upon his lips, making him groan. How she constantly confounded him, he thought as he kissed her back like a thirsty man having found water.

Hermione welcomed these further kisses and Severus then went to kiss the line of her jaw, his warm breath against her skin feeling like a caress. Hearing his own breath starting to become more ragged, Severus drew back slightly to look down at her, his face flushed. Though he wondered how she would respond to the way he truly looked, part of him craved her touch as well… needed it desperately. He wanted her so much…

As if hearing his unspoken desire, with a trembling hand Hermione reached up to the top of his black buttoned frock coat. Severus did not stop her but became very still as she laid her fingers upon the top most button, his dark head bending forward to closely observe her every action. There was though a slightly shadowed look in his black eyes and Hermione found herself remembering when she had seen scars upon his body in a visit to their shared future. It wasn't hard to visualise a struggle going on his mind at the moment - wanting her on one hand but also feeling apprehensive about revealing himself to a woman's gaze.

Without any fuss, Hermione's hand dropped from the button she had been about to undo and went to run her fingers gently down his chest as if this had been her intention all along. She then heard him grumble and her hand was imperiously taken after a moment back to the top of his frock coat.

Hermione carefully reached for the button again and after unfastening it she then impishly reached up to give him a light kiss afterwards. Severus raised a quirked eyebrow in amusement but as she gave him further kisses after undoing each of his buttons he started accepting them as his rightful due. When Hermione was halfway down his frock coat and had only just laid her hand upon a button, Severus surprised her by promptly swooping down to give her a brief, fierce kiss before drawing back slightly to let her continue. A small, satisfied smile was upon his face and Hermione couldn't help but smile back. When she had finished unbuttoning his black frock coat she was about to remove it from his person when Severus stopped her.

"Surely you have not forgotten these buttons, have you?" he said archly, holding out both of his arms which true to his Victorian sensibilities had a long row of black buttons upon each.

Hermione crossed her arms and eyed Severus in a way that would have sent her classmates at Hogwarts scuttling away. Then she shook her head with a long-suffering expression and went to work upon his arms.

As she nevertheless gave him a kiss for each button undone on first this and then the other arm, she would frequently find Severus bending his head to give her quick kisses of his own in return, his black eyes gleaming in response when a laugh would escape her.

When every single button on his frock coat was undone, only then did Severus allow her to remove his frock coat, his simmering gaze never leaving her face while she then put it carefully on the nearby chair at his nod. The pristine white shirt that had been underneath showed off the contours of his chest and Hermione found herself unable to resist from reaching out to run her hands gently down it.

Hermione had only just laid her fingers upon the buttons of his white shirt when she felt her hands seized by Severus, and as she looked up at him in surprise he leaned forward and kissed her lips again.

"I believe I am owed a turn now," he said hoarsely and then he knelt down in front of her to clasp the hem of her robe.

"I wish to see you - all of you," he continued in a softer tone as he carefully tugged the robe up and over her body, and then over her head, standing back up as he did so.

After her robe was removed, Hermione felt suddenly self-conscious and she fought the urge to cross her arms in front of her, even though she was wearing a camisole over her bra. Words ran through Hermione's brain… her breasts weren't really that big enough… there was too much weight on her hips… she wasn't perfect at all for Severus.

But Severus' gaze practically devoured her as it ran the length of her body from her feet up to her head. Her body was not conventionally beautiful but it was lovely to him.

"I…" Hermione started to say and then stopped, the words choking in her throat.

"… am lovely," Severus finished for her in a severe tone he saw the awkward expression on her face and the sudden tension in her posture.

"Let me show you," he murmured and reaching out he lifted her up easily in his arms, his eyes gleaming at the surprised noise she made.

Severus swept over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it with Hermione sitting across his lap. Cradling her gently he bent his head and kissed her softly while his hand took the opportunity to run lightly up the line of her leg and then almost teasingly along her thigh, smiling to himself as her body quivered for a moment. Hermione put an arm around him and his hand paused for a moment at her hip and then continued upwards - was that a small disappointed sound he heard from her against his mouth? He went to cup one of her breasts, fascinated by the silky feel of her camisole underneath his caressing fingers as he did so.

"Wicked woman," Severus whispered as he then gazed down at the creamy, net-like stockings her legs were encased in. "Should I punish or reward you for daring to wear such things..."

"I wanted to wear something special," Hermione admitted as she went to kiss him, a warm glow spreading inside her at his words.

"I see," Severus murmured as he swiftly returned her kiss. "A punishment is out of the question, then."

Noticing that she was still wearing her shoes, Severus ran his hand gently back down one leg, lingering here and there before managing to pull a shoe off, tossing it aside upon the floor.

"You will not be needing that in bed," he murmured seductively.

"Severus!" Hermione protested, laughing as she nevertheless lifted her other leg slightly so he could reach her other shoe.

"Hush," he said severely. "Or this," he added as he removed her other shoe and tossed it aside as well.

Severus then ran a hand softly over the waistband of her stockings.

"Stand up," he said as he lightly pushed at her.

Feeling unwilling to leave him, nevertheless Hermione got up from his lap and then Severus was reaching out with both of his hands to clasp the waistband of her stockings. With part of him feeling like a child unwrapping an anticipated gift, he gently tugged them down over her legs. Severus felt his breath catch though when the silk of her underwear was revealed to his gaze. Dear gods, he thought almost numbly, it only just qualified as underwear.

It was easier for Hermione herself to remove the stockings when they were down to her ankles and so she did so, secretly enjoying the darkly fascinated way that Severus was gazing at her. However, as soon as that was accomplished, Severus promptly took the stockings from her and tossed them upon the floor. After eyeing her almost possessively, Severus reached out and drew her back down to his lap.

"Come back here," he commanded, but his voice was soft and rich.

Hermione put an arm around his shoulders and kissed Severus tenderly, her other hand taking the opportunity to glide down the buttons of his shirt until she paused at one button and gently undid it. Severus stilled again but did not prevent her as she slipped her hand through and laid her hand gently upon his chest, marvelling at how warm his skin felt to her touch. Severus hissed, a shudder going through his body.

She continued to caress his chest and paused when she came to the feel of a jagged scar underneath her fingers. There was a shuttered look in Severus' eyes for a moment.

"Do not be alarmed… but you will find more of the same if you continue, Hermione," he said quietly with a hint of bitterness in his voice. The Dark Lord had made sure that the reminders of his 'punishments' would never fade.

Hermione went to kiss him softly upon his lips.

"It won't change the way I feel about you, Severus… does it hurt when I touch you here?"

"No," he breathed. It would only hurt if she stopped touching him, he thought harshly, his body craving further attention from her hands.

Hermione kissed him again as her hand continued to caress his chest and he returned her kisses with a fierce hunger, his fingers winding through her hair as she went to unbutton his shirt as best as she could with one hand. When she had finished Severus gently pushed her hand away.

"I will do the rest of them," he said softly.

After kissing Hermione gently, he gathered her up in his arms and then deposited her upon the bed after standing up. He watched as she sat on its edge, her soft gaze upon him and then with a faint twist to his lips Severus methodically removed his white shirt, ignoring the feeling of vulnerability that came from revealing himself to her in this way.

Hermione gazed up at Severus who was only clad now in his black trousers, his hair that brushed his shoulders standing out against the paleness of his skin. His body, though thin, was not that of a weakling and had a wiry strength about it, his stomach flat. However, at the sight of the scars that crisscrossed most of his chest her eyes darkened at the pain and humiliation the proud wizard before her must have gone through. She had already seen them before but the dismay and sorrow she felt inside at the sight of them now was the same. Severus met her gaze almost guardedly as if he was expecting her to shrink away despite what she had said before. At that, Hermione was moved to stand and then embrace him.

"Oh, Severus," she whispered, lifting a hand to gently touch his face. "I don't know what to say."

Gryffindors and their sentimental hearts, part of Severus thought, but in a low, rough voice he nevertheless said, "Say that you still want me…"

"Of course I do," Hermione said almost indignantly, trying to draw him closer to her. Severus put his arms tightly around her in return, wordlessly in search of her comfort now as well as her warmth.

Hermione belatedly realised how close Severus felt to her, with the feel of his bare arms holding her securely against his equally bare chest sending little tingles through her. As for the feeling of his body pressing insistently against her down there… she gulped and felt her breathing quicken.

Severus drew his face back slightly so he could look down into hers, and there was a glint in his black eyes as if he knew full well the effect he was having upon her. Hermione then felt his hands run lingeringly down the side of her body down to her waist, pausing at times to caress the silken feel of her camisole with his long fingers.

"Let me see more of you now," he whispered and with that he clasped the hem of the camisole and started pulling it up and off her with almost tortuous slowness. Although her cheeks were pink, Hermione nevertheless lifted her arms obligingly to help him in his task, hearing his purr of approval at her actions.

With an almost feral look of satisfaction, Severus then promptly tossed aside the camisole, but when he looked down at the bra she was wearing with a vexed look upon his face Hermione tried hard not to giggle.

"Do not ever say I wear too many clothes ever again, Hermione," he grumbled, eyeing her darkly as he saw the mirth in her eyes. Hermione tried to keep a straight face as the mood between them lightened. Severus then swiftly moved his hands around her, his fingers seeking to find… yes, there it was, the place where he could undo the wretched thing. His fingers fumbled for a moment and then he made a satisfied noise when he was able to carry out his task, a gleam in his eyes as he removed the bra from Hermione and dropped it on the floor.

Severus' breathing then hitched for a moment as his heated gaze lingered upon Hermione's breasts… they were not lush but were still sweetly rounded in his sight. Her skin looked soft and the taut, rosy peaks that demanded his attention... exquisite. A hand of his stroked one of her breasts and then his long fingers sought its peak, revelling in her answering moan as he rubbed it gently with a thumb, delighted anew as he felt it become taut.

Hermione avidly sought Severus' lips and he instantly returned her kisses with a hunger that seemed to pour from him. At length they paused to catch their breath, staring at each other wordlessly.

Aware of the growing ache between her legs, Hermione found her gaze drawn down to Severus' black trousers, especially the area where the black wool material was undeniably tented. Filled with the overwhelming need to touch him, a soft, curious look upon her face, Hermione reached down carefully with her hand. Severus' eyes narrowed and then widened as he felt her touch him gently where he was most painfully aroused now. A hiss escaped him and her hand flew quickly back, a look of consternation on her face.

"Did that hurt you? I didn't mean…" Hermione began and then she stopped as Severus took her hand and drew it shakily back down to his body, a look of pleasure that was almost pain on his angular face as he felt her hand upon him again. His knees threatened to give way but he held on… he closed his eyes and then opened them again as he felt Hermione cautiously pat him.

"Not like that," he said huskily, a laugh escaping him as he placed his hand over her smaller one to guide her. "Like this," he said as he encouraged her to caress and stroke him, a rough sound escaping him when she managed to close her fingers firmly around his hard length.

"Wicked woman, to torment me so," he breathed. "How shall I punish you?" He moved his hand and Hermione gasped when she felt him gently stroke her panties between her legs.

"Still so soft," Severus said raggedly and she whimpered.

Feeling unsteady, Hermione nevertheless reached out towards Severus' black trousers to undo them, and saw him suddenly swallow.

"No… I believe you will be the death of me if you undress me so," he said hoarsely and with his attention diverted with some reluctance he bent to remove his black shoes and socks. His fingers then almost fumbled at the buttons of his black trousers before he was able to remove them and then his underwear.

When his pale, long limbed body finally stood naked before her, Hermione blinked and then gazed at him, unable to look away from what rose so… prominently from between his legs.

Severus' eyes glittered at her, excited at the way she was looking at him. He reached out to Hermione with the intent of removing her panties, only for her to almost apologetically bat his hand away.

"I think I better remove these for the same reason," she mumbled, and a mesmerised Severus could only watch as with some unintentional wriggling she removed her panties with shaky hands and put them aside.

When Hermione then looked up at him with some hesitancy in her gaze, Severus could only think of how enticing she looked with her hair tumbled down around her bare shoulders, her sweet curves and secret places awaiting his touch again.

"Come to bed," he said huskily. Hermione swallowed but then with a quiet purpose that came to her she approached the bed and with Severus looking on, she pulled down the dark green covers and then slipped into the bed. The feel of the cool cotton sheets was soothing against her tingling skin and then Severus was there beside her… the mattress dipping slightly underneath the combined weight of their bodies. His hands encouraged her to lie down and then Severus drew the covers up enough to keep them both warm, before lying down beside Hermione and pressing against her. He felt his heart was in his eyes as he looked at Hermione, but for once did not care.

Her heartbeat racing, Hermione moved on to her side to face him, her eyes warm though as she remembered how they had been in a similar, though platonic situation in the forest by the retreat. She saw in his heated gaze that he remembered too as he moved on his side to face her in turn, sliding an arm swiftly around her waist to draw her more closely to him. A moan of pleasure escaped her at the feel of their warm bodies touching each other, of how hard he was and insistent against her thigh…and feeling an answering throb inside her.

"I have dreamed of this so much," Severus said hoarsely as he moved to kiss her lips and face in almost reverent tenderness. He ran a hand over the line of her hip, revelling in the feel of her soft skin. He moved so he could bend his head, and then Hermione felt a whimper escape her as she felt his warm lips at the hollow of her throat, his tongue darting out to taste the skin there.

"I have too," Hermione confessed, silently marvelling at how his warm, male body felt against hers, the way it was different from hers. She could smell a lingering scent of soap as well as cedar as she stroked his chest, her hand then moving to caress his back. Hermione felt his body quiver at her touch and with a gleam in her eyes she pushed a knee gently between his legs and went to kiss his throat where she certainly knew he was sensitive. Severus hissed and she felt him twitch against her.

"Minx!" Severus whispered, and then after kissing her fiercely he moved himself over her body, hearing Hermione sigh in assent as she lay down. He shifted up on to his elbows so that he wouldn't squash her, his body trembling at the sight of her underneath him. Then almost reverentially he lowered his head so that he could kiss one of her breasts, before gently starting to suckle upon one. To his pleasure he heard Hermione gasp underneath him as he did so, her brown eyes startled as she clutched at his shoulders with her hands.

"Does that please you, Hermione?" he whispered, raising his head to gaze directly into her eyes.

Surely she could catch on fire from the burning look in Severus' eyes, Hermione thought, an intense ache having awoken in her breasts which heightened the wonderful ache between her legs. Thank goodness she was already lying down or she would have collapsed into a puddle onto the floor…

"Yes," Hermione said helplessly, yearning evident in every line of her body as she looked up at him, her hands reaching up to draw his dark head down again.

Severus could not deny such an appeal from Hermione and he again went to kiss and suckle her breast, a hand of his moving to stroke and tease her other breast. Her whimpers in response were music to his ears, and even though he was nearly going mad with the torment her squirming body underneath was doing to his body, he was determined to put her through sensual torment.

He turned to kiss her other breast and as he did so he then felt one of her hands wind shakily through his hair, her other arm winding around his neck. Hermione's legs entreatingly parted for him and with a pleased hiss he moved to settle himself properly between her thighs, rewarding her by pressing and rubbing his hardness sensuously against her damp softness.

Hermione gasped underneath him and he then moved slightly so he could slip an exploring hand again between her legs to caress her there, his eyes flaring when he heard her moan in pleasure.

"Please," Hermione whispered as she clutched at his arms, not caring if there was desperation in her voice. She wanted him so much…

"Please, what?" Severus said huskily, his gaze fixed unerringly down upon Hermione's brown eyes.

Hermione swallowed. "Please love me," she whispered.

"Yes…" Severus breathed and then he softly probed her warmth before pushing himself gently into her. He felt her body surround and swallow him but halted when he encountered her barrier. Hermione tensed underneath him and he leaned down to kiss her, his black hair brushing her face.

"It may hurt, but only for a moment," he whispered. Hermione nodded and Severus felt compelled to find one of her hands so he could twine his fingers gently with her smaller ones.

With a swift movement of his hips Severus then thrust into her and heard her cry out underneath him, her fingers clutching almost painfully at his. A feeling of remorse lingered in his heart as he stilled inside her.

"I'm all right," Hermione whispered after a moment and with a feeling of relief Severus kissed her gently until he felt her body relax around him.

Severus then began moving inside her and a wide eyed Hermione lay still underneath him at first, her body accustoming itself to being stretched and filled by him, careful though he was.

Severus' face appeared oddly vulnerable to Hermione as he looked down at her and after a while Hermione began to move experimentally under him, her hips lifting in an effort to meet and answer his thrusts. He groaned in pleasure and his eyes became a simmering black again as Hermione started responding to him, kissing her fervently in response.

"Hermione, my Hermione," he said hoarsely and as she wound her arms around his back their bodies started moving together in a quicker rhythm, the bed creaking at times under their straining bodies as they did so. The pain had eased and Hermione could feel a tingling pressure starting to build up within her. She arched up against her lover, knowing what she wanted as she wrapped her legs firmly around him.

"More," she gasped.

Severus' eyes widened as he found himself even deeper inside her, and on hearing her plea the last remnants of his self-control vanished. He groaned and started moving faster and harder into her, unable to get enough of her.

Hermione was only aware of Severus, the warm weight of his body, the dark passion on his face now as he thrust into her, the faint sheen of perspiration on his forehead.

The sensations she was feeling were almost too much to bear… and then Hermione finally convulsed and cried out his name in pleasure as she felt herself shatter around him.

"Hermione," Severus groaned, not knowing whether to bless or curse her as he felt her release. His body shuddered and almost frantically he thrust harder into her, once, twice, and then a cry came from the depths of his being as he spilled hotly inside Hermione and then collapsed upon her.

They both lay stunned and entwined for seemingly endless moments, not knowing where one ended and the other began before Severus reluctantly withdrew from her. Rolling on to his side he then shakily gathered Hermione into his arms.

"Severus," Hermione sighed, amazement colouring her voice as she snuggled against his chest. She could speak again… it was a good sign.

"Yes?" Severus said in a raw sounding voice.

Hermione blinked and then smiled as she softly kissed his chest, putting her love for him into that simple kiss. His arms briefly tightened around her.

"That was…" Hermione then paused. "I can't think of the right word," she mumbled.

A sound escaped Severus and he realised it was a laugh.

"I do not think words are needed at the moment," he said quietly.

TBC


	28. The Two of Us part 1

A/N: Well, I must apologise for the very long wait between chapters (looks embarrassed). I shall try and update more quickly in the future. Thanks to those who had reviewed!

Many thanks to countrymouse1 for her beta help.

(This chapter is posted in two parts, as it got quite long yet again)

Chapter 28

After having made love for the first time, Severus and Hermione stayed together in each others arms, strength eventually returning to their pleasantly sated bodies.

Hermione thought to herself that she would always remember this night, even though there were still a few hours left before most people would think of going to sleep.

Severus' mind came back fully to itself, and acutely aware that he may have been too rough with Hermione before, he then ran his hand gently down over her stomach. Even with her hair looking wilder now, and her lips swollen from his kisses, she still looked lovely to him. He realised that he did not really feel inclined to fall asleep, and by the looks of Hermione, nor did she.

"Do you feel… hurt at the moment?" he asked her gruffly, also aware that he was far from adept at asking these sorts of questions.

Hermione looked up at him, seeing signs of tension upon the sallow face close to hers.

"A little bit," she confessed, though forgiveness of him was in her warm, brown gaze. "Don't worry though, I did expect it to be a bit uncomfortable the first time," she continued pragmatically.

But feeling a measure of guilt that he had brought pain to Hermione at all, Severus silently called his wand to him. He then drew the covers back from Hermione so he could cast a healing spell upon her, before casting the cleansing spell for them both and pulling the covers back up.

Hermione moved her body experimentally after that, and did feel decidedly relieved that a lingering ache between her legs was gone.

"That did help, thank you," Hermione said sincerely. "Although something else would help as well," she found herself saying.

"What would that be?" Severus was quick to reply.

There was an impish look in Hermione's eyes as she lightly touched his arm to reassure him. "Your arms around me again… I think that would really make me feel better."

A laugh born of relief escaped Severus, and he relaxed. Though their desire for each other had been consummated at last, he still heard a genuine need for his touch - even if it was only a platonic one - in Hermione's voice, which Severus couldn't help but respond to.

"I see," he said meaningfully as he put his wand down and moved gently into her embracing arms, both of them shifting so that they were facing each other again. Severus put an arm around Hermione's waist and his hand ran slowly up and down her back as she snuggled against his chest, feeling that there was a new lightness in his touch and indeed, in his heart, which had not been there before.

The feel of her warm body against him once more in this way was simply heaven, even though parts of his body were too happily tired to give their view right now. Part of him still felt shaken though after what they had shared. What seemed just as amazing was that Hermione had not looked at him with any distaste afterwards, but continued to make him feel… appreciated and loved. Still loved.

"No doubt a kiss would make you feel better as well," he murmured against her neck with a glint in his eyes.

Hermione hummed in agreement, and Severus moved his head so that he could softly kiss her forehead, some of his black hair brushing her skin.

"There… and perhaps here as well," he said as he went to kiss her nose. "Does that help you, madam?"

"Oh, you're dreadful!" Hermione laughingly scolded him.

Severus arched an eyebrow at Hermione and moved a hand to brush some of her brown hair away from her face.

"No respect for me, even now," he said dryly before his head dipped slightly to kiss her lips softly as well.

Even though Hermione felt as if she was recovering (for want of a better comparison), from having been caught up in a storm, exhilarating though it had been, she could never get tired of his kisses and so kissed him tenderly in return.

"You do realise something though, do you?" he murmured after a while, his fingers lightly brushing a hip of hers.

"What's that?" Hermione enquired, feeling pleased inside at the way Severus' face appeared softer at the moment. She would have thought that continuing to lie next to Severus without a stitch of clothing on either of them would have made her feel quite self-conscious, but all she felt was delight… and a sense of naughtiness, too. Just the fact that she could see (and kiss, if she wanted to) his neck and chest without all of the restrictive layers covering them, and without being glowered at too, seemed a miracle in itself.

If she moved her hand she could immediately touch and caress his chest, and feel the steady beating of his heart, its pace hastening with her attention to Severus in this way. If she moved a leg like she did now, she could immediately feel how his longer legs felt against hers, and a smile crossed her face as she felt Severus take the opportunity to insinuate a leg between hers.

"Whenever you are in my bed, you will therefore be subject to any of my wishes," he replied with a velvety richness to his voice that made her tingle inside.

Hermione blinked a few times and then smiled to herself. "Only if I feel like obeying them," she pointed out reasonably.

"I see… so if it was one of my wishes to bring you pleasure until you begged for mercy, you would then deny me?" Severus murmured as he reached to gently cup one of her breasts, fascinated anew by them.

"Oh? Now?" Hermione enquired in surprise. She didn't know if she could respond again so soon, so to speak, though she could try. She then realised that Severus could interpret her words in the wrong way, and said hastily, "That's not a complaint, you understand… I still feel as if I need to get my breath back."

"I am still recovering myself, I assure you," Severus grumbled, though Hermione heard an undertone of humour in his deep voice as his arm briefly tightened around her.

"I'm probably not surprised," Hermione allowed with a smile.

At that, spots of colour appeared in his cheeks, but she sensed he was pleased.

"Impertinent woman… your body will be quite safe from ravishment, shall we say, for the rest of the night. But I do suggest though, that you endeavour to sleep well tonight… since you will find me quite recovered tomorrow," he said meaningfully.

Hermione found it was her turn for colour to appear in her cheeks.

"Is that a promise?" she was able to say lightly.

Severus moved his face until it was only inches away from hers. "Oh, yes," he said softly.

Hermione's stomach grumbled, and she was surprised to realise that she felt a bit hungry. But then, she had certainly worked up an appetite again.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Still hungry, I see," he murmured. "Shall I conclude that you are not quite ready for sleep, either?"

"No," Hermione said, then hastily added, "I meant, no, I'm not really ready for sleep. We could still keep talking…

"…and both eat some of the cake you brought me," Severus finished with a faint smirk. "Very well. The night is still young."

There was a faint noise from the fireplace as the fire that had been lit before settled down now into glowing coals.

"I see the fire is nearly out," Severus commented, distracted for a moment from Hermione.

"Hmm… I suppose you'll have to get up and tend to it, then," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Severus' arm tightened around her again.

"I see, madam. So you wish me to parade around for your amusement, do you?" he asked dryly.

"I said no such thing," Hermione laughingly protested, a squeak escaping her when Severus lightly pushed her upon her back and leaned over her, his black eyes glinting down at her.

"You did indeed… you cannot lie to me, Hermione, now or ever," he breathed.

In what she hoped was a reasonable tone, though it was hard to keep a smile off her face, Hermione said, "Look, I didn't say you had to go over to the fireplace undressed…"

"That's not what I heard, Gryffindor," he said, watching her closely.

"…but I wouldn't be complaining if you did. If you decided to, that is," Hermione finished. To add emphasis to her words, she reached up with a hand and ran it gently across his chest, her fingers, as if by accident, lingering softly at a particularly jagged looking scar of his.

Hermione heard his breath catch for a moment in his throat, a flicker of emotion passing through his black eyes as well. He bent his head to brush her lips softly with his, before moving back and saying in a sardonic tone, "Whatever shall I do with you? Very well."

Severus then got up out of bed, and walked over to the fireplace in what he hoped was an unhurried manner, intensely aware of Hermione's glances toward him like caresses upon his bare skin. Part of him though was glad that with the day over he was not doing this in full sunlight, since he was still used to keeping himself from the eyes of others.

Fortunately, considering his current undressed state, the fireplace was charmed not to throw out any errant sparks and the bedroom was still warm, too. As he bent and took a poker to stir the coals back into life, he heard a faint but impish sound of feminine appreciation from Hermione. Wicked woman… for all of her previous words, he could not let her get away with something like that! The warmth of his cheeks was due to the equally warm bedroom, he told himself.

"So, if we are to sample this cake of yours that you brought me, would you like a cup of tea to go with it?" he questioned Hermione as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Yes, thank you," he heard Hermione promptly reply.

Severus' lips twitched for a moment.

"In that case, you will have to get up so you can have it," he said silkily as he nodded towards the chair.

Hermione mumbled something under her breath that Severus didn't quite catch.

"But where will you sit?" Hermione then questioned him, knowing she would feel uncomfortable if Severus was obliged to sit upon his own bed while she sat in his chair drinking tea.

"There is a Duplication spell I will put on the chair to produce its double," Severus replied, an odd feeling inside his heart as he realised how quickly he – and his house – were changing to accommodate the presence of Hermione. But then, surely his heart had changed beyond all recognition by now after letting her in…

Severus heard the bed creak as she got out of it, resisting the opportunity to turn and watch her do so. But after putting the poker back in its stand, he couldn't resist from turning his head slightly to observe her as she made her way to their scattered clothes and started putting on her panties.

"I said nothing about you getting dressed," Severus couldn't resist from murmuring to her, his heart beating faster at the sight of the tempting curves and valleys of her body tinted gold by the firelight.

"Typical male," Hermione replied sweetly in his direction, trying hard not to blush or feel too self-conscious with Severus' simmering gaze upon her. "It might help if you get dressed too – I wouldn't want you to make the tea and then, erm, spill it on yourself."

Hermione's gaze was full of mischief as she then looked pointedly at him. She had tried hard not to ogle him too much when he had got out of bed – she was already quite aware of how hypersensitive he was of anyone in his vicinity, especially her. Even with his back turned, he would have surely known the moment that she looked his way. But there was an almost feline grace to the way he moved when naked, that was hard not to want to observe…

"Impudent woman," Severus grumbled as he felt himself twitch hopefully for a moment. Repressing that flicker of desire, he walked over to his clothing, raising an eyebrow when he saw Hermione go over to her bags and kneel down to pull some clothing made from pale blue velvet from one of them.

As if feeling his gaze upon her, Hermione said briskly, "I'd rather put my pyjamas on instead of putting my clothes back on."

"Indeed," Severus said dryly as he put on his underpants and then his trousers and shirt, congratulating himself on having resisted the urge to pounce upon his witch again so soon. Then after retrieving his wand, he paused as he registered that Hermione had said the word 'pyjamas'. He had vaguely imagined Hermione to have brought some sort of feminine night robe with her (perhaps something with lace?), instead of these… velvet trousers she was putting on.

Of course he was used to seeing female Quidditch players who wore trousers just like the men, and female students with pyjamas under their dressing gowns when there was the occasional late night emergency that needed evacuation of the students in their towers. But he was nevertheless used to seeing women in robes or dresses up close in normal, day-to-day circumstances.

Hermione had put on her velvet top when she heard Severus approach her from behind, and then her arm was quickly tugged by him, obliging her to turn around and face him. She looked enquiringly up at Severus, ruefully wondering what she had done now to bring that look of exasperation again to his face, though he had his thin lips pursed as if he was trying hard not to smile.

"I see," Severus said meaningfully as he stroked her arm in an almost mesmerising way, "you did indeed bring some nightwear to wear."

Hermione eyed him quizzically. "Well, I did say I had," she said reasonably. "If you were expecting me to wear something skimpier, I'm sorry I disappointed you." Maybe he had preferred her to wear a barely-there outfit after all, she thought.

"Skimpier?" Severus repeated in a near-growl, as he gathered her firmly back into his arms. "You would have no consideration for my heart indeed if you had brought something to wear you deemed 'skimpier', Hermione."

"Well, what do you wear to bed then?" Hermione enquired, inwardly chuckling at how flustered and yet intrigued Severus was looking now – though he was trying to hide it – at the sight of her in pyjamas.

Severus huffed down at her. "I wear a nightshirt to bed, of course," he grumbled. "Only you would think to wear something as… as provocative as these trousers to bed."

An impish smile appeared on Hermione's face when she realised he was serious.

"You think that I wore these pyjamas to be really provocative?" she asked as she lightly stroked his chest, curious as to what his definitions of 'provocative' were.

Severus huffed again and eyed her darkly. Hermione was enjoying herself far too much, he was sure. "From my point of view, you certainly have, madam. You have also conspired at the same time to be…"

Severus paused.

"What?" Hermione queried as she looked up at him, laughter dancing in her eyes.

Severus' thin lips twisted for a moment, as if he was disgusted at having to utter his next word.

"Cuddly," he growled.

It was too much for Hermione, and from within his embrace she burst out laughing.

"This is no laughing matter, I assure you," Severus grumbled, which only served to make the situation funnier for Hermione. In an attempt to cease her laughter, Severus swooped down and kissed her, crushing her lips with his. But he could still sense her silently chuckling to herself as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, putting affection for him as well as love in her kisses. Wretched woman.

Even though the energy between them certainly felt… appeased since they had finally made love, Hermione was glad to have a fresh reason to kiss and touch him again, to have the chance to bring even just the smallest hint of a smile to his usually severe lips. For her, that feeling did not wholly stem from desire, but more from the need to be close to Severus, her mate, a feeling that had only deepened after before. It was still very easy for her to recall the intensity of his kisses when they had been in his bed, the heated feel of his body moving upon hers…

When they had finished kissing, Severus murmured against her hair, "Now I expect this room to be tidy when I return, Hermione, instead of a pigsty with clothes all over the floor."

"Thanks to you," Hermione was quick to spiritedly reply. "Perhaps you had better quickly go and make that tea, then."

Severus found himself smirking down at Hermione, before letting her go and going over to his frock coat to put it on. Hermione's hand on his arm made him pause, though.

"Don't put that back on – I like the way you look in your shirt," Hermione confessed. There was just something about seeing him in his white shirt over his trousers, that made him look appealing, she thought.

It was on the tip of Severus' tongue to refuse her request, for he rarely felt fully dressed until at the very least he had his frock coat on over his trousers. But the thought that she found him pleasing with only his shirt on, made him allow that perhaps he could listen to her request.

"If that is your wish… then I will not," he replied evenly, not realising how soft his black gaze was upon Hermione's face.

"I do wish," she said promptly. "Unless you would feel cold," she added belatedly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I still feel quite warm at the moment, for reasons that I am sure you are aware of."

A hint of a smile was on his lips when he saw colour immediately appear in Hermione's cheeks.

"I might as well ensure now that there will be a chair for me to sit down on as well," he said dryly. "Or perhaps you would wish to drink your tea whilst… sitting on my knee?" he couldn't resist from wickedly adding. "No? Perhaps another time, then," he said at the sight of the added colour in her cheeks.

Severus took his wand, and within a short amount of time his solitary chair by the fireplace had an exact double opposite it.

He put on his socks and shoes and then said smoothly, "I will return shortly with the tea. Do see that you behave yourself until I return."

Despite the still heated state of her face, Hermione asked, "Excuse me, Severus, before you go, would you mind telling me where the bathroom is?"

Severus nodded towards the door of the bedroom.

"It will be through the first door on your right when you leave this room. Do not worry about leaving the fireplace unattended for a minute – I have ensured that sparks will not fly out from it," he said calmly.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

After he left the bedroom, Hermione went back to her bags and pulled out her dressing gown and her slippers, both of them cream coloured and cosy to have on. She hadn't seen the need to 'improve' them yesterday, as they had both been a recent Christmas gift from her parents and looked nice just by themselves.

She smiled as she put them on, thinking of how fascinated Severus had been at the sight of her in her pyjamas, as if they had been the equivalent of oh, a glittering g-string. Perhaps she should wear jeans tomorrow when she got up, just to see the look on his face, she thought with some mischief.

Looking at her various clothing still scattered upon the floor, Hermione felt her body quiver when she remembered how Severus had removed her clothing before, his eyes a heated black, before she went to pick up her clothes and put them tidily away in her bags. She also picked up her hairpins that were still upon the floor, each one gleaming in the light of the stoked up fire.

Then eyeing the small table by what she felt was 'her' side of the bed, Hermione went back to her bags…

After that, and with a feeling of curiosity about Severus' bathroom, she took her toiletries kit and walked out the bedroom, opening the door that Severus had indicated had the bathroom behind it. She discovered a clean yet plain bathroom, with the only obvious ornamentation being that of a mirror that was on the wall over the basin. The mirror had an intricate frame which was made up of gleaming, twisting silver snakes with tiny eyes of some black stone… all appearing to examine her watchfully in return.

The mirror looked old, and had a feminine feel to it too – perhaps it had belonged to Severus' mother, or an older female ancestor, Hermione thought. It occurred to Hermione that so far, she had not seen any photos of Severus or any of his other family members. But then, it wasn't as if she had had a complete tour of his home since she had arrived, she concluded.

Resolutely ignoring the glinting eyes of the snakes, Hermione peered into the mirror and blinked at her reflection before wryly bringing a hand of hers up to her lips that looked, well, much kissed. Her hair had become a mess again and her skin seemed to have a slight glow… surely she might as well have a sign upon her forehead that said she had just emerged from a man's bed. She smiled at herself before putting her kit upon a spare spot on the floor where it would not get walked on.

Other small personal details in the bathroom took her eye – a green toothbrush of Severus' that stood within a brown mug by the basin, a black sock that protruded from a nearby washing basket. The bath (which also had a modern shower attachment) was certainly big enough for two, Hermione thought with interest. She couldn't resist giving the mirror a final glance, and for a moment Hermione thought she sensed ironic amusement from the snakes.

When she left the bathroom, she regarded the third closed door, wondering what was behind it. Curious despite herself, she walked towards it but stopped when she saw the door handle turn a bright green – in warning? Eyeing the door handle in surprise and feeling a little uneasy, she stepped back, thinking quite hard of how she wasn't interested in what was behind the door at all. Why, it was probably just an ordinary closet.

The bright green colour faded, but the door handle seemed to observe Hermione in its own way.

Why on earth did things in Severus' house – and the house itself – seem to be so alive, Hermione grumbled to herself.

She then heard footsteps and after turning her head she saw Severus walking up the stairs, a faint frown of concentration upon his face as he carried a laden tray, a wisp of steam emanating from a green teapot upon it.

"Ah. Perfectly timed," Severus said succinctly as Hermione went to open the bedroom door so that he could carry the tray through into the bedroom without having to pause.

"Do you want me to take the tray from you?" Hermione asked as she followed him into the bedroom.

"Certainly not. You are my guest, remember, so do sit down," Severus said repressively, resisting the urge to undo her dressing gown and kiss her wherever he felt like.

Having no choice in this instance but to obey, Hermione went and sat down in one of the chairs. Severus then advanced towards her and after stopping in front of her, lifted his hands away from the tray.

Hermione blinked and opened her mouth to say something, but when the tray remained hanging in mid air, she shut her mouth at this demonstration of wandless magic. There was a distinctly smug look on Severus' face as he looked down at her and asked, "How would you like your tea?"

"Milk, but no sugar, thanks," Hermione replied promptly.

Severus inclined his dark head and then prepared her tea with a minimum of fuss, but with a degree of elegance in his movements that made Hermione unable to look away from his hands with their long fingers.

"You still wish to have some cake?" Severus said dryly as he handed her the cup of steaming tea he had prepared for her.

"Yes, please," Hermione said with a smile upon her face.

Severus gave her a sardonic glance before giving her a side plate that had a small slice of the chocolate cake already prepared for her. Then he poured his own tea, and once he had his own plate with its slice of cake as well as his tea in his hands, he silently commanded the tea tray to move to one side. He knew he was showing off, but did not care, of course. Once they were both sitting down, Severus stretched out his long legs towards the fire, enjoying its cheerful crackling.

After he had eaten a few mouthfuls of cake, Severus murmured, "Your taste in cake is commendable, Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, a pleased look upon her face as she went to take another bite of her cake.

Severus did not say that watching her eat the cake in a dainty way as she was doing at the moment was surely a new way of torment on her part, especially when she would pause to quickly lick an errant bit of icing from her lips.

Hermione saw Severus watching her under hooded lids when she went to have another mouthful of her cake, his hand holding his cup perhaps more firmly than was necessary. Smiling to herself, Hermione carefully took her bite. Whoops, she thought, some of the chocolate icing had somehow ended up upon her lips. That would never do. With a look of innocent concentration on her face, Hermione carefully ran her tongue over her lips to ensure she got every bit of icing.

Dear gods, Severus thought.

Whoops, Hermione thought, a bit of icing had ended up on her fingers as well. That would also never do. She lifted her hand and delicately suckled the errant fingers, thinking cheerfully that the icing was really good.

A stifled sound came from Severus.

"You, madam, are an unrepentant tease," he said gruffly at her over his cup of tea, a visible tic at the side of his mouth.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "Here I am, just cleaning up some mess I made, and you immediately think the worst of me," she sighed.

"I see you should have been in Slytherin instead," Severus grumbled.

Hermione smiled.

Once they had both finished with their tea and cake, Severus lifted a hand casually and the still hovering tea tray floated obediently over to Hermione so that she could put her cup and plate upon it. The tray then floated over to Severus for him to do the same, and since he did not feel inclined to get up yet and take the tray downstairs, he silently commanded it to move back to its former place afterwards.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "So, one of the doors outside here," and here she nodded towards the bedroom door, "leads to the bathroom," she said. "Where does the other one lead to?"

Severus looked darkly amused. "Let me see. You saw a certain door handle turn green, and wondered why."

Hermione flushed. "I didn't intend to be nosy," she said quickly.

"Of course not," Severus replied sardonically, though his mouth twitched. "It leads to my personal library, and since some of my books would have a… regrettable affect on unauthorised people if they read them, the door will only let people in if I am present."

"Oh," Hermione said, though Severus saw there was an interested expression on her face. Then her face cleared and she smiled at him.

"I don't think I will be thinking about reading much while I'm here, anyway," she said lightly. "However…" she added.

"What is it now?" Severus said drolly.

"I did like the mirror in your bathroom," Hermione said to Severus, and he could hear the undertone of curiosity in her voice. "Can you tell me where that came from?"

"I am pleased to hear it," Severus said dryly. "My mother brought it with her when she came to this house as a bride."

He did not say that the mirror had been repaired more than once after his fathers rages, and his face became grim as he stared down at the fire for a moment. So many memories of his mother were tainted with that of his father…

"Do you think your mother would have approved of you bringing me here?" he then heard Hermione asking him softly.

Startled, he looked up at Hermione and saw a look of sympathy on her face as if she had sensed the darker direction his thoughts had taken him for a moment.

"No," he said dryly, and before Hermione could take offence, he quirked an eyebrow at her. "You would have been too fiery and outspoken for her tastes, of course, and as a Gryffindor you would have been unsuitable just because of that."

"But," he added, "I believe she would have come around."

Hermione had to smile at that. "So," she said lightly to Severus, "I'm 'fiery and outspoken' now."

"Since you talk back to me," Severus said sardonically, "then yes. That goes without saying, of course."

Hermione shook her head ruefully and then looked thoughtfully at Severus.

"I would love to see a photo of your mother, when you have the time," she said gently.

Severus looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face, and then he nodded.

TBC


	29. The Two of Us part 2

Chapter 27 (Part 2)

(This chapter rated for more kissing 'n cuddling between consenting adults)

A restful silence fell between them until a light rain began falling, and when Hermione heard the sound of it upon the roof, she glanced towards the window.

"I hope Crooks is all right if he's still out there," she said. She didn't know if the sound the cat flap made would be audible at all up here, but she certainly hadn't heard him come back into the house. Of course, she had had other things on her mind since coming into Severus' bedroom…

"I shall take the tray down and look out for your cat," Severus said dryly as he rose from his chair, the tray floating over to his beckoning hand. "At least you do not have a dog that sees fit to mark everything it sees," he said to himself.

"Look, I can come down and call out for Crooks myself," Hermione said as she got up from her chair, but her mouth betrayed her by yawning.

Severus looked down at her with an amused expression on his face. "I think not," he murmured. "I shall not be long."

Hermione would have argued, but then it had been a long day, and the idea of going downstairs and looking for her cat did not seem so appealing now that she was standing again.

"All right," she said, capitulating just this once.

"He will need his cat basket though," she added in a no-nonsense tone as she hurried over to one of her bags and retrieved a small bag that contained a shrunken cat basket.

"If you don't mind taking it down," she said belatedly to Severus as she turned back to him.

"The things I do for you," he said dryly, but nevertheless held out a hand for the bag.

Once Severus went downstairs and into his kitchen, he found Crookshanks sitting there on the floor. Not surprisingly, there was a tiny feather by the cat's mouth – obviously its hunt for food had been successful.

There was an almost annoyed look in the cat's eyes though, as if it had now realised the full extent of the affection his mistress had for Severus. But then, at the retreat the cat had seemed more interested in sunning itself on any available steps than noticing another focus for Hermione's attention.

The cat would just have to get used to the new situation, Severus thought as he put the bag down on a bench. The truth be told though, dealing with the jealousy of a cat was far preferable to dealing with jealousy from Potter or Weasley…

He was not inclined though to be cruel to cats, and once he had quickly dealt with the dirty dishes, he went to a cupboard (with a spell that kept his food cold and preserved, of course) and brought out some milk. Once he had put some in a saucer, he put it down on the floor.

Crookshanks deliberately turned his back on the saucer though, and started washing his paws.

"Please yourself," Severus said aloud as he took the shrunken cat basket from Hermione's bag and restored it to its normal size. With the basket in hand, he then swept from the kitchen, looking for a suitable place for the cat to spend the night. He then promptly felt Crookshanks dart past him and head for the staircase, obviously following the scent of his mistress.

"No, you don't," Severus said darkly to himself as he waited.

After a moment he then heard the sound of something hitting a barrier, and then a series of hisses and yowls.

Severus shook his head and walked out into the corridor to see Crookshanks scratching in vexation at an invisible barrier that blocked him from going upstairs.

"You will not be going upstairs tonight," Severus said calmly. He had anticipated this earlier on in the evening, and unbeknownst to Hermione had placed a cat-proof barrier at the bottom of the stairs. "And no, Hermione will not be able to hear you, either."

Crookshanks yowled at him.

"You," Severus said as he continued to address the cat in the same calm tone, "will be sleeping on this, or outside if you wish. It is up to you."

He opened one of the doorways in the hallway to a room that contained various odds and ends, and placed the cat basket just within the room, keeping the door open. Not surprisingly, he saw Crookshanks then head back stiffly towards the kitchen.

Severus shook his head in irritation and then ascended the stairs. His disagreeable mood faded though when he walked back into his bedroom and saw Hermione smile at him from where she was standing by the window, having just drawn the curtains. The two candlesticks he had had over the fireplace had been placed on the small tables that were on either side of the bed, their flames making the bedroom look more intimate.

There was a darkly pleased look in Severus' eyes when he noted that Hermione had placed the contraceptive potion he had made for her within easy reach on one of the small tables, as well as the necklace he had given her.

"Did you find Crookshanks?" Hermione enquired as she walked towards him. A hand of his reached out to Hermione of its own volition, and with a sparkle in her eyes she approached him so they could embrace again. It was impossible not to want to hold her, even after so short a time apart, Severus thought to himself. Even though he now knew that she was quite cuddly in her dressing gown as she was in those pyjamas.

"Your cat had found its way to my kitchen, and I took the liberty of putting out some milk. I've ensured that his basket is in a suitable spot for the night," Severus replied calmly against her brown hair.

He sensed Hermione's smile. "Crooks will probably think it's strange not sleeping near me tonight… still, it won't hurt him," she said against his chest.

"No, as tonight any of your attention will only be towards me," Severus murmured wickedly besides her ear.

Hermione chuckled. "Why, were you wanting your back washed?"

Severus stifled a groan at the thought of her washing any part of his body, let alone his back. He swallowed and then was able to speak again.

"I think I will wait until tomorrow to take up such an offer," he said softly, a hand of his caressing her hair. "But I believe it is past your bedtime."

He heard Hermione laugh and say, "I usually go to bed much later than this, you know."

"Ah, but I did say before, did I not, that you should ensure you get a good sleep tonight?" he purred.

"Well, I…" Hermione started, then paused to consider his words. She admitted to herself that she did like the idea of going back to bed with Severus, with the various opportunities for kisses and caresses before sleeping making themselves known to her mind.

"I suppose it wouldn't do any harm," she said in a deliberately off-hand way, trying to ignore the amused look upon his face.

Severus then looked down at her sardonically. "I daresay you will want to use the bathroom first? Females often do, and for hours on end, of course."

"Thanks. But look, I'm not in a habit of spending hours on end in a bathroom, you know," Hermione said scoldingly.

"So you say."

"I do say."

"I shall get a timer, shall I?"

"You can do what you like," Hermione said lightly, the effect spoiled by another yawn.

"Another reason for you not to dawdle," Severus said smoothly, and Hermione decided not to dignify that comment with a reply as she went to the bathroom.

When Hermione came back to the bedroom, she blinked and then looked on with interest when she saw that Severus was in the middle of pulling on a grey nightshirt. It fell just below his knees once it was completely on him, and Hermione couldn't help smile at the way some of his black hair was standing in all directions. Severus raised an eyebrow when he saw the expression on her face.

"So, does my nightshirt meet with your approval?" he asked dryly.

"What, no dark green silk?" she said lightly.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "I think I shall leave such decadent tastes to you," he said. "Or perhaps that should be… cuddly tastes," he added blandly as he went to hang his clothes up in his wardrobe.

Hermione huffed at him, while thinking at the same time that she hadn't noticed before how oddly elegant his bare feet looked.

"Temper, temper," Severus said smoothly. "Five points off."

"You can't do that anymore," Hermione laughingly protested, her hands on her hips.

Severus paused as if in contemplation. "I believe you are right. For once. Therefore, I shall only require a kiss from you as payment when I say that," he said smugly.

Hermione shook her head sadly as she approached him, but nevertheless was only too happy to have him promptly bend down and brush her lips with his.

"Now, I hope you did not leave a mess in the bathroom," Severus said smoothly after he drew back from her.

"No, dear," Hermione said with deliberate sweetness.

Severus raised a mocking eyebrow at her and then left the bedroom.

Hermione then took off her dressing gown and slippers and got into 'her' side of the bed. A smile came to her face as she resisted the childish urge to bounce up and down, or at least snuggle down under the covers and pretend she was hiding when Severus came back in. It was hard resisting the feelings of joy that would still bubble up inside her like champagne bubbles.

Surely Lavender's eyes would nearly pop out of her head if she could see her now in Severus' bed, Hermione thought, as she propped up her pillow and then leaned back against it. She found herself reluctant though at the thought of immediately telling her friend that she and Severus had started sleeping together, as if talking about it straight away would cheapen it somehow. There was also the faint chance that Lavender would let a detail slip in a conversation with the others… and Hermione could just imagine the disgusted looks on Harry and Ron's faces. But no, she didn't want to think of what sort of names they would call her behind her back, and she didn't care, she thought resolutely.

When Severus came back, the simmering look in his eyes for a moment when he looked at Hermione brought answering warmth inside her body, and she forgot about her friends.

"I see you were quick to make yourself comfortable," he murmured, though his mouth had gone dry at the sight of Hermione awaiting him in his bed like she was. She wasn't looking at him or sitting in a deliberately seductive way, but the warmth, and yes, a sparkle in her brown eyes seemed just as beguiling in its own way. He wasn't going to think about those pyjamas of hers, of course.

It was all he could do not to instantly hurry to the bed, making himself go instead to the fireplace and give the glowing coals a final (and a bit too vigorous) shove with the poker. He then heard Hermione make an appreciative sound behind his back as she had earlier.

That was it, he thought.

"Right!" he said sternly, putting away the poker and drawing himself up as if he was about to chastise a room full of unruly, rule breaking students. Gryffindors, naturally. He then turned and stalked towards Hermione's side of the bed, a glint in his black eyes.

"This is enough of that sort of behaviour," he said with a severe look on his face.

"What sort of behaviour?" Hermione protested, laughing as she immediately scooted into the middle of the bed.

Seeing that his delightful prey sought to elude him, Severus quickly moved to the foot of the bed, looming over it.

"Blatant disrespect, for one thing," he said meaningfully.

"It was not!" Hermione asserted as she eyed him. "It's not my fault if you have a wonderful looking bo-"

Severus immediately put a knee upon the bed in reply and Hermione squeaked, moving back against the pillows. Inspiration came to her and she grabbed one of them with both hands, holding it in front of her like an impromptu shield.

"I've er, got a pillow and I'm not afraid to use it!" she declared as she waved the pillow determinedly at Severus.

Severus' eyes lit up in an almost unholy way as he climbed up upon the bed and started slowly crawling towards her (the effect somewhat lessened by an accompanying creak from the bed).

"Threatening a superior, another," he breathed as he concentrated for a moment. Hermione then felt an unseen force yank the pillow out of her hands.

"What superior?" she countered, turning to quickly grab the other pillow. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Administering… punishment," Severus purred as he reached out and grabbed one of her arms.

"Well, you didn't ask me first…oh!"

Hermione's words were cut off as he leaned down and kissed her with unexpected tenderness. With the covers between them they were both in slightly awkward positions; she was still sitting up with Severus now partially straddling her thighs, his nightshirt having ridden up slightly. Hermione obligingly put her arms around him as best as she could, enjoying his kisses nevertheless.

"The things you do!" Severus grumbled between kissing her, his hair brushing against her face. "Ogling me… threatening me with a pillow."

"I still love you, you know," Hermione assured Severus with a smile on her face.

At that, Severus kissed her with a bit more passion. "Is that supposed to make everything better?"

"Definitely," Hermione said firmly.

"I see," Severus murmured as he drew back from her slightly, both of them silently regarding each other and secretly pleased at the animation in each others eyes.

Hermione reached for one of Severus' hands and tugged gently at it. "You'll get cold if you don't get into bed."

"Now you are even ordering me into my own bed," he said severely, giving her a last kiss before climbing off the bed. Hermione quickly rearranged the pillows for them both to sit up against them just as Severus got into the bed.

Hermione found herself yawning again and Severus made an amused sound as he slipped an arm around her waist, holding her close. The light from the candles gave a cosy glow to the bedroom, softening everything that had sharp edges.

"I have concluded that this is the ideal way to keep an eye upon you," Severus murmured against her bushy hair.

"Why?" Hermione replied, sleepy interest in her voice.

"Why, this way I know you are not somewhere else, plotting mischief," Severus replied sleekly.

Hermione lightly poked him in his side.

"I'll leave that to you," she informed him.

"Impertinent woman," Severus grumbled. Then in a low tone that sent a delicious tingle through her, he said, "I presume that you approve of the way the day has ended?"

Hermione turned her head so that she was looking at him properly. "Yes," she said softly. "Fifty points to Slytherin," she added firmly.

Severus had to laugh at that, his black eyes looking both pleased and amused.

Hermione went and brushed her lips against his cheek. "And you?" she enquired.

"Exceedingly," Severus said quietly, his arm tightening momentarily around her waist.

After a time in which nothing really needed to be said, Severus murmured against her ear, "If you are tired, I have no objection to putting out the lights and us both lying down."

Hermione blinked. "But that wouldn't be fair on you," she countered, even though the temptation to lie down was getting hard to ignore. "You're not that tired."

"I may find it hard to sleep anyway with you beside me," Severus said dryly. "But I have spent too much time in beds without you," he added softly. "Allow me this..."

Hermione couldn't find it within herself to argue with him. "All right," she conceded.

She put down her pillow so that she could lie down, with Severus doing the same and then putting the candles out simultaneously. He was a dark, warm shape beside her, and when she lay down she felt him draw her close so that they were lying together, side by side.

"Sleep well, and don't snore," Hermione heard him murmur as he put an arm around her. She made a face and snuggled against him.

"I don't snore, thanks," she mumbled.

"So you say… cuddly one," was the silky reply.

"Slytherin," she sighed.

"Gryffindor."

"Mmm," Hermione agreed before closing her eyes, but only for a second, she told herself. Only for a second…

Severus heard the change in Hermione's breathing when she fell asleep, and his eyes in the dark where no one could see were soft. Despite himself, it wasn't long before he slipped into sleep with her, even the darker parts of his heart content.

Severus woke early the next morning, as was his habit, and was aware of having slept unusually well. He could feel a sleeping Hermione snuggled against his back with an arm loosely around his waist, and an amazed - then satisfied - look came to his face as memories of the previous day returned to him.

The sound of Hermione's steady breathing and the feel of her warm (and cuddly) body pressed against his, as well as the tickle of her hair against his neck, made him feel oddly… protected, and safe. Lulled back into sleep despite himself, he did not fight it and his eyes closed.

Sunlight was spilling into the room through gaps in the curtains later on when Severus awoke again. His body was profoundly aware that Hermione was still lying pressed against his back, but she was now moving restlessly in her sleep against him, her previously steady breathing having taken on a ragged quality. The thought came to his mind that she was having a bad dream, and so Severus stroked her arm that was still around his waist, but now fitfully clutching at his nightshirt.

"Sshh…" he said soothingly as he half-turned his head to her, tenderness for her briefly welling up from within his heart.

"Severus," Hermione sighed in her sleep in return, and Severus was rendered speechless when he heard the yearning and yes, need for him present in her voice. She was having no nightmare… and hearing such confirmation of her desire for him was headier than the most intoxicating of brews for Severus. A stifled groan escaped him as his body hardened for her in response, a surge of dark and delighted desire running through him.

Severus turned his near-shaking body around carefully to face her, his unblinking and now heated gaze taking in every detail of Hermione's features. Her brown hair was an untamed mass upon her pillow as she continued to sleep, but an expression of frustration was quite apparent upon her delicately flushed face. Severus swallowed at that, wishing nothing more now than to ease her frustration. Repeatedly.

Even asleep, her body registered the change of his position and a knee of hers bumped futilely against his legs for a moment, her hips arching restlessly against his. Her whole being seemed to wordlessly beg for relief… and when a whimper escaped her lips after a moment, Severus was unable to see her continue in such a state. Trembling, he bent his head and brushed her lips softly with his own ones for a moment, an arm of his slipping around her body.

"Hermione," he said in a voice that sounded low and ragged to his ears. "Wake up."

There was no response and unable to resist he kissed her again, more firmly this time, and drew back. At that, Hermione awoke with a startled movement, her brown eyes wide and unfocussed. Then when her gaze properly registered his presence, she blinked a few times, her head tilting up at him.

"Good morning, Hermione," Severus whispered, making himself move back further to give her some space, mesmerised though by every new movement of hers in his bed.

Even though she had just woken, it was impossible for a still sleepy Hermione not to hear the dark heat in Severus' voice despite his customary formal greeting. A heat she realised that seemed to match the one she was feeling in the pit of her stomach… she knew instinctively that she was awake now because of him, the vague impression of a kiss in her mind.

Perhaps she should have felt some discomfort at waking with Severus looking as if he was ready to pounce on her any minute in that grey nightshirt of his. But the thought of being woken as if she was a Sleeping Beauty – her! – by Severus made her eyes blink again, and then an unashamedly wide smile appeared on her face. She stretched her body to get any kinks out of it, mindful of the way Severus caught his breath for a moment as she did so.

"Hello," she said with sleepy warmth, and Severus could only stare at her wordlessly, knowing that this was something he had craved for so much when he had been in his lonely bed, to have Hermione wake up beside him and be glad to see him… to see him as something wonderful. Lovable. He wanted to possess her utterly, to remind her that she was his for always, and to give her all that he had…

"Pleasant dreams?" Severus then asked her as he moved close to her, pressing closer. A hand of his reached up to caress her face. There was a husky note in his voice and his black gaze was now fixed unerringly upon her face.

"I…" Hermione began, fragments of her recent dream of him obligingly (and vividly) running now through her brain, making fresh colour flood her cheeks. As well as feeling warm and cosy in Severus' bed as morning sunshine spilled into his bedroom, she was also belatedly aware of how close Severus' body was now to hers. His very aroused body… even with the material of her pyjamas and his nightshirt between them, Hermione could feel the hard heat of him against her.

Obviously she had revealed quite clearly while asleep before that she had been dreaming of Severus… and not in a chaste way, either. But how much exactly had she revealed to him? Hermione felt embarrassed, and yet she felt a thrill of excitement inside her at the same time. A surge of desire went through her, banishing more of her sleepiness. She told herself hastily that as she often dreamed of Severus, after last night it would surely have been impossible not to keep on doing so. Severus had only himself to blame for inciting such dreams in her, so it wasn't her fault at all. Of course.

Without thinking, her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips, and she saw Severus immediately look down at her lips in response, his eyes simmering as he shifted momentarily against her. He was now radiating an intense, tightly wound up energy, but noting the flushed appearance of his sallow face as well, Hermione remembered that for all the power he had over her, she had some power over him as well…

She smiled again, and Severus' eyes narrowed at that.

"Yes, very pleasant," she murmured.

The corner of Severus' mouth twitched in response as his black gaze rose to meet her eyes again.

"Indeed," he said meaningfully, as she felt his hand run lingeringly along her hip. "Are such dreams - of me it would seem - a regular occurrence for you?"

"Maybe," Hermione allowed, a gasp escaping her as she felt his hand slip between her legs, his long fingers finding and stroking her tenderly through her pyjama bottoms.

"That is not an acceptable answer," Severus replied softly, delight coursing through him at her response and the feel of her. Already the morning was full of delicious possibilities, and there was no rush, after all.

"Let me rephrase my question, my dear. Do you often have such dreams that leave you in a… certain state?" He took care to caress her even more intimately as he spoke.

"Yes," she admitted in frustration, his touches making her squirm unashamedly. "Yes, oh yes, damn you."

"Then I feel avenged," Severus said in hoarse triumph, words tumbling from his mouth as his aching body shifted restlessly against hers again in an effort to find relief. "You have invaded my dreams too many times, leaving me wanting you when I woke. Hermione…"

The thought of Severus constantly dreaming of her in the way she dreamed of him, made Hermione very glad she was lying down. In an effort to stop Severus from winding himself up further, Hermione reached down blindly to find the hem of his nightshirt, tugging it up when she found it. She heard Severus groan as her hand found his underpants and then where he was tenting them, her hand cupping and stroking his hard length tenderly. Mine, she thought.

"I'm here," she whispered.

"Yess…" Severus hissed, thrusting hard against her caressing hand. He heard her whimper of pleasure and he thrust again, almost helplessly. "Stop that," he panted as his hands clutched at her, wanting to feel the heat of her body surround him again. "What have I told you… ah!... about your wandering hands?"

Hermione laughed softly, and then after reaching for the contraceptive potion and quickly taking some, she busied herself with the job of pulling his nightshirt up properly over his body, which quivered for a moment at the touch of her hands. "I think you said you liked them a lot," she told him.

Severus tried to glower at her, but failed upon seeing the warmth and desire for him in her eyes. "I said no such thing," he growled, but nevertheless shifted his body to help Hermione in her effort to remove his nightshirt.

Hermione kissed his lips softly. "Lift up your arms, so I can take this off properly," she asked, hearing a husky note in her voice.

Severus' eyes glinted at her. "So demanding," he breathed. "Try and persuade me better than that…"

At that, Hermione reached for one of his hands and softly kissed the back of it, before directing her attention to his long fingers, feeling them twitch in her clasp as she slowly yet tenderly kissed each one. A faint smile appeared on her face before she kissed one of his fingertips and then gently suckled the end.

A growl escaped Severus and he pulled his hand back from Hermione.

"Very well," Severus said roughly and he sat up, yanking up his nightshirt in his haste until he had completely pulled it up and off himself, hissing underneath his breath as he did so.

There was a sparkle in Hermione's eyes when she regarded his bare chest, the covers having fallen down from him.

"What?" he grumbled, unwilling to wait any longer in claiming her.

"Wait," Hermione said, a hand of hers gently pushing at him so that he was lying down on his back, his body obeying her out of surprise. His eyes narrowed but then became more intent as he observed her sit up beside him, pausing momentarily to rub sleep out of her eyes. She then looked down at him thoughtfully; her eyes softly alight in a way that Severus felt made him surely harden further… and wonder what she was planning.

Hermione drew the covers back slightly from him, and then before he knew it, she had moved so that she was straddling his body, if a bit tentatively. Her knees settled on either side of his hips upon the bed, and Severus could only lie there in glorious, immobilised surprise at the feel of her warm body upon him in such a way.

"Would you like a good morning kiss?" she inquired solemnly with a sparkle in her eyes as she regarded him, the mass of her hair falling down over her shoulders.

She adjusted herself slightly upon him to make herself more comfortable and Severus hissed, hot desire surging through him in response. She had no idea what she was doing to him…

"Yes," Severus growled, seizing one of her hands so that he could drag her impudent self down firmly upon him. He twined his fingers swiftly in her hair, holding her close as he kissed her with near frantic passion. Hermione kissed him heatedly in return and he wound an arm swiftly around her back, grinding himself almost roughly up against her softness. An almost harsh smile came to his face when he heard her whimper, her body quivering as she lay upon him now.

"Is this how you want me?" he muttered against her mouth as he pushed a knee up restlessly between her legs. "Is this what you were dreaming of also?"

Hermione moaned. "Yes," she whispered. "Do you mind?" Although her dreams and imaginings had hinted at other, equally delicious ways like this to make love, she didn't want Severus to feel coerced to obey her in such a way. After all, it had been a visible struggle for his reserved self early in their relationship to allow her to show him attention at all, even though he had craved it.

A groan escaped Severus as he wrapped his other arm more tenderly around her, beguiled again by her and her words.

"No," he said huskily as he went to nibble her lower lip gently with his teeth, his hand then moving to caress then cup her bottom. "No, you bold woman, I do not mind if we do it this way. Or against the wall. Or on a chair. Or even on the floor – though I would demand a hot bath with you afterwards. Just let me have you now. Please…"

"Yes," Hermione whispered in answer to the raw need in his voice, kissing him back.

Severus clutched at her pyjama top, and then in his impatience to unclothe her he managed to reach and clasp his wand where he had placed it on his bedside table. Hermione heard him utter a few harsh words, and then she gasped when her clothes – and his underpants – vanished, leaving her naked on her equally naked, and darkly amused, lover.

Despite her earlier boldness, she felt her cheeks start to turn pink, tingling sensations running through her wherever their warm bodies touched… especially where she felt his hardness nudging against her.

"Hermione," she heard him say hoarsely. At that she lifted her chin and then pushed herself carefully back up, her body seeking him.

"Here," Severus breathed, reaching down to guide himself so that his shaft was just brushing her soft entrance, his breathing ragged. "Yes, that's it…"

Hermione, her face alight now, sank carefully down upon him and a groan escaped Severus as the slick heat of her body enveloped him, ah… so tightly.

"Oh," Hermione sighed, her eyes closing at the delicious sensation of being filled with him. She was certainly relieved that it was easier this time.

"Look at me!" Severus said harshly, an almost pleading note in his voice.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at Severus. His hair was inky dark over the pillow, his equally dark eyes boring into hers. Severus couldn't take his eyes off Hermione, the way her hair rippled about her bare shoulders and down over her sweet breasts… the way her brown eyes shone in her flushed face as she looked down at him. He should have felt aversion or even humiliation in being in this position at all, but all he felt was heated joy running through his veins.

Seeing the desire and love too in his eyes, Hermione shook her hair back and then began rocking upon him, hearing a rough sound escape his throat as she did so. Severus allowed her to take the lead at first, his breathing ragged at the way pleasure coursed through him with her every tormenting movement.

Then unable to resist anymore, Severus started thrusting into her, his hands clutching her hips as he sought her warmth with increasing urgency. Hermione swayed as the sweet tension built up inside of her, gasps and pants filling the air as they sought completion with each other.

Her body tightened around him in her increasing excitement, and that was enough then to make Severus come, gasping her name as his hips jerked fiercely against her, filling her with his hot release.

"Severus…ah!" Hermione cried out, feeling her body shudder in pleasure as her climax came in turn, collapsing down on Severus afterwards.

Severus held her tightly as their breathing returned to normal, both of them feeling sated and dazed.

When Severus could think coherently again, he nuzzled Hermione's neck, feeling strands of her bushy hair tickle his nose. Lioness, he thought. "That was your idea of a 'good morning kiss', was it?" he asked dryly.

Hermione raised her head and smiled down at him.

"Oh, yes," she assured him.

TBC


	30. Breakfast with a Slytherin

Tray shrinking

A/N: Phew, I've finally been able to complete a new chapter (long story). Thanks to those who reviewed the last one, I hope you will enjoy what I have written this time. Beta help kindly provided by countrymouse1. As usual, I don't own the characters.

Chapter 29

After having made love with Severus again, Hermione was aware that she was probably making him feel somewhat squashed, lying upon him as she still was.

Her thoughts must have been visible upon her face, for the corner of Severus' mouth twitched as she moved so that she could lie down beside him.

"If I was feeling squashed, I believe I would have mentioned it," he murmured with a sardonic look on his face, his hand moving to gently caress her back. "As it is, I can think of worse situations to be in."

"I suppose you would have been quite vocal anyway if I was squashing you," Hermione agreed, smiling as she softly brushed her thumb over his lower lip.

Severus' eyes half-closed in pleasure, and then he slipped an arm around her waist and drew her body closer to him.

"Are you suggesting that I am a vocal person?" he asked silkily, his face only inches away from hers as he studied her.

Hermione secretly thought that since his face was still a bit flushed from before, his words didn't have quite the same impact he was obviously hoping for.

"I didn't say that," she pointed out. "Besides, I didn't complain when you were vocal," she added thoughtfully.

At that, new spots of colour appeared on his cheeks and he kissed her, hard.

"Such a Gryffindor you are, to say such things to me," he said severely. "All this from a woman who was dreaming of me while asleep," he added with a glint in his black eyes.

"That was all your fault," she said peaceably, and Severus could not think of a suitable retort.

The truth be told though, he enjoyed their frequent verbal sparring like this, as there was no malice at all on Hermione's part, and from his point of view it was important to keep Gryffindors in their place, of course. He was inwardly satisfied as well to notice how much Hermione had blossomed (for want of a better word) since they had first encountered each other at the retreat…

And what about the changes within yourself, a little voice whispered in his heart. He bristled slightly inside at that. He surely had not changed that much… he had merely seen the advantages of having a bright-eyed mate at his side with a keen mind he could challenge and enjoy. He…

At that moment Hermione chose to press a soft kiss against his neck.

He would be lost without her.

Severus went to brush his hand gently against her stomach as he had after their first time, and Hermione caught his unspoken question.

"I don't really need healing this time," she told him honestly. "Thank you, anyway."

"Very well," Severus murmured, reaching for his wand and using only a Cleaning spell for them both this time. After that he put his wand aside and moved so that he was close to his witch again.

"Having a bath later on this morning might nevertheless be wise," he said in a gruff tone. Despite Hermione not requiring healing, a bath might nevertheless help soothe her body.

Hermione smiled. "Your bath looks big enough for two," she mused.

"That is just as well… how else will I be satisfied that you have been well scrubbed?" he pointed out smoothly. It seemed absurd to have such a secret thrill dart through him at the thought of sharing a bath with Hermione (with the opportunity of more kisses and caresses), but he could not help himself.

"If there's anyone who needs a good scrubbing, it's you," she said firmly, a martial gleam in her eyes.

"Behave," he said severely as a hand of his moved to caress her bottom, "or there shall be no scented oils in the bath for you."

"Ohh… yes, I'll behave," Hermione quickly promised.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Now there is a falsehood if ever I heard one," he said dryly.

After a while Hermione started drawing herself away from Severus' arms, and he made grumbling noises.

"Nature calls," she explained.

"Ah," Severus acknowledged, releasing her and lying back as she sat up.

"Now, where are my underpants?" she said aloud.

"Underpants?" Severus questioned.

Hermione looked at him. "Yes, the underpants you magically whisked away from me when…"

"…you were about to have your way with me," Severus concluded silkily.

"It wasn't like that," Hermione laughingly protested.

Severus looked over his side of the bed… ah yes, there they were. He sat up and summoned what he had seen to his hand.

"Here are your underpants… and I beg to differ," he said.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she took them from him and sat on her side of the bed to put them on. "You're welcome to beg all you like," she said sweetly as she reached for her pyjama top and put it on.

But when she reached for her pyjama trousers she found them magically whisked away from her and into Severus' hands, whereupon he promptly pushed them underneath the covers, a smug look upon his sallow face.

"Give those back!" she protested.

"We were discussing begging, I believe?" Severus purred, clearly enjoying himself.

Hermione huffed at him. He was obviously expecting her to beg him for their return… well, this was a Gryffindor he was dealing with.

"You'll be very sorry," Hermione said in a dire tone as she got up and walked to the door.

"I shall be waiting," Severus tauntingly called after her. No, he hadn't admired the sight of her bare legs as she had left the bedroom, he told himself.

When Hermione returned, she saw that Severus was lying down again, his dark head tilting to observe her as she approached the bed.

"Such a Gryffindor you are, to cavort around half undressed," Severus said.

Hermione smiled in a way that would have worried Harry and Ron as she walked around to his side of the bed, but she was quietly pleased that Severus did not look so self-conscious at having her see his scarred chest anymore.

"No thanks to you!" she scolded him as she put her hands on her hips. "Now give me my trousers back. Please."

"I am not yet convinced of your sincerity," he said mockingly. Gryffindors were so easy to wind up, he thought with satisfaction.

"All right," she grumbled as she threw up her hands and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.

Her brown gaze softened though as she considered Severus, and then she leaned forward so she could tenderly kiss his chest… Severus failing to see the mischievous look in her eyes.

"You know, it's quite interesting seeing how different the male body is from a female one," she said thoughtfully.

Severus' eyes, which had started to close, snapped open.

"Indeed?" he said warily.

"Oh, yes," Hermione said brightly as she kissed his chest again. "Until this weekend I hadn't had the chance to see a male body up so close and personal."

"I should hope not!" Severus growled. Amazingly, Hermione had found a new way to drive him to distraction. It had to be a record.

Hermione went on. "For example, these are quite different from mine," she murmured as she went to kiss one of his flat male nipples.

A groan escaped Severus, but he refused to let his witch get the upper hand.

"I believe that I shall have to verify such differences for myself," he said huskily as one of his hands searched for and caressed one of her breasts, a soft sound coming from her as he did so.

"Yes, you are correct in this instance, for these are quite different from mine," he said wickedly. "Next."

At that, Hermione's hand dropped lower to where his lap was covered by the bed cover, and then she paused.

"You know, I think you're missing your underpants," she said in what appeared to be a tone of innocent surprise. "We can't have you, er, cavorting around in your bed naked all the time… or is that a Slytherin thing?"

Hermione moved back from him and started looking speculatively around the room, while a facial tic appeared on Severus' face. Why, there was no knowing what she would do with his underpants…

"And here I was, planning to prepare breakfast in bed for us both," he said swiftly off the top of his head to divert her.

Distracted, Hermione looked at him with surprise and then pleasure on her face.

"Really?" she asked.

The sight of her pleasure warmed Severus and he found himself considering that bringing breakfast up here for them both was not such a bad idea after all. He would find a way to make her pay him back too… yes, it was an excellent idea.

"Yes. Perhaps something like scrambled eggs… to restore your strength," he added smoothly.

"You don't really have to do that," Hermione said honestly. "Besides, I can always conjure up some breakfast."

Severus snorted. "I think not. Remember that I have a perfectly adequate kitchen, and food is better trusted when you have prepared it yourself."

Hermione looked at him with interest. "I meant to ask you… how do you personally cook your food when you prepare it yourself? How would you toast the bread if you put some with the scrambled eggs… and how do you keep food cold?"

"If you must know, I have a chained dragon in the kitchen, that is fed once a day on Gryffindors," he said tartly, then relented. "I have a range in the kitchen that does what I require. A simple spell can toast bread when necessary. A spell of cold upon a cupboard keeps its contents chilled. Anything else?"

"Ah, so you do use magic in the kitchen," Hermione teased him.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Your toast can always be accidentally burnt, of course… do you want me to bring you breakfast in bed or not?

Hermione gave in. "All right, then. Thank you," she said with a smile.

"I will go downstairs shortly and prepare it then. However," he said severely, "you will eat each and every part of your breakfast, and there will not be a single crumb on the sheets afterwards. Is that clear?"

"Of course," Hermione promised. "Now can I have my pyjamas back, please?"

Severus brought out her pyjama trousers with a martyred look on his face and Hermione swiftly came and took them from him.

"Thanks," she said sweetly before putting them back on.

"I wonder what the weather will do today," Hermione mused as she then walked over to the window.

"Rain, no doubt, unless it decides to be fine," Severus said sardonically.

When she went to look out the window, movement on the grounds below caught her eye and then she smiled.

"It looks like Crookshanks is out hunting breakfast," Hermione said, feeling a sense of guilty relief inside her that her cat had not sought her out last night as he usually would the first time in a strange place. It seemed a bit strange that he hadn't, but then she knew from long experience that cats had their own agendas.

Severus watched her speculatively from the bed, his eyes hooded for a moment. He was quite pleased that her cat was outside.

"I'm sure that will keep him occupied," he said neutrally.

"Definitely," Hermione agreed in a more cheerful tone, looking towards the distant trees. Apart from the sound of birdsong and Crookshanks currently in stalking-prey mode outside, she was deeply appreciative of how quiet and secluded it felt being here… it would certainly be nice to go outdoors afterwards.

She went back to the bed and slipped in underneath the covers, while Severus quickly summoned his underpants. As he sat on his side of the bed to put them on, his back to her, Hermione was sad but not entirely surprised to see a faint tracery of old scars on the pale skin of his back there as well.

Severus heard Hermione sigh from behind him and then… ah… felt her warm lips gently pressed to his back, the strands of her hair brushing in an enticing way against his skin.

"I see I am to be kissed by you whenever you feel like it," he commented, unable to keep a husky note from his voice.

"Yes," Hermione said simply. It was bad enough that Severus had his scars, though she was glad he no longer had the Dark Mark present upon his arm. After the death of Voldemort, all Dark Marks had vanished from those who had borne them, and it was not a subject that Hermione felt inclined to bring up lightly. Sometimes it was better to let the past be…

She kissed his back again, briefly tasting his skin too.

Severus' breath caught in his throat. "Stop that," he said roughly, "or you shall be breakfast instead, madam."

Hermione laughed quietly as she drew back from him, and Severus felt almost disappointed.

He retrieved his nightshirt and put it on, and then stood up and pushed his feet into his house slippers he kept by the bed. Conscious of Hermione's interested gaze upon him, he went to his wardrobe and brought out a worn yet comfortable green dressing gown that he put on.

"I would have thought that at least your dressing gown would be black silk," Hermione said in tones of sadness.

"It is a wonder that you achieved good marks at Hogwarts at all, if you thought so much about my clothes," Severus said dryly, but the corner of his mouth twitched as he left the bedroom.

In good time Severus returned with a tray bearing a plate of scrambled eggs on toast for Hermione, which looked quite appetising to her. She promptly sat up.

"Thank you," she said, smiling happily at Severus – making his heart beat a bit faster – as she accepted the tray.

"The things I do for you," Severus murmured as he went back downstairs and brought back his tray so they could eat their first proper breakfast with each other, taking off his dressing gown before getting back into bed.

At one stage while they were both eating their breakfast, there was a brisk tap upon the window. Hermione looked up to see a white owl on the ledge outside, and for a startled instant she thought it was Hedwig, Harry's owl, with Harry having found where she was and whose house she was at...

Then Hermione noticed that the owl was a different size than Hedwig, and that it was clutching a yellow cord that had a rolled up paper attached. She chided herself irritably for her thought, for if there had been a letter from Harry, his words surely couldn't have hurt her anymore than his previous ones already had.

Severus casually lifted a hand and the window opened to let the owl in. The owl flew into the room and released its hold upon the cord, said cord then flying towards Severus' outstretched hand. The owl gave a soft hoot and then flew back out of the window and off into the sky, the window shutting behind it.

Hermione peered with interest at the paper as Severus laid it, unopened, upon the bed.

"Is that the 'Daily Prophet'?"

"Correction," Severus replied sleekly, "that is my copy of the 'Daily Prophet'".

Hermione laughed. "Well, as your guest, I should be allowed to have a look at it too at some stage," she pointed out reasonably.

"As my guest, you should be more concerned with eating the breakfast I slaved away in my kitchen to make for you… and showing more attention to me, than indulging your taste in gossip columns," Severus said sardonically.

Hermione huffed at him before picking up her knife and fork again. "You'll be getting 'more attention' all right, if you say that I like the gossip columns again," she grumbled.

"Temper, temper," Severus said chidingly. Then in an almost casual way, one of his hands found hers and stroked it.

"I do recall though, Hermione, that you like crosswords as well as I do," he murmured.

Hermione relented. "Yes," she agreed, remembering the time at the retreat when she had been doing some crosswords outside when Severus had sought her out.

"In which case," Severus went on, "we can see afterwards how adept you are at today's 'Daily Prophet' crossword."

Hermione smiled. "Start preparing your congratulatory speech for me then… it's just as well I brought my pen along. I suppose you're one of those wizards who ends up with quill ink on the sheets all the time," she added innocently.

Severus muttered something under his breath at that.

Once they had both finished their breakfast and the feeling of being full had subsided somewhat, Hermione moved her tray aside and got out of bed to fetch her pen from her bag. When she got back into bed, Severus put both of their plates onto one tray, unrolled the paper and then laid it out on the other tray.

"Anything interesting in the latest news?" Hermione asked as she briskly moved closer to Severus so that she was sitting right by him, the feel of her warm body so close to him both soothing and tantalising him.

Severus felt himself stir in anticipation and reprimanded himself. He was supposed to be doing a crossword with her, a worthy goal to put both of their minds to. Besides, wasn't it wise to show that he wanted more from her in this time together than letting his passions run completely free? It was important not to alarm his bright witch with too many advances…

"Nothing deserving serious interest," Severus said sardonically as he opened the paper and swiftly turned the pages until he reached the one where the crossword was.

Hermione thought she could never get tired of watching his elegant hands carrying out tasks, the long fingers giving his hands a deceptively fragile appearance at times. She had to admit that the feel of his warm body so close by hers both excited and reassured her.

She silently scolded herself – they were about to do a crossword together and that wasn't the time to start thinking about an excuse to kiss him again. It was important to show that she was capable of having a mature, balanced relationship with Severus that was not fixated on well, making out all the time. It was important not to make her older, introverted wizard wary with constant attentions…

Hermione realised that Severus was speaking to her. "I'm sorry?" she said belatedly.

"Your pen… may I have it?" Severus said stiffly.

"Oh… yes. Yes, of course," Hermione said hastily as she handed Severus the pen.

"Thank you," he answered, his fingers lingering more than was strictly necessary upon hers as he took the pen from her hand.

He then coughed abruptly and bent his attention towards the crossword. "The first one… eight letters. A dragon known for its love of seclusion…"

Despite their desire to touch each other again, Severus and Hermione enjoyed doing the crossword together, matching their minds against each other as they both sought to be the first to correctly guess each new crossword clue. In the end though, it was a draw for them both.

"I was certain that I had come up with the most correct answers," Severus asserted afterwards though, the lines on his face deepening with his frown.

"No, you hadn't," Hermione told him.

Severus narrowed his eyes and tapped the paper irritably with one long finger. "I am sure I was the first one to correctly guess the answer to number 10 was 'hensbane'."

"No, I had," Hermione pointed out patiently.

"We should find another crossword and do this again," Severus grumbled under his breath, but Hermione heard him.

She looked at Severus in exasperation. "You're doing your impersonation of a thundercloud again – over just a crossword."

"I… what?" Severus sputtered as he stared at her.

"I do not recall being called a 'thundercloud' before, and I should know," he said.

There was such an unexpectedly plaintive note to his last words that Hermione laughed and put an arm around him.

"Well," Hermione said thoughtfully, "firstly, your eyes start looking like a storm is building up behind them, and your face starts looking stormy too. That deep voice of yours starts sounding dark and rumbly…."

"Rumbly?" Severus grumbled.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Just like that."

Severus quickly shut his mouth.

"I'm always surprised you don't have a little baby thunderstorm above your head, squalling and throwing down lightning bolts," Hermione concluded severely.

His narrow shoulders shook and Hermione realised it was with silent laughter.

"Wretched Gryffindor," Severus said pointedly, though there was a trace of mirth in his voice.

Hermione returned her attention to the paper and flicked through it, pausing when a blank photo in the sports section caught her eye. Seconds later, a muscular Quidditch player flew through it, waving and grinning at the camera before going out of view. A few seconds later he flew back the way he came, waving again.

"I see," Severus said in a low, triumphant voice by her ear, "that your true interest in the 'Daily Prophet' has now been revealed. Not the gossip columns after all, but the… pin-up pages are what Hermione Granger holds most dear."

"Yes, yes, how did you guess?" Hermione said dryly. "My room is full of pictures of muscular sports stars, all happily waving like that one… look, stop that," she laughed as Severus went to poke her in her side.

"Clearly," Severus said silkily, "the 'Daily Prophet' is full of dangerous things for the easily tempted."

Hermione made a hmphf! noise. "You're just saying that because there were no pictures of any perky females in the sports section today," she told him.

"Yes, yes, my day is quite ruined," Severus said dryly.

An article in the paper caught Hermione's eye as she turned some pages, and she paused to skim through it. She then grimaced and said, "That's silly."

"What is?" Severus swiftly questioned.

Hermione tapped the paper. "There's an article here that asks whether there's a link between the strength of a wizard or witch and the age their magic first manifests."

Being born of 'ordinary' parents, Hermione couldn't help but see the article as a subtle way of putting down people like her. Whereas wizard families actively looked for signs of magic in their offspring, children suddenly displaying magic in non-wizard families were often initially rewarded with reactions of fear or alarm before the approach from Hogwarts.

"As if it matters whether you display magic when you're a baby or later on," she said crossly. "The important thing is what you do with it."

Severus was quiet for a moment and then he said evenly, "I was made to display magic quite early in my life… the thought of a squib son being quite unacceptable to my parents, naturally."

Hermione looked at him. "What do you mean, 'made to' in regards to your magic?" she asked carefully.

Severus smiled mirthlessly. "As a small boy I had a toy I was quite attached to, so at one point it was put upon a high shelf and left there. Any amount of tears I produced was ignored, and my father considered the procedure a success when I eventually summoned the toy down from the shelf."

Hermione looked appalled. "That's horrible… surely there could have been nicer ways to find out if you had magic."

She didn't know what made her feel more anguished inside – the method used, or the thought of a young, tearful Severus wondering why his toy had been taken away.

There was a sardonic look on Severus' face. "A 'nicer' way could have taken more time, and my parents wished to know as soon as possible what I was."

"Well, I still think it's horrible," Hermione said roundly, and then she sighed and gave Severus a gentle kiss on his cheek. "And I thought the day I first displayed magic was horrible enough," she said regretfully.

Severus drew her closer to him. "Why was that?" he asked in a low tone, his eyes narrowing. He was aware of the backgrounds of his Slytherin students, but he would have needed a valid reason to know a detailed background of a student from another House such as Gryffindor.

"Well," Hermione said slowly, her gaze dropping down to the tray, "I was eleven and at school when it happened. I was in the library and some boys had left with all of their books in a messy pile on their table… I remember feeling how angry I was at that. I went over to the table and then all of the books suddenly lifted up into the air. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that I was responsible… the librarian suddenly started gasping and then backing away from me, and the next thing I knew I was in the principal's office and my parents were being called in."

Severus' face was grim as he listened. How quick Muggles were to turn on their own young when they suddenly became 'different'… though that was a trait by no means confined to the Muggle world.

"You must have had countless questions," he said, his dark gaze fixed unerringly upon Hermione's face.

A rueful laugh came from Hermione. "Actually, my main thought was that if it was genuinely possible to do what I had just done, why hadn't I read about it in a book before then? Where were those kind of books at all?"

"Your eyes would have slid right past them, or saw another book entirely," he said, sounding to Hermione then like the professor he was.

"I know that now," she said soberly. The memories didn't hurt as much as they used to, but they could still sting her at times. "When my upset parents arrived they had a letter from Hogwarts with them, and the next thing I knew all of my school things were gathered for me, and it was said that it would be 'for the best' if I went home straight away. They didn't say the word 'expelled', but they might as well have."

"The school didn't consider how it would look to others if an apparently blameless student – I do not doubt that you were – was suddenly sent away?" he said scathingly.

Hermione shrugged. "They were probably worried I would cause a 'disturbance' in my next class and didn't want any unpleasantness. So there I was at home in the middle of my school year, with a lot of time on my hands before I started my first new year at Hogwarts… suddenly much of what I had learnt was useless to me now, and I had to start over and catch up."

"Your parents did not mind that you were going to a new school they had not even heard of before?" Severus asked.

"I think they were glad I was going to a place where my abilities could be 'dealt with', before I destroyed the kitchen or something like that," she said simply. "I suppose I would have felt the same in their shoes. I could only tell my friends that my parents had suddenly decided to send me to another school, but a story went around that I had really been caught doing 'something bad', and, well..."

She shrugged again, leaving her sentence unsaid. At that, Severus touched her face so that he could turn it up to his and kiss her, to kiss away the old pain he had heard in her voice. Hermione responded and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to hold him close as she kissed him back, their kisses both tender and needful. Their positions were slightly awkward since they were attempting to press more intimately against each other while they were sitting together in bed, but it did not matter as they held each other.

Hermione thought that if they ever married… if they ever had a child one day… it would have an easier time of finding out whether he or she had magic or not.

Severus thought how tempting it would be to ensure that Hermione's former school suddenly had, oh, a rain of toads. Hungry toads.

Something was quietly niggling though at the back of Severus' brain and he gently ceased their kisses.

"Hermione," he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly and his mind working fast, "you said you were eleven when you first manifested your magic."

Hermione nodded. "Yes", she said ruefully, "it happened in March, and even though I had turned eleven the previous September and was 'of age' to attend Hogwarts, I had to wait until the new school year started later that year. So as well as my magic arriving later than most students, I was one of the oldest in my first year, which didn't help me either."

Surprise, even sympathy and a sense of treacherous relief spread throughout Severus… Hermione was indeed older than her peers as he had sometimes suspected. But when she had been at her last year at Hogwarts, and he had been wrestling with his self-disgust at his feelings for her, the very thought of finding out, magically or otherwise, if he was right had been abhorrent to him.

"So you will be nineteen in a few months," he said slowly.

"I'm afraid so," Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"I will have to remember that," Severus murmured as he went to kiss her again.

When they had parted, Severus said dryly, "Now, madam, I shall leave you to your pin-ups while I go and take the trays downstairs. And before you ask, I have a small pump in the kitchen for water, which I magically heat when necessary."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Hermione assured him. "But what about soap for washing dishes?"

"Now you are being far too inquisitive," Severus said tartly, and Hermione smiled.

When Severus put his dressing gown back on and went down to the kitchen, he realised just how satisfied he was at having Hermione to himself this weekend, her curious nature and all. Well, as much of the weekend he could coax – or persuade – her to spend with him. He was virtually on the threshold of gaining the DADA job, but the reminding thought that Hermione would not be based at Hogwarts anymore, sent an odd pang to his heart.

Fool, he thought irritably. Now that she was no longer a student, she was now at liberty to have a relationship with him. Also, Hermione would certainly be paying him a visit in the next week once he had returned to Hogwarts… he would ensure it.

He did not feel it would be… wise, though, to visit Hermione while she was at her parents until she had moved into her own flat. He had no doubt that Hermione would be carefully breaking the news to her parents when she returned to her home that she was seeing an older wizard, rather than a wizard her own age they would have expected. Such as Potter, or Weasley. His lips curled at that thought.

Yes, encountering the parents at this stage could very well have unfortunate repercussions, and Severus gave a mirthless smile to himself. If he was Hermione's father, how would he initially react on seeing the wizard his daughter loved with anything but alarm – the fact that his Animagus form was a crow was surely an accurate and damning summary of himself, beaky nose and all. It would surely have to take all of his skills of persuasion to convince Hermione's parents that he was not a cradle-snatcher, or someone with a dangerous hold over her like the Boy-Who-Irritated clearly thought.

If anything, then surely his current thoughts of what Hermione's parents would think of his appearance proved how much he had fallen for Hermione. The truth be told, at times the only reason he had been concerned with his appearance was whether it would sufficiently frighten students into next week if they had failed to do their homework. He could have altered his looks years ago with glamours or Enhancement charms, but he had been grimly determined that if this was the face fate had given him, then people would just have to look at him the way he was. It was still a source of quiet amazement to him that Hermione never had second thoughts about kissing him if she wanted to…

When he returned to the bedroom, he came around to Hermione's side of the bed.

"Would you object if I were to run us both a bath now?" Severus said a trace stiffly, his dark eyes intent as they looked down at her.

"No. I mean yes, that would be a good idea," Hermione said hastily, and saw his shoulders relax at her words.

"Then perhaps afterwards, would you care to be shown the rest of my home… the grounds too?" he went on in a low voice. Hermione had the feeling she had just been offered something precious in hearing that question, that they were words the private wizard beside her rarely said.

"Yes, that would be lovely," she said honestly, and there was a pleased look in Severus' eyes as he inclined his head.

Severus then went to the wardrobe, where he took out a pair of black trousers and a white shirt in readiness for later.

"You may have noticed there are hooks behind the bathroom door where you may hang your clothes for wearing today," he told her gruffly.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "Now, what shall I wear today?" she mused as she went to her bags. "Well, it's just as well I brought along those tops with the plunging necklines," she added innocently.

Severus made a choked noise. "Plunging necklines?" he said suspiciously.

"You like those, do you?" Hermione replied. Severus was so easy to wind up at times, she thought merrily.

"Right," Severus said ominously, "I shall see for myself." He put his clothes down on the bed and then swept over to where she was kneeling by an open bag, kneeling down beside her in turn.

"I didn't say you could look through my things," Hermione said scoldingly.

"No, I did," Severus said sardonically. "Since I have given you the privilege of allowing you to be here under my roof, I am entitled to know what else you have brought underneath it… besides cuddly nightwear."

Severus put his hand in her bag and brought out what appeared to be a small cloth kit of some kind that had various soft bulges. He puzzled over it for a moment before Hermione swiftly took it back from him, her face red.

"That's where I keep my clean underwear, and other things," Hermione said quickly.

Comprehension came to Severus' face.

"Other things… ah. Such as spare bras?" he questioned as he reached out a curious hand again for the kit.

Hermione batted his hand away. "No," she scolded, nearly laughing when she saw Severus' face briefly looking like that of a boy who had just been denied the chance to have some sweets.

She did take the opportunity though to bring out a clean pair of underpants and a pair of socks from the kit.

"No!" she scolded again when Severus made a sound of male interest and darted out his hand in an attempt to take the underpants from her.

"They won't fit you at all," she told him.

"Impertinent witch," Severus grumbled, but watched as Hermione then brought out her bag a red top (which did not quite have the plunging neckline he was half hoping for) and a pair of..."

"You are wearing those?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm going to wear some jeans," Hermione said calmly.

"I would like to see you attempt to put those on… they appear quite tight," Severus said severely, a facial tic appearing on the side of his mouth.

"They aren't that tight," Hermione told him seriously, though her eyes sparkled. "I do have a spare black robe though I can wear…"

"I said nothing at all about wearing something else," Severus quickly replied.

"Look," Hermione said reasonably, "if you can wear trousers, then there's nothing wrong with me wearing trousers as well."

"Your trousers are quite different," Severus said, putting a sharp emphasis on every word he had pronounced, with Hermione almost hearing the capital letters.

Hermione went and kissed his cheek. "I do like it when you are just dressed in your frock coat and trousers, you know," she confessed.

"There is no need to change the subject," he said severely, but Hermione could tell that he was pleased.

"But if you cannot put on those trousers without assistance, you will not be wearing them at all," he said sternly.

"What, and be accused again of cavorting around half-naked?" Hermione replied, laughing when Severus seized her arms and promptly kissed her.

After eventually getting up, they both gathered their clothes and went into the bathroom, Hermione hanging the clothes up behind the door while Severus went to run the bath. Since the bath would take a little while to fill up, Hermione then went back to the bedroom, tidying away and straightening things where necessary. She fetched her hair pins as well, so there would be no chance of her hair getting wet in the bath.

Hermione looked at the rumpled, inviting bed with its sheets having been pulled back in a haphazard way, smiling before she used her wand to restore the bed to neatness. While she usually frowned at using spells to make beds, on this occasion she didn't think she could have made the bed herself without blushing, given the circumstances.

"Making my bed so soon… you have no thoughts then of enticing me back to it at some stage today?" Severus murmured from behind her, and she turned to see his nightshirt-clad self in the doorway, watching her.

Colour did come to her cheeks then, but she rallied.

"Well, we could be somewhere else in your house when I want to…"

"Yes?" Severus said encouragingly, a wicked look in his eyes.

"Hold hands," Hermione said sweetly.

"I see,'' Severus said, the corner of his thin mouth twitching. "I trust you will make it quite clear when you feel an urge towards… hand holding," he said smoothly. "And if I find I wish to hold your hands in turn?"

"I'm sure you will make your intentions quite clear," Hermione said lightly.

His mouth quirked at her. "Indeed. Now I believe a bath awaits, though I will not expect any hand holding while we are in it… come along, madam."

Hermione followed him back to the bathroom, putting her hair pins near the sink and unable to get the sudden images of Severus making ardent love to her in a bath out of her mind… surely such an endeavour would be a trifle awkward with water splashing everywhere, she thought, smiling to herself.

The bath was full now, with a pleasant, exotic smell rising from the slightly steaming water.

"Mmm, that smells nice," she said appreciatively.

"Thank you… I did not think it wise to put a flowery scent in," Severus said ironically.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I don't know… I think you would smell lovely if you had put lavender in there," she teased him.

Severus looked down his nose at her. "For the sake of your continued health, I will forget those words ever passed your lips," he said dryly.

Then an oddly intent look appeared upon his sallow face as he continued to look at her, a hand of his motioning towards the buttons of her pyjama top.

Feeling a measure of shyness return to her – which was silly, Hermione thought to herself, since he had already seen her undressed in the most intimate way – she slowly took off her pyjamas and turned to hang them up upon a hook.

"Your hair… let me…" Severus said in a low voice, suddenly there behind her, so close she could feel his warm breath upon her neck. If she leaned back she would surely be able to feel him against her back...

Hermione felt a hand of his lightly brush against her bare hip, then stroke her back in a teasing, upwards motion before his hand was touching her hair. Severus ran his long fingers gently through her curls for a moment before she felt her hair gathered up onto her head, first one and then the next hair pin placed into her hair where it would be the most effective.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered when he had finished.

With her back still to him, Hermione went and took off her underpants and put them aside, hearing Severus' breath catch in his throat before resuming its rhythm. She turned and saw Severus looking at her for a long, heated moment before he jerkily waved towards the bath. She felt compelled to wink at him and did so, smiling to herself when his black eyes widened for a moment.

Getting into a bath in Severus' presence was hard to do gracefully, Hermione thought, but was pleased to get into it with a minimum of fuss and splashed water. The water felt lovely and she made an appreciative sound as she stretched her legs out. The bath itself seemed a bit bigger now that she was in it, but she was not inclined to complain as she turned to look at Severus enquiringly.

She saw that his thin body looked slightly tense now… perhaps, Hermione thought, sharing a bath with someone else was something that Severus had rarely done, and was a bit wary about doing so even with her, despite having indicated his willingness. She smiled and held out a hand invitingly to him.

Severus had not moved to take his nightshirt off, but now with her hand out to him, he undertook to do so swiftly, stalking over to a spare hook to hang the nightshirt up before taking off his underpants. He turned back to her, his body pale and thin but still undoubtedly male and wonderful to her sight.

As Hermione watched, she saw his body start to stir in response to her gaze. Severus muttered something under his breath, his sallow face flushed, glowering down at the part in question until it subsided with an air of dejection, or so it seemed to Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help but see the amusing side. "I'm sure we will make it up to ah, it, later," she offered.

The corner of Severus' mouth twitched as he approached the bath. "It?" his deep voice questioned sardonically.

Hermione flushed in turn, and then there was an impish look in her eyes. "Little Severus?" she offered delicately.

Despite being naked, Severus drew himself up and looked down at her with all the hauteur he had as the Head of Slytherin. "Little?" he grumbled. "I think not, madam. 'Little Severus', indeed…"

He was still grumbling to himself as he motioned Hermione to move forward, before stepping into the bath and carefully sitting so that he was behind her, stretching out his long legs so that they brushed against her smaller ones.

"I didn't mean it as an insult," Hermione said earnestly as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closely against him.

"Hmph… do not think you can escape chastisement so easily with those words," he said severely by her ear, his mouth moving to lightly nip her neck and then kissing where he had done so. Although he had decided she would be free from his attentions while having this bath, he was incapable of completely restraining himself while she was so close to him in this way.

Hermione hummed and then gently stroked the arm of his that was clasping her. "I swear that I do not see you as little, in any way, shape or form," she said solemnly. "On my honour as a Gryffindor."

"I should hope not," Severus said sternly, but he was already relenting. He was still not entirely sure if the decision to have a bath together was a wise one or madness itself... she was warm, soft and lovely to all of his senses.

After reaching for the soap, Severus began gently washing her stomach area.

"That's a bit ticklish," Hermione told him as a laugh escaped her, her body squirming slightly against his.

"Stop that wriggling… all I am doing is washing you with soap," Severus said sardonically, as he encouraged her to lift one of her legs slightly so that he could apply said soap there. "One can only conclude that you are making mischief again..."

Hermione spluttered indignantly at this.

"…or that you have very sensitive skin. Hmm…"

"You're dreadful," Hermione protested.

"Language, Hermione. Do remember too that I am currently the bearer of the soap," he said silkily.

"For now," Hermione was quick to tell him.

"Ah, but there are still areas to wash," he murmured as he brought the soap up to one of her breasts, smiling to himself as he heard her catch her breath for a moment.

"You're having too much fun again… oh," Hermione sighed, closing her eyes in pleasure as she felt a wet cloth replace the soap for washing the soap suds away, keenly aware of his body against hers. Severus continued to wash her, his hands meticulous yet gentle as he learnt the aspects of her womanly body again, his breathing warm against her neck.

"My turn," Hermione said firmly when he had finished as she went to take the soap from Severus.

"So eager," she heard him say sardonically from behind her, but she felt a betraying quiver in his body against hers.

"Well, if you've had fun washing me, it's only fair that I have some enjoyment in washing you," she told him lightly.

"Please clarify what your idea of 'enjoyment' is, Hermione," he asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Hermione only hummed innocently as she reached for one of his arms and began applying the soap to it.

"That was not an answer," he grumbled by her neck before kissing it.

"Look, I don't know what you're so worried about," Hermione said reasonably, but with a hint of laughter in her voice. "You have nothing to fear from the soap, I promise you."

"I will be remembering those words, and quoting them back to you if necessary," Severus informed her darkly.

Hermione smiled to herself as she continued to wash his arm, noting with interest the hard muscles of his upper arm and giving them a wash as well.

Severus had fallen silent, but she could hear the occasional catch in his breathing as she washed an area that appeared to be extra sensitive, noting the location of such areas for later. She hummed again under her breath and then she felt a hand of Severus' lazily stroke one of her thighs.

"What are you doing?" Hermione enquired suspiciously as she reached for his other arm to wash.

"Nothing at all… my hand merely needed a place to rest," Severus said silkily.

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

When Hermione went to wash one of his long legs though, Severus promptly moved his hand up to her stomach, caressing it softly.

"That's not exactly a resting place, you know," she told him firmly, though her voice came out sounded breathy instead, to her chagrin.

"It is now," Severus drawled, before kissing her neck again.

When Hermione went to wash his other leg, Severus' hand caressed her torso wherever he seemed to feel like it, almost moving up to her breasts at one point but not quite, then also down below her stomach… but not completely.

Hermione could not help a whimper escape her at this kind of torture.

"How unfortunate that your skin is so sensitive," Severus murmured with regret. "Still, if you cannot help it…"

"You… you…" Hermione said indignantly.

"Yes?" Severus purred, greatly enjoying himself.

"You'll be getting soap where you've never had it before, if you don't behave," she informed him.

"Are you threatening me, the Head of Slytherin, in my own bath?" he asked sardonically.

"That does it!" Hermione said decisively, and after drawing her legs up towards her, and then scooting forward a bit, she managed to turn around so that she was facing Severus, moving so that she was kneeling before him.

Her gaze took in several details as she looked at Severus, the colour that came and went in his sallow face… some of his black hair hanging limply from the baths heat… the almost lustrous darkness of his eyes as he looked unblinkingly back at her… his hand that reached up to promptly pull her closer to him.

"What then, exactly, are you planning to do if I don't behave?" he asked her in a low and almost playful tone.

"I…. I'm… Look, I'm trying to continue washing you, you know," Hermione said in an attempt at sternness.

"Well, then, do continue, my dear," Severus murmured as he went to kiss her mouth fervently, unable to resist lovingly stroking her breasts as well that were there before him like the sweetest of fruits.

Hermione did her best to maintain her composure between his kisses. "You're being…

"Yes?"

"…very distracting!"

"Surely you are capable of doing two things at once… did I once overhear teachers call you 'the brightest witch of your age' for nothing, then?" Severus said silkily.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, but it depends…. oh… what those two things are," she managed to point out.

Severus kissed her again. "Also, how am I expected to behave when I have a water nymph in my bath?" he said severely. "I am not capable of total restraint in these circumstances..."

"Well, you could wait until I've finished washing you," Hermione laughingly protested.

Severus paused and appeared to consider her words. "No," he then said simply and went to kiss her again.

He did cease caressing her though, and Hermione found herself able to continue washing him between kisses. She gently washed his chest, taking care with some of the nastier scars, and was rewarded from time to time with soft hisses of pleasure from Severus. Attempting to wash the more… sensitive parts of his anatomy wasn't the best idea, Hermione thought ruefully, when Severus nearly rose half up out of the bath with a gasp and much splashing of water on them both as a result. Yes, she should have given him more warning, Hermione promised afterwards, in response to his grumblings and nips of her neck.

When they had finished with their bath, Severus summoned a bath towel and gave it to Hermione once she had got out of the bath and stood on the waiting floor mat.

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully as she wrapped the towel around her body and began briskly drying herself, and Severus' heart softened towards her again.

"I am sure that is not the correct way to dry yourself," he said severely as he rose up from the bath and stepped on to the floor mat beside Hermione, water still dripping from them both.

"Well, what would you call the correct way, then?" Hermione said pertly to him, her brown eyes dancing. "I hate to think I've been doing it wrong all these years."

"Impertinent witch," Severus murmured as he touched the towel and began drying her with gentle sensuality, unaware of the soft look in his eyes as he did so.

Once he had finished, Hermione took the towel and began drying his thin body gently in return, Severus' gaze darting at times from her face to where she was drying him, his breathing often sounding irregular to her ears. When she made a motion to dry the last part of him that needed attention, Severus gave her such a dark, suspicious look that a giggle escaped unexpectedly from her. He raised his eyebrows at that, but the corner of his mouth twitched as she carefully patted him dry.

Severus emptied the bath and then they both got dressed after that, both of them sneaking looks at each other in the process when they were sure the other wasn't looking. There was a bit of travel from the bathroom to the bedroom for them both as they both did their toiletries and prepared themselves for the day, both taking a bit more care than they usually would have (though both would have quickly denied it).

Once they were both finished, Hermione looked at Severus with approval… he looked imposing in his black frock coat and trousers with hardly a wrinkle to be seen in either, the hints of his shirt at his neck and wrists gleaming white to her gaze. His face looked scrubbed and his hair hung in gleaming black curtains on either side of his sardonic face, and Hermione was fascinated anew with him.

"Do I meet your requirements?" Severus inquired as he drank in the sight of Hermione before him. She looked lovely to his gaze in her red top and those trousers of hers which surely showed off too well the delightful curves of her body. Her mass of brown hair radiated in a semi-orderly fashion from her smiling face, and Severus was beguiled anew with her.

"Yes," Hermione agreed as she took his offered arm. "Do I?" she asked.

"Vain Gryffindor."

The echoes of her laughter hung in the air after they both left the room.

TBC


	31. Explorations part 1

Chapter 30 (part 1)

Once both Severus and Hermione had left his bedroom and shut the door, Severus paused beside the door that led to his library.

"No doubt you are still curious to see what my own library looks like," Severus said, a glint in his black eyes as he looked down at her.

Hermione tried and failed to conceal a flush upon her face. She remembered her recent curiosity about this closed door and how tempted she had been to see what was behind it, the handle of the door having turned a green warning colour in response to her. Well, how was she to have known that Severus had already placed security measures upon his library, she thought, but in retrospect it should not have surprised her that much.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious at all," she admitted.

"Indeed," Severus said with a hint of mockery in his voice. He eyed the Muggle style top and the trousers that she was wearing and added, "Usually I would require a certain standard of dress from any visitors I bring in…"

At that, Hermione put her hands meaningfully upon her hips.

"…but on this occasion I shall make allowances," Severus went on smoothly.

"Just as well," Hermione said in a spirited tone, though there was amusement in her eyes.

Severus then placed his wand upon the handle and spoke a quick string of musical words under his breath, the door then making a 'click' noise and opening without any fuss.

"There," Severus said, smirking slightly at Hermione as he stood aside so that she could enter first.

She wasn't too surprised when she walked in to see that the room was lined with bookshelves, apart from one area of a wall where a writing desk and a chair were. She blinked though when she saw a small table in a corner with a box with upon it, a glass side of the box peppered with small holes revealing a small green snake resting in sleepy coils upon a bed of straw. After Severus explained with a note of pride in his voice that this was his familiar, Asherath, Hermione relaxed (though she felt happy keeping her distance for now with the snake asleep).

Many of the books on the shelves were leather bound and old looking to Hermione's eyes. There was a green carpet on the floor and a worn leather couch was in the centre of the room, a neatly folded green tartan rug placed on its back. Hermione smiled when she saw a leather footstool in front of the couch too.

"I love the footstool," she chuckled as she walked over to the couch, an image in her mind of Severus wrapped up in the tartan rug, his long legs stretched out with his booted feet on the footstool.

"I am surprised that the footstool was the first thing to catch your attention," Severus said acerbically. "I will have you know though that it has come down through my family, and is not something I purchased myself in Diagon Alley."

"Maybe that's just as well… your fearsome reputation would probably never recover if it was known that Professor Snape liked to put his feet up," Hermione teased.

She immediately felt Severus approach her from behind and press firmly against her as he slipped an arm around her waist, the feel of his thin body against her back sending tingles through Hermione's body.

"My… fearsome reputation, as you put it, would hardly be dented by something like that, especially since I have now tamed a Gryffindor," he murmured by her ear, his warm breath on her neck.

"What are you talking about now, saying that you've 'tamed a Gryffindor'," Hermione protested laughingly, moving out of his embrace so she could face him. "I'm not something to be tamed."

"Yes, you are," Severus said as he looked down at her, reaching out to wind a curl of her brown hair around his finger. Winding up Gryffindors was equally enjoyable, in his opinion. "Your hair is certainly an indication of someone or… something needing taming."

"I've only just brushed my hair before," Hermione grumbled. "You know, I wouldn't put up with that kind of talk from anyone else."

Hermione then fell silent as she found herself wondering though how people at Hogwarts would treat Severus once it became more known that he was seeing her, an ex-student of his from Gryffindor. Dumbledore and perhaps Professor McGonagall would be supportive, but it would only be human nature for others to whisper behind Severus' back…

"What is it?" Severus questioned, sensing a slight pensiveness radiating from her now.

"I was only thinking that I hoped life at Hogwarts won't be too awkward when you return and it becomes eventually known we're going out," Hermione said soberly. "My friends will have been spreading the news, and since Ginny will be going back for her last year at Hogwarts, she's bound to be telling a few people, I think."

"If students talk about me behind my back, it will not have been the first time," Severus said crisply. He felt touched though that Hermione was thinking of such things, even though he did not need help defending himself against gossips with nothing better to do.

Severus went to kiss her forehead. "Besides, if they are… unwise to do so within my hearing, they will be dealt with appropriately."

He said the last words with soft menace and a slight shiver ran down Hermione's back despite herself. Yes, Severus was more than able to take care of himself.

"Your concern is noted, though, Hermione," Severus said, his words softer, and a moment of peace settled over them both.

Hermione then glanced towards the bookshelves, her natural curiosity about new books reasserting itself. From what she could see at this distance, some of the names of the books on their spines were potion making-related, while others on higher shelves related to countering dark magic, she suspected. Some of those books had a sullen feel to her senses and she hastily looked at another shelf.

A title caught her eye.

"Hmm…" she said in interest as she peered towards it.

"Should I be jealous of whatever book has just caught your eye?" Severus said dryly.

Hermione turned back to him. "You'll always be the most delightful thing in a room to me, Severus Snape," she sweetly assured him before she went over to the bookshelf.

Severus wasn't sure whether to be amused or vexed at those words. "Did you just refer to me as 'delightful', madam?" he grumbled.

"Well, I have a list of other words, but I'm not sure they'll be good for your ego," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Let me be the judge of what is suitable for my ego, thank you," Severus said, his sharp gaze upon her back. "What other words?"

Hermione hummed to herself, ignoring his words and then carefully pulled out the old and slightly worn book she was interested in. Written in faded blue ink on its first page were the words Lucretia Snape. His mother or a grandmother of Severus, perhaps?

"You know, I've heard of this book before but I've never actually sat down and read it… 'The Language of Flowers'," she said cheerfully to Severus as she turned back to him. "I suppose it attracted me since I'm still used to thinking a bit like a gardener."

She noticed that Severus was looking as if he wasn't sure whether to scowl or smile at her. He then settled for looking down his hooked nose at her.

"You may borrow it, since I am surprised that there is an actual book you have not read, Miss Know-It-All," he said tartly. "Especially one that deals in a very… _feminine_ way of communication."

"Thank you… But look, that's a bit sexist, calling this a 'feminine way of communication'," Hermione said scoldingly as she started looking through the book.

"Oh? Declaring sentimental thoughts to others by the way of wearing certain flowers… What is that, if not feminine," Severus said sardonically. "You still have not answered my question," he added, moving so that he was standing in front of her.

Hermione looked up to see a glint of amusement in his black eyes, but also the hint of something… lonelier.

We all want to be praised at times, even if we pretend we don't care, Hermione thought.

"Well, let me see if I can find an appropriate, non-sentimental flower or herb for you in here," Hermione said thoughtfully as she looked quickly through some of the pages of the book. "Well, I can start with this one… Imagine that I'm wearing a, erm, a coral rose right now," she said. "Which means…"

"…I Admire Your Achievements," Severus said dryly, though pleasure appeared briefly in his black eyes. "I never took you for a flatterer, Hermione."

"You're quite knowledgeable about this book, despite saying it's too feminine," Hermione remarked swiftly.

"I know the contents of most books in my house, even ones that belonged to my grandmother," Severus said.

He then reached out with a hand to brush her cheek.

"Osier," he said meaningfully.

Hermione blinked at him, his touch having made her cheek tingle pleasantly, and then looked quickly back down through the book to see what the meaning was for her.

"Frankness," she said aloud with a laugh before continuing to look through the book. "You know, I can't seem to find a flower or herb that means 'tall, dark and sarcastic', but this one will do…"

She looked up at Severus and said simply, "Fennel."

Severus stared at her, the look in his eyes inexpressible for a moment. "Worthy Of All Praise, and Strength," he said in a low voice, the energy between them heightening.

He reached out with his hand again, this time running a long finger gently over Hermione's lower lip.

"Milkvetch," he said quietly.

Hermione swallowed and then started looking down through the book for the meaning.

Severus put a hand over the book to stop her.

"Your Presence Softens My Pains," he quoted softly with a slight twist of his lips. "I am becoming guilty of spouting silly sentiment after all, it seems."

Hermione looked up and smiled at him, the warmth in her eyes almost something tangible that Severus could wrap himself up in. "Thank you," she said equally softly. "I won't tell," she added.

"Hmphf," was Severus' reply.

"I have heard though," Hermione said thoughtfully after she had put the book back, an impish look appearing in her eyes that Severus did not trust at all, "that there was once a book written where the wearing of certain flowers and herbs were given more intimate meanings."

A facial tic appeared by Severus' mouth, though his eyes flared hotly. "Utter nonsense," he said severely. "If such a book had the temerity to exist…

"…you would have searched for it high and low so you could lock it away, to prevent dunderheads from getting their hands on it," Hermione finished for him.

Severus snorted and then leaned down closer to Hermione, his eyes glittering. "Undoubtedly. Such a tease you are, Hermione," he whispered. "You are enough of a handful as you are, without wearing the contents of a greenhouse to drive me to further distraction. Or to physical exhaustion through flowery demands," he added meaningfully.

"Now, now," Hermione said mildly, though there was laughter in her eyes. "At times I could be wearing something that just meant I wanted a little cuddle."

"Oh?" Severus said with a raised eyebrow. "Just how long would it stay 'a little cuddle' with your wandering hands, hmm?"

Hermione sighed and patted his arm. "Your mind can't resist dropping to the gutter, I'm afraid."

"Hmphf," Severus said darkly, and as Hermione went back to the bookshelves she heard him mutter under his breath about long detentions needed for Gryffindors.

Severus then watched as Hermione continued to prowl the room and stop at times to peer at the books and sometimes murmur excitedly under her breath. Hermione seemingly had no idea what she was doing to him when she bent over occasionally to look at a lower bookshelf, the sight of her shapely bottom in those snug Muggle jeans of hers stirring all sorts of heated desires in him.

"I shall take pleasure in looking at some stage through your own little library, Hermione," he said.

Hermione straightened and turned to him. "What do you mean, 'little library', Severus?" she said with a martial light in her eyes.

Then she looked around the room.

"Well, I suppose it's not as big as this," she grudgingly conceded. "But I wouldn't call it little."

"I suppose it is full of Muggle romance novels then," Severus said silkily.

Hermione looked amused. "Why, are you after some?"

"Certainly not!" Severus said waspishly, and Hermione smiled to herself.

Severus' gaze fell upon his writing desk, and then his eyes narrowed before he walked over to the desk. He opened one of its drawers and Hermione turned to look at him, curious to know what he was doing.

He then drew out a small framed photograph and gazed down at it before he looked at Hermione.

"You wished to see what my mother looked like, did you not?"

"Yes… yes, I did," Hermione said cautiously. She walked over to Severus and peered down at the photograph.

It showed a stiffly smiling woman in a navy blue robe with sallow skin and dark brown hair scraped back in a severe style, sitting ramrod straight on a chair. Her angular face had a worn look that tugged at Hermione's heart. As she watched, she saw the woman pat her hair in a distracted way.

"She looks nice… I can see some resemblance to you, Severus," she said quietly.

"I resemble my father more, but she deserved better than him," Severus said curtly.

Hermione placed her hand upon Severus' one. "I'm sorry," she said simply. "I'm sure she would be proud of you today."

Severus looked at her and said nothing, but his eyes softened a fraction.

When he went to open the drawer to put the photo of his mother back in, Hermione was close enough to see the glint of another photo frame in there as well.

"Who is that other photo of?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

Severus stood quite still for a moment with his back to her, and then he removed the other photo from the drawer.

"Hermione, when I go to visit you, I shall take great pleasure at pointing at your things and saying, 'what is that?', and 'what is in there?'" he replied sardonically as he turned back to her with the other photo in his hand.

Hermione had the grace to look sheepish as she reached out and took it from Severus, aware of his black gaze observing her.

She blinked as a teenage version of Severus, dressed in a slightly old fashioned Slytherin school uniform, looked warily back at her from within the frame. He was standing in front of a stone wall, and both his body, and his face framed with lank black hair, were thin. There was a hint of wariness too in his posture, as if he was on constant alert for danger. It gave Hermione an odd jolt to see Severus like that, dressed as he was as a Hogwarts student.

Well, of course it would be logical that any old photo of Severus would have a good chance of showing him in his school uniform, Hermione thought ruefully to herself. It was just that she was so used to seeing him in the same, severe black teaching attire most of the time; part of her had half expected that he would have worn a smaller version of those outfits when he was younger.

Hermione was filled with the absurd wish to reassure the younger Severus, to brush some of his black hair away from his face and say something that would make him relax. She found herself half reaching out a hand to him, pausing when she belatedly realised how foolish such an action would be.

"I'm glad to see what you looked like when you were a student at Hogwarts. You… he… looks real enough to touch," Hermione admitted, conscious that Severus was still watching her.

"No doubt my younger self is more pleasing to the eye than my current appearance," Severus said dryly, inwardly irritated at the spike of jealousy that had gone through him when he had seen the soft look in Hermione's eyes when she had looked down at the photo. It was beyond absurd for him to be jealous of a photo from his own unlamented teenage years…

Hermione looked thoughtfully at Severus as she handed the photo back to him. "If we had been in the same year at Hogwarts," she said slowly, "I like to think I would have befriended you somehow, or at the very least argued with you over who was going to check out the latest book in the library first."

Severus found the corner of his mouth twitching as he put the photo of himself away in the drawer, firmly shutting said drawer.

"I would have accused you of being just another impertinent, bossy Gryffindor if such a thing happened," Severus said acerbically as he turned back to Hermione, moving so that he was looming over her smaller self.

Undeterred, Hermione tilted her chin at him, an impish look in her eyes. "Well, I would have then called you just another rude, arrogant Slytherin who didn't want to wait his turn for books," she said forthrightly.

"Yes, even back then we would have always been clashing," Severus said ironically.

"You're probably right," Hermione agreed. "And yet…"

"And yet?" Severus echoed, his gaze fixed upon the face of his witch. He found himself wondering for a fleeting moment what his life would had been like if Hermione had been there at Hogwarts when he had been a student. But even if he had disliked her, it would have been impossible to ignore her whenever she was in the same room as him.

"I prefer you as the man you are," Hermione said simply, reaching up a hand to gently brush his cheek, before her hand dropped down to run lingeringly over the buttons of his frock coat. "Mmm," she added innocently.

Severus growled at that and embraced her tightly in turn.

"You are indeed an impertinent, bossy Gryffindor for saying such things," he said severely against her hair before releasing her. "Now come along… you shall look at the rest of the books in here later."

But when they were walking downstairs, something occurred to Severus and he stopped once he had reached the ground floor. Seeing the picture of himself as a teenager had stirred up some memories he wished best forgotten.

"Hermione, surely Potter… a few years ago, perhaps… would have had reason to tell you what I looked like as a student?" he said in what seemed to Hermione to be an odd tone.

Hermione paused on the last few steps, which, a part of her mind noted, made her able to look Severus in the eye.

She then looked puzzled, trying to remember if Harry had ever done such a thing.

"No, no, I can't remember anything like that happening," she said honestly, though with a curious expression on her face now.

Hermione saw that Severus' sallow face was starting to have that shuttered look of his again upon it, and she automatically went to stroke a cheek of his with her fingers.

"What's wrong, Severus?" she said softly, her brown gaze intent.

Severus reached up to wrap a hand gently around her one that was stroking him so, and he gave a short laugh.

"You may recall a few years ago that I was entrusted with the task," and here he gave the last word a twist, "of teaching Potter Occlumency lessons. Then at a certain point, they came to an end."

Hermione remembered something now, and she bit her lip.

"What is it?" Severus was swift to say, his eyes narrowing.

"I remember now thinking his lessons with you had ended sooner than they should have," she said slowly, "but Harry said you had told him he had the basics, and that he could carry on by himself. Then later on Harry confessed that he had sneaked a look at memories you had put in a Pensieve while you were out of the room, you caught him when you came back and that was the real reason the lessons had ended."

Snape's eyes were still narrowed. "He did not reveal what memories they were?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I think he was too ashamed to say anything more. So he should have been ashamed," she added with a spurt of irritation. "I mean, I know I'm hardly better since I tried to get into your library earlier, but I wouldn't have looked at anything like that."

Severus felt a mixture of surprise and disbelief. All these last few years, he had been certain that Potter would have immediately told his friends about what he seen in the Pensieve, especially the scene of Severus' public humiliation at the hands of those damned Maurauders. It didn't change his overall antipathy towards Potter, of course, especially given his recent treatment of Hermione over her decision to be with Severus. But it did mean he could lay something to rest.

He stared down at Hermione's hand that he was still holding.

"You have no wish to know, then, what those memories were?" he said at length in a low voice, realising in his heart that Hermione would always be someone… safe to share those kind of memories with, if he wished to.

He then felt Hermione gently touch his chin to lift his face up to her, sympathy on her face.

"I can guess it's probably about something particularly nasty that happened to you when you were a student, since you didn't want Harry looking at it, but I won't pry," she said soberly. "But it almost makes me wish I had a time turner so I could go back and smack anyone who even looked funny at you," she added feelingly, her brown eyes glowering.

"My fierce protector," Severus said dryly, but the darkness, and old pain too, Hermione thought, left his eyes.

"Enough of the past," Severus then went on in a more level tone. "You are supposed to be giving me your expert appraisal of my home."

"Well, let me at the rest of it, then," Hermione said but with a smile upon her face.

There were doors on both sides of the hallway, and Hermione was first shown a formal and cold looking dining room. She felt uneasy straight away, though she couldn't really put her finger on why, and felt unaccountably glad that Severus had given them both breakfast in bed this morning.

Severus saw her expression and merely nodded. "I feel more inclined to eat meals at a table in the kitchen," he said.

Another door led to a storeroom full of potions that she guessed to be just like those that Severus had at Hogwarts. Hermione supposed it made sense – if something had happened to his Hogwarts supply, especially to the kind of potions that could take weeks to make, then he had duplicates here if he needed to fetch them in a hurry.

A door that was slightly ajar led to what Hermione deemed to be the kind of room that you put things that had no real place elsewhere in a house, and noticed Crookshank's basket had been placed there. Well, that solved the mystery of where her cat had spent the night, she thought, pleased that it was a fairly warm and dry room.

When she laid her hand on the handle of another door, Severus curtly told her that it only led to the laundry, spots of colour appearing in his sallow cheeks. Hermione removed her hand, smiling to herself. No doubt he had no wish for others to see any dirty clothes lying around.

The kitchen had a pleasant, homely feel to it with a well scrubbed pine table standing in the centre. Against one wall was a dresser filled with jugs and plates, while a range for cooking dominated another wall. Severus found himself showing a curious Hermione the contents of the pantry and the cupboard that was spelled to keep its contents cold.

Severus thought that every time that he had come alone here to his house, it had been all too easy to recall the often tense atmosphere within its walls when he had been growing up, the old rooms carrying echoes of past arguments... the dining room especially. But here and now as he had been showing Hermione around, noting the interest in her eyes that appeared at times, it was easy to imagine that the remaining shadows would soon depart.

"We'll have to come back here later and have some more of that chocolate cake I brought you," Hermione said to him, her eyes sparkling.

What else could he say but yes, Severus thought.

Once they were back out in the hallway, Hermione asked in a curious tone, "Where is your laboratory? I would have thought you would have one here."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Have I shown you all of the house, madam?"

Hermione then belatedly remembered a few doors she had seen when she had first walked into the house. "Well, no," she admitted.

"Then you are not in a position to know everything about my house, are you, then," he said silkily.

Why did he have to be so smug and superior when he was right, Hermione thought ruefully.

"All right, then," she said, throwing up her hands. "I admit I'm wrong. This one and only time."

All of a sudden though there was a distinct 'thump' noise coming from the direction of what Hermione thought was the sitting room. There was too the sensation of a satisfied feeling coming from the house around her, before it receded.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Severus said, his black eyes narrowing at Hermione as if he half suspected her to be responsible for whatever his house had done now.

Hermione looked back at him, remembering how the house had transformed the front door yesterday so that it had a cat flap. To please her…

"Perhaps your last words were ah, overheard?" she said delicately.

"Only because you are with me, I suspect," Severus grumbled as he firmly took her hand and headed towards the sitting room. "First the cat flap and now… whatever this house has decided to do to change things, with you in mind no doubt!"

When they went through into the sitting room Severus stopped abruptly, muttering something underneath his breath.

"Oh," Hermione said, noticing that the furnishings in the sitting room had been rearranged - one of the wingback chairs that had been by the fireplace was gone, and in a corner of the room was an elegant chaise lounge that Hermione certainly didn't remember seeing before. Obviously the house had decided to do some Transfiguration of its own.

"Well. It looks nice," Hermione said diplomatically.

"It is not something I would have chosen… and it is in a Gryffindor colour," Severus muttered further, and also as if he was not sure which of those two things was the greater sin from his point of view.

Hermione looked at the chaise lounge dubiously. Well, she had to concede that it was not something that Severus would have chosen, he was right there. It was luxurious looking and fairly begged the viewer to sit and lie back down on it, perhaps with a box of chocolates and a good book from a nearby shelf. She had noticed that the books in this room related mainly to magical history in other countries. Obviously they weren't considered worthy enough to keep upstairs, but Hermione thought they could provide some enjoyable reading nonetheless.

A treacherous inner voice whispered that the chaise lounge was just about wide enough for two to lie back against it… if they were very, very good friends.

Ahem.

"It's not in a Gryffindor colour – we have a scarlet-type hue, and this is more like deep burgundy," Hermione said practically.

Severus looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. "It is near enough," he said with asperity. It was the done thing in his family to respect the wishes of this house, but it did not mean he had to like this one! The chaise lounge was too… too decadent looking. A treacherous inner voice whispered that surely it was made for him to sit with his witch on, especially on cold winter nights in front of the fire. Perhaps a rug too could be provided.

He would not be manipulated.

"You wished to see my laboratory? You shall do so," he said pointedly to Hermione.

To Severus' chagrin, there was an amused look on her face, as if she knew the way his thoughts had been running.

"You could always change this room back to the way it was, you know," she said gently, "as well as the front door."

Severus eyed her darkly, and then relented. "It would be… impolite for me to do such a thing," he said brusquely. "But I can only hope I won't find my bedroom redecorated in pink later on, madam."

"I'm not really a pink person. In fact, I prefer green far better these days," Hermione said demurely but with an impish look in her eyes.

The corner of Severus' mouth tilted upwards at that.

Wretched woman.

TBC

A/N: Well, I'm sorry to have taken such a long time to update, but 2008 was a bad year for me, mentally as well as physically.

Many thanks to those who have waited patiently for an update. This chapter was quite long so I split it in two – the next part will follow ASAP.

There is an actual website devoted to the 'Language of Flowers' with meanings ascribed to different flowers / plants as mentioned earlier in Severus' library - sadly, I never found a flower / plant meaning 'tall, dark and sarcastic' that Hermione could have used. Aha.


	32. Explorations part 2

Chapter 30 (part two)

(Kissing 'n cuddling between two consenting adults in this chapter)

She made no fuss though when they went into the hallway where his front door was. There were two other doors there, and Hermione looked at him enquiringly, the impish look still in her eyes.

"My laboratory is through this door," he said gruffly, indicating the door on the right.

Following Severus, Hermione was interested to see that once the door was opened, it revealed a staircase that led down to another door that was a sturdy, ironbound wooden one. Severus tapped this door with his wand and murmured a few musical sounding words before the door opened slightly.

Small clear crystals set into the ceiling immediately started radiating steady white light that lit things up once they stepped into the laboratory itself. It was a sizeable room, neat and clean, with workbenches and cauldrons set just so upon them. There were shelves with jars of potion ingredients, and another ironbound door at the back which presumably led to a storeroom, Hermione thought. A hidden air vent or perhaps a spell was responsible for the relative freshness of the air, for it did not have a stale or damp feel to it.

"I like the way it is set up here," Hermione said in interest.

"Thank you," Severus acknowledged, gratified. It was impossible at times to remain in a sour or grumpy mood for long when he was around Hermione. Even if his house was showing signs of wanting to please her more than him.

"Perhaps at some stage we could carry out some experiments... I did not spend time teaching you Potions only to see my efforts wasted," he said.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I would like that. I doubt though I will forget anything I learnt from you in a hurry," she said feelingly. A lot of his former students could no doubt stammer ways to make his potions in their dreams. But she did find herself quite liking the thought of conducting some experiments with him.

"Is that so," Severus murmured, his dark eyes intense now as he looked at her, his words conjuring up in her mind images of their twined forms in his bed.

"Now who is being the tease," Hermione told him with a smile.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I said nothing untoward," he said silkily. "If you misinterpret my words, you only have yourself to blame."

Hermione's stomach chose to make a grumble at this point, and Severus looked amused.

"Hungry again so soon?" he asked.

Hermione looked a bit sheepish. "That cake I brought is starting to sound quite nice at the moment, I'm afraid."

Severus relented from teasing her further, especially as his sharp gaze noticed that Hermione would also appreciate sitting down again. Perhaps that wasn't so surprising, he conceded, since up to yesterday she had been working hard as a gardener at the retreat. The time you ceased such activity was when your body demanded a bit more rest than usual. Also, since they had become lovers, her body was no doubt adjusting to that as well.

"Very well," he allowed. "I shall make tea for us both, then. I suppose we may as well see if the… addition to the sitting room is worth sitting on. Even if it is in a Gryffindor colour," he grumbled under his breath, giving Hermione a look that dared her to contradict him.

"Thank you," Hermione said, managing not to smile as they both left the laboratory.

Once they were back upstairs and Hermione looked with interest at the unopened door, Severus said dryly, "That is merely a closet for keeping the coats of guests."

"I'll believe you, then," Hermione said sweetly.

When they went back to the sitting room, she immediately went to sit down on the chaise lounge, giving Severus an appreciative look once she had done so.

"It's quite comfortable," she said encouragingly.

"Hmphf," Severus said as he left the room to make the tea, Hermione's low laughter following him.

Hermione went to carefully clear the side table covered with books, peering around where to put them before deciding to place them on the floor near the bookshelves.

Severus eventually returned with a laden tray containing tea and cake for them both, and Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you… I could get used to being waited on like this," she confessed.

"Do not expect me to do this all the time, madam," Severus said severely, though the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Don't worry, I certainly owe you a home cooked meal at some stage," Hermione said cheerfully, and Severus' black eyes warmed for a moment.

Severus had to concede that the chaise lounge was quite comfortable… perhaps a bit too comfortable, but it would be churlish to nitpick any further. Especially since the house could easily take offence and alter something of his to make it uncomfortable. Also, he was not really averse to sitting besides Hermione and perhaps stealing a kiss from time to time.

So they sat together and enjoyed each others company as they had their tea and cake. At one point Hermione spotted a pile of old _Potions Monthly_ magazines on a shelf, and they ended up going through them together, sometimes arguing over the best way to make a certain potion, other times agreeing that it would be worth getting together at some stage and making some of the more complex potions together. Even if he was awarded the job of teaching the DADA class when he went back to Hogwarts, taking the time and concentration to brew potions was still part of his life, Severus thought.

Lunch was portions of shepherds pie that Severus heated for them both, and which they ate at the table in the kitchen. Eating tea and cake near books was one thing, but potentially messier food near them was another thing, in Severus' stern opinion. Hermione helped him clean up afterwards, and once they had both rested, he offered to show her outside.

Severus stopped by the door to change his footwear for the slightly worn pair of black boots that was on its own mat, before unlocking the door so they could go out. Although the sky was slightly overcast now, Hermione appreciated the fact that there was little wind. No doubt because of the tall trees that ringed Severus' property and provided shelter, she thought.

Another thought came to her, and she smiled.

"Severus?" Hermione said, and when he paused and looked down at her quizzically, she clasped his arm and reached up to kiss him softly upon his lips.

"Was there a particular reason for that display of sentiment, madam?" Severus murmured when she drew back, searching Hermione's face.

Hermione smiled up at him, a whimsical look upon her face.

"I just wanted to appreciate the fact that I can kiss you outside, without worrying about someone seeing us and making a complaint," she said honestly.

Feeling amused and oddly touched, Severus wrapped his arms around her.

"I see… then perhaps I should take proper advantage of the situation," he murmured. He bent his head to kiss her forehead first, Hermione obligingly lifting her face up to his to make it easier, her gaze sparkling. His lips moved down to softly kiss her nose, giving her cheeks even softer kisses before he swooped down to kiss her lips hungrily. Hermione parted her lips at his urging and his tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring the sweetness there. He groaned when her tongue twined with his and he clutched Hermione closer to him, feeling desire rise within him.

A loud 'miaow' close to them made them both pause, their kisses ceasing.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed.

His lips tightening ever so slightly, Severus released Hermione. All of the cursed timing… but he could hardly prevent Hermione from seeing to her pet now.

Crookshanks uttered a more impatient 'miaow' as he rubbed his face against a leg of his mistress, and Hermione bent down until she was at his level.

"Hello there," she crooned, reaching out to stroke her cat and murmuring further things to mollify him. But this morning Crookshanks was not easily appeased, and he made a hissing sound in Severus' direction.

"Now stop that," Hermione said reprovingly, resisting the urge to smile ruefully at the jealousy of her cat towards Severus. "This is Severus' home we're at, and there's plenty of land to explore, hmm?"

Crookshanks made a plaintive noise that clearly meant Play With Me Now.

Hermione sighed and stroked him between his ears where he liked it. "I promise not to neglect you when we go home, but my time here with Severus is precious at the moment."

"Indeed," Severus said in a low tone.

At the sound of Severus' voice, Crookshanks stiffened, and then he stalked away in wounded dignity towards the distant trees.

Hermione got back to her feet. "Crookshanks just needs time to get used to you in my life, Severus, that's all," she said, putting conviction she wasn't entirely feeling into her voice. It was a pity that her cat had showed a marked dislike for Severus, but surely it would pass. It wasn't as if Severus would do anything to deliberately upset Crookshanks, after all.

"Of course," Severus said evenly.

Hermione looked at him and then he smiled slightly at her.

"Someone did make a complaint, after all," he said sardonically, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

She then followed Severus as they walked around the side of the house, and she was then greeted with the sight of a formal knot garden set out in the lawn. It was made up of low hedges that had been severely clipped to form tiny walls and pathways, which were lined with gravel. Half of this garden was devoted to herbs of all kinds, while the other half contained rose bushes with blooms ranging in colours ranging from pale lemon to darkest red, set just so within the low hedges like jewels, Hermione thought in a fit of fancy. One of the bushes was a miniature one with red blooms.

A seat of white marble was at the end of the knot garden, and only a few metres away rose a tall, vast hedge that Hermione knew was the hedge labyrinth.

"It looks nice," Hermione said, "though it must take a bit of upkeep at times."

Severus looked amused. "Why do you ask… Are you volunteering to pull out some weeds?"

Hermione poked him gently in his side. "I've had enough of weeding for a while, thank you."

Severus took her hand and lightly smacked it. "Stop that at once. There are outdoors maintenance spells on my property, since I spend most of my time at Hogwarts chastising Gryffindors."

He walked into the knot garden and Hermione followed, the sweet smells of the roses reaching her nose. With the narrowness of the paths, Hermione thought it was a good idea that Severus had not put back on his outer robes, as they surely would have had the ends caught by the low hedges. As it was, Hermione found herself preferring the sight of him in his fitted black frock coat and trousers.

Severus stopped by the miniature rose bush and bent to pluck one that had barely started to unfold, before turning to Hermione with a glint in his eyes. She found herself smiling at the sight of Severus Snape holding a rose.

"This one will do," he said before deftly placing it within her hair near one of her ears. "There."

"You didn't have to do that," Hermione protested laughingly.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Why not? After all, a rosebud means "Confession of Devotion."

"I see. You plan to give me flowers from now on, rather than actually whisper sweet nothings in my ear," Hermione said, teasing him.

This time Severus gently poked her in her side. "No impertinent Gryffindors will be hearing any sweet nothings from me in a hurry, madam."

But as he gazed down at her, the words of asking her to marry him, soon, hovered suddenly on his lips. On the day that they had both gone to Gringotts, he had privately brought an engagement ring passed down through his family out of his vault…

Something though held him back though… was it really the right time to ask her? He had not even met her parents yet, and she was just about to start university. He did not feel that she would instantly refuse him, but would it be fair to make her feel distracted from her initial studies, no matter how pleasant her distracted thoughts might be?

The moment passed and he let it go, but not without a little regret. He cleared his throat abruptly.

"Now, would you wish to see my labyrinth? It is not the danger that it would have been when my father was alive, but it may yet contain a surprise or two…"

Hermione eyed him. "Should I be worried when you say, 'a surprise or two', Severus?" she asked wryly.

"Nothing unpleasant, I assure you," he replied smoothly.

"I'll remember that," Hermione told him as she took the arm that he offered her.

But once they both reached the hedge labyrinth, there was no obvious entrance that Hermione could see.

"How curious," Severus murmured, but did not sound too surprised to Hermione when she looked up at him for an explanation. "Perhaps if the other sides were checked…"

"Well, you have to have an entrance to a labyrinth, otherwise how would you get in?" Hermione said patiently, though there was a speculative expression on her face as she looked at Severus.

Severus inclined his head to her. "I cannot argue against such logic," he said smoothly, indicating with a wave of a hand that Hermione was welcome to search for the entrance.

No doubt he was up to some Slytherin tricks again, Hermione thought with an inward sigh, and she shouldn't trust at all the expectant look she could see as well lurking at the back of Severus' eyes. Ah, well.

"All right, I'll go and look for the entrance while you wait right here," Hermione told him firmly.

Hermione then started walking around to the next side of the labyrinth, but there was no sign of an entrance there, nor was there one in the next two sides, to her bemusement. She didn't know whether it was her imagination or not, but she thought she could hear some furtive rustlings from within the labyrinth itself. When she stepped closer to have a better listen though, everything was silent.

When she returned to where she had started, she saw Severus still standing where Hermione had left him. Was there the slightest of smirks though upon his sallow face?

She began to say, "I couldn't find…", but the words died in her throat when she saw that there wasn't one but two narrow entrances side by side in the labyrinth near where Severus was standing.

Hermione folded her arms in front of her chest and said, "Now, if you say that they were there all along, you really are going to be in trouble," she scolded him.

"Do you hear me saying such a thing?" Severus replied, thinking again of how magnificent Hermione looked when she was angry.

Hermione huffed at him.

"All right, why are there two entrances anyway?" she sighed, thinking that she might as well give in to her curiosity.

"A good question," Severus answered calmly. "It appears that there are two different ways of reaching the centre… let us say that whoever reaches the centre first shall win."

"Win what?" Hermione asked swiftly.

"Well, then, perhaps the winner shall decide," Severus murmured, a simmering look appearing in his eyes for a moment. He then inclined his head towards the two entrances.

"Ladies first," he said.

Instead of immediately approaching an entrance, Hermione smiled at Severus sweetly. "You should be concerned then, in case I win."

She then gave him a deliberately lingering and heated look that ran down the length of his black clad body, stopping at various places along the way, before she walked unhesitatingly up to the right hand entrance and into it.

Severus was left looking after Hermione with a mixture of heady desire and amazement, followed by the immediate urge to pursue her and kiss her and…

His witch would regret showing such bold, provocative behaviour towards him, Severus thought as he stalked towards the left hand entrance, a dark smile upon his face as he shifted his body into his Animagus form.

He had not said after all that there could only be *one* form in which to travel to the centre…

Hermione smiled as she hurried along her path into the labyrinth, half-expecting Severus to pursue her after she had looked at him the way she had, instead of taking his own path. She doubted though that he would let her get away with it, which made it more imperative to her to win this 'contest', of course!

Her smile then faded slightly as she considered that she had only taken a few turns on the path so far, and already it seemed as if she was in the heart of the labyrinth. It was greenly dim and almost preternaturally quiet where she was in between the tall hedges, though she didn't feel threatened. She didn't remember the hedges being so tall on the outside of the labyrinth, and she could not hear anything apart from her own footsteps. Severus could only be a few metres away and she might not know it.

Her gaze determined, Hermione then changed into her Animagus form and then there was only a cat now racing along the path to what she hoped was the centre of the labyrinth. After all, Severus hadn't said anything against changing shape to reach the centre. But she had to hurry…

Severus-Crow flew on swift black wings along his path, the labyrinth almost seeming to obey his command to take him the shortest way to the centre. He would show his nest-mate that he was faster, swifter… triumphant. He would teach her not to play games with him!

Hermione-Cat finally saw the opening that led to the centre, and with a mew of relief and delight she dashed the last few yards and through the opening…

…only to see that Severus-Crow had already flown first through his own entrance to the centre, a loud 'caw' of triumph coming from him as he went to circle her overhead.

Hermione-Cat came to a halt, examining the soft green grass she was now on and ignoring Severus-Crow for the moment. Very well, so he had won, but there was no need for him to be so loud about it, she thought indignantly.

She peered about her, her feline eyes bright with curiosity. The central area of the labyrinth they were in was square shaped and a comfortable size. A wooden seat painted green was by a small pool, and she immediately wondered if there were any fish she could play with and eat within the pool.

Please don't, her other-self moaned inside of her.

Severus-Crow swooped down and landed gracefully in front of her, his dark eyes glinting in satisfaction as he turned his head to look at her first one way, then the other way.

Hermione-Cat continued to ignore him and his Alpha-Crow behaviour and promptly curled up happily upon the grass, her eyes closing. The air felt much warmer in here and yes, the sweet-smelling grass felt like the finest of beds. Mmm. Now would be a good time for a saucer of milk to be placed in front of her, and perhaps a dish of whatever fish were in the pond.

She then felt a firm tap of a beak in her side. Giving an indignant 'meow', she opened her eyes and saw Severus-Crow beside her now, his black feathers ruffling in vexation at being ignored.

Really, her Black One got irritated over the tiniest things, Hermione-Cat thought, so it was just as well she was quite a forgiving cat. She purred warmly at him and butted him lightly in his side with her head.

Severus-Crow wobbled slightly and then abruptly sat down with a disgruntled noise, looking grumpy and cross. Hermione-Cat sighed to herself and then shifted back into her human form and sat down beside him.

"Look, there's no need to act like that, really," Hermione gently scolded the crow beside her, reaching down to smooth his dark feathers back into a semblance of normality. "No need to ah, get your feathers into a fidget."

A chuckle escaped her despite herself, and then she saw the crow promptly change back into Severus, the now kneeling Slytherin reaching out to seize her wrist.

"No doubt you think such words and behaviour towards me amusing, do you?" he asked her severely.

"What words?" Hermione protested laughingly as she tried to break free of her clasp. Unfortunately for her, Severus had a grip of iron when he chose to use it, and he took the opportunity to draw them both to their feet.

"Let me see, Hermione," he said, a glint in his black eyes as he looked down at her. "Ignoring me just before, and then there were your words advising me not to get my feathers into a what, fidget? Then there were your earlier words advising me to be concerned in case you won, were there not?"

"Well…" Hermione hedged.

Severus leaned closer to her, his black gaze fixed unblinkingly upon her face.

"Do you deny saying such words?" Severus murmured, his body only inches away from hers. His grip upon her wrist had eased slightly, and now his thumb was lazily stroking the inside of her wrist, sending tingles throughout her body.

"No," Hermione admitted, but refusing to be cowed, she looked straight back at him.

"Can you deny that it was in fact I, who won?" Severus continued, clearly enjoying himself now.

"No," Hermione had to admit as well.

"What then, do you suggest I could do, now that I have won?" he said softly but with a sensual undertone that brought heat to the pit of Hermione's stomach.

Making the effort to retain at least some self-control, Hermione murmured sweetly in reply, "Have a nap?"

"I think not," Severus grumbled, lightly shaking her arm. "Will you always continue to vex me?"

"Of course, just like you do to me," Hermione replied in a voice that was huskier than she had intended.

"Oh? And how am I vexing you?" Severus murmured, his eyes an intense black now.

"Look, you're the one currently holding on to my arm and bent on seducing me," Hermione pointed out.

Her lips felt dry and she automatically went to run her tongue lightly over them. Severus' gaze immediately darted down to her lips.

"I could say that you are more intent on seducing me," Severus said in a low, rough tone. "The way you looked at me before entering the labyrinth, practically inviting me to chase you, and…"

"And?" Hermione echoed softly.

Severus had been quite intent on having the upper hand in this situation, but now seeing her heated brown eyes focused upon him, Hermione dressed as she was in those form fitting Muggle garments, he could feel such resolve draining away.

"I…"

Before he knew what he was doing, Severus reached out with a slightly trembling hand to brush his thumb over Hermione's lower lip, fascinated anew with its full softness.

She heard his breath catch as she quickly kissed his thumb, moving to gently suck it with her warm mouth for a moment.

Severus immediately felt a jolt of desire pass through him, his breath catching in turn in his throat as he felt his body harden in his suddenly too confining trousers.

"Surely you should be punished anyway, for making me want to make love to you during the day," he murmured as his other arm wound around her waist, drawing her closer to his body.

Hermione pressed against Severus in turn, the quiver she felt from his black clad body contrasting with the hard, insistent feel of him against her. Heat stirred in the pit of her stomach. His words gave her a glimpse of the colder, more severe man he used to be, where perhaps intercourse would be an activity done only swiftly with someone just expected to lie there, the words 'making love' not even part of his vocabulary. She leaned up to kiss him, putting as much passion and love as she could into it.

"You do say the loveliest things," Hermione countered, wrapping her arms around him. "That was me saying 'yes' by the way," she murmured as she went to kiss his throat, feeling yet another quiver go through him.

"Yes to what?" Severus asked, wishing to hear again that Hermione desired him.

"Yes to wanting to make love to you too," Hermione said. "But why not during the day?" she went on, stroking his back as she did so. "It just means you're wide awake for it, and you can feel more energetic," she said in a teasing tone, thinking that at one time she would have never considered saying such things, least of all to Severus Snape.

Severus' eyes flared hotly, his embrace of her tightening. "Is that so?" he said roughly, further heat surging through him. "Is that so? Then we shall take full advantage of feeling wide awake, madam. Here."

Severus then brought out his wand and after pointing it at the green seat, said the words that transfigured it into a simple yet comfortable looking day bed that was just big enough for two. The colour of its coverings were a pleasant mint green.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise, but a feeling of naughty delight followed quickly on its heels and she shut her mouth. A respectable witch such as herself would not make love outside, surely, but she was tired of feeling respectable…

"Well?" Severus said huskily as he looked down at her, dark challenge and hope in his eyes as he put his wand away.

There was no way that Hermione would be turning down such a challenge. Her mind quickly reviewed the valid points of the situation… here was a bed, and though they were outside, it was still in a secluded area. No one knew they were here, nor was anyone going to bother them. The air was definitely warmer in here, and it was not about to rain. Many boxes had just been ticked, she concluded to herself.

"Yes," she said decisively, certain that the sudden heat from Severus' eyes would surely have scorched her if it was capable of doing so.

"But you forgot a few things," she added.

"Oh?" Severus said suspiciously, looking like someone who has just been told to wait before helping himself to cookies.

Hermione leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Wait a moment," she told him before slipping out of his arms.

There were a couple of leaves on the ground that would be perfect for her requirements. After bringing out her wand, Hermione quickly transfigured them into two velvety pillows that any Gryffindor wouldn't mind using. In a rich red colour, naturally. She picked them up and then placed them both on the bed before putting her wand aside, intensely aware of Severus' gaze upon her back while she did so.

"Now it's perfect," she said approvingly. She laughed when she felt a black clad arm wind swiftly around her, Severus then sweeping her up into his arms and scowling down at her. The corner of his mouth twitched, though.

"If I wanted some Gryffindor-looking pillows, madam, I would have put some there myself," he said meaningfully as he went and tossed Hermione lightly upon the bed. "Yet another reason to punish you, I see."

Hermione laughed and then scooted forward so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed, tingling excitement running anew through her veins. She bent down so that she could take off her shoes, but Severus kneeled down in front of her in a fluid, black movement and lightly batted her hands away.

"I shall be the one undressing you," Severus told her in his deep voice as he started deftly taking off her shoes, his hair looking a glossy black from the sunshine upon it.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Hermione enquired, humour in her tone, taking the opportunity to take some of the contraception potion she had put in her pocket earlier… just in case.

"No," Severus said meaningfully.

He laid her shoes aside upon the grass before removing her socks, the long fingers of his hands gently massaging her feet.

"Mmm," Hermione sighed as she leaned back a bit on the bed, her legs moving apart slightly.

With sweet temptation before him, Severus was unable to resist slipping a questing hand between her legs to touch her so, Hermione gasping in response. Even though she was wearing jeans, her skin felt sensitised to his every touch.

"Hermione," Severus said huskily as he reached for her belt buckle, his fingers first running briefly over the curious Muggle material of her jeans before he unfastened it and pulled the zipper down. Disregarding Severus' earlier words about him undressing her, Hermione put her wand aside on the bed, stood up and started pulling down her jeans.

"So disobedient," Severus chided softly, but rose to assist her as she stepped out of the jeans. A breeze playfully stirred her bushy hair and the sunshine on her semi-undressed person made Hermione beguiling to him in a new way. Severus breathed in the smell of grass and the fertile earth below them, and in the heart of his labyrinth here with his witch, he felt something relax and unfold within him, even as his senses were stirred by Hermione.

Hermione then went and kissed Severus fervently, her hands reaching up to touch and run through his black hair. Severus kissed her back, holding her close as his mouth plundered hers with equal need. He slipped a hand between their bodies and once he encountered her underwear he stroked Hermione teasingly again between her legs. She moaned against his mouth before retaliating by slipping a hand between them in turn so she could touch and stroke his hard length.

"Aha!" Hermione said in pleasure, as she felt him twitch and heard him growl in response.

His breathing ragged, Severus began tugging up her top. "Wicked, wanton Gryffindor," he said severely, hoping that his face wasn't too flushed.

"Tormenting, teasing Slytherin," Hermione retorted, lifting up her arms so that her top could come off more easily. Severus then tossed it aside, an almost fevered look in his black eyes as he stared at her near-naked body.

"Your body is a torment all by itself," Severus whispered, aching to bury himself again within her.

"Well, what about you standing there in all of your… your buttoned up blackness," Hermione pointed out huskily as she reached out to start undoing his frock coat.

"I have said I do not dress to excite impressionable female minds," Severus grumbled, his black gaze dropping though to watch her hands.

"I'm not that impressionable," Hermione told him firmly as she reached for another black button. "Although I am excited," she added as she eyed him with simmering brown eyes.

Severus' heartbeat raced at her words, and he found himself hastily summoning his magic to aid her efforts by making his frock coat buttons undo all at once. Unfortunately, in said haste the buttons of all of his clothing came undone at once, even on his trousers.

Severus muttered something unintelligible under his breath, looking self-conscious. Endearingly so, Hermione thought, as she guessed what had happened as she looked at her lover, glimpses of his chest showing now due to both an unbuttoned shirt and frock coat.

A smile spread across her face. "The wonders of wandless magic, hmm?" she said teasingly. "I didn't know you were that impatient."

"It was not supposed to happen exactly like that," Severus scowled, struggling to grab back some shreds of dignity. "This is all your fault."

To his vexation, Hermione continued smiling at him. "Is not," she told him serenely.

"Is so," he grumbled, his temper evaporating though when Hermione moved her hands to stroke his chest, seeking out his flat nipples.

Severus groaned at that and attempted to move even closer to her, making a soft rumbling noise against her hair, his hardness insistent against her stomach. His mouth then sought hers and he kissed her, hard, before his hands were moving to remove his black frock coat.

Hermione then helped him remove his shirt and then he bent to swiftly remove his footwear and socks, the sunlight kind on his pale, scarred back. Without his white shirt tucked into his trousers anymore, said unbuttoned trousers started sliding slowly down his narrow hips when he stood back up.

"Mmm," Hermione said encouragingly.

"Such noises are very distracting," Severus said sternly, spots of colour on his sallow cheeks. Hermione laughed and then went to kiss the hollow of his throat, feeling a quiver go through his body as a result. Severus briefly tangled his hands gently in her hair before he went to remove his trousers and then his underwear. He turned his attention back to Hermione, his breath catching when he saw she was in the process of removing her bra, her posture proud. Her breathing though was coming more rapidly, he noted with satisfaction.

"Exquisite," he said huskily when the bra was cast aside, feeling spellbound as he watched her slowly pull down her underwear, her skin becomingly flushed. Hermione gasped as Severus sank in a feline way on to his knees before her afterwards, as if in reverence.

"Hermione," he breathed as he kissed her stomach, his prominent nose unintentionally rubbing gently against her skin there.

"That tickles," Hermione said, a laugh escaping her and a hand of her moving to stroke his black hair.

"Does this as well?" Severus purred as he slipped an exploring hand between her legs, seeking her warmth, his other arm slipping around his witch to hold her steady.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, arching against his hand and clutching at his hair now. She had been expecting him to do something like that, but it still set her nerves on delicious fire… a breeze ran over her breasts, but she didn't even feel capable of shivering right now. All she could focus on now was the way Severus was making her feel.

When her legs started shaking, Severus took pity on her, and after rising to his feet he urged her back against the bed, drawing back the coverlet. Hermione sat and then laid herself down, her arms immediately opening to welcome him.

"Severus," she breathed, entreaty as well as command in her voice.

"Yes?" he replied huskily, his black eyes intense as he swiftly knelt between her parted legs and then lowered himself upon Hermione, a groan nearly escaping him. After leaning on his elbows so that he could look down at Hermione, he raised an eyebrow in sincere looking enquiry.

"Is something amiss?" he murmured as he settled himself properly between her legs, the feel of his hardness nudging against her softness there drawing a heated moan from Hermione's throat.

"No… oh, yes, you impossible man," she scolded as she wrapped her arms lovingly around him. Somehow the coverlet was over them now, making Hermione feel as if they were both in a warm cocoon under the sky. "Come inside me, now. Please," she added, gasping as Severus groaned and thrust swiftly into her.

His body rocked gently against hers before they both found their rhythm, love guiding them. Words of passion tumbled from lips as he thrust fiercely within her warmth, her body pinned to the bed with each snap of his hips.

Pleasure rose to a heightened pitch within Hermione, her nails raking Severus' back as she approached the edge, writhing under him. Sensing her impending climax, Severus looked down at her with blazing eyes… panting as he withdrew and then thrust deeply again and again into her until Hermione arched and cried out in passion, convulsing around him. A loud cry escaped him as he climaxed in turn, collapsing upon Hermione before he eventually shifted so he was beside her. He sighed and nuzzled the warm skin of her neck, closing his eyes for a moment.

Hermione blinked when she heard a low snore escape the Slytherin, before smiling to herself and snuggling against his side.

TBC


	33. An Afternoon for Two

Chapter 31

A/N: My apologies for the lateness of this chapter – I have a chronic illness and writing is a struggle, sadly. Nevertheless, I have not given up on my story. My thanks go to my beta-reader, countrymouse and to those who have reviewed.

Hermione watched Severus as he lay in a light sleep beside her, noting how the lines on his sallow face had eased. For a moment too, she thought she could see an echo of his teenage self from his old photo in his features. If she was going to be honest, then she had to say that she was still fascinated by that photo of his earlier self, if only because it provided a glimpse of what he had once looked like, when he was in her age group.

She doubted though that she would get another glimpse into his photo drawer in a hurry. Besides, even if she had the opportunity to do so again before she left his house, who was to say that the younger Severus would actually be in the frame this time. She could easily imagine the teenager stalking away to… wherever people in wizard photo frames went, when they didn't wish to be viewed.

Hermione smiled ruefully and then closed her eyes, the urge to doze quite strong after their previous intimacies.

She came back to herself after a while when she felt Severus' fingers brush against her waist. She opened her eyes and peered at him through a tangle of her hair, seeing that his black eyes were looking back at her in amusement.

"More pleasant dreams?" he asked, reaching up with a hand to gently brush her hair away from her forehead.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Hermione said, smiling at him.

His gaze softer, Severus then murmured, "I should take care not to tire you out. If I am too… eager, and you are not, you must tell me so."

"All right," Hermione promised as she leaned over to kiss his cheek, touched by his concern. It was true that her body didn't feel like making love again in a hurry, but she still wanted to stay close to Severus. She liked being able to touch him, even if it was only for a cuddle, she admitted to herself.

Severus relaxed at that.

"Shall we go back inside soon, Hermione, where I may or may not serve you afternoon tea at some point?"

"That would be great," Hermione said happily, stretching slightly.

Severus slipped an arm around her.

"I did not say yet," he said silkily.

"Aha, you want some cuddles," Hermione teased.

"Such a word did not pass my lips, madam," he said reprovingly as he went to tickle his witch, and was rewarded with a squeal, and then a un-Hermione like giggle. He would certainly have to have a heart of stone not to currently enjoy the feeling of her warm body by his.

"Now, look here," Hermione said in a scolding tone, trying not to squirm and laugh again as Severus' long, clever fingers sought out and found her ticklish spots. "I'm sure you have a few ticklish spots, too."

"Not at all," Severus said tauntingly to her, mirth in his black eyes.

"Oh, really?" Hermione parried, the light of battle in her eyes, as her fingers reached for him…

After having succeeded in coaxing laughter from Severus, which had been followed by black looks from him that promised dreadful revenge of the ticklish kind, they rested and then got up to get dressed.

Severus couldn't resist from bending down to pick up Hermione's bra, fascinated anew by the feminine item.

"This is yours, I presume?" he said, waving it in her direction.

"Well, it won't fit you," Hermione lightly retorted as she grabbed her bra from the hand of the smirking wizard.

Once Severus had all of his clothes back on, and was doing up his frock coat, a now dressed Hermione approached him.

"Here, let me help with that," Hermione said, her gaze warm as she looked at him.

"Have I mentioned that you are overly… fond of my buttons?" Severus said dryly, noting that she took his words for assent as her hands reached out to do up one black button, then the next.

"You might have mentioned it once," Hermione allowed with a smile.

"One might think that you preferred my buttons to myself," Severus went on, his hands taking the opportunity to run fingers gently through her bushy hair, smoothing any wayward strands.

"Oh no," Hermione said demurely. "I'm just making sure that you are all done up properly. I would hate to see that you had missed a button, and then everything was crooked as a result."

"I see."

"Would I lie? There, all done," Hermione said in satisfaction as she did up the last button at his throat.

Severus looked down at her, his eyes filled with a mixture of amusement and tenderness.

"The next time you want to touch these buttons, you will have to ask me quite nicely," he murmured. "Although I might be open to various means of persuasion."

Hermione felt a pleasant simmering inside her at his words, which was echoed for a moment in her eyes, to Severus' pleasure.

With both of them now properly dressed, though still a bit rumpled looking, Severus transformed the bed back into a bench, muttering, "I will never look at this the same way, ever again."

Hermione turned her face away for a moment to hide her smile, and then regarded the sole entrance that would lead them from this, the secret heart of Severus' maze, back through to the outside. There had been two entrances before, but while they had been, ah, otherwise preoccupied, one of the two entrances had vanished. Or perhaps, both of them had merged into one. Here on Severus' property, either possibility seemed plausible.

Severus' warm, bigger hand clasped hers as they both went to the entrance and walked through it. The path through the maze was greenly dim like before, but as they both walked along the path, Hermione heard little rustlings on both sides.

Curious, she shifted her gaze and even in the dim light, she was able to see that small, bright pink flowers were unfurling themselves in the greenery at eye level, said flowers following their progress as if eager to get their attention. Severus had noted them too, for he stopped to peer closely at a flower, a puzzled stare upon his face.

Unexpectedly, he then chuckled and turned to enfold Hermione briefly in his arms.

"Clearly, you are being a disruptive influence on my garden as well as my house," Severus said reprovingly against her hair. "If I find that my entire garden is flowering all at once now, in response to your lustful ways towards me, I shall be most cross."

"Hello, it takes two to tango, remember?" Hermione said with a bemused smile against his chest. "Perhaps you have wonderful powers of virility under those black buttons of yours, which your garden is responding to, not me."

"Nonsense," Severus said sardonically. "It is you my whole property is currently responding to, madam, not myself."

Hermione relented from teasing him further, and they both began walking again through the maze, with pink flowers still continuing to unfurl with their progress. Needless to say, once they were back outside, they were both secretly relieved to see that the grounds looked just the same as before as they walked back to the house.

Hermione thought as well that perhaps it was really a good idea she was using Severus' contraception potion. As an alternative, she would have used a Muggle method to prevent pregnancy, but the possibility that she could have already been carrying their child right now, or even their twins, was a daunting thought!

The thought of a child, or children with wavy brown hair and intent black eyes running through the property flashed into Hermione's mind and she mentally shook her head ruefully. She certainly wasn't ready to have any children yet, and she doubted that Severus was ready to be a father.

By mutual consent, once they were both back inside, they went back to the new chaise lounge in the living room and made themselves comfortable upon it with some reading material. A light rain had started outside, but Hermione felt cosy and happy as she sat beside Severus, each of them reading a book in companionable silence. From time to time though, his hand would steal into hers to caress it. Sometimes, Hermione would decide that Severus needed a kiss.

"I've been thinking," Hermione said at one point to Severus.

"Indeed?" Severus murmured. "That must be a unique experience."

"Stop that," Hermione admonished him, waving a finger at him. "Remember, I know where your ticklish spots are now."

"Blackmailing wench!" Severus grumbled. "How I let you into my life, I do not know. Go on."

"I was thinking about how we will communicate once I go home – I can find ways to get an owl to send a letter to you, but I thought I should let you know what my otter Patronus looks like too, just in case," she explained.

Severus looked at Hermione speculatively with his black eyes for a few moments.

"When was the last time that you saw your Patronus, my dear?"

Hermione blinked at him and then shrugged.

"The last time I checked, it was at the retreat and it was the same as always."

Hermione thought of the first time she had ever seen her Patronus, half-hoping at the time of her first summoning that it would be something grand and fleet of foot. She had become quickly reconciled to her otter though and had been charmed by the way it had gambolled around her, its flat tail waving in the air. However, a Patronus could alter when one's life had a major change, such as falling in love.

After encountering Severus again and the wonderful experience of their first kiss together, she had checked the status of her Patronus, curious to see if it had altered. But it had turned out to be just the same, and she had accepted that.

"Are you quite sure of this today? Let me see your otter, then," Severus said mildly.

Severus wasn't quite sure why he was determined to put doubt into Hermione's mind over the appearance of her Patronus. It was quite possible that it would still be an otter, but he found himself feeling oddly wistful – and hopeful – that the Patronus of another person, of his Hermione, could change because of him-out of love.

A resolute expression appearing on her face, Hermione nodded and got out her wand after getting up. She pointed it into the centre of the room and thought of something happy… a memory of them making love popped quickly into her mind.

"_Expecto patronum!_" she said firmly and a white, misty substance sprang from the end of her wand, which promptly formed itself into that of a fruit bat, to Hermione's astonishment. It was somewhat larger than the bat that people usually thought of, when they thought of bats at all. It flapped around the room and then landed neatly upon the edge of the chair. It looked in Severus' direction with glinting, dark eyes and tilted its head before dissolving into filmy white mist, which then vanished.

Hermione swung her head and looked at Severus with a mixture of surprise, bemusement and slight alarm.

"Well, it's now a bat… no, it's a fruit bat," she said. "I remember watching a documentary about them on TV at home once."

Severus sputtered then coughed.

"A _fruit bat_?" he said, not sure whether to be offended or laugh. He knew what a TV was from Hermione's explanation on the subject, though he was suspiciously sure some sort of magic was involved, somehow. Otherwise, how would the pictures on the box move at all?

"It wasn't that bad to look at," Hermione said in earnest defence as she went to sit down beside him again. "Even though I don't consciously think of you as a, um, fruit bat. Really. But if you look at them in a certain way, they are almost cute looking."

"Cute looking," Severus repeated with a sigh, and then giving in to his feelings, he gathered Hermione close and kissed her on the forehead.

"I never know what you're going to do or say next, madam," he said, "but I've been referred to as 'The Dungeon Bat' enough times over the years to cease being offended that much anymore."

"Well, there was that time when you brought that bowl of fruit to me at the retreat," Hermione ventured against his neck. "Maybe that was a cause."

"I see… so it is my entire fault now," he said dryly.

However, Severus found himself feeling somewhat mollified when he thought about the situation; he could not call her new Patronus _cute_ by any standard, but it was not really hideous, either. Also, Hermione's new Patronus would be a clear sign to others where her loyalties now lay, which pleased him… even if it was evident that part of her mind clearly compared him to a fruit bat.

"I suppose I will not mind if you happen to send me a Patronus that looks like that," he commented, "but please tell me you will not call it 'Batty' or anything inane like that."

Hermione laughed. "I don't think so. But maybe I could call it Sev or Sevvie."

Severus growled and wrapped his arms firmly around her.

"No," he said sternly, punctuating every few words with a kiss. "I am not a Sev nor a Sevvie, which sounds worse. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Hermione chuckled.

When they had both calmed down, Hermione looked at Severus curiously, and in a mild tone, said, "So, what does your Patronus look like, and when was the last time you saw it?"

"My Patronus is…" Severus began, then stopped, his gaze flicking sharply towards Hermione. His Patronus was a falcon, which, like his Animagus, had reflected his deep-seated need to have the freedom to fly like a bird, to be free of everything that bound him to the earth, to his life. The last time he had checked it, it had been just before Hermione had left Hogwarts. He had been grimly pleased at the time that the turmoil she had caused inside him had not altered his Patronus in any significant way.

_Yes, but you had not admitted to yourself how you truly felt towards Hermione at that time, that you loved her, _a voice was quick to whisper inside him.

Admittedly, he had been too preoccupied to think about the state of his Patronus from the time he had first seen Hermione at the retreat.

His hand reached out to touch Hermione's.

"My Patronus _should_ be a falcon, but I should not be surprised if it has changed now because of you, madam," he said meaningfully, "as well as my front door, one of my chairs, even the maze."

Hermione's hand squeezed his gently in return. "Well, if it has changed like mine has, I'm sure it won't be a bat," she said firmly. "Hopefully it won't be too bushy looking, either," she added with a slightly doubtful look on her face.

Quite determined by now to see what his Patronus looked like, as of today, Severus stood up and got out his wand. It was quite easy to think of something happy these days.

"_Expecto patronum!_" he said firmly and once the white, misty substance sprang from the end of his wand, Severus stared when it promptly became an elegant (though fluffy looking) cat which sauntered over to Hermione with a 'pay me attention, now' expression before turning into white mist.

There was silence in the room for long moments.

"Well," Severus said down to Hermione with a raised eyebrow, "you seem determined to fill my life with cats, Hermione."

Hermione blinked back at him, feeling somewhat guilty because his Patronus had changed because of her, but nevertheless a warm glow filled her inside.

"I think it is a lovely looking cat," she said firmly. "I'm sorry for you that your former Patronus has gone, though," she added sincerely.

Severus sat down beside her again.

"I suppose it should not be too much of a surprise that both of our Patronus' have altered, since I believe we are no longer the people we were previously," he said softly. "But I trust you will never mention to anyone how the words 'a fruit bat and a cat' rhymes."

A smile appeared on Hermione's face. "I won't if you won't," she agreed.

Severus went to touch her bushy hair, running his fingers gently through it. "I suppose this explains that… fluffiness of the cat," he said, which made Hermione laugh.

How Minerva would chuckle when she saw his Patronus, Severus thought ironically. The thought then occurred to him that perhaps seeing it could convince the Head of Gryffindor that his feelings for her former student were genuine. However, he could just imagine the twinkling of Albus' eyes when he saw it, he thought dourly. Albus would never let him live it down… possibly Minerva as well. There was no doubt about it, he was doomed.

"Well, why don't we have some of that cake now I brought to mark the occasion?" Hermione suggested.

"I can think of other, special ways to mark an occasion," Severus purred, enjoying the way Hermione's face flushed under his gaze, "but that sounds a good idea at this time. Would you care for a cup of tea as well?"

"Yes, please," Hermione said readily. "I'll come and help you out, shall I?"

"No," Severus said firmly, before kissing her. "There is no need to turn yourself into a house elf… I shall not be long."

Severus was true to his word and soon returned bearing a tray of tea and cake for them both.

Later, when the day started drawing to a close, Hermione said carefully to Severus, "I suppose you might feel I've spent enough time here with you."

Severus turned to her, his eyes narrowing for a moment. When he spoke, it was with a deceptive mildness.

"Have I said as much to you, at any time today?"

"Well, no," Hermione admitted.

"Have I done something or implied in any way that your continued presence would be unwelcome?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Indeed, am I currently doing something that indicates I want you to depart?"

"Of course not," Hermione said roundly. "It's just… I don't want you to feel that I'm outstaying my welcome in your home."

Severus looked at her, his gaze measuring, and then his voice was low.

"Your parents… they will arrive at your home tomorrow?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"Then stay… stay until tomorrow morning. Stay with me another night, Hermione," he said abruptly.

His face then flushed; he had always had a scornful view towards those who begged or pleaded to get their own way and he did not want Hermione in this instance to see him using such tactics. But the thought of being left alone in his house tonight before he returned to Hogwarts tomorrow made him feel hollow inside.

It was too easy to say yes, Hermione thought.

"I will," she promised, sealing that promise with a kiss on his lips, her arms moving to embrace him.

Severus wound his hand into her hair and returned her kiss hungrily. He pulled her more closely towards him so that she was almost straddling his black clad form on the chaise lounge, his caresses and touches wordlessly expressing his pleasure in her words.

When the evening came, Severus got up to make sure the curtains of the house were shut and the appropriate lights lit. When he returned, Hermione had lit the fire and the room looked warm and welcoming. Later on, with the fire prevented from throwing out sparks, they ate dinner in the kitchen. With the extra candles that Severus produced and lit, the effect was magical in its own way, Hermione thought in appreciation.

Crookshanks came into the kitchen afterwards and headed straight for Hermione, ignoring Severus. In response to his presence and his meows for her attention, Hermione cooed and fetched him some water as well as transfiguring some scraps of food into food that her cat would enjoy.

Somewhat mollified, Crookshanks curled up afterwards underneath her chair, though his tail moved restlessly whenever he looked in the direction of the Black Man.

When Hermione found herself nodding off despite herself, Severus was there at her side, gently urging her to her feet.

"Time for bed madam, I think," his voice murmured by her ear.

Severus was pleased to note that the cat had fallen asleep by the feet of his mistress. However, he was not completely heartless towards the cat and would transport him (without waking him) to where it had slept last night. Certainly, the magical barrier that kept the cat from going upstairs was still in place.

"Mmm," Hermione sighed, blinking a few times against Severus' chest once she was on her feet. "Yes, that's a good idea," she said with feeling.

Not wishing to make a bigger fool of herself, she then went over to the sink and splashed some water upon her face.

"I shall tidy up down here and let you use the bathroom first," Severus went on, the corner of his mouth twitching. "I shall even tend to your cat, since he should not be sleeping on my kitchen floor."

"Thank you," Hermione told him, retrieving what she could of her dignity. "I'll see you soon, then."

"Indeed."

Hermione made her way upstairs, lighting her wand for illumination as she did so. Once she was in the bedroom, she lit the candles to provide additional light to the room. Repressing a yawn with her hand, she went to the bathroom to clean her teeth and other necessary things, feeling sleepy and happy at the end of the day.

She had to admit that she was glad to be spending another night under Severus' roof before she had to return home. At least the time spent here together had helped to bring them closer as a couple in more ways than one, she reflected with a smile. Severus was a passionate lover, but also a considerate one as well. The thought of Ron or Harry having been the first in her bed made her feel uncomfortable and she pushed such thoughts hastily from her mind. Why spoil her time here, after all.

Hermione went back to the bedroom to get undressed, and as she was doing so, she heard Severus' footsteps on the staircase. She had left the bedroom door open and a quickly indrawn breath behind her told her that he was there at the doorway. She turned towards him to see a hand of his stretching out to her undressing self, before he drew it back with an effort.

He cleared his throat abruptly.

"I shall go and use the bathroom then," he said gruffly.

"All right," she agreed with a smile.

Her eyes were still amused as she put on her pyjamas and put away her clothes. When everything necessary had been done, she got into bed (which promptly squeaked) and lay down.

Not long afterwards, she heard Severus return. There was the rustle of various fabrics as she heard him get undressed and into his nightshirt. The candles were extinguished with his murmured words and then in the darkness the bed dipped as Severus got in besides her.

Hermione turned over towards him.

"Good night, Severus," she said sleepily.

He reached out for her in the darkness and enfolded her in his arms, kissing her.

"Good night, Hermione," he said softly. "I trust that you will not be snoring or talking in your sleep- oof!"

Hermione chuckled after having poked him.

Severus grumbled but nevertheless kissed her again. Hermione then snuggled against him and it wasn't too long before they were both asleep.

TBC


End file.
